Lucifer (Author in recovery)
by DanzyDanz
Summary: After a thousand years of retirement, his ever-wandering soul returned to his original body at last. Caused by a date gone horribly wrong out of all things. Though, after all is said and done, he has no intention on returning on the first place. But even the Morning Star can't be chooser. Well. Sometimes. (Next chap: 40% done)
1. Prologue - Old Name, New Life

**Warnings: Sex, language, liquors, and... uh... your usual DxD stuffs I guess. What's to hate in a little bit of indecentness?**

 **Good evening—or morning. Here I am again with a third story. I got not much to say, really. It's just a prologue and you read the summary. Basically who or what Lucifer is.**

 **Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this new story.**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **||Old Name, New Life||**

* * *

 _Famous last words_ , they say, yet the ones that are famous are so few and far in between. He used to wonder what thoughts invaded someone's mind when death's door was just a breath away. If 'life flashes before your eyes' is an actual thing and not just some sort of tall-tales made by imaginative and wishful story tellers. And if it is true, he wondered how it would feel to watch your entire life flashes by; what rays of emotions he'll experience. Everything and anything that leads to the birth of those famous last words.

Because he couldn't think of anything else aside from, "Fuck."

And no. His life did not flash and neither did the winged woman upon him, which was a massive disappointment for his part. Is he going to die without ever seeing a lady's love fruits - his reasons of being - with his own eyes? Is he doomed to never feel their fineness, their plumpness, their marshmallow-like softness? Is he stuck with his own imagination and feeling his anime girl mouse-pads will be his closest experience of touching those funbags?

Unfortunately, yes.

The boy known as Issei Hyoudou died in a severe case of blood loss from the gaping hole in his chest. That, or the organs failure killed him first. Either way he's dead. He lived his life like a virgin, and died as a true virgin.

His date for the evening stood there, looking not the least mournful or even bothered by his dead body slumping awkwardly by the fountain with his butt pointing to the sky. He might be dead, but goddamn was she a sight to behold. Especially after she transformed into this... kinky slave-master-torturer-thing. Something of the sort. Bondage was outside his area of interest.

Silk black hair, juicy tender thighs that he'd _die_ for to plant his face in between, slim slender waist, lovely healthy pair of chest-fruits, and a sadistic pretty face to top it all.

Not that it mattered anymore.

Too bad he was killed. Dead. Gone from this world. Freed from his mortal coil. Unbridled from the hardships of living. Not breathing. Unalive.

Some believed that once you die, you'll be reborn depending on your good and bad deeds. If you do good, then you'll be a new human fresh from the oven - or more appropriately; a mother's womb. If you do more bad and was very bad during your time, then you'll have to live a life as a newt. Or worse, a tree. Imagine spending your entire day hanging there, photosynthesizing oxygen, doing nothing but being a crucial entity for the human to live whilst feeling treevial- trivial as long as you live.

And to some others, the Christians, or The Believers —as he referred them— claimed that the souls of people who passed away goes to either Heaven or Hell. Or as some would like to input, to some sort of a waiting room first. Eventually they will all go to one of those two places as their final destination, living in jubilant joy in the land of milk and honey, or forever being poked by pointy sticks by red-skinned people with goat-horns.

In other word, a Devil.

But those descriptions - which are not only racist, stereotypical, rude, demeaning, and on top of it all; condescending – are false.

Still, there was some truth into it.

As he died, his soul did leave his body. It did voyage through a dimension invisible to the eyes. However, this soul was not to be reborn as an animal or a plant or a newt, nor it went towards the glorious pearly gates of Heaven.

Nope. It went straight back to Hell.

Or in a more accurate term, as the soul of The Dark Prince was never originally a human soul, returned to Hell.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Gah—!" With a sharp gasp, he rose from his deep slumber. The shock brought him to sit up, but his 'sitting up' was halted by something solid and made of stone that caused a very real headache when he head-butted it. "AGH— BLOODY—"

For a good amount of time, he uttered all the curses and combination of vile words that he learnt during his past lifes. He rarely utter curses; at least none creative and lengthy for common cases, but slamming his forehead to a rock first thing after waking up wasn't exactly common case either.

Afterwards, after he calmed down to a murmur of blasphemies, he found that he was encased in a tight space. It was highly uncomfortable and smelled as dirty like dirt.

"Ah... Bugger." He groaned as he realized where and who he was. Normally, after dying as a human, his soul would look around for another human vessel to latch on. Obviously that wasn't the case this time.

He contemplated his life.

"Huh." He hummed, finding it odd that he still held the memories of his previous life. As Issei Hyoudou from birth to his death, complete like reading a biography book of that boy's.

Regardless, he cared little for his petty human lifes.

His russet brown eyes flickered into a dark shade of crimson, before everything in a mile radius enveloped by a fierce explosion. Dust, dirt, mud and smokes wafted high up in the air as he crept out from his grave into the clearing; upon the crater he made, in the middle of a barren battlefield. No vegetation in sight. No water. Just a parched wasteland surrounded by an ocean of everlasting fire. Destruction as far as his eyes could see.

His dry lips pursed back as old memories came back like a flood. The fighting, the screaming, the needless bloodshed, and the countless deaths that followed, all of them reoccurred to him like the only redeeming scene of an otherwise horrible movie.

Such an ugly thing, war is.

"Not the time for depressing thoughts." He pepped himself, and was little bit surprised at his own, original voice. It had been long since he heard himself talked this smooth yet husky, sexily raspy... and... Devilishly charming. He made a mental reminder to test it at the ladies the moment he met one.

Hearing his old voice also brought another thought came to mind. A dire one, in fact.

Out of thin air, a pillar of ice crystalized. Perfectly smooth surface but not blindingly shiny.

He took a look at himself.

He was unclothed, but—

"Why hello there you sexy little Devil..."

And here he thought he had become a rotting corpse during his absence. It turned out he was worrying for naught. Still he retained his magnificent form that can make the morning stars pale in comparison. Still h was devilishly dashing and angelically stunning.

He could use some trimming, though. He looked like Jesus.

Not a problem too big to handle. As in under a couple of seconds, he regained his old look. His bold brown hair in quiffed hairstyle that everyone used to make fun of, his beloved black suit and trousers, and not forgetting his elegant dress shoes. He was way ahead of his time, you see. He had been wearing these apparels even when slippers were the trend back in the day.

Something was missing, though. His wrist felt naked. "Could use a watch." He supposed, "Christ Verra for the irony, maybe?"

He checked himself out in front of the makeshift-mirror for a little while longer, until someone cut his self-appreciating moment short.

 **"{I don't remember you ever being this debonair, runt.}"**

That rumbly, beastly voice made his skin jump. "What in tarnation— who said that?!" he demanded as he looked around the vicinity, alerted, and a little bit creeped out. He wondered if this was what Adam felt when he heard his Creator's voice for the first time.

 **"{Who I am?}"** The voice continued, chuckling deeply. **"{I'll tell you who I am... boy.}"** He said. Proudly, haughtily, like a warrior wanting to boast. " **{I was here, here at this desolate land you stand. I was present during the grandest war of all wars... the Great War. Here, at the very place where the Three Factions meddled my eternal bout against my rival, the White Dragon of Supremacy. When then they combined due to our indomitable power, and sealed me within an artifact... An artifact bestowed from the God of the Bible to His creations. Humans... What I reside is a Sacred Gear...A Longinus... Are you even listening?}"**

He was in the middle of fixing the lapels of his black suit and adjusting his patterned tie, so no, he was not listening. "Hm? Oh yeah, sure. Sacred Rear. Lengthy nose. Bits and bobs."

 **{It's Sacred Gear you lout! And it's Longinus!}** Roared the being trapped in said artifact, **{Are you not aware who you are talking with? I am The Red Dragon of Domination! Mountains crumble as I speak, seas part and the earth split upon my arrival, and my presence alone instill unaltered fear to the hearts of many! I am the one who caused havoc and forced the Three Major Factions to combine their strength in order to defeat me! I am Y Ddraig Gooch!}**

"Well, nice to meet you, "Why The Drake Pooch"." He said without a sliver of care, smiling his set of pearly whites and winking at himself for being so darned good looking. He did find his name to be odd.

Ddraig's snarl escalated to a low growl. " **{My name... is Ddraig!}"**

"Oh pipe down will you? No need to yell." The man let off a throaty chuckle as he tore a black slit into the air with a drag of a finger, and pried it wider with both his hands.

The sudden silence of his guttural growls implied that the mighty Dragon was stunned, and he was. **"{That's... that's a portal...?}"** Ddraig muttered in wonder. **"{Did you just tear a rift in space and time?}"**

"If that is how you want to put it."

 **"{Hold on... Devils can't do that...}"**

"Why... yet here it is."

Ddraig was baffled. Not even he could conjure a direct doorway to the same world, let alone making one to another world.

 **"{How...? You, what is your name?}"**

"I'm Lucifer. Son of God. Sort of. It's complicated." The Godfather of all Devils replied with a charming smile, unknowingly rendering the proud Red Dragon Emperor speechless as he stepped into the portal back to earth, to the empty nave of a deserted church.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Hello, welcome to the bottom section. I'd give you a cookie if I have one. I'll give you two if you didn't see that coming, but I guess it's pretty obvious from the title that he's Luci. :c**

 **I'm not sure if Lucifer's considered an OC or still Issei. Because he used to be Issei, and still have all the memories he has as that boy. Feel free to tell me if I should change the character tag to OC.  
Edit: Luci is OC.**

 **And no. Although he dresses sharply, speaks in pronounced RP British accent, and is a witty fellow himself, he's not the Lucifer in the TV Series Lucifer. He _is_ inspired from him, but is a completely different Lucifer.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a good day, everyone.**

 **DxDiscord server n shit:** discord. gg/xEApPAS


	2. A Spark

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DxD and I still don't have a yacht.**

 **I'm sooo sorry for taking down this chapter. I didn't like how it goes, and just— argh. It's one of those things that you think is good at first glance, but it really isn't.**

 **I'm sorry. I swear it won't happen again. Hopefully.**

 **The chapter is pretty short, but I've got my point pointed out and I don't see the need for it to be a lengthy one.**

 **Anyway, I added the tag OC for the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **||A Spark||**

* * *

 _"I'm only evil when I need to be."_

* * *

Sirzechs Gremory, the brilliantly crimson haired young looking fellow, regarded as Satan Lucifer by the residents of the Underworld, for the first time ever since his Japanophile little sister showed him her impressive collection of _artifacts_ , was muddled by bewilderment.

During his lifetime as a Devil, he had seen, experienced, and even created myriads of spectacles that many deemed as miracles. However, never he had seen a crater that not only was half a mile deep and a mile in diameter, unbelievably smooth and half-ball shaped, and appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of nowhere.

Sirzechs stepped back from the edge. "This wasn't here until today?" he asked to the gigantic creature standing beside him, a bipedal Dragon of dark purple scales with twin yellow horns that reflected the shine of the Dark Sun.

"Not when I flew by 'ere two hours ago."

Sirzechs' sleek crimson eyebrows creased. "You didn't see anything then?"

"Nay." The Dragon shook his humongous head left and right.

"Are you positive this wasn't your doing?"

"Aye— what did you mean by that?!"

As the Dragon shot him a glare, the Crimson Satan cackled. "Just a little joke. Don't be so mad."

"I find your lousy gags gagging." The Dragon snarled, growing to a low growl as Sirzechs seemed mildly amused by his unintentional play of words. Tannin decided to shift the topic back to the original.

"Got any names?"

Sirzechs shrugged his shoulders, shaking his multiple shoulder guards, three on each shoulder.

"A few comes to mind," he said, speculatively, "But I doubt it's any of them." His sharp beryl eyes gazed over the massive crater once more, sweeping for missing clues, but found none.

A strong gust blew off from his nose as Tannin huffed. "Ye reckon this's them brats' doin'?"

"Who?"

"Them Brigade oafs."

"Oafs?" The Crimson Satan let loose of a burst of chuckle, coming across as a snort. "Nah, I don't think it's them either. They act with purpose. This is but a mass graveyard from the Great War. Nothing of value can be retrieved apart from a piece of history."

"We got nothin' then."

Heaving a sigh, Sirzechs nodded. "Yep. Nothing. Let's rest the case for now. Think of it as an environmental anomaly. We have more pressing matters at hand."

Tannin snorted. "Hah. Which? Those snobbish brats? Or is it that prideful Phoenix brat?"

"They have the blood of the late Satans, Tannin. Don't underestimate them." Sirzechs said wisely as the crimson magic circle, bearing the crimson sigil of the Gremory, formed beneath his feet. "I have no say about the latter, though, unfortunately."

The Dragon shook his head disapprovingly. "Ye Devils and yer arranged marriage..."

"Aren't you one as well, Tannin?"

"Ja, I know. Ye needn't remind me."

Sirzechs laughed. "Carry on then." After a bright red flash, the Crimson Satan disappeared.

Tannin took another glance at the caved-in land that could fit 40 of him at might fit some more. He grunted once, shaking his curiosity away. Then his draconic wings lifted him to the sky in a powerful gust, throwing dusts in the air as the Blaze Meteor Dragon took flight, and soared away from the scene.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Meanwhile, the handsome culprit was sitting on a pew, in front of an altar, inside a Catholic church. Not praying, though.

"You missed a spot there." He said to the brutally beaten middle-aged man kneeling in front of him. Who was, by the way, wiping the bloodstain using what was left of his pink-purple suit.

"There you go! Not so hard wasn't it?" Lucifer chirped, beaming a smile as he patted the Fallen Angel's head. As he stood up, the man recoiled, sprawled onto his back as the screams of his dead comrades were still fresh in his ears.

Lucifer picked up a light purple fedora off the ground, and placed it on top of the Fallen Angel's burnt black hair, dusting it with a stroke that made the guy flinch. His last eye stared to the suited figure in pure fear as the other had been melted away.

Somehow, Dohnaseek felt no pain. Fresh red blood was dripping off the stump of where his left arm should be, but he was numbed. He felt nothing but fear.

What a wonderful expression, Lucifer mused. "Well then, Donut Dick. Where's Amano Yuuma?"

* * *

He sauntered down the spiral stairways of the shady building.

From what he recalled from his many lives, churches should be holy and bright. It should be filled with the angelic voice of the choir as they raise their praises to the good Lord above. But this one, however, was not only gloomy and dark, untidy, and positively cobwebbed and dust-ridden, it was humid.

Not the most suitable condition to be wearing a suit.

He was very careful upon his steps. Very, very careful. Like a soldier on a landmine. He didn't want to step on something he'll regret. Sure he could toss his shoes if that ever happen, but The Morning Star had a pet peeve towards wastefulness.

 **{You truly are the original Lucifer...}** Within him, the Red Dragon Emperor voiced his disbelief. **{What you did back there was brutal.}**

"Their fault for being uncivilized." Lucifer replied humorously. Might as well waste some time while he's scaling the stairs. "Can't they see I come in peace?"

 **{Of course you did... That thick black aura resonating from your body should've made it clear for them to see.}** Ddraig snarked, but then coughed awkwardly, and lowered his tone to a polite one. **{...Well then...I wager you're quite the powerful being. Do you suppose you can, you know... unseal me?}**

"Aah~? Look who's suddenly well-mannered now, eh?" Lucifer hummed, and Ddraig laughed awkwardly. The idea was amusing. It tickled him in the right place of his dark heart. Along with women, songs, sex, and drinks, he loves juicy proposition the most. There's a reason a Deal with the Devil is a famous phrase.

"But let's say that I can. What will I get in return?"

 **{Err... Well... what do you want?}**

"Mmmn..." Lucifer pondered for a while as his russet eyes glimmered a spark of blue. A sign he was deeply interested in something. "I do like the sound of having one of the Heavenly Dragon serving under my name..."

 **{Very well, I'll be under your service.}**

"Brilliant!" The man said as he continued his stroll.

 **{...So, will you do it?}**

"Hm? Do what?"

 **{Unsealing me?}**

"Ah, right. How will I do that?" But do you know what else he loves other than those noted above? Playing a (usually) harmless trick on someone else. Before the Welsh Dragon let loose of his rampant rage, Lucifer switched off the link that connected their thoughts, and walked with a renewed satisfaction.

Several paces later, he arrived in front of large double doors. Being the polite gentleman, Lucifer knocked three times before he sauntered inside as if he owned the place.

He whistled. "What kind of church is this? I like it. Where do I sign up?" A dozen of figures cloaked in black robe turned to him. He paid no mind to them afterwards. He's busy looking around.

A big room with tall ceiling; tall enough to fit a lengthy stairways leading to a huge cross at the middle, where there chained a blonde young girl.

Her head hung low, and she wasn't moving.

Probably dead.

On a side note, she was covered in only her underwear, but— ' _Meh. I'm no pope.'—_ kids doesn't excite him.

Lucifer strolled around the area; poking stuffs that sparked his interest, before recoiling from the dusts as two Fallen Angels flew at him.

"Have you ever considered a spring cleaning?"

"Who are you?" demanded one of the Fallen Angels in a high-pitched feminine voice. A blonde-girl dressed in a black gothic Lolita dress. Cutesy isn't his type, so he ignored her deliberately. Besides, she ignored him in the first place.

"What do you want?" The voice of the woman in burgundy suit was deeper, but still womanly. This Fallen Angel, though... he would love to bury his face between her breasts. It was a miracle how her suit buttons hadn't gave way.

Lucifer beamed his charismatic smile, which somewhat infuriated Mittelt. "Presently? your name. Later on? You."

"Stop spouting nonsense!" Mittelt warned, pointing her pink lightspear dangerously.

The First Devil appeared to be taken aback, a feigning act he mastered to gain sympathy, or revulsion if executed poorly.

"But I'm not spouting nonsense." he smoothed his eyes upon Kalawarner's cleavage, "I know, for a fact, what I want..." and then steadily crept up past her lips, over her flushed cheeks, and ended to gaze at her shadowy yellow irises, "or _who_ I want, in particular."

"Kalawarner, snap out of it!"

Kalawarner shook her head, shaking her blush and her lust regarding this sharply dressed man. As the gothic Lolita ruined his charm, Lucifer decided to return to his previous objective. "Is Amano Yuuma here?"

"It's Raynare. And how do you know that name?" another voice came from above as another Fallen Angel approached them. That spiteful, racy voice, lustrous thighs, perfectly ample body layered in revealing black lingerie-like outfit, there was no mistaking it.

"Ah! Raynare, I see... Raynare and Kalawarner... Gorgeous names." Lucifer exclaimed, switching glances between the two women. "My, you Fallens are daring women aren't you? Can't blame you I suppose. I'd show off too if I'm a woman with a body like either of yours."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with mine, huh? Jerk?!" Mittelt took offence, and her anger seemingly coursed to her lightspear as its crackle intensified.

Lucifer raised his hands yieldingly. "Calm down, not everyone can be sexy." While boiling Mittelt's blood, he stole a glance at Raynare. She appeared skeptical at first, but was starting to be drawn into his charm. He could see the smile her lips barely suppressed; about to break out like the lust that was slowly burning her body as it did to her fellow friend.

"Tell me, what's your plan for tonight? How about a late dinner at my place, and perhaps a couple of drinks until you find me attractive?"

He saw the two ladies exchanged glances with each other while the blonde girl was seething in anger. He received his reply.

"We'll just have plain water."

"WHAT?!" Mittelt shouted.

Hearing that, Lucifer was flattered. His charming smile became even more appealing as it changed to a genuine one. "Well? What are we waiting for?"

And then the double doors crashed open. A guy in white robe tumbled over the floor, raising himself with a sword. Yet another light weapon, Lucifer thought absently.

"Freed?" Raynare said.

"FUCK!" shouted Freed. He appeared unharmed, just a bit dusty. "Hey Rayray, those shitty Devils followed me here, and— tch!" he was cut short as he had to parry a sword slash from a Devil.

Freed distanced himself. "Handsome bastard."

Kiba smiled.

The reincarnated Devil was not alone, though, as the rest of his group showed up from the wide open double doors, and as the darkly robed people scampered away, the Fallen Angels had left him completely.

Lucifer groaned as Rias and company made their appearances. Sure they're Devils like him, but they just cockblocked him. Hard. Pondering his bad luck, Lucifer took a seat at a nearby statue, not bothering to be noticed, and watched the scene ensued in silence.

"Fallen Angel Raynare," the crimson-haired Devil began, "Not only you killed a student of my school, and in _my_ territory nonetheless, but you also kidnapped yet another." her eyes narrowed, "And killed her as well."

 _'Oh right. She technically killed me.'_ Lucifer thought absently as he looked at the huge cross, finding the aforementioned student still hanging around. Still very much dead. Then he returned his attention to the conflict. Occasionally his eyes wandered off at Kalawarner's chest.

"They're just humans." Raynare replied with a certain edge in her voice. "Also... I find it odd that you didn't prevent the kidnapping in the first place, despite you have your servants close-by, Rias of House Gremory. It is as though you intended them to die in the first place?"

That flickered a flame in his soul. Anger? No... More like a certain type of fascination. A Devil was meant to be as manipulative as they can for their welfare in the first place. To be free with their will. And this Rias seemed to have realized that there are no rules to be followed.

 _'How beguiling.'_ Lucifer grimly smiled.

Then there was much shouting, sword clashing, spells chanted, spurts of blood and horrified screams, then pain and agony and death. Oh the horror. It had been a long while since he last seen the Power of Destruction up close. He figured the girl also had Bael in her lineage.

Hers was weaker than his, though. Well no matter. Strength is less important than wit.

As the noise died down, Lucifer got off from his spectator seat, and at last the Devils became aware of his presence, as shown by their battle stance. He carefully walked over the black remains of the Fallen Angels, feeling nothing despite they were supposed to do the deed with him.

Lucifer paused his steps, and raised both of his hands, showing his empty palms. He watched her sleek crimson eyebrows furrowed.

"Who...? Who are you?" Rias said inquisitively, appearing troubled despite having never seen him before. The reincarnated Devils felt nothing, but that's normal for them.

"Lucifer." He said, playing a smile into place as his russet eyes flared a splash of turquoise. "Just Lucifer."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review if you like, follow and favos. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the whole fiasco of rewriting this chapter. I just felt the last one was too... bleh.**

 **There's a suggestion of replacing Rias with Naruse Mio from another anime. Well, I can't, and I don't want to replace the main girl of the DxD due to the plans I have for her.**

 **Adding her as Rias' sister doesn't sound so outlandish, though, but this one depends on you guys. If you approve her, I'll make a few edits in this chapter. There won't be any other OCs aside from her and Luci.**

 **If you don't, I'm fine with it.**

 **Either way, have a nice day.**


	3. One

**Disclaimer: I own dis.**

 **The receive on this story far surpassed my expectations. ;v; Thank you everyone for the reviews and the suggestions! I appreciate them very mucho. Muchas gracias!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **||One||**

* * *

 _"I'm only evil when I need to be."_

* * *

Lucifer. The Morning Star. It was the name of the late First Satan, the Devil of All Devil whose power rumored to be beyond comprehension. A Fallen Angel once claimed he fell for causing panic, just because his name slipped of his tongue. So very few lived long since his demise to tell tales of how he ruled Hell alongside the four other Satans. Now, there left only rumors.

And as one who often stood at the receiving ends, he knew rumors are hardly true.

Like those about him having goat horns — you know, the spiraling ones. Why in the living hell would he have goat horns in the first place? Ramming someone to death sounded fun, but the headache that might come after surely wasn't pleasing. Furthermore, he _hates_ those screaming mammals as much as he hated getting stains on his suit.

Moving on. Lucifer. Name.

As to honor his untimely death at the Great War that also cost the death of his fellow Satans, their names were hallowed as titles for the rulers of the Underworld, namely Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan. In short, the name Lucifer was considered sacred.

So when a stylish and very-much-human-looking man that is not only handsome, charming, and equipped with a raspy voice that can make any woman swoon over a whisper and a smile that can lull them to his hold confidently and flippantly introduced himself as Lucifer, Rias took offense.

"Do you have any idea of what that name means?" the Gremory blazed.

"Of course!" Lucifer beamed, "The light bearer. It's Latin."

"It's a Maou's name." Rias corrected. It took Lucifer a moment to realize she meant to say Satan, which confused him as well. She didn't look Japanese... but who cares? He didn't. She's a bombshell. "What parents gave their child a name of a Satan?"

"Maybe some parents do. Who knows?" the young fellow shrugged indifferently, "It was self-given. I thought about it myself!" He shined his smile, obviously pleased of himself.

"Don't make light of that name!" Rias seethed, much to his confusion. By her palms, erupted a swirling black sphere of Destruction, flaring dangerously as it churned the air around it. It was the very same unholy power that had reduced his possible bed-mates to dusts.

Threatening? Maybe. Intimidating? Naw.

"I agree!" Lucifer snapped his hand, "That name should be hallowed by everyone. I like the ring of "in Lucifer's name, begone thot~!" The bloke snickered as Rias' destructive orbs perished into nothing, alarming her and the rest of the Devils. "If you like to know me well, I'm actually quite the daring fellow if I do say so myself."

As he smiled with his lips and eyes, Rias and her small band of Devils were evidently shocked, and a little bit scared, and way more vigilant than they already were. Hesitantly, they took a step backward, eyeing his every movement as Lucifer took one forward.

Again, he raised his palms. "Oh please, relax! I'm as harmless as a hamster and as cuddly. I despise unneeded violence." his russet eyes trailed over a certain chesty beauty whose hair was tied in a long ponytail. She was smiling serenely until what he did earlier.

She's Akeno, if he recalled correctly from his memory as Issei Hyoudou. "Especially when there's a fine young lady like you. Mind if I get your name? I did introduce myself."

Akeno was unnerved by his gaze at first, but as he lied down a captivating smirk, her shoulders relaxed, and she found herself returning his gesture with her own smile.

"What proof do you have?"

Rias broke the exchange, though. _'You nosey lovely Devil.'_ Lucifer mused ironically as he returned his attention back to her.

"Proof? It's just a name, dear. I can change it whenever I want. If I tell you my name is Jason, do I have to proof it too?" He then stopped as he felt something beneath his shoes. He raised the front of his left foot, winced, and scraped the burnt remains of what used to be a gothic Lolita on the floor. "Eugh... disgusting... Would you mind interrogating me at someplace else? Preferably a clean place?"

Rias glanced at her peers, asking their opinions regarding this funny fancy man while she reflected. His expressions seemed honest, and she felt no pressure coming from him. But the fact that she couldn't tell if he's a supernatural or how he killed her power without physically doing anything was unsettling.

Either he's telling the truth, or he's a strong individual toying with them. Whichever the fact, they're both equally worrying.

And it seemed her servants agreed with her thoughts as they were subtly shaking their heads.

"Well?" He said, regaining the attention. "I'm a patient man, but I rather not wait more than I have too, Princess. And though I am sincerely interested in you—" he gestured to Akeno, "—and you, I still can't overlook the fact you've killed my dates for tonight. I demand some compensations."

His smiling features fell on her, sending a chilling draft to her bones.

Thinking he's planning something up to no good, a blonde Devil stepped between them, protectively standing in front of Rias, longsword gripped firmly in hands.

"Why... there's no need to be so affront. Haven't I mentioned I dislike violence?" Lucifer reasoned, his smile waning to its tightlipped form. "But please take a step to your left— or your right. I was talking to her, not you, young man."

Kiba raised his sword defiantly.

"If I say "please", will you move?" No use. The Knight stood there still, eyes sharp and ready like his blade. And Lucifer was not the least amused. But he supposed talking could only get him so far. "You know, boy, there is a fine line between bravery, and stupidity."

With a simple flick of his wrist, he hurled Kiba away with an invisible brute force.

"Yuuto!" Rias screamed in horror as her Knight flew above the top of the stairs, crashing onto the giant cross.

That triggered a chain reaction from the Devil as then the little white-haired girl darted towards him. And in the corner of his eyes, he noted the yellow sparks and the same black spheres from the Kuoh's Great Ladies.

"Ah well." Not feeling like moving, he handled all of them by intensifying the gravitational pull. As they were in a rather small area and clumped up altogether, he didn't need to cast any magic seals. Which was good! He hated casting powerful spells. They took so long it got boring.

Suddenly the floor slapped all of them. Koneko somehow managed to stand, but barely and no longer running. Her petite figure was shaking under the intense pressure, and her feet were shaking. Something was dragging her body down, and it was heavier than any attacks she had ever received. Far heavier compared to Viser's mammoth leg.

That actually impressed him. "Ah, well done little girl. But please, don't resist."

Increasing the force to him was as simple as turning the volume wheel of a stereo, and just like that, Koneko joined her friends on the floor.

Seeing them struggle stirred a chuckle out of him. He had lived many lives, many different personalities, but it appeared his sadistic trait had never left him. Oh Lucifer, taking the joy out of someone's misery. Classic.

"Well then~! Why don't we be civilized?" Lucifer hummed. However it was not said as a proposal. It was a demand. And his voice wasn't the friendliest whenever he demanded something though it retained the same tone and same smile that hid his mild annoyance.

"Oh, and you and your chums better not rile me more. It hasn't exactly been the greatest of day for me, Princess." True. His own ex not only dumped him in a day, but also killed him. Well, not him, but Issei, but he was Issei, until she killed him. Whatever. And now when he had the chance to get her back, she got killed. The Devils was fortunate he didn't get too attached with Raynare yet.

"Are we on agreement?" he continued, looking down at Rias who had given up resisting gravity, just lying there with one cheek pressed against the ground.

Rias writhed as she raised her head, the dread and anger apparent on her pretty face. "Nnggh... what... what do you want...?"

"A simple talk! Is that too much to ask?"

Rias swallowed her pride.

"Fine..."

As she came to terms, Lucifer's face lightened in joy. "Wunderbar!" in under a second, he deactivated his spell, and the Devils all let off a grunt or the sort.

The Devils groaned as they felt sore all over, and gingerly brought themselves up to their feet, coughing. They were highly vigilant of him now, but he couldn't care less, and they somehow knew he could've wiped them from existence just by as much of a whim.

He waited for them to rise, absently dusting away his breast pocket. "I apologize for your hair, Princess. I hate to see one as gorgeous as yours on the floor. And to you as well, missus." he said to Akeno.

"It's... alright..." Rias paused to catch her breath, looking at her servants and then at Kiba, who seemed had gotten back up, worriedly staring at them from the top of the stairs. "I'll listen to your demand, but is it fine if I... continue my work first?"

Lucifer widened his eyes. "Why, of course! Please, don't mind me and go ahead." Like a patient child, he spectated as the blonde Devil brought the blonde girl down to them. She's still unclothed, but he's still uninterested in undeveloped body. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you want with that girl?"

After saying thanks to Kiba, Rias looked at him. "I'm reincarnating her as a Devil."

He arched his lush masculine eyebrows, tilting his clean-shaved chin to one side at that answer, and said, "I beg your pardon?"

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

"Wow!" was his reaction as he saw the green light returning to her developing body. "That's wicked. How'd you do that?"

Rias found it was unsettling how someone as powerful and utterly terrifying acted like a child seeing a magic trick over something she considered insignificant. Either way, he's strong. Testing his tolerance again won't end well for her and her servants.

As Asia's eyes fluttered, Rias extended a hand at the peculiar man as a set of crimson chess pieces materialized above her palm.

Lucifer took a rook and studied it curiously, a marveling gleam on his darkly colored eyes. It was no different to an ordinary chess rook, only made from a fancy glasslike material, somewhat lighter than he expected it to be.

"We call them "Evil Pieces. Each Devil that reached high-class will be awarded with a set of them, containing fifteen pieces." Rias began, "Mao— _Satan_ Beelzebub made these using the crystals at Agreas Islands. It allows us Pure Devils to gather servants for our own as Reincarnated Devil."

Lucifer nodded to show he's listening. "Reincarnated Devils... fascinating..." he repeated, returning the glasslike chess piece, and lightly brushed her hand as he withdrew his fingers. It was a subtle gesture of a flirt - another art he had mastered but still willing to hone. "I take these people are your slaves?"

At the harsh choice of word, Rias appeared baffled. "W-well... "Slaves" is too strong of a term. I personally see them as my friends and a close family."

"Right." Lucifer smiled inattentively, averting his attention away to the blonde girl who was now sitting up on the pew, looking around the dimly-lit area of the church, obviously confused by the faces of her seniors and classmates.

"That's remarkable..." He returned his smiling eyes at her. But another question came to him. "But why not just have sex?" Hearing a light giggle, he glanced at Akeno with a teasing smile, while his witticism splayed a blush over Rias' face. The rest appeared too busy with helping the new Devil. "It's more exciting, isn't it?"

"It's..." The Gremory cleared her throat to regain her composure. "It's more complicated than you think... err... Sir..."

"Oh please, just Lucifer is fine. Or Luci, if you rather. I'm not so fond of formalities. We're all adults here." The young striking fellow struck his trademark smile.

He knew she was still unconvinced, cautious of him despite his genuine friendliness, but he didn't care. He cared more about her and her ponytailed friend's bodies lying naked beside his a bit than respect.

"But to make it fair, I'll be calling you by your name as well. Will that be alright?"

Rias nodded tentatively.

He gestured at Akeno. "And you?"

"I certainly won't mind, Lucifer-sama." the girl tittered, causing his smile to widen.

"Mhmhmm~ I've always have a fondness towards Japanese people and their friendliness." He said, now gazing at Akeno—and a little bit at her voluptuous body while wondering how soft it would be when she's laying on top of his skin. Or him on top. Either is fine. "Are you seeing someone at the moment, Akeno?"

"Ara~, you are a daring fellow~." Akeno giggled, "I don't think I do..." She returned his smile with a seductive twirl of her lips. "Ara... are you interested in me, a studying school girl still in her adolescent phase, Lucifer-sama?"

"I'd be questioning myself if I don't. I like you. You seem to be a fun girl." He moved closer to her, not breaking eye-contact.

This development was too scary for Rias who had known Akeno as if she's her sister. Therefore, she stepped in before her best friend made a mistake. "Mister Lucifer—"

"No don't call me mister." he frowned. "It makes me feel old." Well, he's like a moving fossil at this point.

Rias gulped. "I'm sorry— Lucifer, you mentioned you want to head somewhere else. Might I suggest we head to my place?"

The way she worded her sentence caught his attention. "Why, this soon already? Certainly!"

* * *

 ** _-Break-_**

* * *

The air was cool, but the backdrop was dark and creepy. It reminded him of Beelzebub's chamber but cleaner and with fewer flies and less noise, and lesser dead bodies which he appreciated greatly.

He took a glance around the dimly-lit room that belonged inside the old school building of Kuoh Academy, and admitted the Victorian furniture fitted nicely with the neutral-toned walls. Still, not something he would pick as a theme if he bought a home for himself. And definitely not the large pentagram at the corner either.

Clearly, this wasn't her room.

' _My place my arse.'_

He heard the tinkling of a stirring spoon, and soon enough, he caught the light scent of steaming tea as the footsteps came closer. He craned his neck, and smiled appreciatively at Akeno as she placed two cups on the coffee table nearby while Rias took a seat at the sofa opposite of his.

There was a playful frown that he played as Akeno sat beside her, not him.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Clubroom. This is the center of our operations, and we gather here before." Rias said, raising a leg over one knee in a refined manner—unfortunately.

"It's a nice room. It's very... atmospheric." He muttered, half-lying. If he was fully honest, he'd say the room creep him out. "But why are we here, exactly?"

Rias scrunched her eyebrows. "To discuss what you'd want to discuss, is it not? Or do you suggest we move somewhere else?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." Lucifer shook his hand flippantly, glancing at a corner. "But if I have to say, maybe your room or Miss Akeno's, perhaps?"

 _'Have you any shame?'_ was what Rias wanted to say, but was held back due to the possibility of _ticking_ him off. Instead she glanced at Akeno, who in response, only smiled at her. So much for help, Rias thought. Yet before she could say a word, Lucifer continued.

"Naw, I'm just joking, Princess." He chuckled, standing up and walked towards a cupboard, before pausing his steps and looked at Rias. "Partly, joking." smiling, he continued his trot, poking around the furniture while being eyed carefully by the crimson-haired Devil. "I recall you mentioned Beelzebub. How is he?"

Rias watched him walked around. "I don't suppose you're referring to the new Satan, Beelzebub?"

Lucifer stopped, furrowed his eyebrows, and turned at Rias. "New Satan?"

"Yes." Rias frowned. ' _Weird_.' "All of the Satans were killed during the Great War. As to honor them, their names were revered as titles for the new Satans."

"Oh. That's a shame." Lucifer mumbled, somewhat sorrowful, and then continued his prodding around, touching anything that caught his interest - such as the smooth surface of the wooden cupboard earlier that he's now sliding his fingers upon. No dust. Impressive. He'll give them credit for this cleanliness.

"So then, are these "new Satans" related to the old ones?"

Rias thought for a moment, considering her phrasings for her answer. If he's really Lucifer, he might get pissed.

But she decided to tell what was there instead of making one up. It appeared to be the wisest choice after what he did.

"Regrettably, no one. The old Satans' descendants declared a war long time ago, and that resulted with their defeat. They now have territories separate from those under the current Satans' influence."

"A war? Devils against Devils? Why?" The young bloke walked back to the couch, a hand on the wooden brim.

The concern and confusion on his sentence and his face was real, which surprised Rias. "It's... a clash of ideologies. The old Satan descendants aimed for world domination while the Anti-Satan supporters wanted to ensure the Devils' survival as a species."

"Nonsense." Lucifer frowned, taking back his seat and crossing his arms. "Devils should work with one another, not fight against one another. What are we? Humans?"

Rias said nothing as she glanced at her friend again, finding his view on Devils rather pleasantly unexpected.

"Are these new Satans prolific leaders? How's the Underworld doing right now?"

"I'd like to say they're doing well in managing everything. Well, her brother _is_ one of them. But for her part, Rias held great respect towards all of them. Including Satan Asmodeus. "I daresay the Underworld had seen better days compared to now."

Hearing her answer, a smile graced Lucifer's features as he clapped once. "Wunderbar! Then I have nothing to worry about." Once again, he caught Rias by surprise due to the sincerity of his smile, and she could feel her warm blood pooling by her cheeks.

Quickly, she took her face away from his by sipping her tea. Strange... what an unusual reaction. This never happened before.

Fortunately, his smile changed form into his playful one as he stood up. "With that problem aside, I was hoping you can be so kind and guide me."

Rias raised her face again, inclining her chin at him. "Where to?"

"Why... to my room, of course?" Lucifer's head swayed as his smile turned to a lopsided smirk. "I hate to ask more from you, but I do need a room. I'm broke." he flatly admitted. It would be nice if he had Midas' hand. "If there aren't any empty ones, I'd willingly stay in the same one as yours, or Miss Akeno's."

"Ara ara~ but Lucifer-sama, we've only known you for not even an hour."

"Ah, but I'm a good company to keep in bed." He mused, smiling at Akeno as the two 'sparked' with each other, but yet again, Rias halted his advance.

"I'm sorry to say, but there's no other room in this building other than mine..." when out of the blue, an idea flung across her mind, and at that moment, Lucifer could feel the deviousness radiating from her smile. "Which, I would be happy to share, if you want to."

Akeno stared at her crimson-haired friend in shock, while Lucifer was eyeing this certain Devil cheerfully. "I'd love to."

Rias nodded. "Very well, Akeno, you're free to go home now."

"Mmn. Goodnight, Rias." Akeno said. He found it funny how she didn't feel the need to question her friend. It appeared she knew what she's planning just by looking at her. "Goodnight Lucifer-sama. I hope to see you tomorrow, ufufu~"

"I hope the same too. Goodnight, Miss Akeno." As her ponytail rocked left and right along with her lower assets, Lucifer stared at the Japanese lady until she exited the room and closed the door. His stare lingered there for a moment. "Shame. I was hoping for her to stay."

With a gleam in his eyes, he glanced back at Rias, who appeared to be having second thoughts about her choice. "Well then, lead the way, Princess."

That brought her back to reality, and he noticed her head shook several times as if she's steeling herself for her decision. Rias led him out the creepy room, through the dark halls as she escorted him to her chamber.

Whatever she was scheming, Lucifer was grateful. He didn't have to sleep at a park bench. Living as a homeless man was not a life he'd like to experience more than he needed.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I think you all know what her scheme is. Rias is nice and all, but don't forget she's also a Devil. She's not evil, but she doesn't necessarily has to be all goody two shoes to everything.**

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review if you like, follow and favos, and lastly,**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **And check out my other stories. Yo.**


	4. A Dance with The Devil

**Disclaimer: I own DxD. In my dreams.**

 **This story's been doing well. I'm surprised ;v; Thank you everyone for the reviews and the suggestions! I appreciate them very mucho. Muchas gracias!**

 **Rating changed to M for M'lime.*tips fedora***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **||A Dance with The Devil||**

* * *

 _"Last you forever."_

* * *

Unperturbed, burgundy shaded eyes scanned the massive lair, hidden in the façade of an old church. In front of him, the hooded figures of stray magicians were being led away by a group of Fallen Angles, hands cuffed with light energy. On the floor lied several black blemishes, as if there was a blast or mini explosions. If not for the faint essence they left, Azazel wouldn't have known they used to be Fallen Angels.

"What's your thought about this?" A gruff-looking man with muscular body stepped up to his left. His voice held the respect of a warrior, and he himself had seen his fair share of battles.

Hands buried in his burgundy coat, Azazel turned to look at Baraqiel. "Well... those bunches said they were under Raynare's orders weren't they?"

Baraqiel perpetual-frowning face frowned. "But are they reliable? What if the Devils attacked this place without reason?"

"Nothing's without reason, Baraqiel." he chuckled, "The Devils controlling this territory aren't as vile as you like to think they'd be, but they are crafty. Raynare's group happened to take away a girl they have been eyeing at."

"You mean...?"

"She has a Sacred Gear." Azazel said in a way that he sounded disappointed, as if losing a research resource. "But, what they did was their business. Raynare and her little band of misfits violated their border first. I'll write an apology tomorrow, so let's call it a day."

Baraqiel's unsmiling look turned even rougher. He looked as if he's always mad when he wasn't, but now, he was mad. "Are we going to overlook the fact that they incinerated a dozen of our own? And more, possibly?"

"In usual cases, we don't." Azazel replied, casually. "But this isn't a standard case. Raynare's under Kokabiel. You know how ambitious he can be just to start a fight. And, he has been missing for quite a while."

The co-founder of the Grigori paused. "Are you suspecting this is his doing?"

"Sometimes, we have to take a look inside." With a light chuckle, Azazel trotted away from the scene. "Come on, stop questioning everything and accompany me for a while. There's this small shack I've wanted to revisit..."

"A shack?"

"The sake there is amazing."

Baraqiel turned his body around, but not yet following his compatriot's steps. "...You...you didn't come here just to have an excuse to drink, right?"

"What are you talking about? Being a detective is a hard work. And a hardworking man deserves a drink or two."

Shaking his head reproachfully, Baraqiel sighed, but trailed after the Governor later on.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

You know what? Lucifer was proud of himself for this first day as Lucifer, and not some random person unimportant to the history of mankind.

It wasn't due to the fact he got his girl back the same day she ditched him — well, technically, she killed him before saying they officially break up. But he assumed lodging a buzzing lightspear into your date's gut could be considered as a method of breaking up.

Anyway, no. Not because of that.

He prided himself for getting invited inside a beautiful girl with crimson hair's bedroom in barely under an hour.

As he had expected from a Princess, it was cozy and roomier than a normal teenager's and the air conditioner was already set to run, whirring almost without a noise. Calming white paint coated the walls, baby pink on the accent wall, furniture decorating the room nicely without being over the top, and a fuzzy rug all over the floor.

It even had a shower room installed, which at the moment was being used by the owner of the room. Pity she refused him joining her. Shame. Think of all the water they could've saved.

Setting the room size apart, it then would considered pretty much normal room for a normal girl, except for these weird... _things_ inside a cabinet. Mask, ceramics, pottery, paper scrolls, statues, weird-looking toy-thing, colored hand fans, and even an ancient coin that had a square hole in the middle were neatly arranged there.

He recalled seeing these items at some history channel sometime, but Lucifer guessed these were the plunders of her Devil job. He still found it odd to be stored in her room regardless.

Whatever. Her hobby's her hobby.

Putting that thought aside, Lucifer passed by a standing mirror, and admired the dashing guy in front of him a bit, before sitting down on the king-sized bed. Even this bed didn't even take up half of the room.

Waiting for Rias returning from her beauty shower, the First Devil lied down and spread his hands, feeling the unbelievably soft bedspread. He had already ditched his suit at a coat-hanger, black belt peeled off and shoes left near the door. Only his unbuttoned white shirt and his black trousers were still on him.

He didn't really need sleep. He didn't need drink or food to live, or even sex, but he found doing these things to be fun and fulfilling. He loved fun activities. And just kidding – he needed sex. It's too wonderful to be ignored.

Hearing the door clicking was like a dinner call. Lucifer tucked his chin to see across his chest, before sitting up as Rias walked out from the steaming room, and he could smell a sweet fragrance filling the room. Taking in her well-developed figure that was hidden only by a piece of white fabric, wet crimson hair pleated lasciviously to her unmarred pearly skin, slightly rosy from the hot shower, he greeted this stunning bombshell with a casual smile as he shook his head.

"My, my. If I have to pick a word to describe how you look right now, I'd pick stunningly beautiful."

Unbothered by the fact there's only a fabric and air separating him from her body, she replied to him as she walked towards him. "That's two words, Lucifer."

"Sorry, but I needed more than just a word."

She felt her cheeks starting to heat up as she sat beside him. "...Thanks..." Rias muttered. She paid no mind as the young man glanced at the line on her chest that the towel failed to cover, and even did a little shoulder shake to _accidentally_ slid the towel down to reveal more of her skin.

Taking another look from her hair to her toes, making it appeared as if he was only checking her out, Lucifer read her.

"Princess, if you don't want to, you don't have to do this, you know that?" At this, Rias turned her head at him, seeing his friendly smile, and eyed him wonderingly.

That was not the reaction he should have. At least not in her little scheme. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, Princess, as much as I like to sleep with a beautiful girl like you, I rather do the deed only if you're willing as well as I do."

Rias swallowed a lump in her throat. "But, I do. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Oh stop lying to yourself." Lucifer snickered, "Look at your hands. Your face, your lips, your toes, your — gorgeous eyes. You're shaking all over Princess."

Rias did _not_ expect this randy man to be this soft and considerate. Inside the shower room, she was busy steeling herself for whatever she's going to do to her body the moment she walked out the door, not being caressed by his words and actually might be falling in love with him.

As she stammered, losing her confidence, inwardly, Lucifer grinned. _'Got you.'_ It should be noted that he meant every words he said; it was all a part of his approach. And so far, as proven by her reddening cheeks and her subtle fidgeting, it was working accordingly.

"You've been welcoming host to me either way." he continued, "I mean, not everyone will invite someone they just met inside their room." Unless of course, there was a hidden intention. Or a one night stand. But her case fell to the former.

He leaned back, using his arms as support. "So? Which side is yours, Princess? Or am I meant to sleep on the floor? Because if so; I don't mind. I like the carpet."

Rias blinked, finally getting herself back after losing herself his gentle gaze. "I-It's fine! I-I uh... uhm... I'll take this side, you can sleep there."

"Don't mind me if do~ _oomph!_ " Lucifer hummed, and hummed more as he contentedly slouched his head on a pillow that was heavenly soft. He really thought he won't be damning himself if he didn't have sex. " _Cáspita!_ This bed's amazing!"

Unsure on what to do at this unforeseen turn of event, Rias stared at him, just looking at him while he's getting all comfy without a care to her scandalous body. Wait a moment... if he kept being adorable— wait, no, if this kept up, her plan would fail.

Realizing that, Rias upped her ante. Leaving the white bath towel on the floor, she crawled to her side, ensuring she lied down on her side, facing him. And in a way that showed every inch of her assets, namely her breasts that were second only to her best friend, and her slender waistline.

He was staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head. Not even a glance. That was insulting to a lady who had bared everything for him to see.

"...Lucifer..." she called; her voice a sultry whisper. "Young as I may be, I am still a woman of my words. I've never invited a man to this room, and this' only a one-time offer, Lucifer. What if tomorrow comes?"

 _'Playing your cards this soon?'_ She saw a cheek tugging a corner of his lips as he rested his russet eyes, forming a grin as if he read her intention. "My, my, dear Rias. If tomorrow comes and you are still as desperate, I'm fairly certain you'll tempt me again, Princess."

That statement froze every bone in her body as the pressure in the air changed. Suddenly feeling naked, she unconsciously lifted the blanket to cover her a little. "I don't quite get what you're saying?"

Her shift in tone from seducing to suspecting told him that he's right, and he chuckled, marking his victory in this short battle of wits. "I've slept with women countless of times, Princess. Including virgins. And do you know what the virgins have in common?"

As his eyes flickered a splash of blue flames, Rias was unsure if she should be terrified, impressed, or confused. She settled with the first option, and tugged her blanket a little more.

Lucifer glanced at her, and Rias felt utterly helpless as her grip tightened. "Is that if not for love, they desired something else that worth giving up their once-in-a-lifetime clarity."

Manipulation game. A game he so very fond of since his early days as a proud Angel, so loved that he might love it as much as he loved himself.

"So that brings me to the question," Lucifer continued, now lying on his side to face her directly, smiling still while Rias' composure had been wiped off. "What can make a Devil as dead gorgeous like you willing to surrender your virginity to me, a Lucifer who you don't see as _the_ Lucifer, Princess?"

He might love sex, and hell that should be a religion in itself. But he's not just a walking raging hormone. He's not only all handsome face, charming wits, lustful desires, and an ungodly power to top it all off, but no brain. Lucifer was a being capable of coercing a third of all population of Angels fully devoted to God to worship him as God.

Lucifer was a being that could read all the deepest cravings in anyone's heart. For example: this peculiar crimson-haired Devil that was already dancing in his little fingers without her realizing it.

Devil, meet _The_ Devil.

Cold sweats dripped down the frame of her face, and Rias Gremory was silenced without a comeback. Wordlessly she listened he uncovered her plotting to its very last bit. Somehow, he could tell. Somehow, he read her like an open book. Somehow, he beat her in her own game.

Perhaps he really was the real Lucifer.

She was prideful, but tonight, she learnt that pride won't help her in desperate times. She steeled herself, braving to face whatever the consequences, even if she was to die at this night, on her bed, naked, at least she wouldn't have to deal with that man anymore.

Acknowledging her loss, she straightened her posture and allowed the blanket drop on her lap, then stared directly into his calculating dark eyes.

"Earlier, you asked me why Devils reincarnate other being to turn them as Devils. The answer is due to our low birthrate." Rias began, primly. "We were a species that was at the brink of extinction until Maou Beelzebub invented the Evil Pieces."

"Yet even then, Reincarnated Devils are still treated as a lower stature than Pure Devils, regardless of their class. Low, middle, or high, they were seen as mere slaves by most. They are just... not the same.

"So in order to keep the "purity of the Devils", Pure Devils are often wedded to another Pure Devils." Ah. Here comes the bomb. "My parents arranged one for myself without letting me have any say. I wasn't even allowed to choose anyone." Rias frowned. "My brother was the only person that I know can change my parents' mind, but I know he has more concerning matters to handle."

She sounded honest, to him and herself. He supposed she realized there was no point in keeping her palms closed anymore now that he found her out. Lucifer raised his brows in his mind. If what she said were true, it appeared she wasn't as spoiled as he thought she would be.

"I've attempted to shut myself in, lock myself in my room, but I just can't abandon my responsibilities as a Devil. I was given a territory to overseer, and granted I worked little to get it. But I've always did my hardest to see it remain untouched— to keep it safe." her eyes narrowed in spite. "But because of all of this... this... stupid marriage... I lost a valuable asset and nearly another one to those crows."

Crows? Lucifer guessed she's referring to those Fallen Angels. As for the assets, his best bet was at Issei Hyoudou and that blondie back then.

The way her face slowly changed to one of distress was not one easy to fake. Unless of course, she's as talented in deception as him... but that's unlikely. She's a Devil, but she's nowhere near as devilish as him.

"To tell you the whole truth, I planned to reincarnate another person before Asia, but when he died – he just... won't return..."

Well, maybe because his soul returned to his original body. "Huh." Lucifer hummed, somewhat sympathetically. "So, who's the lucky guy?" he mused, but keeping it thoughtful so it didn't come across as a tease.

She scowled. He hit a touchy subject, regardless of his intention. "Someone I loathe more than anything. Suffice to say that person's the one that can make me lose my temper just by seeing his face alone."

The anger in her face faded as Rias sighed. "I suppose... you can say this is my last resort... I'm not trying to get your sympathy, but this is how it goes for me." At last, she averted her eyes away, looking ashamed. "I...I deeply apologize for trying to deceive you... I-If you're going to kill me, please make it quick."

Lucifer widened his eyes. "What? Kill you? Are you kidding me?!" To her surprise —again—, the young fellow beamed an enthusiastic smile as he suddenly got up to a sitting position. "And please don't apologize, because that was brilliant. A Devil should be devious _exactly_ like you, Princess. Although, try to be a little bit subtler next time. Not all men are boys, Princess."

The shock was apparent in her face. "Wh...What? Aren't you at least mad at me?"

"For what? Getting naked? Playing the succubus role? All just to arouse the little old me?" Lucifer gave her an odd look while he brushed another pink on her cheeks. "If any, I'm flattered, Princess."

Rias was still in state of utter disbelief, her mouth slightly agape.

"I don't know about you or these "new Satans", but being a Devil is all about free will, Princess." his grin pertained, inching closer to a suggesting sneer. "If they've taken your right, then _take_ it back. You choose your own fate. You decide which path to go. If you think that by sleeping with someone else —preferably, me— can solve your problem, so why not try it?"

"It's better than just giving up don't you agree?"

Her eyes widened, revealing more of her beryl irises. What he said made perfect sense to her. "Yes... I do think so."

Lucifer smiled, finding her hopeful look to be rather adorable. "Tell you what; I'm willing to participate in this little scheme of yours." He said, "But you know the rules; a favor calls for another favor. It's not a "Deal with the Devil" with nothing in return for the Devil, Princess."

Then he slipped in a chuckle, a humored one. "Although, in this case, we're both I'm sure you understand."

Rias nodded. "I understand..." she said, slightly hesitantly. She crossed her arms below the swell of her breasts, slender fingers below her chin as if to look poised. "To be clear... in exchange of my virginity..."

"Satisfy me," he corrected, striking a mischievous lopsided smile that in a way, suggested that she won't regret this. "And I'll see to it you won't have to marry whoever this person is."

Despite it being similar to handing her life to another thread, and he might just be scamming her to get laid, this seemed to be the best option she had. Regardless of what he had done, they weren't enough to serve as definite evidences that he truly was the Lucifer, but he's strong, and she could only guess the amount of power this person held. He's more powerful than her or anyone she had met before, save for the Ultimate-class Devils.

Then there's his view about humans as basically filth from their recent conversations, and how he was so into it when he was going on about free will. She realized her doubt was slowly fading away the more she spent time with him.

And how did he know she was a virgin? Was her act that bad?

One thing Rias was sure of; was that he's a viable and perhaps the only way to escape her fate.

After mulling long, long enough to make Lucifer glance around the room while waiting for her response, Rias crept towards him, earning his smile.

The heiress saddled her legs around his waist, hands nervously locked around his broad shoulders as he positioned himself between her fine legs, holding her back.

"I'll hold you on to your words."

"I never tell lies, Princess." he mused, "And you better hold onto me as well."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

She swallowed as she stared at his chest, concealed behind the unbuttoned shirt. It seemed she really had to abandon her dream of giving her first to someone she loved. She didn't think it would be this unnerving, but she didn't want to turn back now. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Your skin's smoother than I'd imagined. Once again, you're stunning, Princess." Lucifer quipped, intending to ease her down as he kept his eyes on her eyes, not her body. At least for the moment. "Please, relax."

Lucifer's voice was warm and soothing, and somehow sweet. Sort of like honey.

It's... alluring.

She was unsure if it was due to his mysterious powers or just her lack of experience in this, but she felt her body heating up the moment he ran a hand over her back, all the way to the nape of her neck and her hair.

Rias found herself wondering as he caressed her, comforting her in a way no one had ever done to her before. Was a man's touch always been this gentle?

His minty breath became more announced the closer he got to her. "Ever kissed someone before, Princess?" And she found her nervousness muted her, and could only shake her head as an answer. "Why, then it would be an honor."

Rias looked up at his russet eyes, and down to his nose and then his lips that was playing a smile, and she realized that he was ridiculously striking.

Closing her eyes, the heiress yielded to the Devil.

Lucifer inclined his head in an angle, peeking through a small slit of his eyelids, and waited for their lips to touch. Before she started to hesitate, his arms were around her, holding her sure and firm as he bent her head back and kissed her. Tightlipped, softly, and at first, innocent.

He allowed her to grow accustomed to the feeling of his lips, and his to hers. She was soft textured, plump. The bottom lip was mushier and thicker, and he couldn't wait to run his tongue along these velvety rims of hers, just wanting to fulfill his needs without regards — but he held back. All just for this crimson-haired Devil to regain her lost confident. Perhaps he did have a little change of heart during his time as humans.

But the moment she started to reopen her eyes to show him she's unafraid, restating her place as equal to him, he'll unbind all restrains.

And Rias did. She felt confident as she was the one who did all the kissing, until Lucifer slipped out his tongue and licked her lips. This caused her to shot her eyes open in surprise, and gasped a little, which was a newbie mistake for kissing due to the awkwardness it often caused, but Lucifer was unfettered.

Instead, he kept on kissing her, harder, until Rias closed her eyes again, letting him take the lead. Tenderly, he massaged her lips between his, biting her ever so gently.

Eventually, he pried them open.

Rias knotted her fists in his shirt as he ventured the insides of her mouth. He was gentle, but demanding, and obviously far more experienced than her. She felt tickled when he touched the top of her mouth, yet when he twisted her tongue and probably bruised it, Rias began to feel the heat again.

She felt hot. Her area under her stomach was hurting painfully, and she felt she was melting.

Her body was burning, and her hands had been unconsciously feeling his shoulders, his broad back, gripping his hair as her body thawed into his. Like her moans that slipped out, her sweats had now begun staining his dress shirt.

Gently, he pushed her, not breaking the kiss as she fell down without protest. But she couldn't feel the weight of his body or the small stubbles on his chin or the bed sheets behind her back – she was numbed to everything but him and his lips, and she wanted him nowhere but closer to her.

He was the one to withdraw his lips, leaving Rias with a feeling of sad emptiness as she breathed breathlessly, her breasts seemingly swelling up at each breath she took in.

Before directing his attention to her body, Lucifer planted a kiss on her chin, and then tucked his head between the crook of her neck and her smooth shoulder.

" _Mnh_ —" yet another moan escaped her as his lips violated her neck. "Ah..."

As he suckled her skin greedily, her hands strangely reached up to the bedspread above. She gripped them tightly as he then planted several more at the valley of her chest, the plains of her stomach as his palms massaged her breasts.

He left bluish spots before he went further down. Bruises, yet they didn't hurt.

She could see and feel her pink buds hardening between his fingers, and her legs wouldn't stop fidgeting over the building sensation. It was foreign, unfamiliar, but she didn't care. She had stopped caring. She had been overwhelmed.

As her sweet, sweet voice filled the room like how her fragrance once did, which continued on escalating and loudening after each deft movement he made over her body as if he knew the right places to touch and the right pressure.

Then a hand left her breast, and then all of the sudden, she threw her head back as her body arched upwards as his fingers entered her core. "A-ah?! Ah?! _Hyaaahn?!_ "

Rias struggled to catch her breath, heaving loudly and hotly. He might be seeing fumes coming out from her lips, and her lower lips. She's very sensitive to touch. And by very, he meant _very._ She came just by a little foreplay! Her body was easy to be subjected to pleasure, a trait he always liked and enjoyed from any women.

"A—aaah... _Hnnh_... Wh... What...?" looking for him, she glanced down past her rosy, bruised chest, feeling that her hands wouldn't be able to lift her weight quite yet.

She saw Lucifer had stopped, and placed by his lips were his middle and index fingers, now coated in her milky fluids. If possible, her face flushed furiously as her hair when she saw him licking his fingers.

"...That's... dirty..."

"Can't help it." he sneered, "You look delicious. And you are." Looking at the girl before him blushing and sweating all over, Lucifer once again pitied those Angels missing out such a lovely sight. "I'm guessing that was your first time having an orgasm. Congratulations, Princess."

She said nothing, embarrassed, and feeling exhausted as if she had run an entire marathon. Her chest was heaving up and down, her breath panting, husky and hot.

"Nnn—!" She shivered violently as Lucifer toyed her clit with his thumb, and Rias felt on edge just as he inserted two fingers in her.

He rubbed her inner walls, gently, letting the pleasure to build slowly, but surely, and most of all, tantalizingly that left her wanting for more. Her face was scarlet red at this point, and there's no vanity left in her beryl eyes. Only lust and carnal desires.

Rias mewled, moving her hips along with the rhythm of his fingering without thinking. She looked at him in pain. "Please... faster..."

He flashed a smile, appreciating her surrender. "Don't be too eager, Princess. There's still aplenty for you."

His palms traveled her sides, feeling the curves of her waist unhurriedly. It was her that led his hand back to her breast, begging him to massage her like before. Yet he didn't. If he was punishing her for her attempt of manipulation, this was the most horrible form of torture.

Tears began to well as she played with her own breasts, her eyes glazed. "Lucifer-sama..."

Her lips were opened, her soft tongue laying out, panting heavily as she stared at him with need. Any sane and straight men would've ravaged her with that yearning look, and the Morning Star was no exception.

Except, he was enjoying it a little too much to just let it end like that. Always had been his guilty pleasure to tame a prideful woman.

"I like you, Princess." he muttered, keeping his fingers moving. "I'm certain I'll be enjoying our little pact."

His words came to her like wind — she heard none. Rias' heaved breaths continued to fill the otherwise silent room for some more times. She was wet, drenched by sweat and her thighs by her juice. The sensation was rising slowly, and it was nearing the peak, yet before it did, Lucifer's fingers left her.

"No...!" Rias felt like crying. Though her brain was all puddle after all that, she didn't want to lose the pleasure, and it was slowly seeping away. "Wh-why did you stop?"

"I'm already satisfied." Lucifer smiled innocently. As her eyes widened in shock and horror, he sat back down and scooted away from her spread legs, licking the liquid trailing down his hand. "What's left to be done is my part of the bargain, Princess."

"B-But I—"

He cut her off, shooting a side glance. "Remember, Princess, I didn't specify anything about having to satisfy you. I have ways to foil your marriage without having to take your virginity." Meaning if she wished to go further; it's all on her.

Lucifer grinned inwardly as Rias stared emptily, thinking hard with the remaining sanity she had. It was clear to him she wanted him. She wanted him. Badly.

Seeing Rias starting to play with her own body in desperation, his grin resurfaced. "Or do you suppose... you'd like extend our little dance?" he suggested, lacing his words to make her feel as though she's in control, when she clearly had lost it the moment she made the deal. "Your body, in exchange of pleasures only I can give?"

She didn't waste a single second, and her fingers were between her wet folds, still trying to elicit the same pleasure he gave her without success as she begged him in a look of misery and helplessness. "Please..."

Another pact was made.

Her body was no longer hers alone.

And just like that, Lucifer obtained what he wanted.

Business as usual.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **And Rias was onward to a boulevard of broken dream.**

 **No I'm not a lemon writer and yes I am cruel. Stop looking at me like that.**

 **Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you do, it'd be kind of you to leave your thoughts. Don't forget to subscrib and liek.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	5. A Devil's Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own DxD but if you want to give it to me then yes please do be kind.**

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews! The follows and the favoritos! And to those new readers, welcome! Get yourself comfortable and as chill as possible, because things are about to get heaty.**

 **Remember what I said about me not writing lemons? I lied.  
Yes. The lemons are bound to come. ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Sorry for the long delay. This chapter went through many reread and many edits from me and my SO/Beta for reason stated below.**

 **WARNING: Sex. And it's very graphic. Don't bother reading if you can't stand it, but suffice to say we felt like doing it after reading. Hope it worth the wait!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **||A Devil's Love||**

* * *

At first she thought they were black like café Americano, but up close, there was not a single hint of bitterness. His eyes held the color of dark hickory, sweet, and spangled with a mischievous glint that reflected the playfulness of his simpering lips. They glowed with humor that made them hard to resist, but enclosed with charms and wits that gave her shivers and wrapped her in an embrace she found impossible to escape.

It's not the same like those male students whenever they had their PE; their body odor screamed adolescent, full of life and sparked immaturity, inexperience, while his was completely different. His scent was virile. It drove her mind crazy, and she just couldn't get enough of it.

His movement was skilled, and the way he kissed her all over her body articulated his fair share of knowledge about this activity.

She had no control over him, and fighting him back seemed fruitless and not to mention, it would help little to the painful throb ebbing deep below her belly, coursing through her as if molten candle was being poured upon her.

At first, Rias was frustrated. Compared to him, she was like an innocent puppy. Rias was helpless under his touch, unable to fight back. For once, felt utterly powerless. Her powers were of no use, and her carefully laced words were ineffective on him.

But as she thought about it more, all the while he was fondling her skillfully, causing the sweet voice she never thought she could make until today, Rias felt safe. He clearly knew what he's doing, and he's damn well good at that.

"A-aaahn—?! L-L-Lucifer— I-I'm— Khuu—!"

Rias' legs locked around his neck as she threw her head back, a hand pressing her face as her body jittered wildly.

After making her came for god-knows how time purely with his tongue and a little help of his fingers, Lucifer pulled his head away. His brown hair drifted as he looked at her from between her legs that were locked around his back.

While she was breathing hard, sweating like she had never been before, heart pounding fast and sight hazy, Lucifer was smirking at her, evidently in good shape.

"You should be wet enough." He sarcastically said with a chuckle. And at that, Rias finally felt the pool of liquid drenching her bed and the cold, damp sensation below her.

After gaining enough strength, Rias lifted her body sluggishly to have a look.

Even if it's impossible due to the heat of her body, Rias still felt her face burning up a few more degree. "D-Did... Did I sweat this much...?"

Noting the self-conscious tone of hers, Lucifer was quick to reassure her. "Oh no no! Rather than sweat, I rather call them 'love puddles'." he struck a grin as Rias stared at him. Then she tittered, and started giggling.

Lucifer's smile widened. A woman's genuine giggle was perhaps his next favorite tune.

"Besides..." he whispered as he leaned unto her, shoving her back down. Her breasts slick with sweat as they slid against his chest as Lucifer brought his head beside hers, and whispered. "I find them... arousing."

"Your fragrance is wonderful, Princess—" he continued as he nipped her earlobe, and brought his tongue down to her neck where her crimson locks were glued to her, tasting the stimulating saltiness of her sweat and bathed himself in her sultry scent.

As Rias moaned, Lucifer brought his face to meet hers, gazing deep into her eyes. "—and tastes so darn beautiful." he chuckled, deepening her already scarlet face. "If anything, you're one massive turn-on."

Cheeks flaring red, Rias gulped. His words were as dangerous as his powers, if not more.

He then brought his lips close, and gently brushed hers. Rias closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, returning the kiss.

"Mm-ha—" moaning softly as she felt his tongue delved inside her mouth. Believing she had some sort of experience in this, Rias attempted to fight back. She prodded him, gently, mimicking what he did to hers. Still, she's the one to make the most of the noises.

He's a multitasker, that's for sure. He was fondling her, massaging her breast while the other was running up the back of her head. He kissed her hard, and she ended up losing. Once again, she yielded to him completely as she turned her mind into puddle from just a single kissing session.

Breaking from the kiss, Rias had her warm tongue out as she reached her climax.

The strength of her body left her, and she lolled back and fell to the bed, breathless. Her chest heaved up and down as her breasts slouched naturally.

He only had his formal black trousers, which he then unbuckled and thrown away somewhere on the floor..

Before she could completely recover, not wanting for flame to cool off yet, Lucifer made himself snug between Rias' thighs as he placed them above his, glistened with sweat and her bodily fluids that stained the sheets below them.

Looking past the valley of her tits, momentarily marveling at Lucifer's figure, Rias then took notice of the bulge of his dark green boxer briefs, and as he took it out, she swallowed nervously as she took in its sinewy appearance.

She shivered, still sensitive as she could feel the warmth of him as he positioned himself.

Rias looked up to him, her eyes lined with uncertainty. "...W-will it hurt?"

With a chuckle, Lucifer inserted his index and middle finger in her with a slight squelch. Rias shuddered as he took his finger out, now covered in her bodily fluids as they were earlier.

As he licked his fingers, she felt like he's having a taste of herself, and she blushed. This man either had no shame, or that he enjoyed teasing her for being an inexperienced virgin.

"When you're already this wet; you'll feel nothing." the Dark Prince smiled, caressing the heiress' flushed velvety cheeks with his knuckles, while the other hand held her love handle. "Just relax."

"Okay— HNYAAAAAH?!"

Lucifer growled. " _Fuckin' hell_ , you're tight." he winced, barely forming a smirk. "Princess."

Her glistening bombshell of a body arched upwards violently as Lucifer rammed his pelvis. Her walls clasped around him tightly as Rias climaxed. There really was no pain, only pleasure that she didn't know how to describe, the one that took over her completely and left her raring for more. Like a drug, it intoxicated her.

It dissolved her into pleasure, sending waves of fire to her entire body.

She glanced down, and saw his cock had disappeared inside her. She could feel the throb that made her frisson, radiating from under her stomach.

In contrary to popular beliefs, and what she believed herself, there's no blood.

"Whew—" Lucifer breathed, pausing to let her get accustomed to his size, and for him to get accustomed to the slippery walls of her vagina.

"H...hnn..." she sighed, breathily. Confusion was ripe in her eyes, mixed with a desperate kind of need. "It... didn't hurt...?"

"Oh ye of little faith..." Lucifer shook his head. "I told you, didn't I? I tell no lies, Princessa."

A smile played on his lips as he stroked her inner thighs, sending a light shiver as he dragged it up to her very wet core, lightly teasing her clit before continuing to the smooth plains around her navel.

Gingerly, she nodded, and took a sharp intake of breath as Lucifer began moving slowly.

"A-aah... Nnnhmn..." Rias mewled, desperate for that very same sensation, and she made sure he knew as she pleaded. "Don't stop..."

Lucifer smirked, and he began pacing himself faster.

Rias gasped, throwing her arms up and clawed the sheets. His intermittent grunt paled in comparison to her sensual voice. She moaned loudly in ecstasy, having no other care as their breath mingled in the hot and humid air, blending in with the constant smacking of their hips.

He looked at her, at her lewd expression of pure bliss and then her body. She was hairless from her neck down, and she was gorgeous. And suffice to say, Lucifer prided himself for taking this crimson-haired Devil.

While it was fun seeing her youthful breasts swinging and swaying in such erotic manners, bouncing up and down accordingly to his pace, Lucifer couldn't just leave them alone. It wouldn't be fair. So he floated his hands on them, feeling their jiggles, finding it quite funny and at the same time, insanely stimulating.

This is why Hyoudou Issei craved these lumps of fat he calls "oppais".

Sneering to himself, Lucifer grabbed a firm hold of her lovely tits. As he did, Rias' voice hitched higher, more sensual, more so as he felt the hardness of the pert pink nipples of the stunning girl—now a woman.

 _His_ woman, most importantly.

And apparently, she's quite the loud one—which he found to be a delightful trait. He would doubt his abilities if she could keep her voices from leaking out.

"Nnngh— ha... harder!"

And apparently, quite the kinky one. All the more better for him. And as it would benefit him as well, he obeyed her demands this time.

"Right, then—" Lucifer muttered as he slid his hands down to her love handles, just above her hips, and raised her lower body. Rias immediately tightened as he banged her hard, gripping the sweat-body juices-stained sheets beside her.

The leverage allowed him to repeatedly hit the magical spot, over and over again, making her gasps over and over again. She coiled him in obscene heat— no, heat was putting it mildly. Rias' body was ablaze, fiery just like her crimson hair that swayed as he delved deep in her.

He was fucking her hard, and Rias was relishing in it.

Staring at him with carnal desires, Rias whimpered in between her racy not-so quiet moans. "A-AH! L-Lucifer—! L-Lucifer-sama! I'm—!"

Burying her face in her hands, the Gremory Heiress succumbed to pleasure as she arched her back forward, and trembled fiercely. She fell limp shortly after. Spent, and exhausted, despite he's the one who made the most movements.

Inadvertently, her climax caused his dick to slip off her, and slush of her juices flowed out from her drenched pink lips. But he's fine with it. She was hot. Hot as hell. And the way she cum made him crave for more of the same.

Taking his time to watch her little quivers, listening to the melody of her voices, quiet moaning as she could still feel the lingering aftertaste of having sex, a woman thoroughly satisfied, Lucifer decided that it was enough.

For tonight.

Too much, and he'll break her. Too much, and she might grew accustomed to the pleasure. It's a small chance, but he won't take any chances.

Any men would've devoured her right now with such face she's making and such flushed body she had, but Lucifer was a Devil. He's no human. He's _The_ Devil. He found pleasure in pleasuring a beautiful woman, and for him, that was enough.

Besides... she's his now. His young, supple, gorgeous crimson-haired little Devil.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Under the velvet sheets that he was quickly getting fond of, Lucifer lied there, naked, along with a stunningly gorgeous woman. Her flaming crimson hair spread over her damp bed, over his body pleated with dried sweats. Her hair was a mess, latching to her skin, secretly humming the supple scent of her shampoo and the arrays of her hair conditioners among the waft of sex.

Rias, the pride of House Gremory, the always calculating, ever so composed unless under severe stress, the Crimson Ruin Princess and the Great Onee-sama, had fallen first victim upon his return. But "victim" was a rather a strong word for him. He preferred the term "client".

After all, it was business. For him, at least.

Smooth cheek rested upon his hard chest as her nimble hands splayed over his torso, drawing circles with her slender fingers as she admiringly look up at to him, and found his smile.

"...You..." she muttered, her voice weak and exhausted, and she was heavy-lidded. But Rias just had to get him. "...You haven't..." she hesitated for a bit, as the term was still a bit vulgar for her. She continued anyway. "C-come... yet..."

"Nope~" Lucifer nonchalantly said, stroking her smooth rear and her spines, sending a little jolt of electricity to her body as Rias whimpered. "But you have, Princess, plenty of times."

Rias felt her cheeks heating up again, and she started fidgeting. "...I was unprepared..." she muttered, shyly in defense. "S-Still, you haven't..."

"Ah, Princess, your concern touches me~!" Lucifer's husky chuckles reverberated from his chest, and Rias felt like she's going to love hearing his chuckle more than his silly jokes. "But rest assured, I don't need food or drinks to live, and I most certainly can live without having to cum."

Rias widened her eyes. Out of all the things he had done; showing up at an underground hideout the Fallen Angels, wiping the floor with all of her servants by barely lifting a finger, she found the fact that he didn't need to climax to be the most surprising of all.

"Although, like food and beverages, it is indeed a welcome treat to have."

As his dark eyes fell on her blue-greens, the scarlet across her face deepened a few shades as she shied away. "Th-then... I can try... satisfying you..."

"Oho, dear, dear. I don't think you can last for an entire night quite yet, Princessa."

Rias heard that right, and her eyes shot wide open. "A-an entire night?!"

"Figuratively. Though, perhaps longer?" Lucifer shrugged, sniggering. "Who knows? All I know is that you're one sexy Devil, and I will love pleasuring you."

"Mhmm~," Lucifer's chest vibrated below her face as he hummed, "And they say I'm a "Creature of Pride" and often enough "The Dark Prince" and many other titles as if I'm some sort of a monster." the young fellow bemoaned, "Puh-lease! Can't they think of something better? Something more befitting for me, something among the lines of "Creature of Wits", or "Sharply Dressed Prince". Hell, I'll make do with "Pleasure Devil"."

"Fufu~ I rather like the sound of that." Rias giggled, feeling the hardness of the muscles of his chest.

Lucifer beamed, arching an eyebrow. "Right? Why not pick something we all can agree with?"

Rias' giggles continued as she stared upon his frivolous dark eyes, lost in his gaze, and slowly folding as she stared at his lips. Never had she imagined her first time to be taken by someone she met today, and would be a term of a deal.

Demeaned? Of course. She valued her virginity as much as her pride. But the latter had been humbled by his cunningness, and the former was swept down the floor by his charm.

Frankly, she didn't really mind.

She had found her way out of that accursed marriage, and despite the _workout_ she had been doing for the past hour, her body felt light. It's like she was freed from all the worries in her life. And it was all thanks for this handsome man.

Again, she felt the familiar heat climbing again, rising and throbbing painfully as she remembered details of their last activity. His silent, ragged breathing crossed her mind. The pleasure was beyond anything she imagined. Was it a curse? A spell that made her intoxicated to his touch? Or was he that good?

Her inkling musing popped away as she felt a touch on her upper lip. She felt his fingertip brushing her, slowly caressing from the top to the bottom, tugging on it as gently as his first bites.

"You have very soft lips, Rias."

The way her name rolled off his tongue made feel all fuzzy and warm. And not the heated kind of warm, but the kind that encased her fondly. It's like, a lover's touch.

"...So this is how it feels to have a man..." she thought aloud, surprising both Devils.

Lucifer cupped her chin, beckoning her to come closer. "That's not it, Princess." he whispered, his throaty tone caressing her once more. "That, _mein fräulein_ ," again, his fluent German caught her by surprise, and so did the softness of his voice, "is how it feels to be cherished."

Rias felt the butterflies in her stomach starting to fly. Fluttering, like her heart. The feeling was unfamiliar, weird, kind of scary, but instantly she knew what it was.

Without him knowing, her heart was already in his pocket.

So when she realized his was not in hers, Rias felt... dejected.

She had given him her consent, her body, for the cost of her freedom. But now, she had handed him her heart and devotion without anything in return. Maybe it was a puppy-love, just a feeling in the heat of the moment. Maybe she mistook it for adoration. But it was heartbreaking as she knew how horribly she had fallen in love with him in the same night of meeting him.

"What's wrong Princess?" Lucifer had half-expected her to cry during the ceremony, not afterwards.

Rias lifted her head from his chest, sobbing quietly as she sat up. "It's... nothing..."

He followed her, confused, but sat up beside her and stroked her back. "There there... What's wrong sweetie? You can tell me about it. I'm an excellent listener."

She choked at his joke, but still couldn't quite stop her tears from flowing. "I..." she sniveled, wiping her eyes as she looked at him. "I think... I think I'm in love with you..."

Lucifer's face was full of silent surprise, but she had averted her gaze away and back to the blanket on her lap.

"And I know you don't want to be..." she paused, sniffling as she searched for the proper term. "...Tied with anyone..." Including her. "I know you're not... I... I don't know... The reason I despise the person I'm engaged with is because he treats his girls with lust, and I don't want to be married to a person like that."

"I want to feel special... to feel cherished by a man I love and love me in return. And not just for my body or my name as Rias of Gremory... but as "me"..." she looked back at him, and her face was flushed red as were her beryl eyes. "As Rias."

And there she was in her truest self; not as the flattering Gremory, but as Rias. As a young girl in her teenage years with dreams of an innocent maiden. A dream so pure, too pure and gullibly naïve in the world she's in.

"Why, that's wonderful isn't it? Oh I'm so honored to have your fond affection~!" For the many times today, Lucifer's nonchalant answer caught her by surprise. "So why are you crying? Are you touched by your own aspirations?"

Rias looked at him, muddled with confusion—and quite literally, her eye waters. "But... You don't love me?"

Lucifer gasped, taking full offense to that. "Wha— my, my, Princess! It's because I feel the same towards you to begin with that I wanted to form a pact with you, Rias." his smile appeared as his thumb gently brushed her flushed cheeks. "And what do you mean I don't want to be tied with you? Princess, we've been tied together when you agreed to the deal!"

"Would you like to know why I was cast down from Heaven?" Lucifer whispered, softly laying a kiss to her forehead. "It's because my "love" was limited."

"For them, it has to be platonic, and I can't do that." He smiled softly. He might be called a Devil, but that fateful day, the Banishment, did hurt him so and traumatized him even. Fortunately, he had made peace with that.

"My love, dear, is the kind that involves not only heart and mind, but also the body as well. Both physiologically and physically. Like my Father, my sort of love is boundless, even to those who refuse and ignore it."

Gently, he tipped her chin up. "But you, my dear... you accept it. And you even love me." Lucifer gazed her down, smiling with his eyes as he held her head. "So how can I not love you?"

Rias sniffled, once, twice, just looking at him in disbelief as his last words replayed in her mind like a broken record. She loved him, and he loved her. ' _He loves me...'_

"You love me..." a sob broke her sentence, "... Y-you..."

And then she bit her lips, and her eyes frantically fought back the tears that was threatening to spill. Rias failed. And she cried hard. Harder than she had ever cried before, and the rawest of all her tears she spent behind her locked door, alone in her bed, distressed by the circumstances that kept on piling up day after day to no end.

But tonight, she let it all loose.

"Aww... aren't you such a delicate little Devil?" As he lent his chest for her to rest, Lucifer chuckled warmly as he stroked her hair, just being there as Rias continued to wept, sobbing to a complete blubbered mess. "There, there. Luci's here with you."

His voice was soft, caring, and it warmed her heart in a way that no one had ever done before.

And Rias cried and cried, even as a crimson light enveloped the whole room as a pentagram bearing the symbol of the Gremory flashed on the floor. Then as the light died down, another Devil came to view. And another stunning one in the form a silver-haired beauty.

But that wasn't the reason Lucifer jolt lightly in surprise. Not because of her blue maid outfit with white frills, not because her dignified way of standing, nor the unique color of her long braided silver hair, and not because of the resoluteness in her grey eyes, but because the lack of emotions she had and showed.

Still attending to Rias, Lucifer flashed a smirk to the new Devil, ignoring her spiteful and accusing stare, and said in a lighthearted tune:

"Good evening. Would you like to join us?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Don't know about you, but sweaty sexercise is a noice.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Ahem— stop looking at me like that.**

 **I hope I didn't make the dialogue too corny. I like to thank my SO for making this possible, and making me have the needed "research" to write said lemon scene.**

 **Think Rias is too docile? Good. I intend her to be docile. She hasn't done her "research". She read her books** ** _after_** **she fell for Issei in the canon, not before, and I like to keep it that way.**

 **And on top of that, she's a girl. She's a virgin—well, not anymore—but she's still inexperienced in relationships let alone this kind of (s)exercise. She can be a devil but she's a goddamn girl behind that Buchou of hers.**

 **Also, would you mind checking out my newest story? Or any of my other stories? You will? Thanks a lot. You're a wonderful person.**

 **Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you do, it'd be kind of you to leave your thoughts. Don't forget to liek and subscrib.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Removed the rant because of how immature it was. God I can't believe I wrote it...**


	6. Complications

**Ddraig: The author doesn't own DxD but do own this story and his version of Lucifer. When will I get more screen time?  
Lucifer: Who's this lizard again?**

* * *

 **My heart and thoughts go to those affected by the recent natural disasters. Best of wishes to you all. Hope this chapter can brighten your day even if a little bit.**

 ***Thank you AcclaimingTR and Hashirama 1710 for the German corrections!**

 **And also thank you very much for the 200s followers. I've never had a story doing this good in such an early stage of the story. Glad you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! The follows and the favoritos! And to those new readers, welcome! Very happy that the lemon got a nice response, though I should've added more to the story.**

 **Oh well. Mistakes.**

 **Here's something to note. I am _not_ going to go with how the plotline supposed to proceed. By that, I mean the timeline. Events might happen faster, or slower, or even jump over one before get back to the skipped part.**

 **This is a fanfic. A fiction. It doesn't have to always go with the canon. That includes the canon 'rules' about deities or gods and the others. Though, it's not that major. Holy swords are still holy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **||Complications||**

* * *

 _"Problems? Of course I have them. Who doesn't? They're the flavors of life, and fun to start."_

* * *

Flawless ivory skin, red lips, silver braids framing her responsible face, head held high, hands clasped and stature of a royal servant, and steely silver eyes coldly glaring at him, brimmed with silent contempt, and an undeniably shapely body that couldn't be hidden by a French maid uniform, this maid, was definitely someone he liked to know better.

Stunning, mature, and beautiful. Even these words did little justice for her. She had a stoic look, but she's pissed, as made obvious by the thin coat of demonic energy lining her curves. Nonetheless, she's a fine woman. That's what mattered most — for Lucifer, at the least.

"Who are you?" she demanded in an unfriendly icy tone. It would've sent shivers had he been anyone with lesser confidence. "What have you done to Young Lady?"

He should be uncomfortable. That was an insult no matter how he looked at it. She's transparently unhappy with how a naked Rias was still in his arms, sobbing, naked, crimson hair a beautiful mess, with her breasts exposed, still glinted by sweat; a hint of their previous thrilling activity, but Lucifer was instead enamored by her voice.

So cold. Loveless, vindictive. Lacked compassion. And yet, developed and fully ripen. Now... if he could get her to whisper in his ears, or yell loudly as she lied on top of him, naked, that would be wonderful.

"How do you do?" he greeted in a good-humored fashion. Gazing straight to her eyes and wearing his very same smile that reached his eyes whenever he met a lovely lady. "I'm Lucifer. Just Lucifer."

Similarly to Rias' reaction of his name reveal, Grayfia narrowed her eyes cynically, promising hurt.

His lips tightened as he hummed in wonder. "Maybe I should consider adding a last name. Does Morningstar fits?" Both women gave him an odd look, though the maid's subtler, and more mean. "No? What about Pellegrino? 'Lucifer Pellegrino'... That sounds odd."

"Do not try humor me with your ill manners." the maid warned, "Don't avoid the question, and perhaps I may consider killing you in an instant."

" _Ach herrje—!"_ Lucifer winced jokily with a tiny smile. "Never have I imagined _ein Hausmädchen_ could be so intimidating! And yet so picturesque..." his smile grew slightly wider. "Would you mind telling me your name? I did tell you mine."

It appeared his charm didn't work yet, since the maid instead increased the intensity of her unholy power. "I suggest you to carefully consider using that name and start your explanation before I turn you to cinder."

Scary. "Yikes."

"Grayfia...?" A still sobbing and soundly sniveling Rias joined in, peeking with an eye while her head lied on his chest. "...It's... it's not what you think it is..."

Meanwhile, Lucifer quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Grayfia...? That's a nice name."

Grayfia calmed her demonic power down, but not yet the contempt towards our fun-loving gentleman. "Then please clarify, Young Lady. If you may."

Wiping her eyes, Rias finally get off her head off his chest as she covered herself with a blanket. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the tears.

After a moment to ease herself with Lucifer gently patting her back, Rias continued in a diffident voice as she timidly stared at the bruises above her left breast.

"...Well actually it is exactly as it is..." Grayfia's unholy rage was quick to escalate. "W-wait!" Rias hurriedly wrapped her arms around him, enticing his smirk to form. "He's not just someone, I love him! Is it wrong to give my chastity to the person I love?"

The maid fell in silent consideration, and she again, recalled her intense force. However, she hadn't yet recalled her disdain at him as her steely eyes fixated at him.

"While I have no right in who you shall give your chastity to, shouldn't you have considered a more appropriate person to bear such responsibility? And perhaps, mention him in advance to Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory?"

"Oooh~ sassy." Lucifer smirked playfully, and was ignored.

"Are you suggesting something, Grayfia? Are you saying he's inadequate?" the Gremory Heiress prompted as mild fury swept her previous nervousness. "Even if it's you, I won't take it lightly."

Lucifer could barely contain his smirk from spreading much more, as he knew that would irate the maid much, much more. That wouldn't do. He wanted to be closer to her, not make her hate his entire guts.

Closing her eyes, Grayfia then bowed politely. "I apologize, Young Lady." she said, stoic but contrite. "I will make no further allusion of him."

"It's fine." Sighing, Rias eased herself down. She too was relieved that the tension between them didn't grow. As she glanced at Lucifer, who was making it obvious that he wanted to know more of the person standing, Rias sighed again. "...Lucifer, she's Grayfia. My handmaid and the housemaid of the Gremory household. Grayfia, Lucifer. He's... a Devil."

Grayfia eyed at him with distrust, running questions in her head regarding his name, but bowed courteously.

"Pleased to be your acquaintance."

 _'Professional~'_ a thought rang in his head. Already he's curious on how she'd act when she's not a maid. "Pleasure's all mine _bella signora."_

"Grayfia, are you here on your own accord?" Not quite wanting to watch him flirt with another woman yet, even if she's not showing any response, Rias swiftly shifted back the topic. "Did my parents send you here? Or perhaps..." her expression changed a bit here. As if she rued her last guess the most. "...Onii-sama...?"

"All of the above." the maid nodded. "The entire household is worried about you, Young Lady."

Rias frowned. "Well they definitely didn't make that obvious." snapping, Rias then sighed another sigh, this one much exasperated than the last. "What is it about now?"

"Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory would like to have a discussion with you." Grayfia said, "I was not informed much, but I am fairly certain it is regarding your marital issue."

Funny. The way she worded her sentence gave him the impression that she wasn't as supportive of the idea of Rias' marriage either. It made Lucifer wonder what kind of Devil Riser Phenex was. From the info he got, he's a playboy.

But so was he, so...

Well, technically he had no other women aside from the Gremory.

Nevertheless, it excited him.

"Is that so..." Rias frowned, massaging her temple. "I can't refuse either way if it's them..." another sigh. He could see the trouble had caused her many stresses in just a short amount of time.

Poor, poor girl. "Leaving me so soon?" Lucifer whined, tilting his head in a way that made him look like a small animal to Rias, just tugging on her guilty conscience as if abandoning him would make her a cruel, cruel woman.

Rias hesitated, blushing a bit, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back before morning." she hoped. But knowing how lengthy their talk would be, she restated, "...I'll try to."

"Boo... Just on the cheek? What are you, a girl?"

Her blush deepened. "Y-You'll get more of it afterwards..." She squirmed. She was being toyed, but she liked it more than she liked to admit.

Of course, Grayfia was disgusted by his act, but said and showed nothing about it. At the moment, she had stopped seeing him as a man, but more of a human-shaped air instead. As the heiress crawled off her sweat-stained, damp, comfortable bed of hers, she shivered as her soles touched the cold tiles.

"You can go on ahead Grayfia." Rias headed to her dresser, taking out clothes and underwear that caught a certain pair of eyes to linger. "I'm taking a quick shower first."

"As you wish, Young Lady." the handmaid bowed, and then to the man wearing only a boxer as she excused herself politely, disappearing in the same flash of crimson light.

Peeking slightly after the light faded off the room, Lucifer then pranced off the bed and sauntered towards the sullen crimson beauty before she entered the bathroom.

"You look stressed." he smiled, "Mind if I de-stress you a little bit?"

The vague offer quickly set her cheeks aflame and sent a noticeable jump to her pulse. "I can't make my parents wait any longer." but Rias shook her head as she went inside the lavishly furnished bathroom, closing the door, only to have it halted by a bare foot.

"Two people cleaning your body will be twice faster than you doing it alone, don't you think?" That's when her resolve began to falter, and Lucifer capitalized on that as he had done many times.

"And you know, Princess, we can argue here a lot more and stall your "meeting", or we both can head in, and save us both the time, and some water." he smiled, cheekily. "So? What do you say?"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As expected, her bathroom was just as pleasant as her room — minus all those weird artifacts collection, and more minimalistic. Freshly-scented with a hint of citrus, furnished with a nice white vanities and cabinets, white tiled walls and floorings, a shower, and a bathtub separated with a foldable room divider.

Steam filled out the room, covering the mirror in with haze as the water droplets trailed down her slick and wet body, gliding down her enviable breasts, fluctuating around her fine waist and the smooth plains of her stomach, rolling to her hips and thighs... how he wanted to tease her more. To feel her warmth and turned her into a complete mess from pleasure.

The only thing held him back from doing so was the warm water showering her. And warm, as in, scalding hot.

"What's the matter, Lucifer?" Rias tittered with a coy smile, presently washing off the suds off the nook of her breasts, moving her hands slowly as to infuriate him more. "Aren't you going to help me?"

Her remark was met with a hushed chuckle from the man sitting inside the white bathtub, hands on the rim and below his head.

"We're far from done yet, Princess." Lucifer sneered, staring at her glistening body, and then at the purplish circles near her neck and left tit. "Those hickeys won't be the last ones you have."

Rias gasped, and stared consciously at her love bites. Makeup will cover them easily, though, so it didn't cause her as much panic.

Not having the reaction he's expecting, Lucifer groaned quietly and got out of the bathtub. As the sudsy water dripped down the floor, Rias took a glance, marveling his muscles and his chiseled back for a moment as he headed towards her.

She half-expected him to come and did things to her, but instead, he extended an open palm, carefully to avoid any unnecessary spatters of the hot water, and said, "Can I have some of your shampoo please?"

Rias obliged, and Lucifer strolled to a mirror hung nearby the shower and the bathtub. As the shower had transparent glasses, Rias could see the young, witty young man began covering his head in foams, and used the shampoo to shape his hair to a pair of tusks.

And then he turned to her with a proud smile akin to a young boy. "Look, I'm Devil-er." Rias continuously stared at him as he toyed around with his foam-covered brown hair. Him, the man who made her a woman. "Do you reckon I'll look good with a mohawk— nope. Bad bad bad."

It was impossible not to laugh at his ridiculous antics borderline childish.

Stepping out of the shower, Rias strolled to him, leaving puddles in her trails. Pressing her breasts to his back, she slung her arms over to his chest, feeling the soft hairs of his. As he was quite tall, Rias had to tiptoe to get her chin on his shoulder.

Lucifer held on to her arms. "Oooh~ Princess," Even with a bubble beard, his smile still had its charm. "Fancying another round? Those hickeys not enough for you, hmm?"

Her cheeks flushed a little. "No!" Rias giggled as she then looked at the steamy mirror. She was smiling, at him and herself. And he was too, but that smile was for her only.

"It's kinda crazy, isn't it?" she said, "Me falling in love with you. You, someone I met just hours ago, without even knowing who you are or who you were."

The foams on his face began to fade as Lucifer played an expression of hurt. "Aw, are you having second thoughts on me? _Oy vey, belladonna,_ must you hurt me this way?"

"N-No!" Rias exclaimed, panicked that she hurt his feelings despite knowing the man's only joking. "It just seems surreal... It's like I'm in a dream. Loving someone, being loved back..." her cheeks reddened, "Becoming a woman... all in just a day? How often does that happen to anyone?"

"There's a first to everything." Lucifer sniggered, turning around without warning that caused Rias to yelp. His hand smoothly made its way to her waist, and the other caressed her chin, slowly grazing her glossy lips. "And between you and me, this is also my first time getting the heart after the body."

"...Wh-what do you mean?" Rias flushed, and averted her eyes onto his muscled chest and his abs, and lower. He's so unashamed. She felt like a little girl to him.

"Well usually... speaking from past lives, I have to gain one's approval first... before bedding them." His left hand moved along with his eyes; moving from her lips, her neck that was polished with water, outlining the curve of her breast, before stopping on the pink ring surrounding her nub. "Which make yours a peculiar case."

Starting to get lost in the heat of the moment, Rias swallowed as she stared at his eyes. "Is it... is it bad...?"

His grin widened. "Of course not. It's the good kind of peculiar. Like avocado dipped in chocolate, or bourbon with pickle juice."

Both idioms were strangers to her ears, and Rias couldn't resist but ask. "Bourbon and pickle juice?"

"Mhmm!" Lucifer's dark eyes lit up as his smile reached them. "Or if you like a stronger taste, vodka. Whiskey works as well, actually. It really comes down to what kind of drinks you like to be fair."

Rias blinked, actually amazed by his knowledge regarding liquors. Although, perhaps she should've expected that one coming. "You seem to know plenty about beverages."

"Besides women, I tend bars too." Lucifer winked, flashing his pearly whites. "Used to, at least." It was a fun job. He so liked the part where the women hit on him — or his vessel. Whatever they want to call the body that contained his soul without him realizing he's Lucifer.

"Really?" Rias said, fascinated. "Then what do you currently do? I mean... do you make 'deals' with anyone that wants to?"

Lucifer took a while, reasking himself that question. "You know what? That's a good question." he admitted. That's something to consider. "Aaand no. I offer the deal, not forced to make one. And only if I gain more than what they asked for. Eh, most of the times. I like a win-win scenario, you see."

That was a bit hurtful. Though she did it for her freedom, she did pawn her virginity as if something of value. It should be invaluable, she thought. But, it's much better than losing it to that Phenex. That would be the same as throwing it to the ground, stomp it, and then throw dirt on it.

"Well... at least you're honest..." Rias muttered, a bit dejected. It didn't change the fact that she fell in love with him. Besides, they're both Devils. If any, she should set his slyness as an example.

"Oh, don't be discouraged, Princess." He hummed, running his knuckles along her cheek. "You're not a human - you're a Devil!" Lucifer said cheerfully, and then lowering his tone to the same one that sent shivers down her neck. "One full of potential... in and out the bed... and," He leaned his head to hers, eyes on her lips.

Preparing for a kiss, Rias closed her eyes, and waited.

"Smells ridiculously good. It's almost as if you just had a shower!" Only for him to draw his head back, smirking at her until she reopened her eyes. "Were you expecting something, Princess?"

Rias gawked at him in disbelief.

Flashing a playful smirk, Lucifer left her after a wink, sauntering to the vacant shower. "You better hurry Princess. Didn't you say you don't want to keep your ma and dad waiting?"

The Heiress stood at the same tile for a while, staring at him as the shower rained on him. "Unbelievable." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head. She eventually accepted her defeat and plucked a fresh towel off a rack, and began drying herself.

Meanwhile, Lucifer continued his cold shower with a triumphant smirk, watching a semi-erotic show of her wiping her lustrous body nook to nook.

' _Devils these days...'_ the Devil thought. As hard as she had tried, to him, she's too innocent for a Devil. Not in general, but in terms of a relationship. Rias was quite clearly a sucker for a romantic person, which was good. He loved being a romantic.

As Rias strapped her bra and slipped on her panties, wrapping herself in the towel to prepare facing her cold room, she turned to look at him. "I'll be gone for a while. Are you going to be okay?"

"Why aren't you considerate." Lucifer chuckled, "I'll be nice. Your bed's comfy and springy; think I'm hitting the sack sooner tonight." he supposed, "Why, do you want me to come with you? You've got to introduce me to your parents in one time, won't you?"

And to back up his previous thought, Rias was very easy to be flustered. "W-well... I'd like to... but..." she fidgeted with her towel, averting her eyes. "I figured it may be overwhelming for them... first me disagreeing and then what I just did with you..." her blush deepened a few shades. The memory was as fresh as his scent. "Not now. Some other time, b-but I will. I promise."

"Mhmm. We'll go as you want _Süße._ " He beamed a smile, "Tell them Lucifer said "hi"!"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

That night, Lucifer found out sleeping without somebody to share his warmth with was difficult, and that the school was horribly boring.

No students to tease.

No teachers to tease.

No staffs to tease.

Just empty, lonely hallways of endless boredom. Why can't this school be a night school? And was it wise to left it unguarded with all the fancy stuffs in her bedroom and the mumbo-jumbos at that eerie clubroom? What if a peculiar individual found out a gorgeous woman with striking red hair lived here and intended to rob her off her underwear?

That's unpleasant. Only he could rob her underwear. From her legs, he meant.

 **{Hey, Lucifer.}**

Lucifer jumped. "Whoa Jesus—" he stopped, looking around, and then remembered. "Oh right."

 _'What's up Drakey? Bored?'_

 **{I've lied in humans for hundreds of years, trapped in this artifact without being able to use my own power without my host's consent.}** Ddraig begrudged, **{I'm more than bored.}**

 _'Whoa, okay. I think the proper term is 'trapped' rather than bored, but I won't fuss it.'_ The young man smiled, strolling down the hall.

 **{Whatever...}** The Welsh Dragon huffed. **{I want to know what your goals are.}**

 _'Goals?'_ Lucifer quirked his brows, not quite wanting to speak. _'That's an interesting subject. Well let's see... I just recently fulfilled one of them... so... I'm currently out.'_

 **{Seducing a girl is your goal? No, no. I'm referring to your vision. Your long-time objective. Your purpose of being.}** Ddraig corrected, **{Destroying Heaven, for example.}**

He dismissed the suggestion. _'Well, that's a rather extreme example isn't it?'_ Lucifer mused in a sing-song voice. _'I get your point, but nope. Nopety-nopety-no.'_

 **{Then what will you do here? Swoon every single lady and drag them to your chamber? Making true of that boy's harem?}**

 _'Not necessarily single, but that sounds like a start. I like it.'_

Ddraig groaned. He's getting nowhere with this. **{If you're not seeking revenge to Heaven, then why don't you visit the place?}**

"Because it's bo~ring~!" Lucifer sneered, "Like this talk. Adieu, _mein Kumpel_."

The link shut before Ddraig could clot more questions.

Smiling, satisfied with the silence, Lucifer leisurely came to a halt as he went pass a window. One that's enough to capture the entire Kuoh Academy's Main School Building and other buildings in its frame, though hindered by several trees.

 _'That's one grand school.'_ he thought, pondering the school and its designs. It reminded him of a certain time when he lived somewhere at the Great Britain, sometime between the 18th centuries and the 19th. He was unsure, as, oddly enough, most of his memories of his past lives were blurry. He recalled it was very crowded, but that's all.

Not that he cared. He's not one to dwell on his past.

As Lucifer was about to walk around aimlessly while waiting for his lovely Devil's return, his walk was again, paused as he noted a flickering light in the distance. Inside the school building, at the second floor, shone a dim light that bobbed up and down as it moved down the corridor. Lucifer followed it with a curious glance, though he frowned as yet again, nature got in his way.

Was it a ghost? A soul left astray as it searched for its purpose of being? Or was that a ridiculously bright firefly trapped inside and was about to explode? Or a thief that could cast floating light? Whatever that might be, it had caught his interest.

Equipped with white dress shirt, black trousers, and quick wit, Lucifer set forth to the larger school building in a quest to apprehend that individual, or spirit, or insect. Even if it was nothing in the end, he could use a little venturing in the dark for old time's sake.

Drawing a finger on the blank air, he tore open a slit in space and time, and stepped out from his portal at the back entrance of the academy. Nothing unimaginable, considering laws of physics meant so much to him like morals; he didn't have to follow it.

Behind him was the track field, which he reckoned would be a lovely sight to spectate tomorrow. Those track girls had always carried a certain charms with them. Sporty, perhaps. Issei would've peeked on their changing room if there was a possible peeking spot.

Speaking of that boy, how was he doing here, Lucifer wondered. Did he die or did he cease to exist except to the supernatural world? Well whatever. Lucifer gave no damn about the deceased. Besides, there's a much exciting thing awaiting him. And it wasn't a mere human; the magical power he or she possessed was above ordinary, though not necessarily strong. They're even able to hide a chunk of their presence.

"Fascinating." Lucifer muttered out of enthusiasm as he stepped inside the building.

It's dark. Creepy. There's something about schools and some other types of construction of institution that made them so off-putting during at dark. Possibly because of those horror stories that startled his mettle. But that was when he's a human; flawed.

Adjusting his vision to the dark without making it lose its spooky charm, Lucifer glanced around as he casually walked to a stairway. Looking around, the school was even bigger than it appeared on the outside – the same exact thought crossed his mind the first time he's here as Issei. But Issei had never been here during the night. He's too busy doing his 'ritual' with Rosie Palms.

The air's cool, pleasant. But he doubted it'd be the same inside the classrooms.

Sauntering down the hallway, passing a couple of dark classrooms, some billboards, several elite laboratories, seminar room and other whatnots, that presence from earlier became more noticeable. Like a dim candle in the dark. Lucifer could make-out its shape - _her_ form. First started out as a silhouette, without features and mostly human-shaped, growing more and more distinctive the closer he got.

Slender, tall, defined bust, shapely waist, neat hips, and straight hair cascading down to her legs. He left out the other defining details, however. He did enjoy being surprised from time to time.

So with his back leaned against the wall beside the Faculty Room's door, arms crossed, he waited for her to deal with her business. No need on rushing, as the night was still young. Maybe.

Absently, he checked his wrist – which was still watch-less, and pouted. He considered making buying a watch his top priority on 'things to buy tomorrow'.

The door clicked and swung inwardly, just at the right time. And out came the young woman, fitted in a light business suit, complete with matching trousers. A faint light was hovering above her, which he could only guess as her magic.

Silently, Lucifer watched her with a small smile, mildly amused as she scrutinized the keys chiming in her slender fingers, files tucked between her arm. Assessing her traits; such as her eyes, dark turquoise that seemed to catch all the lights, glinting with slight annoyance as she kept on inserting the wrong key, Lucifer decided that she's indeed another thing of beauty.

And he did what he did to all kinds of beauty; he liked to know them.

"Good evening." he said in a polite tone, which was still enough to cause her to shriek and jumped a little, dropping her keys and her files as her small hovering candle popped. "Oh! Pardon me... I didn't mean to startle you."

Actually he did, but he looked as apologetic as possible while the woman kept her gaze at him, eyes wide, looking a little nervous. "W-who...? Who are you?"

Though she looked like she came from a distant land, probably somewhere up north, she could speak English. That's always nice to hear. But he shouldn't have forgotten. She was his former Civics Teacher, after all.

"I'm Luci, I just recently live around here." he said, flashing his smile as he extended an arm. "Very nice to meet you."

Overwhelmed, the girl shook his hand before any thoughts about him being inhuman could cross her mind. "I-I'm Rose... It's... a pleasure."

"Rose?" he repeated, tasting the name. "Why, that's a pretty name."

"Th-thanks..." The woman muttered quietly as she stroked her hair. For a moment, she stared at him, looking at his smiling face; until she grew conscious of herself and crouched, picking up the documents and her keys.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow as he followed her, picking up the scrambled papers. "So, Rosie," he said, casually, "Are you a staff in here? A teacher, maybe?"

The nickname flustered her. "H-huh? Uh... yes... I'm a... I teach Civics." Though her lessons were easy to be understood, it seemed she wasn't as good at small talks.

 _'Cute.'_ His smile broadened slightly. "Civics?" That's a boring topic if he knew any. "What brings you to this place, Rosie?"

She raised her head, meeting his easy gaze. He could see a blush already splattered across her cheeks. Something told me she's not used to be hit on by a guy, more so one with unbuttoned shirt that showed a semblance of his chiseled chest.

The teacher mumbled as they both stood up. "U-Umm..."

Lucifer handed her the files as he continued, "I mean, you're not from here, aren't you? I don't recall meeting a Japanese with your features."

Thanking him in a quiet voice as she took the papers, Rose repeated. "My features?"

"Yes, your features." Lucifer smiled, continuing in a casual tone. "Your stature, your face, your hair, your eyes. The women here always have their unique orient characteristics. And while you are still a beautiful lady, I don't suppose you came from around here, do you?"

"Beautiful? Me?" Out of all of the words he said, she focused on the compliment as the color red flourished her face.

"Yes. Beautiful. You." Lucifer hummed, "Why, surely you've heard them often?"

Her cheeks reddened while her eyes widened. "N-not really..." she mumbled, her soft voice gaining a few timbres.

Lucifer mocked a look of surprise. "You don't? Well... now that's surprising." Not really, considering Japanese people's unwillingness and culture about standing out. Too polite for their own good. "You still haven't answered my question, by the way."

"O-oh! I'm from far north... I'm here by a study program."

He nodded. "So," Lucifer restarted, causing the teacher to snap at him attentively. "What're you doing here, late at night? Don't tell me you have a night shift." but if she did, he would be willing to be a student—preferably the teacher. "Or are you that diligent to come in early?"

Her giggles were reserved. "Oh no, no, I'm just here to take my files... I forgot to bring them when I went home."

Lucifer knew better, but she didn't have to know that. Not yet. "Ah, can't always be flawless can we?" he chuckled, shelving a hand inside his trousers' pocket while she nodded, laughing awkwardly. "Well, you best be on your way then. Do be careful at the stairs."

"Yes... Well... uh... Goodnight." With a nod, the girl left down the hallways. Funnily enough, she looked a little disappointed, as if not wanting to part ways yet.

Which was fine, because he didn't want to either. "Ah, Rosie," he called out, pacing towards her.

She turned around, greeting him with a shy smile. "Y-Yes?"

"It's nothing important really... but I'm just wondering if you're willing to show me your little light tricks some other time?" Mischief crept on his smile while hers faltered. "It's funny, don't you think? How Norse's mumbo jumbos looks so similar to a Devil's, but completely different at the same time?"

The colors were drained off her face as her expression tensed. "How do you know...?"

"Oh, please don't be so vigilant, _meine liebe Walküre... Rossweisse._ " Lucifer whispered, unconcerned on how uneasy she was becoming. "I just want to have a little chat with you." He paused, a confident smile still on his lips as he stared deep at her teal irises, watching her caution peaking. " _Wie geht es dem alten Kauz?"_

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hello, nice to see you here.**

 **I don't like the dialogues in DxD's LN. Or most of LNs. Sure it's Japanese, so some lines or dialogues won't come out as they're intended in English. But Jaysus are they narrative as hell... I wouldn't have read any of it if the story wasn't interesting—why am I ranting again? o-o**

 **Anyway, I didn't make Grayfia refer to Rias as "Ojou-sama", as that's what Issei heard. Lucifer hears languages as they are, and his words come out his mouth as they are. Devils speak in English – generally. Why? Because it's the language of the Devil; easy to learn, and sounds more sophisticated than some demon speak.**

 **In accordance, I'm reworking the "multilingual" passive ability of Reincarnated Devils. Here, they understand languages without translating it to the language they want to hear. So whenever they hear "fraulen", they know it means "young lady", even though they don't speak German.**

 **And another also, I'm restricting the ability to talk in all languages to pure Devils only, and as a learnable magic for a reincarnated Devil.**

 **Why? Because making it as a passive ability is just too convenient and would defeat the purpose of Lucifer using various terms when speaking (flirting) to anyone (possible bedmates).**

 **Maybe I'm thinking about it too deep, but it's been bothering me from when I started reading the LNs, and I don't want to take this lightly as it is my story.**

 **It won't affect much to the story anyway, but it does add more flavors in the conversations so why the hell not. Languages are fun, and knowing a little and knowing when to use it at the right time can get you some.**

 **Sorry if my little tirade annoyed you. I can't keep it inside mayn. ;v;**

 **I brought in Rossweisse early on because... why can't I. She played too little role in the canon, and just kinda 'there' despite her character trope is pretty fun.**

 **Nevertheless, thank you for reading my story. I hope you'll continue to find it enjoyable despite me whining every now and then. Do leave a review if you like, and don't forget to subscrib and drop a liek.**

 **Have a nice day, and until the next chapter, see ya!**

 **Oh. And read my Death's Journey. I spend more time on that story and the lore is even deeper.**

* * *

-Süsse: Sweetheart/sweetie  
-ein Hausmädchen: a housemaid  
- _mein_ _Kumpel:_ Buddy, chum, etc.  
 _-lieb Walküre_ : Dear Valkyrie.  
- _Wie geht es dem alten Kauz_ : How is that old coot doing?

 **If there's any mistake, do tell. I'm still learning German, so it'd be a great help for me as well as to this story.**


	7. Drown

**Disclaimer: Even though this disclaimer legally unneeded as this site has already stated perfectly clear, I'm still putting it anyway because it's fun.  
However. It should be noted from now on, that if you dare copy this fiction, and post it elsewhere without my knowledge and my permission, I will throw a temper tantrum I've mastered and refined since the age of 5.**

* * *

 **Hello again my dudes** **(** **͡** **͜ʖ** **͡** **°)**

 **Many very much thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favoritos! Welcome new readers, and I hope you all enjoy your stay and enjoy the story. Hopefully.  
If you don't like it... okay I guess :c**

 **Anyway, please treat this fiction as a story. As one with actual plot and characters, and not as a lemon-orientated story or a story where the women are just a pile of meat willing to be conquered and willing to throw themselves at the MC's feet just because he's handsome. It may only take a pretty face to win a body, but it needs more than that to win the heart, you know.**

 **So, last but not least,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **||Drown||**

* * *

 _"Drink responsibly means don't spill it._

 _Sincerely, yours truly."_

* * *

Not a day since his rebirth—or more fittingly, the return of his soul into his mortal vessel—, already he had encountered six women with lovely figures and interesting personalities (he meant it). Well, two of them were already demoted to a pile of ash, and he had acquired one's heart and body... but the other three were still viable candidates nonetheless.

Although, this latest candidate seemed like she wanted to go home and forget everything rather than sleeping with him. This Valkyrie appeared confident, but Lucifer knew, she was much, much, much more frightened of him than she thought she was.

Dropping the keys and her papers, she darted several paces away like he's some man with ill intention.

And that's exactly what he did _not_ want. Her being threatened and then threatening him for unintentionally threatening her.

"Oh, come on! Not this again..." Lucifer threw his hands in the air, taking her aback as she mistook it as a way of devising his magic power.

She cast a casting a slowly-rotating Magic Circle in front of her, dark purple in color.

Lucifer, not amused, simply ignored it. "Must everybody get restless when I show a teeny wee bit of surprise? Won't anyone have a chat with me without having to treat me like a loose criminal?"

His easygoing smile did not assure her. He knew too much. "You... how do you know my name?" Rossweisse demanded. Her voice was anything but confident. "Who are you? Are you a Devil?"

"Wished you ask me different questions than to those I've been hearing lately," Lucifer grumbled with much resentment, though still in his chipper singsong tone, "buut it's fine."

He paused, and then smacked his lips. "Do you know Hyoudou Issei? You know; the perv that kept getting onto troubles with those kendo girls... or any female students in general. Surely you've heard of him at least once a day?"

She lowered her eyebrows, but not her defense. "...How do you know him?"

"Who doesn't?" Lucifer raised a playful eyebrow and a grin. "That, and because I was him." Lucifer said, "Or maybe I am him... wait, am I still him?" he received an odd look, until he shook his head. "Whoa, self-doubt. Not a fun thought."

Now Rossweisse was scared of him for his mental health.

Nonetheless, Lucifer was quick to recover like his perpetual tightlipped smirk-smile. "So~ how's the old toot doing? Is he dead? Or did maybe get another eye? Or did he get another eyepatch instead?" he sniggered. "Now that's a fun thought..."

Her eyes narrowed. It appeared his method was not working. "Why do you know so much?"

"At least answer some of my questions, yikes." The young bloke teased, walking over to her with a relaxed yet methodical gait. In response, Rossweisse created a sphere of light. It wasn't as pure as Angel's holiness, nor was it stronger than a Fallen Angel's lightspear.

"Please. No violence." But even if it did, it would hardly scare Lucifer. "You dropped these, by the way."

Without moving a muscle, he levitated the papers and the keys off the floor, and wafted them smoothly across the air, stopping as her barrier prevented them from going further. Lucifer could've force them through, ruining her spell in a simple flick of a wrist, but that also would ruin his chances with her and everything else as well.

He waited. "Please." he ushered, "I mean no harm. How can I harm this school's most excellent and youngest teacher?"

Reluctantly, Rossweisse grasped the flying objects, and withdrew inside her barrier. "How did you know about all of this? Who are you? How do you know I'm a Valkyrie?"

"Ah, yeesh." Lucifer rolled his eyes and walked to his side. He rested against a window. "Is this what it's going to be, another tedious interrogation? Alright... I'll play along." Since she's pretty. "But promise me you'll answer mine in exchange, yes? You can still keep your keys and those papers, regardless."

Rossweisse considered his words. There's no guarantee he's trustworthy, and his answers to her questions were dubious at best. The wise choice would be to escape, but that would mean an end to her job and a long time getting chastised for her failure.

She took her chances. "Alright..."

"Excellent!" Lucifer beamed a smile. It scared her how laidback he was when she felt like hanging on a thread. "Like I said, I figured you'd be a _Walküre_ by seeing your 'floating light' earlier. I would've guessed you're a Wizard, Rosie, if I didn't know a Norse magic if I see one."

He's more perceptive than she gave him credit for. Those weren't just baseless guesses.

"Right then, back to my original question; is that relic doing fine?"

"...'Relic'?"

"Mhmm. Yes. Relic. Artifact." Lucifer affirmed, "Isn't your boss is like... you know; old. Smelled like dirt. Looked like Gandalf on crack. He has an eyepatch, and—"

"...You know Odin?"

He shot back her look of astonishment. "You don't? Odin? Odin Allfatter? Isn't he your boss or some of the sort?"

There was an urge to correct him, or even reprimand him, but presently, Rossweisse thought it was best to not to. "I... I do..." She said, reservedly.

"Well then how is he doing, _meine Walküre_?" Lucifer said. He had no pressure on his voice, almost as if the answer won't bother him in any cases.

She hesitated, but she supposed saying how her master's condition won't hurt. "He's... fine."

"He is?" Lucifer tilted his head, and nodded to himself. "Shame." he propped himself off his leaning spot, and continued before Rossweisse could ask him what he meant. "Right then, your turn."

Rossweisse paused for a moment, staring at him to try to figure out who he was—she hadn't much luck. "...Hyoudou Issei..." she began. "He... he's found... dead this morning..." Lucifer noted the spark of grief in her eyes. It seemed the boy's not completely loathed by everyone.

Then again, he's dead. Anyone with some decency would've felt sorry for him.

"...You said you were him. And you even said I'm your teacher."

He bobbed his head. "Mhmm, mhmm. Well, you were."

"...Are you... his killer?"

Lucifer straightened his shoulders, looking almost offended but more disappointed. "How did you come into that conclusion then?" it was said rhetorically. "Ah, let's not fuss over the small things... It's er... time-wasting."

He clicked his tongue. "So. What's a Valkyrie doing around here? Don't you Northerners doesn't fancy the Devils? Or did I miss something important?"

Rossweisse went quiet, looking at him with distrust and wariness in her eyes.

The young fellow would not take silence as an answer when she knew the answer. "Come on! It is _my_ turn to ask and _your_ turn to answer!" Nonchalantly, he walked towards her.

Rossweisse grudgingly backpedalled. He was smiling, and it was charming. But she did not like his lack of tension or his confidence. It's too natural for him that it appeared unnatural.

Seeing her only distancing herself away from her, making his approach meaningless, Lucifer stopped in his tracks. And so did Rossweisse. He gave her a 'are you kidding me?' expression with slouched shoulders, and then raised his hand, and flicked his fingers in a 'come here' gesture.

Her barrier shattered like a mirror – minus the sound.

An invisible force pushed her forward. Her expression of panic mildly amused him as Rossweisse gasped, and hurriedly chanted a few spells. But to no avail, the spells wouldn't even come out no matter how desperate she was. Years of studying, memorizing, and even improving the hexes, yet she couldn't use any of them at this crucial time.

He stopped her several feet away, as it was only meant to show her that the only thing she could do was to comply and hope she could walk away unharmed, and he figured he had succeeded as she's watching him with a face full of terror.

"Please don't be alarmed _Fräulein_." Lucifer smiled, letting her regain control of her body while she kept staring at him with horror. "I just don't like chatting in a distance. It seems... rude." He grimaced. While he rather skip the fight, that was also a reason.

"Well anyway. Where were we again? Ah, right. What you're here for." he nodded to himself. "So, if you please."

Rossweisse could hear the rapid beating of her heart as her chest tightened. Her breathing was loud and uneven, and she could feel the throbbing of her eyes. During her training, she was taught fear was just an illusion; a stepping stone to be exploited. That conquering it would make her stronger.

She thought fear was without shape, and most likely without a charming smile or a prominent jaw.

She was faltering, but not quite surrendering.

But her last flicker of hope was wiped away like the violet sparks of her spells that faded almost instantly the moment they appeared.

Lucifer gave her an approving look. "I'm not _that_ interested in your fireworks at the moment, but I do appreciate the show." he smiled, with his lips and his eyes. "Well then, back to the question. Come on. Chop chop. We could've gotten know each other better by now."

She mustered her courage to ask a single question. "...What's your allegiance... are you with the Devils...?"

"With?" Lucifer arched an eyebrow, before furrowing them both as he contemplated what to say. "Well-ehhh, kind of but not really? I do things for the heck of it." he sniggered proudly. "Alright, that's two answers you owe me now Rosie."

Taking that as a form of subtle warning, Rossweisse took a step back.

"Now, now, before you get the wrong idea; that was not a threat." Lucifer said with his hands gesturing all over, "Nuh-uh. Just a friendly reminder about our little game. Okay?"

She eyed him conspicuously. If he wanted to hurt her, she would've been. Though that scared her, it also eased her that he's actually not doing anything but trying to talk to her. In fact, this was the first time someone went this far for a chat. She felt a little bit depressed by that.

After a lot of consideration, Rossweisse nodded obediently. "...Okay..."

The way his genuine smile beamed made her heart skipped a beat. But she was unsure if it was due to the surprise, or due to the expectation that he was bound to do something to her.

"That's more like it." he said, "My question's still the same, by the way."

And his expectant look was quickly diminished by her unexpected answer.

"...It's... it's classified."

Lucifer's shoulders slumped as he groaned. "Ugh— boring. What are you, the government?" he teased lightly. "Come on. I won't say it to no one. It'll be our 'classified' secret."

Scared as she might be, she's not about to betray those she worked for that easily. "I really can't..."

"Mmmn... must be about the 'Devils' isn't it?" Lucifer supposed, and judging by her grim look, he's right. "Oh please, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

She's talented, but she could use a training to not wear her emotions on the sleeves.

"Next question." Lucifer said as Rossweisse steeled herself. "Are you seeing someone right now?"

The Valkyrie looked at him, uncertainty and unease in her eyes, the former dominating most of it. "...Seeing someone?"

"Yeah." The bloke said in a chipper voice. "Like, are you single? Do you have a boyfriend? Or are you even married already? Do you want to cheat your husband and yada, yada, yada, do you want to hang out sometimes?"

"...Huh?"

Lucifer paused. "Huh"? Am I still not being clear enough?"

"W-w-wait... what do you mean...?"

"I'm... asking you out?" He's getting confused too, apparently. "...Wait, I am, am I? I'm pretty sure I am. Is it me or you?"

Most certainly her cluelessness. "...You're not... you're not..." she was blushing at first, which showed promise. But her expressions suddenly contorted to one of anger. "A-are you trying to use my— m-m-my inexperience against me?!"

And now Lucifer was taken aback. "Whoa... easy there..."

"You already know, didn't you?" She blazed, all traces of fear wiped away. "They must've known so much that they send a handsome, young, wordy man for me to lower my guard and humiliate me right?! Right?!"

Lucifer was wide-eyed, astonished, and for once, was at lost for words except one. "What?"

"Oh forget it!" She cried, stomping the ground as she slammed the files over the floor. "All of this is pointless! You don't have to play dumb and might as well end me right now! At least save me some honor!"

She looked torn, it's heartbreaking. Lucifer realized it was all just a big misunderstanding on her part, but he also realized she was in a state where he could get in her heart rather easily. And priorities come first. He's not quite sure what her trouble was, but he's pretty sure she just complimented his looks during her outburst.

He knew he's attractive, but other's agreements are welcome.

"Okay, Rosie, you got me. The cat's out the bag, ho-noes." Lucifer said, somehow soothing his tone despite he was making fun of the situation. Slowly, he approached her, noting her trembling was from frustration.

"But at the moment, let's not think about who get who. Why don't we take it easy? Me and you? Just take a deep breath, and—" he exhaled, "—let go."

Her tears began to well. With a blink, the dam broke. "Great." Rossweisse sniffled as she wiped a stray line of her eye water. "Even my enemy pities me."

"Enemy?! Oh, dear me!" Lucifer's face was one of miffed. "Whatever have I done to you to be labeled as such?"

She shot a glare at him. A teary one. "This!" Rossweisse snapped, "This— this whole charade! I get it, okay? You win! It's your right to rub dirt on me and I can only accept it, but at least please! Can't I get some respect?!"

And he felt it—her innermost desires. The most likely reason behind her explosion. "Tsk, tsk." Lucifer shook his head with a sympathetic smile, and patted her stiff shoulders. looking right into her eyes. Rossweisse jumped a little, but didn't bother to shake his hands off her or do anything than letting tears flow.

Staring at her dejected eyes, Lucifer proposed an idea.

"You sound like you could use a drink."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The Valkyrie was, oddly enough, but also understandably enough, silent during the whole barely-ten-seconds trip. Even when Lucifer insouciantly tore open a rift that connected to a place that was separated by an entire universe, walking through it and then lending an assuring hand for her, Rossweisse stayed silent.

Even as she took in the sudden change of backdrop, the moodily-illuminated room shone by speckled bar lights, the adult air, scents and hints of various alcohol racked along the walls, glistening their amber liquid, Rossweisse kept depressed silence.

She remained silent as many curious eyes fell on her and how contrast her appearance was to the mood. One looked like he's been to parties and looked eager for another one last dip, while the girl looked like an assistant that had seen parties but was never invited to any, and wanted to drown her sorrow in the right place.

"Whew~ must've been ages since I last been here." Lucifer remarked, smiling as he whiffed in the scent of liquors and the distinguishing smell of the place. He strolled past several red couches, receiving some odd-glances but nothing too concerning. After all, it was in the neutral zone, where everyone minded their own business.

And the place was quiet most of the times. Not a lot of people came by at the same time, which made it perfect for him to spend some uninterrupted heart-to-heart talk with the brooding Valkyrie.

He held her hand as he led the way to the bar, where there was only one server tending the place. A tall, tanned, fine-looking man who understood how to style his pure white hair in a disheveled look without looking homeless, and knew how to dress to impress even at work with just a black vest over a blue dress shirt with rolled sleeves, and a nice tie.

Said man was presently serving another customer another shot of mixed liquors. Some powerful stuff that had Lucifer's eyes lingered for a moment, until he turned to look at the bartender with a wide smile.

" _Guten Abend, mein Freund_!" Lucifer cheered with no regards to the other patrons, catching the bartender's attention – which then eyed him with slight disbelief, but returned his greeting with a friendly smile and an acknowledging nod.

"Lucy." the young man said. "Been a while."

"Been a while indeed~" the other young man said as he took a seat by the stool. He gestured Rossweisse to sit next to him, which she did without fuss. She held onto her files tightly.

Her apathy was rather depressing, but that won't get to him. "I see the place's still the same, wonderful sight."

"Been treating me well." the attendant said, "The usual?"

Lucifer nodded. "Good ol' Bijou. And a..." he glanced at the sullen Valkyrie, "What's your poison, Rosie?"

The phrasing startled her. "H-huh...?"

"I'm asking what you want to drink, Doll. Tequila? Cocktail? Or maybe even a Piña Colada in the middle of the night?" Lucifer chuckled mildly. "Don't worry. Nobody will judge you for it."

"H-Huh...? O-oh... I... I don't drink..."

A rather mediocre answer, but not unexpected. Lucifer then exchanged a knowing glance with the bartender.

"Rose?" the barman suggested, but to the other young male. Rossweisse mistook it as a call for her name, and was a tad bit embarrassed.

"Rose." Lucifer affirmed, and both men nodded in acknowledgment as the young server then danced behind the bar, taking out the glassware and the needed ingredients swiftly from the under bar.

"So~!" the Devil chirped, placing his elbow on the bar table and hand below his chin. "What's bugging you?"

The Valkyrie looked at him confusedly, her enflamed eyes starting to swell. "...Huh...?"

He's a patient man, but this clueless 'huh' response of hers was beginning to tick him off. Still, he kept his friendliness. There must be a sacrifice for the greater cause – her body on his body.

"Do you know the best thing about this place? You can share your story without having to worry about a thing!" Lucifer exclaimed good-naturedly, smiling brightly at her. "Like, what's your mission, or what made you think I have bad intentions for you." As far as he's concerned, wanting to bed her was not a bad intention.

But at the moment, he's fairly interested in her craving.

Rossweisse appeared reluctant as she stole a glance at the bartender, which was shaking and tossing a metal container like he's a performer.

"Nah, don't worry about him." Lucifer waved a hand dismissively. "You can tell him your deepest, darkest secrets and he'll just say,"

"I know, and I genuinely don't care as long as you pay." and the bartender didn't miss a beat as he placed two differently shaped glasses on their part of the table, smiling a professional smile to the two before sauntering to tend other clients in need.

Lucifer sniggered, and gently pushed the shorter glass to her and drew the other to him, placing the stem of the glass between his fingers, cupping the cocktail glass.

Wordlessly, Rossweisse stared at her drink that she didn't order with wonder. It's pink, creamy, and looked like strawberry milk. There's even a half-cut strawberry stuck at the rim of the short tumbler.

"I didn't—"

"Just have a try." He insisted with an assuring smile, as if ensuring it'll be alright as he proposed a toss. "If you don't like it, then I won't force it to you."

Rossweisse was still reluctant, but he could see the want in her eyes, and he could tell she's wanting to forget everything.

Just a little push. "Come on... it's just like strawberry milkshake." to him, at least. He only had plain Tequila Rose once, and the taste was too babyish to him. But he won't deny it was a good starting drink for her. And besides, who can't a glass of tequila cheer up?

The two clinked their glasses, him with a smile on his face while Rossweisse was still visibly upset, and was starting to be sobered by embarrassment.

For a while, she stared at the pink beverage with uncertainty, as if knowing she will regret it later but also not having enough resolve to actually drop the drink.

"Go on," Lucifer enforced her, about to take a sip on his own drink. "it's on the house."

" _Your_ house, Luci."

He blatantly ignored the barkeeper. "Don't worry. I swear I won't do anything unpleasant to you no matter how alluring you will be under the influence."

That wasn't so reassuring, yet, Rossweisse tightly shut her eyes, stifled her nose, and took a large gulp.

 _Clunk!_ She slapped down the glass.

"Whoa— took it like a champ!" Lucifer cheered, smiling ear to ear. "And you said you don't drink."

" _Zis_ _ist_ _unvair_!" Rossweisse cried, hard, in English, with a strong Germanic drawl as she slammed her glass on the table.

No patrons gave any mind, as if she wasn't even here.

"Whoa. Okay." But she's certainly here for Lucifer, and her slurred words were quite a shock to him. "' That is... unsettling." He cleared his throat. "'Excuse _,_ " the barkeep turned around, "are you sure you didn't put anything else in her drink?"

"Not even a rock. Just straightened Tequila." The bartender defended, watching the moonshine silver-haired girl slumped down to her arms, wailing loudly with a flushed face. "Did you not give her a sip of your drink? Clearly she doesn't drink."

"Quite." Lucifer raised his strong alibi; his only-sipped-once glass of the bar's notorious dry gin and green Chartreuse—the bar's specialty and his favorite.

"So you're telling she only drank her own drink?"

The Devil shrugged defensively. "That's what she had seconds ago!"

Rossweisse sobbed louder, and louder as the customers began to look at her with annoyance, and then at the bartender in silent demand and then at Lucifer with silent contempt.

"Ah, well." the young man said, "You know the rules Lucy." The server said dismissively, casually cracking a rift in space and time by popping a portal behind Lucifer. Contrasting to Lucifer, his was perfectly smooth and without sparks around the rim.

"Feel free to come again."

Lucifer looked flustered. "Wh— But I just—! I haven't drink— I just got here!"

The bartender showed no mercy in his nonchalant face.

"Ah fine, fine." he gave up, drank his Bijou Cocktail in one go, placing the glass down as he shivered and groaned, savoring the burn in his throat. "Oh— that's a champion that."

He tucked his hands between Rossweisse's arms and towed her away, with her still sobbing, limp in his hold like a ragdoll.

The server swooped the empty glassware as he looked at his old pal. "No hard feelings."

"No hard feelings." Lucifer smiled, backpedalling inside the gateway, slowly entering the same dark hallway from earlier.

"Nothing for your Old Man?"

"Not at the time—except my tab!"

And that was the last of their conversation as the doorway spiraled shut like a camera's shutter, complete with an orange spark.

Lucifer had an exasperated look on his face while he stared at the long corridor. That was his shortest time yet being at that place. Hell... that was his shortest time being in any bars, and also his first time getting booted out of the resting place, and by the chilliest man he knew no less.

It's ridiculous.

"Ah, bollocks." Suffice to say, in the midst of the Valkyrie's loud wailing which he admitted to be amusing—Lucifer was dissatisfied as he swept his eyes around the dull place. "Dear, dear Rosie... Whatever will I do with you?"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Apparently, move to Rias room.

He left the aircon on, so it was fairly chilly, and he was huddled in the Gremory's affable blanket as he lied like the way his French girls would lay when he painted them once upon a time, smirking at the woman pacing in circles, stomping her shoeless feet.

She had her business suit hung on the hanger alongside his, leaving her with a disheveled dress shirt that was a few shades lighter than her suit. Few buttons were undone, and her purple tie was loose. The color scarlet flushed her cheeks and below her sullen eyes. She didn't seem to care about her appearance nor had any sense of shame anymore.

To be fair with her, she's drunk—somehow, after just a drink. And drunken people tend to not care about their looks or even anyone's look. They also tend to be amusing as long as they don't throw up near him or in the room where he's going to sleep and have more loving at.

Therefore, while he's enjoying her amusing tirade, Lucifer was still quite vigilant for that possibility.

 _"_ _Vat's vith him?!_ " Rossweisse tossed her hand in the air out of frustration, " _Vat's vith_ _zem_ _?! Vat vere zey zinking giffing ein mizion vith zis high of ein risk und riticulously high chance of failure to me?!_ _ME_ _?! Ein_ _ROOKIE_ _?! Can you pelieffe zat! It's like zey vant me to fail!"_

Her drawl was... unbelievably pronounced. Despite so, he still could understand her clearly. She's not the first German-speaker he's spoken with, and she's certainly not the first drunkish-speaker he's faced with either. What do you know; spending some life among the murderous apes does have its merits.

Lucifer shook his head understandingly. "Hm. That does doesn't sound anywhere near fair. How horrible were you treated back there?"

 _"_ _It's horrid!_ " she lamented, " _Nopody—_ " she hiccupped, "— _vants to talks vith me let alone vants to pe vith me other zan mein Oma... Und zey don't –hic– bay me enough for zis! Can you pelieffe it? Me, Ein Walküre–hic–, ein brotecdor of zee Götter, haffe ein lover bay zan ein school teacher?! It's not effen near enough for mein efferytay needs!"_

The last part was astonishing. Lucifer genuinely felt for her. "Woah. You sound like you need more drinks."

 _"_ _I need money –hic-, zat's vat!_ " She blazed, then paused as she looked at him with her glazed eyes. " _Vy am I telling you all of zis?!"_

"Alright, alright, calm down Rosie. I just want you to know that you haven't failed your mission—whatever that may be, and that you just misunderstood me. I'm no spy, though I am a Devil, and the only sides I'm with is my side. I haven't even met any Devils save two." and boy were they a delight.

In contrary to his expectations, the Valkyrie looked more distressed. " _Vat...?_ _You mean... I'm... Aaaarh! Vy am I zo dumb?!"_

"You're not dumb! Nobody said you are." the Devil realized that his source of amusement was changing to a source of annoyance with her unending self-loathing. "Oh Jesus— be careful with that lamp!"

Rossweisse slumped down in utter disbelief as the realization dawned on her. It's her that jumped into conclusion too fast.

Lucifer made a face, waiting, uneasily as he saw her face knotted, flushing alarmingly red, before she continued her cry as if her brain was being shredded on the inside.

"Oohhh boy..." was all he could muster as he crawled off the bed, crouching in front of her. "There there... it's alright." softly, he patted her head. Her lavender hair was silky, and up close, the two strands lopping forward were begging to be toyed around. But he held back. "Nobody but us two knows about this. No one else needs to know, am I right? Let's just sleep it out. We'll keep this as our little secret, hm?"

Say what you want, but a person under the influence was like an unmoving prey. The only difference being how much she will fight back, before eventually succumbing to his comfort.

But judging from the way she looked at him as he tipped her chin, not much fight was left in her. "Just between you and me..."

Rossweisse sobbed, sniveling, as then a bright crimson light flooded the entire room in red.

Lucifer looked pleased with the Gremory's arrival. "And her too."

"Sensei...? ...What's the meaning of this?" Rias groused, glaring at her teacher and him the same way she did the first time he introduced himself. At least, until her face started to be dyed in the color of her hair and her eyes gloss with eye water. "...Why is... why is... why won't anything works out?!"

And another waterworks sprouted.

It seemed he have to comfort two women now. " _Ay mio Padre..._ "

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hello, nice to see you at this bottom part of this story. wow show me your bottom or I won't continue this story.**

 **I changed my mind.**

 **Well then, what do you think? Did I put too much character establishment for Rossweisse and delved in her sob-story in one chapter? If I did, then... meh. But believe it or not, alcohol makes you speak the language of truth.  
Don't believe me? Try it. Try it with your friend. Don't have one? Then you definitely have to try it.**

 **Still, drink safe and drive responsibly, kids. And don't bother the bartender too much. Make their dull day a little brighter by giving them a chunk of cash. It's very simple.**

 **In all seriousness, I don't think I made her OOC (out of character) in this chapter. She does jump into conclusions and makes hasty decisions in the heat of the moment. What I changed is that I make her 'woe is me woe is me I have no boyfriend and am old and not hot at all' spastic breakdown more bearable and believable.**

 **Actually, her and all the casts' dialogues in general.**

 **She's still in her canon personalities is what I'm saying. But if you think she doesn't, then feel free to point it out and tell me how you think she should've acted. I'm open to critiques.**

 **And according to the canon, she comes from the "north" and was raised at a countryside. But where exactly? Finland? Norway? Sweden? Iceland? Since the canon doesn't tell yet, I'm making her a German born, and speaks in a more pronounced German accent when she's flustered.**

 **Or drunk.**

 **Now I don't intend to offend anyone or upset anyone with the accent, and I'm sure you guys know that. But we all know how easily offended people is easily offended, but at the end of the day we're all blablablayadayadayada I'm not racist.**

 **If you hated it, then I'm sorry. If you despised it that much and feel the urge to punch me in the face, then look at your nearest person. Imagine that's my face you're looking at. Look at it. Embrace your anger. And punch that sonuvabitch, you sonuvabitch.**

 **Also, some facts in this story aren't as blatantly explained as the rest, but I don't really care. It's intentional. If you can't figure them out now, you'll figure them out in the later chapters when the matters are thoroughly stripped down. Still, you won't be seeing too much of expositions here because if anything, I hate unnecessary expositions the most.**

 **What is this? A shounen anime?! Jajajaja**

 **And don't you find it funny how exposition is a letter and a space away from being "sex position"? Now that kind of exposition I won't mind writing.**

 **Alright I've wasted your time enough. Thank you very much for reading! I genuinely hope you enjoyed the read. Don't forget to liek the comments and susbrcib dat smash button.**

 **And most importantly, have a nice day!**

* * *

 **In case you can't read Rossweisse's sorrows:**

 **1.** "What's with him?!" Rossweisse tossed her hand in the air out of frustration, "What's with them?! What were they thinking giving a mission with this high of a risk and ridiculously high chance of failure to me?! ME?! A ROOKIE?! Can you believe that? It's like they want me to fail!"

 **2.** "It's horrid!" she lamented, "Nobody wants to talk with me let alone wants to be with me other than my grandma... And they don't pay me enough for this! Can you believe it? A Valkyrie, the Protector of the Gods, have a lower pay than a school teacher?!"


	8. Relife

**Disclaimer: If I own DxD, I'll make a complete M rated reboot of it with blackjack and hookers.**

* * *

 **Hello again my dudes.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **Guess who aced the midtest?**

 **Damn straight. Not me :/**

 **Goddamn. 329 followers and 258 favorites(ers?) already? That equaled my Death's Journeys'! Which, I guess, is a bit saddening. Death's Journey is the one I put a lot effort into. But it is how it is.**

 **That said, I'm still very grateful this story's doing much better than my expectations. So thank you very much. It's thrilling to know people are enjoying this story. I'm also sorry for the long wait.**

 **I'm going to spend more time for Lucifer, but knowing me, I'll probably fluke out the update schedule as I have always been.**

 **ALRIGHT THEN**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

 **||Relife||**

* * *

 _"Do you believe in second chances?"_

* * *

There are many ways of problem approaching, and there's no wrong or right way of doing it either. But for Lucifer, he had always relied on the four simplified steps he found most effective. Identify, understand, list solutions, and pick the solutions. When no solutions are found, ditch it and hope for the best. Maybe try praying to God.

Fortunately—maybe unfortunately for him—, the problem held his lovely crimson-haired Devil in captive as well as the appealingly lightweight Valkyrie. Lucifer will walk away from this fetching problem if pigs could fly (not counting genetically mutated pigs, of course).

So he treaded lightly—over the carpet, past the dumbstruck Valkyrie towards the upset Gremory. Only several hours without him and she's already crying. Poor girl.

"You look like you need some 'me'. C'mere Princess." Nonchalantly, he levitated the red fleece blanket off the bed and draped it around his shoulders, acting like a cape. A fuzzy red cape. And then Lucifer spread his arms, draping them and said blanket around her stiff shoulders, as he showed a sympathetic smile.

Huddled in his comforting hug and the warmth of her blanket, Rias was still too distressed to move. Too stiff to even return a hug. The Heiress simply stayed there, hands clenched and mouth shut, trying to stifle her sobs with no avail.

"Okay, what's the matter this time?" Lucifer's voice was soft and sincere. Who knew the voice of the First Satan would be so comforting?

Instead of answering, Rias toppled her face to his shirt. She hiccupped several times, trying to keep her tears in check. But her frustrations broke through the dam once again.

She begun to wept.

"Alright. There you go." His husky voice reverberated through her as he stroked the lush crimson hair, so smooth and silky. Lustrous, like her. Slowly, he rocked her side to side, attempting to ease her down with tiny humor.

"Mhmm. Just let it out. Leeeet it out."

Meanwhile, on the sideline, Rossweisse gawked. Her confusion was then replaced by the dawning realization of betrayal and hurt. She saw enough to make her conclusion. Even when drunk, she could see and tell that wasn't any ordinary interaction between a man and a girl. And the way he just casually planted his lips on her temple sealed the deal.

Jealousy boiled her blood and nearly sobered her that instant. " _Was zur Hölle? Zee you ARE vith zem!_ " she blazed, startling only Lucifer as Rias was still busy with her tears. " _Did you pring me here just to... to riticule mein- m-mein schtadus?! -hic- Are you making fun of me?! I neffer asked to pe zingle, alright?!_ "

"Ah, uh, can you please hold on a minute? My hands are... occupied, at the moment." Lucifer said guiltlessly as he stroked Rias' back. "I'll get to you in a jiffy."

Rossweisse struggled to stiffen her lower lip. _"Zur Hölle damit! -hic- zat is it! I'm done! You vin! I don't care anymore! Am I alloved to leaffe now?! Vell zat don't matter. I'm leaffing!"_

And the frustrated Valkyrie stomped her way as she opened the sliding door and walked inside Rias' bathroom.

"Ah! A cool down shower. Great idea." Lucifer quipped. "I'll get to youin a jiffy."

" _Zis is das bad (bathroom)?! Vy is zis place granter zan my place?!_ " And the Devils heard her further complaints echoing out. _"I'd even rather sleep here zan in meine abartment!"_

"..." Rias sniffled as she glanced over to the room from where the envious sobs leaked out. She's upset, but she found it hard to be upset when someone else was even more upset than her. Especially someone she knew—like her history teacher to be specific. "...Wh... why is she here...?"

"Why she is in _there_ is what you should ask." jibed the Morningstar, "And goodness gracious; how criminally low does being a Valkyrie pays?"

"...Valkyrie...?" Another sniffle ensued as Rias looked up to him with enflamed eyes. "Her...? My teacher is a Valkyrie?"

"Apparently so, yes. And a lowly-paid one at that too. She even said her job as a teacher pays more."

Now that she found hard to believe. "...Seriously...?"

" _JA!_ REALLY!" a mad shout chimed from the bathroom.

"Well... I mean, this is one prestigious school... I bet the salary for the staffs are higher compared to any normal school, even more so as Japan regards teachers highly—pf, why are we talking about unimportant things?" he sniggered to himself. " _Bambino,_ how'd it go?"

Rias' mood took a plunge. "Bad."

"How 'bad' is 'bad'?"

His singsong voice did manage to lift her mood a little, and Rias couldn't resist a smile from forming on her otherwise disheartened expression.

Her smile waned too soon, however. "They said they've settled on a Rating Game." Gripping to his messy dress shirt tightly, Rias felt her tears pricking on her eyes as she continued, "They said that's the best they can do... rejecting it outright will humiliate the Phenex family. Funny. They didn't seem to have any problem in humiliating ME."

Lucifer scrunched his brows. "Wait two minutes—what's a 'Rating Game'? Is that when you rate things? Like ESRB rating?"

"No... It's..." she sniffled, "it's essentially a competition between peerages... in this case, mine against Riser's..." the aftertaste of saying his name was bitter.

"They knew I've no hope in winning..." Rias started to tremble in her barely contained fury. "They know I only have incomplete peerage... And one was ineligible and one had just been reincarnated, and won't even hurt a fly!"

"How could they just proceed without me ever agreeing to it?! I haven't even met any of the Phenex except that arrogant bastard and he's the last person I ever want to see in my life!"

"Oh dear, that _is_ bad." Lucifer mumbled. "Mm... bad, bad, bad... I did say I'll help you, and I've no problem wiping the floor... but I don't think you can't reincarnate a Devil."

"...As a matter of fact; I can... I doubt I can reincarnate anyone far stronger than me." Rias sighed, dejected. "...Divorce isn't even an option either... I don't want to tarnish my family name..."

Lucifer grimaced. "No, no, can't let you do that vile thing even if it is. It chips away your affection, believe it or not. Fills your heart with doubts. Bad stuffs." he said, surprisingly deep and meaningful. "Is your fiancé really that bad?"

"The absolute worst." The Gremory seethed. "I'll do whatever it takes to not be married to him! Even if it means giving up everything I have! I'd rather die!"

Lucifer stared at her, wide-eyed. "...Well I don't want you go that far..." Sure it was the kind of statement that happens at the heat of the moment, but still. There are better options than just throwing your life away.

" _Married_?!" Suddenly, Rossweisse burst out from the bathroom, face flushed and eyes slightly swollen. " _Gremory, vat's your age?"_

"S-seventeen..." Rias was taken aback, but managed to answer nonetheless—though she really didn't have to.

Rossweisse gasped. " _Zeffendeen?! You're zwei Jahre jünger (two years younger) zan mein and you're marrying already?!"_

"I don't even want to!" Rias spat back with the equal if not more amount of ire. "Never have and never will!" Unconsciously, she shoved Lucifer away from her as she started at Rossweisse, hands clenched. "If Sensei wants to get married so badly, then I'll be more than glad to give that bastard for you!"

She might be drunk, but she's not backing down. " _As if he vants to! Vo vants to pe married vith ein old, inexberienced hag like me?! No one! Not effen myself vants to!"_

"Who would if you keep crying about your problems on their face?!"

 _"Like I care! Vat_ does a Princess like you know about problems?! You get spoon-fed all the time! You're an Heiress! _Ze_ Heiress! You don't know _vat_ or how it feels failing to be the family head when you're supposed to be _zat!_ You don't know what it's like when your parents look at you as if you're their greatest disappointment! YOUR OWN PARENTS! _"_

Rossweisse didn't stop there, though. "What's more? All the students love you! _Everyone_ looks up at you maybe even more than us Walküre look up at our gods! You can make a boy fall head over heels for you in just a wink!"

"So you're saying just because I'm an Heiress and have good looks, I won't have any problems?! Or allowed to complain about anything at all?! How downright selfish of you, Sensei." Rias gnawed on, "Everyone can have their life go wrong at some point, including me! Right now I'm faced with a loveless marriage that can and will drag my life down! Do you want to live a life spending twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, with someone you despise the most?!"

"Jesus Christ, I might need a drink." Was all Lucifer able to say after witnessing the biggest fight in his new life so far, coupled with the angriest, saddest, and frustrated expressions he ever saw coming from them. At least Rossweisse didn't spill all of her drink back then...

"Ladies," he began, his voice calm to not make himself seem commandeering. There were enough raised voices here and adding more would be the same like adding gasoline to the burning fire. "Let's... not. Both of you are upset, we know that, and being upset at each other will end up making the both of you even more upset, which will be upsetting for me because who would want to see any of you upset? Not me, obviously."

With a snap of his fingers, two sheets of plain, scentless white handkerchief draped upon his right hand. "First and foremost; here you go."

Both girls begrudgingly took the thin cloth, and begun wiping their flushed eyes and nose.

Lucifer smiled a winning smile. "Right, well, let's take our time. We'll just sit down on the bed. It's very comfy."

And he did what he said, and was then patting on the bed beside him.

Silently, they both followed him and sat down beside him, blatantly facing the opposite way from the other.

"Mhmm, mhmm." He nodded, humming to himself as he massaged their shoulder. They're understandably tense. "It's almost already past midnight, and I think the time's making everything so heavy, no?"

He didn't get a response, but he didn't need any as their exhaustion was obvious enough, both mentally and physically.

"So... let's save all of that for tomorrow—or this morning. Not pretend that it didn't happen, but just forget about it, for now. It's not good to do that... so we'll make today an exception. We don't have to think about none of that, just how to get a good night sleep."

Their sobs gradually faded, reduced to sniffles and tiny hiccups, but the previous bout had left a sour taste in their mouth.

"I'm not letting her sleep in my room."

"I have my own place." Rossweisse said, voice croaky as she stood up. "I'll head home."

The Gremory Heiress narrowed her tear-ridden eyes. "I won't allow you leave this place either. I have questions saved for you, _Sensei_." She spiced up that last word with venom.

"Aw, come on Princess. And you too Rosie, what if a Devil jumps on you and it wasn't me?"

"I am not. Weak." Rossweisse glared at him. It wasn't so threatening with her eyes lined with tears and face as red as a ripe tomato.

"Never said you are." Lucifer defended, smiling his standard tightlipped smile. "But I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I'm not worried. I am partly blamable for your... er... current state."

Rias shot him a dirty look.

"What? Without you, I was lonely! A~nd I was itching for some lovin'. Incidentally so was she." he reasoned, still jokingly smiling. "That doesn't mean I stopped loving you or love you less. My feelings can only grow. Like a mustard seed." as a reassurance, Lucifer squeezed her shoulder.

Just enough to curl her lips upward and tint a small blush on her cheeks. "...Thanks..."

"You're welcome." Beamed Lucifer, giving Rias a quick peck on her blossoming cheek. "So. As do seeds in general, I want to spread it. Especially to those barren of such." he glanced at the now silenced Valkyrie. "It's easy to hate with no one to love, doesn't it?"

Rossweisse stopped to think. Lucifer had to say, her expression was mellower now that she's mostly sober.

"...Not hate, but... I just... I'm just jealous..."

He contradicted with his suggestion from earlier; to sleep it all off, but he supposed he could use a practice in his night-counseling sessions. So with a gentle tug, he pulled the silver-haired girl down to her seat beside him.

"I feel replaceable... I failed inheriting my family when I'm the only daughter... I tried my hardest, gave my all so I can be a recognize Valkyrie... but there are differences between 'talent' and 'hard-work'."

And just when she thought she had run out of tears, she was proven wrong. "I'm a Valkyrie, but I'm the weakest. I'm the most expendable one... that might be the reason why I was sent here, because I'm inexperienced and easily replaced..."

As she broke down in desolated sobs, choking on her cries, Lucifer exchanged a knowing glance with Rias, whose anger towards her teacher had diminished.

They could say Odin sent her here to have her build her own confidence, or whatever noble causes he might had for her. But Lucifer knew that glimpse in her beryl eyes and Rias knew the question he was asking inside his cunning mind.

"You know..." Lucifer began, suppressing his mischievous smirk. "Being a Devil has tons of merits. For example, uh... uhh... how much does it pay exactly?"

"...It depends on the client's value, but it's roughly around three hundred thousand yen for every client." Rias added, slightly taken off-guard as Lucifer made her handkerchief vanished in mystical blue flames. She made sure to ask him to do that again later because it was pretty.

The numbers were undeniably attractive. That's only a few thousands below her monthly salary as a teacher and as a Valkyrie combined.

"I can buy a house of adult magazines with that." Lucifer nonchalantly said in remembrance to his old life. "Not that I'd need any."

Being nudged at, Rias blushed, caused by both his uncanny example and his suggestively raised eyebrow. Luckily, Rossweisse wasn't too entranced by his debauched joshing.

"But money isn't a problem. I can hand you the documents detailing every privileges gained as a Devil." The Heiress cleared her throat and fixed her demeanor to her business-like 'Buchou-mode'.

"Not only that, but as a part of my peerage, my family, all of us is irreplaceable. There are other peerage leaders that see their peerages as just that, peerages. As tools. Some even sees them as trophy wives..."

Gee, he wondered who that might be. The girl seemed won't be stopping on foulmouthing her own fiancé.

"Though I can't ensure you just by words, my family is not like that. Everyone in my peerage is the second closest people to me after my family and best friends."

Lucifer crooked his neck, and frowned.

"E-even closer than my current lover... I-I'm sorry, but it's the truth... I still love you... though..."

"I know, and no worries. We'll get closer in no time."

Rias fought hard to not let her blush blossom way too frequent. "Th-then... you can also grow your own business in the Gremory territory... We rarely have people from the North too, so... suffice to say you'll be the first Valkyrie to be a Devil — if you agree, of course."

The Devils studied her expression, which was rather hard to read with the flushes and all the remains of her wailing, tear stains, puffy eyes and the like. But to them, she appeared to be heavily considering the offer.

"And as an added bonus," Lucifer spoke up, jolly in manner, "You'll get to buy new articles of clothes tomorrow with yours truly."

Rias did not like that bonus, and made it clear that she was against it by frowning at him.

"What?" Lucifer innocently reacted, "Just treat it as a signing bonus. Besides, I can't wear suits all the time. And I need a watch; my wrist feels naked."

"Yes... but... won't that be a date...?"

"Date?" Lucifer resaid, and thought for a moment, before his slightly parted lips broadened to his friendly grin. He wriggled his masculine eyebrows. "Ooooh... You're jealous."

Rias could only pout. He knew, and still he acted that way.

"...I don't have any other choices, don't I...?" By coincidence, Rossweisse cut Lucifer's tease as she regained their attention. "I can't go back... If I do, I'll lose more face—if that's even possible. Then if I refuse... You won't let me off so easily, will you...?"

She didn't become a teacher without the brain, clearly.

"Implying we'll resort to violence, yes." Rias stated.

Lucifer would rather avoid unrequired violence, thank you very much. "Hey, might as well turn over a new leaf right?" He said to both girls," Do you believe in second chances? Because this is one. You got another shot at life... a better one I daresay."

Rossweisse mulled. It's obvious she had myriad of thoughts going over and over inside her head, jumbling into an ugly mess.

She needed the final push, and thankfully, Rias caught on that. "Maybe this can help you..."

Raring to see her 'negotiation' skills, Lucifer remained on the sideline as the Gremory suddenly surged a pile of paper from her crimson magic circle. The stack landed on her hand, and it was several pages long and written in easy-to-read black font and too-long-to-read paragraphs.

Rossweisse read all of them carefully, somehow. Considering she was gibberish-drunk some minutes ago, he had to hand it to her.

"This is the latest revision of this document and is legalized by the Satans and the High Council, so you can be rest assured you'll get all of the written benefits."

The Valkyrie widened her eyes and gasped as if she was opening a treasure chest containing another treasure chest. And another one.

"A-all of these insurances?! E-even no corporate tax to pay?!"

"Only for the first year, though. Afterwards, I think the rate is somewhere around three to five percent and calculated annually."

"That's still insanely low!"

"The Underworld operates in a different base compared to a Human world and is relatively cheaper in overall expenses."

"Well~ I'll disturb you lovelilies no more." He's pretty happy that they got along quick, but he's getting bored and sleepy over the fiscal terms and every other terminology he had no interest on. Besides, Rias seemed to be handling it well without his help, and she certainly knew more about the financial securities of being a Devils.

Therefore, Lucifer plopped on his back and scooted toward the pillows, resting idly as the girls continued to discuss the many benefits. It's like being a Devil is an occupation instead of a race nowadays.

How things had changed since then...

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

By the time Lucifer woke up, he found neither of the beauties was on his side, and there was much gloominess. He cheered up as soon as he realized he overslept hours past his usual wake-time, and the two girls were probably doing their school-thing. But he needed to work on his sleeping schedule. His soul was definitely jetlagged.

As a morning person, or should we say, Devil, Lucifer didn't take long to get up, brush up, and dress up.

Although, he's suspending one of the holy trinity of his morning routine. For the time being, he kept his shirt untucked, and had his hair in a messy, racy style. Just in case if the Heiress or the Valkyrie was still in the vicinity... or any other lovelies. Like Akeno. She's one exciting prospect for sure.

Sadly, no one else was around but the little ol' him, and Lucifer was sad. Not even the First Satan could provide amusement for himself all by himself.

The Dragon was still residing in him, somewhere, probably sleeping, snoring smokes, but he wanted to talk with someone he could see and touch, and preferably doesn't smell like a giant fire-breathing lizard.

He could hear the chatters and the footfalls of students bustling outside, but humans... well, they just don't excite him as much as the supernatural did. One thing he learned from his past life was that Humans talk too much for a creation with laughable lifespan. Not to mention most of them procrastinate most of the times. He procrastinates too, but he has a long, lengthy life. What the humans have as an excuse?

But he supposed he could use them as a source of temporary amusement.

So out the old school building he went and into the new school building he waltzed, staring straight along the way. He knew he was being stared at, and he knew he would then be the hot topic among the students for a couple of days or so, but what was there needed to be done other than basking in all the attention, as irrelevant as most of them might be?

Some remarked his height and his handsomeness, but most were just curious where the hell he came from or what he was doing here.

Taking a turn to another corridor, he stopped like someone just remembered something they forgot. He gained few odd glances there too. The Outcast of Heaven realized he was famished, and that was not a heavenly feeling. This body of his might had spent centuries underground without food or water.

Maybe he could pay a visit to the cafeteria for a quick stop...

* * *

With great charisma, a well-executed flirtation, and a dashing smile, came free packs of cream puffs that were now lodged in his arm.

Beaming a fulfilled, confident smile, Lucifer strode by the hallways of the academy, constantly taking a bite to the sweet, soft pastry as the custard melt in his mouth. For foods and drinks, he admitted humans were the absolute victor. To be fair, Hell had a hellish climate, and the "animals" there tasted like moldy banana. It's already unfair to compare a cockatrice with a chicken.

The school was just like he remembered; big and boring. As expected, nothing much had changed since the death of Issei Hyoudou. Except maybe for those two friends... best friends? Lucifer could hardly tell. It seemed his memory of that boy was steadily disappearing.

Not like he cared.

He's not here to rekindle old memories. He's here to find one of the girls, whichever he'd find first. He could use a bit of his power and locate them in an instant, but that would take the fun away. Just like a game of hide-and-seek, or cat-and-mouse, or... you get the idea.

"Lucifer-sama?"

Ironically, he was the one spotted first.

Swiftly, the young-looking man swiveled on his heels as he recognized that sweet, sweet melodious tone of hers. With a splendid smile, the kind that indicates he's glad on meeting her, Lucifer approached the womanly girl.

"Ah, Akeno! So good to see you again. You're as lovely as always." He gestured her the pastries in his hand. "Cream puffs?"

It should be noted that Akeno was not alone at the time and was surrounded by what appeared to be her fans. Fangirls, more appropriately. Nothing new to her as she walked through the small crowd like Moses to the Red Sea.

"No thank you." she politely declined, "But, ara~ Lucifer-sama, flirting this soon already? Ufufufu, don't you need to be careful not to start a rumor from spreading?"

As a matter of fact, said rumor was on its way to spread. Akeno's fangirls (and boys) were busy fangirling (fanboying) over the fluent English of their 'Great Onee-sama', but other students nearby were soundly formulating juicy gossips regarding the two.

"Ah, rumors, gossips... tattletales. Let them say what they want to say. Why should I care about those meddling things when you're the one I care?"

Dangerous man with dangerous tongue, he was. "Oh my..." Akeno giggled, trying to feign her embarrassment as she glanced at him up to down. "...You've just woken up, haven't you, Lucifer-sama? Fufu, did you have a good night sleep?"

Changing the topic she was, but Lucifer played along. "Mhmm. T'was warm and delightful. Like a certain someone I can't seem to find..." he smirked, "mind lending me a hand?"

Akeno placed her slim finger on her cheek, pretending to giving it a long consideration as she smiled back at him. "Depends... will you share me why her neck is filled with bruises~?"

Playful, quick-witted, and a fellow flirt. She's one to die for.

Slowly, his lips curled to a suggestive grin. "I would... but I could also spare you the details and reenact the whole scene instead... if you're so curious..."

* * *

"Really? Is that a good thing or is that a bad thing? I can't tell."

Akeno giggled. "Sensei's still breathtaken by her bonus, so I think we can safely assume it's a good thing. A new face is always appreciated."

"Why that's great! Good to know things worked out well for her." Lucifer hummed, wearing his ever-present smile on his face as the two had been wandering around the school, going floor by floor, acquiring unneeded attention from everyone they had walked past until now.

How could they not when one of the academy's highly-revered Great Lady had her hand linked with a foreign stranger no one had ever seen before, and appearance wise older than her.

Lucifer? Hell, Lucifer couldn't care less about them. He's too focused with Akeno's delightful aroma and the smoothness of her voice and her thin giggles. And of course, the plump sensation of her chest—but that's insignificant at the time being. Believe it or not, he can focus on what mattered the most, such as learning her personalities.

"Ara? You're such a sweet guy Lucifer-sama." Akeno said as they walked down a hallway somewhere at the fourth floor, where there were usually less students. "I can see why Rias is so persistent telling me not to bother you now..."

"Hm? How so?"

Akeno twirled her natural cherry blossom lips. "You might make me interested on you."

Lucifer flashed his pearly whites and played a look of hurt. "I haven't?"

Akeno laughed. Not her usual lightly amused giggle either and not a full-blown laughter either, but a genuine laughter nonetheless. She had forgotten the last time she laughed this carefree with someone other than Rias... and with someone she met last night as well... how strange things could happen.

He smiled in satisfaction. "Have I interest you yet?"

"Hmm... maybe~? Why, are you interested in me, Lucifer-sama?"

"Oh please, who wouldn't?"

"You're such a tease, ufufu~ but here we are." Akeno tittered as the two stopped at huge wooden double doors. He could sense a flock of Devils inside, and he assumed those were the Student Councils members as this was their room. Rias was also inside, so it didn't seem he had walked here for nothing.

"Buchou is already inside, and there are some others who would like to meet you."

"I'm not getting interrogated again am I?"

"Just a little bit, maybe?" She giggled. "Break time's almost over for me, so I'll have to head back. I hope we can continue our little date in the future, Lucifer-sama~"

"I'd be delighted to. See you when I see you!"

With a little wave, Lucifer stood by the doors for a moment, watching Akeno's long swaying ponytail tottering side to side as she vanished to the stairway. She's someone he'd enjoy an hour just talking banters, to say the least.

Now, the Student Councils... Lucifer supposed Rias' wanted to introduce him to the other Devils. He's certain Issei wasn't familiar with them because he couldn't recall much about these councils, but then again... was there any reasons he should worry about it?

He handled a lot of meetings. Lots and lots of them that he didn't want to imagine any of it, because it was boring. Required, but boring. The only amusement he had was ticking off Asmodeus' short-temper. Surely he could handle an impromptu one.

Although, he would be gladdened if it won't be so dull. But he won't hold his breath. Who knows, maybe he'd meet several interesting individuals to get acquainted with, because so far, he's liking the present Devils.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **So, in accordance of reincarnating Rossweisse into Rias' peerage this early, her power will be considerably nerfed. Canon-wise, at vol 7 of the LN, the Evil-Pieces change or grow more in power to reflect the growth rate of their owner. At vol 7, Rias is... well, not much better I guess, but still better than she was at the beginning.**

 **I think... She has the most unnoticeable growth, to be honest.**

 **Well, that's what happens when your peerage is a bunch of powerheads and you're the walking battery for the main character. You'll get overshadowed by the others. Shame, shame.**

 **Also, isn't it sad that Rias barely get any moment with Issei despite being his main girl?**

 **IMPORTANT PLS READ THIS**

 **As there are mixed response to either add Naruse Mio from Shinmai Maou no Testament or nah, I put up a poll available at my profile. I'll wait until either there are 100 voters or so, or if it has been at most two weeks after this update.**

 **This is the last chance to add/not add her. If she does, I'll have to ensure her presence will be impactful and not just serves as another girl in the story so the update will need a little bit of more time. (By now, you should be used to waiting)**

 **That's right, folks, I'm adopting democracy-thing. But unlike actual democracy, your votes matter.**

 **Seriously speaking, it's a fairly easy job to do for me. I'm really fine with how the polling goes, so don't hesitate to choose any options. But if I do add her, there'll be several more choices for you guys to make. For example, her peerages.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review and your vote, k? K.**

 **TTFN, ta ta for now!**

 **Tigger is my childhood don't fight me.**

* * *

Was zur hölle?What the hell?


	9. Start Again

**Bad news everyone, up to this day, I still don't own DxD and I got coals for Halloweenie.**

 **I mean it.**

* * *

 **WADDUP, IT'S DANZY, AND WELCOME BACK, YEA IT'S BACK, TO THE LUCI-DA, FER-DA, SHE-DA—okay I'll stop.**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews! But I'm worried that there are no critiques yet. I can use one by now. 294 favos and 366 followers though, oy vey! I hope I won't disappoint you guys!**

 **Also, would you mind checking my newest story? It's "Fear the Reapers". Basically a shot at Issei being a hired-gun or assassins or hitman. Whatever you want to call him. You can think it as a reboot of "Toy Soldiers" that I scrapped.**

 **And I still need your votes. Poll's still going for several more days. Because it's a tie between "No. Keep the OCs at minimum." and "Yes, but spruce her character.", the choices are limited to those two. So for those that voted the third option, do give your voice once more.**

 **ALRIGHT THEN.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

 **||Start Again||**

* * *

 _With one more try,  
can we start again?_

* * *

It was business as usual at the Sixth Heaven. A sacred Holy place where the clouds were made of untainted golden silk and the roads were paved in gold and holiness that will cleanse even the vilest of criminals, except the Holy Flame didn't purge them and turn their body into cinders in an instant.

Nobody found out yet, though. It was a place that no ordinary Angel was allowed to enter regardless of the cause. Even an Archangel had to get permission before entering unless under special circumstances.

Such place is known as Zebel, the homage for the Six Seraphim as well as the Seven Archangels, the highest possible rank for the dwellers of Heaven. They are Angels basked in all that is Holy whose loyalty to God are boundless and powerful as they are loyal and holy.

But what exactly is 'business as usual' for the Seraphim? Are they the twelve-winged beings circling the Throne of God chanting "holy, holy, holy" in daily basis until the Judgment Day? Are they the peacekeeper of Heavens? Or do they hang about by the crystal clear lakes, sipping divine tea as they watch a TV show while waiting for trouble arise?

If you say that is basically doing nothing, then yes. They are essentially doing nothing when it's 'business as usual', which is every single days since peace was reestablished.

They are indeed the guardians of the Throne of Heaven, though. They monitor the Angels from all of the Heavens. They are the ones the Celestials—leader of a battalion of Angels—sought for guidance. The ones the lower Angels sought when they needed tips on how to convince the waiting souls in the Third Heaven that they are already dead and are not dreaming they're in Heaven.

But those kinds of days came in few and far between.

Ever since the Great War ended, and the System was restored once more, the Seraphim were stuck on doing nothing while watching the progress of God's imperfect creations doing what they do on Earth. It had been long since there was a relevant threat for the Throne of Heaven, and long since a Celestial came by and asked for a lump of the clouds to stuff their pillow with.

Because sometimes, Angels may experiences sleep difficulties.

Boring? For humans, perhaps. But for them, a day spent without dilemmas is an accomplishment. It signified everything was working accordingly. And as most Seraphs are pacifist, no one wants a dilemma.

So when one did rise, it was an unexpected and unwelcome surprise.

Nearby a small pond that showed the progress of humankind, where Michael and Gabriel often spend their day watching and chatting, a pillar of light separated the clouds nearby as a Celestial clad in brilliant golden armor similar to Roman Praetorian came to their view.

" _Shalom aleikhem._ " The Celestial said, slightly gruff in voice. In fact, his voice was the harshest and deepest of all resident of Heaven. Even Uriel as well.

" _Aleikhem shalom._ " replied the two Archangels who were sitting on a plastic chair, each smiling their graceful smile that wasn't a rare sight for any Angels.

"It has been quite some time..." Gabriel, the only female Archangel, and the most beautiful of all Angels, spoke with a gentle and soft tone. It was so pure that her voice seemed like they'll melt like snow. "I hope the pillow I sewn is of use to you, dear Gadreel."

"Ah, er... yes..." apprehensively, Gadreel bowed his head. "It is the grandest gift I have ever bestowed. I'm forever grateful to you, Archangel Gabriel."

"I'm glad to hear that. Don't hesitate to ask me need you any of it again."

"I... uh... Gladly." It's been thousands of years serving and hearing God's Messenger's kind voice, and never once he knew how to act around her.

But that's not the point he's here. "Pardon me—" he stopped himself as he was being informal, and straightened his posture. "I apologize for intruding without any notice in advance, Archangel Michael, Archangel Gabriel, but I fear this discovery is one not to miss."

The golden-haired Archangels glanced at one another before Michael asked first, "You don't need to lower your head, Celestial. Do tell."

"Yes..." And Gadreel faced forward. "During the last scouting of Hell, we found that the tomb of the Fallen One has vanished."

Michael tipped his head to one side, lightly swaying his golden mane along. "Vanished?"

"Oh dear, did somebody steal it?"

"W-While it is a possibility, Archangel Gabriel, I fear that the tomb is more likely destroyed rather than stolen." Gadreel said as politely and as straight as possible. He's known for his sarcasm and sense of humor, but he wouldn't dare doing that to the Archangels... "There was a massive crater spanning roughly 2.0034 miles in diameter, but there was no hints of what had occurred to create such destruction."

Michael blinked. That's not ordinary. "Did you find anything else in the tomb?"

"Nothing... There was nothing other than what I said. I fear that the Fallen One might have been unsealed, Archangel Michael."

And there, for the first time in his life as an Angel until he was assigned as a Celestial, Gadreel saw a glimmer of fear flashed by the face of the Right Hand of God.

"May I ask who this 'Fallen One' is?"

Gadreel clearly hesitated on saying the name that could cause havoc in Heaven just by saying, but Michael had no qualms.

"He's our eldest brother, dear sister."

"Oh..." Gabriel said with a mellow tune. "But aren't you the eldest, brother?"

"In here, I am." Michael muttered. "You can leave now, Gadreel. Thank you for bringing us the news."

"It is an honor. _Aleikhem Shalom._ " And with the same beam of Holy Light, the heavily armored Celestial descended back to the Fifth Heaven.

Gabriel glanced up as her brother had left his chair, wearing a face she had never seen before.

"Brother? Are you going to see the eldest brother? If you do, can I come?"

"I'm not, sister." Michael smiled bitterly at his pure little sister. "But maybe we will, someday."

Gabriel's smile was effortlessly enchanting. "Okay!"

* * *

 ** _Bureaku_**

* * *

It was spring in Japan, the songbirds were being songbirds, and there's a Hailie outside swinging somewhere, but Lucifer was stuck in the Student Council's room as if he's a student with a detention.

He had been warned, kind of, but that did not mean he's willing to be interrogated, or having to listen to his lover getting chastised by the Student Council's President, or not being allowed to hum Beethoven's Ode to Joy. Apparently, humming is rude.

On top of it all, he hadn't showered yet... oh, and he also hadn't met the rosy Valkyrie yet.

"Really... What were you thinking Rias...? I understand your circumstances, but for you to went that far and gave your virginity to a man whose identity is questionable at most..." the girl shook her head critically. "This isn't a fairytale. As your friend and as someone that has experienced your trouble, I can't say I support your decision. It's bold, but reckless."

"I know... but although it might have been due to the heat of the moment, it doesn't change that I'm in love with him."

"Being in love with him doesn't deter the possibility that he's a fraud. For all we know, he might be a wanted criminal in the Underworld."

"He's not!"

Sona was quick to counter with a piercing question. "And how can you tell?"

"..." Unable to come up with a decent rebuttal, Rias skulked at the couch in front of Sona's desk. She's aware that Sona's right, as usual, but she wished that she could prove this serious friend of hers that she's wrong. Right now, she felt like a defending lawyer and Sona was the judge, with the Student Council members as the jurors and Lucifer as the defendant.

The all-too-carefree defendant.

Because as the disciplining went on, the dashing defendant poked around the room and the Devils inside. They certainly didn't regard him as highly as Rias, but should he really care about how these adolescents see him? He didn't even care when the Angels brand him as an Outcast of Heaven, or the Fallen One or whatever title they made up, so why should he bother?

"I hope you don't take our Kaichou's words too severe, uhm... Lucifer-san." Such was the polite words of Sona's Bishop, the graceful brunette sophomore whom carried a caring impression around her.

"Ah, not at all!" Lucifer replied in Japanese. If his blurry memories served right, she was quite famous for her nice motherly air and courteous personalities. And judging by the judging looks from all the other Devils that was telling him to not corrupt her purities, he should be right.

"Don't you think you should pay attention to Kaichou's words too? You're not here to fool around."

Lucifer sent an easy, 'are you serious?' look at the light brown haired male, Saji Gen-something. "Rather than stressing about those trivial little things, wouldn't getting to know her a better way to spend the time?"

Kusaka Reya's cheeks turned pink as she subconsciously, and nervously, looked to another direction. "Ah... w-well..."

Saji's expression turned grudging. He had only known this man for several minutes, and already he disliked him.

At the couch at the middle, a Rias with a sullen look was staring at her flirtatious lover. While it was a relief that he didn't think much of the animosity directed to him, trifling with another girl when she's in the same room was... quite saddening.

Sona noticed it too, and she couldn't stand him either. "And to think he has the same traits as that man... I'm really concerned with your choice, Rias."

"H-he's different!" Rias snapped back at her friend. "He's different." She resaid, to herself and Sona. "You don't see it, but he's different. Without him, we wouldn't know who Rossweisse-sensei really is. He's also the one who added two more servants in my peerage all in just a day."

"Did he?" Sona was acute as always.

"Yes!" Rias fumed. If she couldn't convince her Lucifer was not a con-Devil, then at least she could list his redeeming qualities and deeds. "He was the one who made Rossweisse admit she's a Valkyrie! And without torture as well. Least not physically."

"More like the girl's torturing herself." Lucifer butted in, jumping to fill the empty seat beside Rias. "She's overly conscious of herself too and quick to conclude. She thought I was making fun of her when I'm just being friendly!"

"...You mean flirty?" Rias begrudged.

"Eh. Same thing."

What kind of man was he, Sona wondered. For her, he's rude, immoral, and too carefree of an adult to be considered as a worthy candidate as her friend's fiancé replacer.

"What's your motive? _Lucifer_ -san?" she started with an edge in her words, gaining their attention. "Why do you help Rias? And what makes you think you are laudable and not laughable instead?"

Rias clearly did not appreciate Sona's sharp words, but Lucifer didn't seem to care. "I don't think I'm that loud, to be honest, and I'm not that funny of a guy either. I'm helping her because... I want to, I suppose? Besides, she loves me and I love her."

The fact he said it casually baffled the Devils present. Rias was vehemently blushing and so were several others. Seeing their innocent reaction was a joy to behold for Lucifer.

He only smiled, though. "And motives? Do I need one to have fun? Wait, I guess wanting to have fun is a motive as well..."

"...And what of your name? Are you aware the position held by the name you claimed? A very severe punishment waits for Devils who take his name in vain in Hell."

Rias clenched her hands and gripped the hem of her skirt. That was not something she liked to hear.

"Aw gee, I didn't know I'm that important..." Lucifer muttered diffidently. "But why though? It's just a name. There are tons of Adams and tons of Jesuses in Mexico and Spain. Muhammads all over the world. And maybe Siddhartha too... but I've never met any."

"Humans' regulations don't apply to Devils'." Sona countered.

Lucifer looked very disappointed. And disheartened. Like he just got rejected for the first time.

"And here I thought Devils aren't bind by rules... Well, fine by me." He's not one to mull over things if he could help it. "If I say my name's Jeff or John Smith, will you let me leave? I need to get a new watch. I can't tell how long I've been here."

And Sona was not one to take jibes easily. Especially not one from strangers. "You're not leaving this place until I am satisfied."

"Really?" His face beamed up as his smile turned to expectant grin. "I can satisfy quite well if I do say so myself. Rias can testify."

The faces of embarrassment were aplenty that day. And these people called themselves Devils... What Devils went red-faced after a single suggestive joke?

"Wh-wh-what the hell are you saying you vulgar man?!"

"Eh... Vulgar man...?" Lucifer said as if to have a taste of the dumb insult. "That's a first."

"I have many more up my sleeves you—"

"That's enough, Saji." Sona said. She tried hiding her red blemishes on her cheeks, but Lucifer's eyes were trained eyes. He could note her discomfort quite easily.

Rias coughed into her pretty hand. "I-I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant."

"Aw." Lucifer slumped his shoulders nonetheless. Though the girl's not his, he's still quite disappointed. Consented sex is sex. "Well, I doubt my answers are of satisfactory anyway, and wasting both of our times are wasteful. So why don't let me leave? It's not like I'll disappear."

Sona held Lucifer's brown eyes. She was cold, calculating, and distrustful at the beginning, but as she saw her friend-slash-rival, and how miserable she looked, Sona yielded.

"Fine. But don't think this is the last time we meet."

"Ooh! Good! I want to know you better as well!" Lucifer chippered, burning the only male aside from him with envy and Sona with ire for being made fun of. "Well then, see you when I see you." he bid the Student Councils, and as he stood, snatched Rias' by her fingers. "Let's go Princess- or uh, Hime-sama?"

Rias was not a sucker for honorifics, nor she liked being called Princess... but she would be lying if she alleged her heart forgot a beat.

"Ah, uh— W-We'll talk later Sona! Excuse us!"

There was nothing Sona could do to stop them from leaving. There was, and she should, because her discussion with Rias wasn't finished yet, but she didn't want to. Because as much as she loathed that man; she had never seen Rias making such a face with anyone else but him.

As Sona exhaled a sigh, her Queen stepped up to her side. "Yuuto's right. He's a peculiar man."

"He smells nice though." Tomoe said, and was ignored.

"Indeed." Another sigh ensued as Sona continued her duties as the President of the Student Councils and also as one of the prefects of Kuoh.

"He's the worst." Her hotheaded Pawn exclaimed with arms crossed. "The hell does he think he is? Saying whatever he wants and leaving like that?! What a punk..."

"A mere punk can't defeat Rias' peerage either, Saji."

The way she reiterated his sneer bit him. "Y-Yeah, but..."

"At any rate, he's dangerous. He may be on the same side as ours, but without a clear reason and as long as we haven't a hold of his motives, we can't and shouldn't trust him. I advise all of you to remain vigilant around him."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"..."

"Today, we observe the many faces of our Civics teacher. At this very moment, she can be seen sighing heavily and longingly."

"Oh! What a change! It appears she has found a hope spot! Whatever is it that could relight Sensei's spirit?"

"And back to square one. _Rosuvaise-_ sensei is depressed once again as though she realized her dream boyfriend was indeed a dream boyfriend."

"Inexistent and short-lived..."

That struck a nerve. Rossweisse straightened up. "Will you two leave the class already?! Stop bullying your Sensei! It's not nice! Leave me alone!"

"Oh! So Sensei _was_ thinking about it!" the light-haired girl chirped. "Come on Sensei, we just want to know how your boyfriend looks like."

"Or your imaginary one." Her brunette friend added with a snicker. "We won't tell anyone, promise!"

It was late in the afternoon, and they were the only students inside the room because of an obligatory remedial test and because they sucked at Civics.

"But that's weird!" Rossweisse cried, "Do girls nowadays talk about that kind of thing?"

"Huh? 'Nowadays'? That's something my grandfather said when he's lecturing me." The brunette, Murayama, captain of the Kendo Club, leered at their romantically-unsuccessful teacher.

"Oh geez, I'm not an old person!"

"Well you sure talk like one." Katase, the vice-captain of the aforementioned club giggled heartily, "Okay, okay, we're just joking~ but us girls do talk about stuffs like that too, Sensei." She assured, though later she was enviously glaring at her captain. "At least before one of us got a boyfriend."

Murayama puffed out her chest. "Fufu, that's right. I'm the most experienced in this room."

"Ugh..." Katase groaned as Rossweisse slumped even more on her teacher's desk.

Truthfully, she was thinking about a man. Not an imaginary boyfriend, but an actual, living man. And it was the same man who reminded her why drowning her sorrows was never the right option.

Her headache was killing her. And as if that's not enough, thinking about him made it worse.

Because she had no idea where they were currently. He said he'll be her date, but he already had a girlfriend. A lover, even. And on top of that, she was her own student... As a teacher, she shouldn't barge in their relationship, but as a woman... she just couldn't stop thinking about him despite knowing how wrong it was to want someone that wasn't hers.

It was easy to divert herself when she was teaching, but now, everything came back to her like a flood.

Still, it's not right. She shouldn't want him. He's only toying with her, and it's not right for her to butt into an established relationship, more so the relationship of her own student, as illicit as it was.

"And now we see Sensei's back on her natural demeanor... lost in her thought, and—"

"If you don't leave now, Sensei will make sure you'll retake another remedial test."

""Waaa~ah!"" having their share of fun, Katase and Murayama ran outside their empty classroom with the captain leading in front. Only for her to tumble back when she crashed into something, causing Katase to fell down as she crashed into her back.

They yelped in shock than they were in pain.

Rossweisse blitzed up from her seat and nearly cried out their names and ran up to them to ask if they're hurt, but like her two students, she was too shocked at the man standing under the doorframe.

You guessed it, it's Lucifer. "Whoops. You girls alright?"

Murayama and Katase could only stare at his extended hand as if he's offering them a block of diamond. Lucifer had to wait for several seconds before the brunette finally took his hand and got up, and then helped the other girl.

"Should've looked forward when you're running shouldn't you?" He smiled a teasing smile, and just like that, the two fell to his charms despite not understanding what he said.

Too bad he's not interested in them. He's interested at the lady in the same business suit as she was in yesternight, at the lady that was staring at him in disbelief. "Rosie, ready for our date?"

They might not ace English but they weren't so bad at it as bad as Civics, and they were pretty sure ' _deito'_ meant what they thought it meant. "U-Uhhh! Thank you Sensei! See you tomorrow!" "Yeah, bye!"

Suddenly, Rossweisse wished they didn't leave. She didn't know, but Lucifer knew they were hiding behind the door, being the curious little eavesdroppers they were. He didn't mind, though.

"Well?" He said again, now with a hand outstretched. "You're not allowed to say 'no', by the way."

Katase and Murayama rushed from their peeking spot the moment they heard their teacher and the unknown foreigner's footsteps, and their way back home was filled with little gossips that will bloom tomorrow morning.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

She's reluctant at first, and required convincing that it wasn't her money they'd be spending, but in the end, the stingy Valkyrie conceded.

"My oh my, aren't you an absolute thing of beauty." was the first phrase she heard from him the moment she emerged from the changing room. "Not to say your suit doesn't suit you, but this." The young fellow moved his hands as if he's presenting her to a show. "You're lovely in it. Brings out your eyes."

Rossweisse didn't even get to response as Lucifer approached her, and unbuttoned her denim shirt to reveal the white T-shirt beneath it. He also noticed her surprisingly racy bra that her white shirt failed to hide.

She squeaked as he did so without shame.

"There you go, much better." Lucifer smiled a winning smile, rendering her unable to complain of his indecency. "We'll take this one. I mean uh," he repeated the sentence again in Japanese as he noticed the young saleslady was gawking at him.

"B-B-But I don't think I'm comfortable in this!" Rossweisse cried out finally as she stared at her slim dark jeans.

"Why not? It brings out your legs too." Lucifer reasoned. "You got legs; was there any reason not flaunt them a little?" He'd go with short jeans for her, but that would ruin her 'casually beautiful' image. Furthermore, the girl won't say yes no matter what he said. She even refused to wear a knee-length skirt for gods' sake.

That aside, that's not what she meant, and now that he mentioned, she's even more conscious of her legs. In desperate attempt, she closed her knees and fumed at him. "These outfits don't fit me! _Z-zey_ -they're too cute!"

"Too cute? But those are casual outwear." Lucifer then looked at the salesperson beside him for a third opinion. "What do you think, Miss? Doesn't she look pretty in it?"

Of course she said yes. She's trying to sell regardless. Even Rossweisse knew that.

* * *

"I-Is it really okay? These were pretty expensive..."

"Oh shush. Those aren't branded clothing anyway." Lucifer said. He could tell she was stingy with her spending and reluctant to accept other's money, hence her moderately priced set of clothing. "Just think of it as my apology for getting you drunk."

Rossweisse pouted. Hangover might be the logical reason of her headache, not him. She felt silly and stupid at the same time.

"Though, I can't say I'm sorry either. You're pretty amusing when drunk."

Embarrassed, she wilted like a rose. "...Ugh... Can you not mention it...? It's humiliating enough for someone to see me in that shameful state..."

"Aw, don't be!" He laughed heartily as he swung his arm around her slender shoulders. Rossweisse went tense. "You were being awfully cute back then. So very few can be cute while drunk." It didn't take him long to notice her burning face, and it didn't take him long to create a follow-through. "And so very few can be adorable without trying."

When he squished her cheek with a finger, that's when she shoved him away. "N-No! S-stop teasing me!"

"But it's fun!"

Rossweisse couldn't keep her calm around him. Made from bad to worse as he kept sparing unsubtle glances at her with his smiling eyes and lips, and was made from worse to worst as he wasn't the only one glancing at her. Her easy-for-the-eyes spring-themed outfit linked with her already head-turning silver hair, and the kind of face that left you wanting to have a closer look, it was hard for her to not gain this much attention from the passersby.

Not to mention the Devil himself, walking beside her as they strolled through the shopping district. She hadn't spent a long time with him, but she could tell that his confident smile was his go-to expression and not because he just bought a new watch with Rias' debit card.

She couldn't stand having these many eyes directed at her. Teaching and this were two different things. "W...will you stop looking at me?"

Her voice was quiet, it's almost like she's trying not to be heard.

"I can't help it. You're like what they say a sight for sore eyes." Not the case for Lucifer, however. "Not to say you're not beautiful with those suits of yours, you still is, just more refreshing to see." And less tacky. But still, she didn't need to hear that.

She's lying if hearing that didn't make her happy or make her cheeks heat up with a weird, tingly feeling to it. "...If only I can have just half of that confidence of yours..."

"Oh, why not build up what you have instead?"

"You said that like it's easy to do..." Rossweisse frowned, looking around at the town's park. It was mostly empty, and only couples like themselves were there to stay and enjoy the setting sun, or maybe get a little naughty after — at least that's what she thought.

"Isn't it? Just do it one step at a time. You don't just mastered your uh..." What was it again? "Civics. Yeah, Civics. You didn't master it in a single day, do you?"

Goddamn it why does he have a point. "If you put it that way, then yes... but, even so... It's not theoretic."

"Hm? 'Course it isn't. Doesn't mean you can't improve it." Lucifer casually said as he led them to sit at a nearby empty bench. There weren't any shopping bags other than the one containing her suits, but walking around the city and then here was niggling for his feet.

Rossweisse sat beside him. "Uuugh... it's easier said than done."

"Nothing's impossible." Lucifer chanted. "Either way what's the deal with confidence? And you seems fine to me, with your teaching and all that."

If his memory served him right, she's one of the most, if not the most, serious of teachers in Kuoh Academy. Very objective too.

"It's different..." she pouted. "...Wait... how did you know how I perform when I was teaching?"

"Didn't I tell you I was that 'Hyoodu' boy?"

She arched her eyebrows downwards. He did, actually.

Lucifer oh-ed. "Well, I was." Basing on how she's looking at him, she didn't believe her. "Come on, how else do I know you're single?"

Her cheeks puffed out, and the Valkyrie was now pouting at him.

"I'm just joking, yeesh. Able to laugh at yourself is one of the key factors of confidence, you know. Also not caring of how other's see you, but eh." Lucifer chuckled, frivolously poking her cheek once just to watch her squirm in surprise. "I'm not lying, though. I was Ise. Don't know how, but I'm back here again when he died. Isn't that weird?"

She had her hand cupping her poked cheek. It's not that she disliked it, she's just not used to these kinds of physical contact. "W-Weird... yeah..." Rossweisse mumbled, still in the aftershock. "What do you mean by 'back here again'?"

"Well, this." Lucifer rubbed his belly as if he's pleasantly full. "Somehow, I'm here again. Not like I care, though. My body is comfy." She's not sure if he's joking or not, because he's hugging himself quite fondly. "Would you like to test my comfiness?"

"H-Huh?! Wh-what— what are you implying, you pervert?!"

"Ah, but perversion is also a flavor of life. A little of it is fine as long as you can control it. Too much, and you'll have that boy. Just the right amount, then you'll have me." Rossweisse silently stared at him, loss at words of his shiny confidence. "Joke aside; you look like someone who wants someone you can be comfortable with."

Dang, of course he could tell. After last night's incidence, it's no surprise he could make such conclusion.

"But, then again, who doesn't, really." Lucifer continued as he rested his back against the bench, and slung his arms along its metallic brim. "I just think it's ridiculous for someone like you have difficulties of finding one. Maybe because of time? Because back then, people will flock around you like pigeons to bread crumbs."

"Wh...what makes you say so?"

"Because why _won't_ people flock around you? You're a nice person in general, dedicated to your job, pretty eyes and hair, cute, and so on, and so on. You can get too serious at times, but who's to say you shouldn't? You're just doing what you have to do, aren't you?"

Her heart was about to burst. That was the nicest thing someone had ever said to her, but yet, Rossweisse forbade herself from being happy. He's not hers. "Y-You're just saying that... I don't need your pity or anyo—"

"Oh puh-lease." Lucifer laughed. Her threat had no effect on him or on his amiable cheerfulness. "Stop mistaking my genuine compliments as pities. I don't say those kinds of things without meaning it. That's called being mean. I'm not mean."

Rossweisse pursed her lips. Reflecting, she realized it was her that was being rude instead. "S..sorry..."

She flinched when she felt his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair down as he smiled at her. "Don't worry about it~. Just stop frowning. Smile, instead. We have much time to spend and frowning isn't a good way of spending it."

She couldn't resist on smiling after that, especially with him nudging her with his smile-like grin. "Nothings seem able to bother you..."

"I've been told." Lucifer sniggered. "But do you know a good way of spending it?"

"What?"

He snapped his fingers and pointed at her as he comically said; "Spending it with you~!"

A hot blush seared through her cheeks and she thought her face was on fire. Suddenly, her shyness and awkwardness returned, and she couldn't stop herself from hiding her rosy features under her slim fingers. He was just being silly with his silly grin, but nobody had ever done that to her and she didn't know what to do.

" _Mein Gott—_ you're adorable. We should like, do this again sometimes."

Even then, there's that feeling deep inside her, throbbing as hard as her heart. She felt the pang of guilt growing the more she realized how infatuated she had become to him, and how badly she wanted him to be the 'someone' she could be comfortable with. And guilt turned to an aching pain as she knew she shouldn't.

She wanted to cry, but she's not weak. "Thanks for today, Luci-san, but I don't think we should do this anymore."

"No prob— wait what?"

She bowed politely, courteously, and left with her one shopping bag without looking back once.

And he was left wondering on the bench, confused, in disbelief, and unsurprisingly, hurt. How did it go wrong, he pondered, because the date was going really well for his standards of dates. She was smiling, sometimes laughing, but most of the time blushing, and he knew she was comfortable with him, but...

"How did that happen then?"

His first date in his new life and he got ditched. Off to a great start.

"That sucked." He walked away from the dating spot. What's the point on watching the sun set if he only had himself as company? Why stay and bum himself out when a new day's waiting tomorrow?

Although it would be nice if he could start this all over again, to find out what made an honest person like her could make such a dishonest face.

Nonetheless, he could use some Rias' pampering by now...

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Dramas! I hate them so much, but what can I do? Make Rossweisse just fell in love with him and leap to him? Yeah right.**

 **Instead of 10 Seraph, there are 7 Archangels in their stead: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Sariel, and Ariel with Michael being their leader.**

 **Those from the canon that aren't mentioned (Metatron, Sandalphon, Sariel, Raziel) will be in the new Six Seraph instead, viz. Metatron, Sandalphon, Remiel, Raziel, and the new ones: Seraphiel and Jehoel.**

 **Why? Because fuck canon. This is fanfic.**

 **Seriously speaking, if you want to go Judeo-Christian, those shouldn't be Seraph to begin with, but Archangels - Angels higher than a Seraph. And if Ichibumi wanted to fully immerse that teaching, there would be a total of give or take 30 Archangels.**

 **But he didn't anyway and so won't I. And Seven Archangels seems a fitting counteract to Seven Sins.**

 **Besides, the other 8 are rarely mentioned in the light novel anyways. Everyone except Michael and Gabriel nearly have no screen time and Metatron is treated like a joke-ninja-guy despite being the Chancellor of Heaven and is the Scribe of God.**

 **But hey, it's a comedy LN. This fanfic isn't comedy. It's serious stuff. Like math.**

 **So anyway, here's MY hierarchy of Heaven from lowest to highest: Reincarnated Angels/Brave Saints, Angels (low-med-high class), Celestials, Seraphim, and lastly the Archangels themselves. Celestials are the counterpart of Cadres in the Grigori.**

 **Though if I want to, I can add in the just adopt the nine orders hierarchy in Christian angelology, but I doubt I'm willing to go that far in details, and I do still want to keep some of the DxD canon lore.**

 **Lastly, I don't want to sound I'm bitching or begging, and again, I don't want to pressure you. There are readers that just want to follow and read, and I'm very grateful for that, but I guess reviews are like the small stories for us writers to read. They're like that pat in the back for a job well done, or that extra oomph for us to do it better.**

 **Of course I'm grateful of your kind words as short and to the point as they are, and I appreciate that you're willing to spend a few of your time to write one, but I can use some detailed criticisms or a more 'wordy' reviews.**

 **You don't have to if you don't want to, obviously. Don't let a person on the other side of the screen let you tell you what you gotta do.**

 **Thank you for giving my story a read, I hope it was enjoyable, and see you next time!**


	10. Demons

***insert witty disclaimer here***

* * *

 **This story's been doing amazingly good, like, damn. Never thought it'd gone this far. Let's pray I can keep all you lots entertained.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. They add more fuel to my cripplingly low motivation. Special thank you for DW-Chronos for his much appreciated critique.**

 **And to answer CrimsonAzazel's question about Lucifer's brown hair and eyes instead of silver hair and blue eyes, for him, changing his appearance is like washing his face. What he appears is what he chose to appear.**

 **Lastly, the poll. It's decided that Naruse Mio will make an appearance, with 30 votes to 20. This may upset some people, I understand, she's Basara's girl, but I'll do my best to ensure she's not just another girl in the story. She will appear some times in the future.**

 **ALRIGHT THEN.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

 **||Demons||**

* * *

 _"_ _Everyone has them._

 _Including yours truly."_

* * *

"Tell you what, Princess, I've seen hideous creatures, plenty of them, but I have never seen..." Lucifer paused, unsure what word he should use to describe _that_ abomination. "...spawns of hell that can shoot lasers out from their nipples _._ Whatsherface again?"

"Viser." Rias said, "It's a mystery how an Evil Piece works, but Devils who disobeyed their reincarnator often turns into monsters. I'm guessing their sanity slips due to abandoning their master, or in worst case scenario, killing their master."

Rias finished as she glanced at the pile of ashes used to be a ten foot monster with elephant-sized legs but the body of a busty woman, until her Queen spawned an orchestra of thunders.

"Eugh. What a waste." Lucifer shuddered. He's impressed by Akeno's fancy light show, or her 'disciplining', but there are some things that couldn't be unseen, and a pair of tits that fired laser is one of those things. "Handling _that_ is one of your Devily duties hm?"

"Not every day." Rias chuckled. Once something she saw as weird and insulting, his naivety for a Devil's duties suddenly became funny and adorable for her. Weird thing, love is. "It happens not so often ever since, at least that's a given."

Lucifer caught that hint of reluctance. "Ever since what?"

He saw her opened her mouth, only to close it shut as she glanced towards the small but unbelievably strong Devil. He should've known better not to judge a book by its cover.

"...It's a long story... I'll tell you about it later." Rias said with reluctance. The Prince of Darkness smelled something sensitive here. Must be related to a 'doom n' gloomy' past to that blondie fellow. He could always listen to a bedtime story or two with her.

"That said..." she then walked to her remaining peerage members, currently scanning the abandoned warehouse if there were more bad Devils.

"Great work, everyone. That should be it for tonight. Asia, any thoughts?"

As Rias gathered her labor workers, including her new golden-haired Bishop, Lucifer didn't follow her. That part of the warehouse was funny smelling, and god knows how many vile roaches could be lurking under those rubbles. Or worse, _rat dungs_.

Just the thought the reek of those dreadful raisins rustled his jimmies and rattled his shoes.

He immediately looked around to avoid getting squeamish, and to avoid getting the blues for thinking about why Rossweisse dumped him, and he found that needed sight. With interest, Lucifer eyed Akeno as the schoolgirl swept away the ashes with a small gust of wind.

So him being him, he strolled right up to her. "Having a field day, hm, Akeno? Looks like I was worried for naught."

Akeno turned around, swaying her quality ponytail. " _Ara_ , how sweet of you to be worried for me, Lucifer-sama." she smiled. Lucifer appreciated the fact that she's communicating in English. And she was fluent at it too. "Fufu~ I guess you can say it like that. I hope I didn't scare you."

"Scare me? Spellbound rather than scared." Lucifer laughed, "Just promise me you won't give me a shock treatment." It's not true if he claimed she didn't ' _disgruntle_ ' him, but hey, at least he now learnt why she's crowned as the Queen of Sadist.

"I'll try, but no promises." Her slim finger pressed her lush bottom lip as she giggled lightly, a sensual gesture but nonetheless quite chilling, but also spurred excitement – no, he didn't get hard. It's a different kind of excitement.

Having dealt with her Devily duties for the night, Akeno slithered to the young man's side and like she did earlier today, slinked her arms around his. She kept her eyes on her easily-riled friend. Lucifer was obviously pleased with this development, and the flowery scent she brought with her.

"Goodness, you smell nice." Lucifer struck a smirk, his playful one. And for once, he didn't notice her light blush. "How's it going? Missed being by my side already?"

"Who wouldn't?" They both shared a good lighthearted giggle. She made sure her voice was loud enough that it reached Rias, who then spared a glance, a fuming glare, and a childish pout before she continued on lecturing the new recruit.

Now aware of her intent to infuriate the redhead, Lucifer chuckled, and naturally played along. "Your friend's adorable, isn't she?" Akeno giggled in agreement. "How long have you known each other?"

Akeno tilted her chin in an acute angle. She did that cute hum she did when she's casually thinking on something. "Seven years, maybe? Fufu~ it's harder to tease her now. But now that there's Lucifer-sama..."

"Hah! Always happy to be of help."

"She used to think all boys are the same, back then and now. At least until yesterday." Akeno tittered, "Just one day, and she's this smitten with you already... what a weird turn of events, fufufu~"

"That so?" Lucifer arched an eyebrow, inflecting his voice aloft. "I must be one lucky chump then."

"I guess you can say that." Akeno hummed as she glanced up to look at his features. Aside from being more interesting than average, he's also taller than the average men she saw here; without looking up, she could only see his shoulder.

His scent was virile too, and his perfume was just right that it didn't sting her nose like those many playboy wannabes that had no idea that their fragrance was not supposed to be smelled the moment they entered the classroom. They were like a walking insect repellant.

It was then she noticed the silver watch on his wrist. That wasn't there earlier that morning. "Ah, that's right, how did your date go with Rossweisse- _sensei_? _Sensei_ 's pretty fun to tease to, no? It's a shame you weren't there with _Buchou_ ; she was so cute."

"I wager she would be." Lucifer smiled. But oh noes, the regrettable memories were threating to invade his mind.

"Weeelll," he droned, playing with his tune. "Not exactly the greatest of dates, but it was going well." he wasn't sure if the standard of dating had changed from the last time when he dated a shy British woman back in the early nineties, but he's fairly certain his date with the Valkyrie wasn't horrible, save the conclusion.

"We were laughing and all, but I got ditched in the end. Sadly."

She didn't expect that outcome, and was genuinely surprised.

Lucifer placed his unaccompanied hand to scrub his stubbles. "You reckon I should've taken her somewhere else? I don't suppose she's fond of crowded places, though. She's quite the shy woman. Hmmn... Maybe I should've taken her to the movies instead?"

She didn't expect his earnestness either, and that was a pleasant surprise. " _Ara,_ Lucifer-sama, you're a very considerate man too, aren't you? Fufufu~ that's another point for you in my book."

"Why, of course!" Lucifer beamed up. He's not one to wallow in his own sorrow. "Happy sweethearts lead to a happy life."

Akeno found his carefree antics amiable, and couldn't help but titter at this so-said Prince of Evil. "And how many sweethearts are there?"

"Currently? Her." Lucifer peered at his 'Princess', currently schooling Asia something-something about those fancy chess pieces' power. Then he returned to meet her grape purple eyes. "I won't refuse if you're interested in being one of them, of course."

"Oh my~" Akeno purred, "You know, Lucifer-sama, I think I can see what makes Rias become so smitten to you. And to be honest, I have the same view with Rias towards boys." she giggled, and narrowed her eyes seductively. "Perhaps you can be the one to change my mind as well...?"

That was the moment Lucifer flashed his lustrous pearly whites. Only few could resist this frisky smile of his. "Was that a dare?"

"Perhaps...?" Akeno coyly said.

It was then the Gremory Heiress entered the scene, with hands haughtily crossed under the swell of her breasts. "Alright Akeno, you've had your fun. Now get your hands off him."

"Ara~ here come the first lady. What a shame, fufufu~ whatever shall I do?" She then leaned her head to Lucifer's arm to further infuriate Rias. It worked.

"Akeno! No! Get off him!"

"Dear oh dear, fighting over me? I'm deeply touched. But please, I would prefer if you don't rip my arms."

"Leech."

"Hm? What's that?"

Koneko curtly threw her face away from him. That quiet blonde nun looked somewhat interested in the quarrel, oddly enough.

"It's hard to believe Buchou has a lover already." Kiba laughed sheepishly at the scene, when then he suddenly remembered something as he glanced at Asia. He was talking in Japanese. "Oh, that's right, Buchou, why did Rossweisse-sensei doesn't come with us?"

In the middle of protectively and indignantly tugging Akeno off his arm, Rias paused and looked at her Knight. "She said she was feeling ill, so it can't be helped."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that. The teacher seemed fine during the whole afternoon with him.

Rias had the sense to let go off Akeno for the moment, and returned to her standard 'Buchou mode'. "Besides, she's a Valkyrie. Used to be." she corrected, "She must have a decent knowledge of a Devil's powers and capabilities without needing a lecture from one."

Asia made a tiny noise. "Uu... I'm sorry I'm still clueless..."

"It's fine, Asia." Rias promptly assured her Bishop, giving a tender pat to her head and an encouraging smile. "You have to start somewhere. I'll take it upon myself to make sure you live a good life as a Devil."

"Y-Yes! Thank you very much, Buchou!"

"Oh wow, so motherly." Lucifer casually chimed in, this time in their language. "Bet you'd make a great mama, eh Princess?" While all other expressed amusement at his comment, Rias' cheeks bloomed vehement red.

She retracted her hand, and started fidgeting. "I-I... It's too soon for one, b-but... maybe... in the future..." her voice grew quieter after every word she said, but her blush reddened, much to Lucifer and Akeno's delight.

"Say, you're pretty lax for a nun, aren't you? Thought you'd freak out more that you're a Devil." Lucifer said.

He sensed she held great faith for God even up to this moment. He supposed Believers could still possess a tremendous amount of Holiness within them despite they were reincarnated as a Devil.

"U-Um... y-yes... it's difficult, but I am happy that I am ali—auu!" She bit her tongue. It was her first time talking with this man and to her, he's a stranger. He wasn't at the clubroom earlier when she was being 'welcomed' as a Devil at break time.

And her being her, she thought it was only right to introduce herself. "I-I'm Asia Argento, pleased to meet you."

She even did a polite bow at him. How nice of her. He thought she would try to banish him – a lesson to never judge people by their occupation.

"I'm Lucifer. Just Lucifer." He gave her his trademark polite smile. Just because he had no interest in her, it didn't mean he didn't need to treat her politely. After all, they're fellow Devils. And being rude to a polite person was not appropriate in his book.

Although, her shock was apparent on her face. He figured she would be horrible at a game of poker—which he was starting to miss, now that he thought about it. Could these Devils play any card games? That notion aside, he supposed that kind of reaction was expected from someone who was raised to expel demons. It's also something he had to get used to whenever he introduced himself.

He could adopt a new name, but the reactions he received had been amusing so far, including hers. It'd be a waste.

"Um... Nice to meet you, um... Lucifer-sama?" After a moment of shock, Asia bowed at him politely once again. She wasn't sure on what to call him with, it seemed. Too bad she's too conscious of it more than he did.

"Mhmm, mhmm." Lucifer simply nodded. "Well then, it's been an interesting experience to say the least, but when can we go home? I want to cuddle with her."

The blush crept back. "A-anyway! It's a great work for each one of you, and we'll call it a night. See you all tomorrow."

"Ara, look at her... trying to hide her embarrassment by acting like a leader... fufu, how innocent."

"Innocent?" Lucifer smirked. He wouldn't miss a chance to 'bully' this adorable redhead. "Oh, did she not tell you of what she offered me after our little exercise?"

"Nooo! Enough of it, you two!"

Suffice to say, her harassed days had just begun.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was a cold spring night at Kuoh, and its famous recreational area was covered in dimming darkness. The trees swayed, its lush leaves apparently orange in the light of the streetlamps. The city park was like a black and white picture of what it was in daylight, with a tiny bit of sepia. And Lucifer was grateful there weren't as many children running and screaming around to be wary off.

The other Devils went home by those 'magical teleportation' spells with Akeno's help, but Lucifer wanted to have a tiny date with Rias. As much as she's cute when she's infuriated, he didn't want her to remain salty that his first date was with someone else other than her, would he?

"Say, I've been wondering, Princess, where do the rest of your chums live?" Lucifer began, surprising Rias that had never had her hands held by a man other than her doting father and brother. He chuckled. The poor Devil, so innocent despite her maturity.

"Ah... Yuuto rents an apartment." she replied, somehow remaining composed. "Koneko and Asia shares a room at the same apartment, while Akeno lives at a vacant shrine. And I think Rossweisse hasn't changed apartment yet. I'm not sure, however."

"Hmm, I see." Lucifer nodded. "And did you jump? Surely you're not nervous by us linking our hands together."

"H-Huh?!" her voice pitched up. "N-No, of course I'm not. I was just surprised that you suddenly talk." Rias self-assured, putting on her act as a 'mature lady'. She's so amusing.

"That so, eh? Then explain why you've been knowingly staring at our hand since we first walked around."

Checkmate. The Gremory began to squirm.

"Weell~ if you're uncomfortable with it, then you can just let go, you know. No hard feelings."

Oh he knew she was embarrassed. He just felt like toying with her while he could. It'd be a sad day when she had gotten used to his physical advances, but until that day comes, he'll have his fun.

"N-no! It's not that I'm uncomfortable... but... but... I-it's just..." as she averted her face, her voice gradually went quiet, lined with innocence and bashfulness. "I've never done this kind of thing before."

Ye gods, she was adorable. He will certainly miss these reactions from her.

Still, that was hard to believe. "Really? A night walk is always enjoyable. Then what do you usually do at night?"

"Usually, I look at the reports, or try to find anyone with potential, such as Asia, and..."

"Okay, I mean when you're free from all that Devil businesses."

"Oh, well... I read books. Encyclopedias, anything interesting."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"...And..." she paused. And Rias realized she had been giving too much of her time at working as a Devil. "That's... it."

"What?" Lucifer halted their walk. His expression was one of disbelief. "What about friends? Classmates? Don't you hang out with them at times?"

"Only if it's a school activity, otherwise..."

" _Caro Padre..."_ he gasped. "Since when?"

After a long pause, Rias admitted. "...Since I came here."

"So you're telling me, you spent much of your days and nights reading those boring essays on your desk?"

She nodded, slowly as if ashamed.

"Huh. I find that horribly depressing." Lucifer summarized, and she couldn't deny it. "Well, I suppose being a Devil is your passion, but don't you think you can at least have some fun? Hanging out with friends—even if they're humans—is pretty fun, right?"

"I guess..." Rias muttered, avoiding his eyes. For some reason, she felt guilty despite he wasn't making fun of her. "But humans, they don't last as long. I don't want to get too attached..."

Right. Of course. The longevity thing. Lucifer assumed she didn't want to get personal feelings to coincide with her resurrecting-thing either. Professionalism is a must for anything, including jokes.

"If that's the case, why not with your lovely little 'peerage' thing? They seem to be a fun bunch to loiter around with." And he only knew them for several hours—save Akeno.

"We do," Rias said, before suddenly downed herself again. "...at the clubroom."

Lucifer could only shake his head at that revelation. "My, my, Princess."

"I know..."

He sighed. He hated seeing her all sullen like this. "Well then, the night isn't that young, but you are. Good thing you realize all of these stuffs, hm?"

That gained a tiny giggle from her. "I guess."

Before he could proceed with his teases, she went on. "You know... I've never thought that I would introspect myself just because of a simple walk like this..." Rias confessed, and Lucifer was a second away from pinching her red cheeks.

"An evening walk like this, holding hands... just spending time with nothing to worry about. Because of that stupid marriage arrangement, I forgot that I do want to experience these things too."

Passionate at what she did as a Devil, she's passionate when it came to affection as a girl. Lucifer felt bad for her suitor that he would be missing such a girl.

"Aw, aren't you sweet." Lucifer chuckled, smiling through his lips and eyes as he gently squeezed her hand. "But mhmm. Appreciating these little things and subtleties is what colors your life. Have fun and love before it's too late to have any, hm?"

"Yeah..." Rias nodded. Her small smile had returned. "Fufu~ you're so wise."

"What, did you assume I'm unwise because I enjoy having fun? At the least have some confidence in your lover, yeesh." Lucifer jokily grouched while smiling, pretending he's an oversensitive prick. That gained another her giggle, only louder this time. He also got her flushing cheeks as a bonus.

Without noticing, they were nearly at the exit of the park. "Enough about me. I want to learn more about you." Rias declared confidently, all of the sudden feeling poised to stand against his bombards of teases.

Lucifer sniggered. "Me? But I don't see myself as interesting as you, though." he hummed, but Rias wasn't having any of it, as shown by her disappointed pout. "Okay, okay. What do you want to learn about me then, _Princessa_? My preferred positions, I assume~?"

She took exactly four seconds to catch what he meant. It took much shorter time for her blush to arose. "N-Not that kind of thing! I-I mean, what you were doing beforehand! You mentioned 'past lives' yesterday, like that! N-Nothing perverted!"

"'Perverted'? Dear, dear, how pure." Lucifer smiled, a hit to her confidence as a woman. He loved a little bit of naivety, of course, so what she thought was a problem wasn't a problem to him. "Well, past lives, hm?"

Rias nodded several times, hoping that her blush would go away and stop coming back.

"My past lives..." He made a click of his tongue as he glanced to the black sheet up above, unconsciously folding his hands. That effectively ditched her hand by accident. Rias frowned, but she noted he was in a deep pile of thoughts.

That aside, seeing him pondering over something was quite amusing. He looked serious for once.

"Well... I recall I used to be a bartender at one point, before I died in a crash." Rias was visibly horrified, but Lucifer wasn't paying attention to her face at the time, too busy looking up and recollecting. "I was a janitor of a shady organization too. A mafia or some sort? I forgot. Yikes I'm getting old."

"The last one was that Hyoboy boy? Wait, that doesn't sound right..." He swore he recalled the color of the last underwear he wore as Issei. He's not sure now, but he's sure it wasn't brown.

"Hyoudou Issei, you were him?!" Her eyes went wide with surprise, and Lucifer noticed it this time since she raised her voice out of the blue.

"Ah, yes. Hyoudou Issei. One with diverse amount of porn but none experience." Lucifer solemnly nodded. "Why?"

Rias didn't believe he was lying, he joked around often, but he didn't seem like he's joking either. Knowing that didn't make it easier to believe. As a Devil, resurrections and bad evil spirits were run-of-the-mill, but this? This was the first.

"How did that happen?" she shut her eyes and shook her head. And again, they stopped moving. "I mean— how is it possible? Are you saying that you've lived as humans?"

"Mhmm. They're like my containers, if you think of it." Lucifer jutted his bottom lip as he nodded. "They're flawed bunch of apes—most of them—, but there are some fun found in being one." One peculiar memory of his days as a pub singer made him break to a grin. Always delightful, those women were.

"Pretty sure that boy was my first Asian container, and preferably my last." He's enjoying his life as a Devil in these modern days, especially with all the interesting and lovely individuals he had met.

The Gremory scrunched her sleek crimson eyebrows. She's so expressive he loved it. "W-wait... Hold on... Do you remember everything you've did as them?"

Lucifer skimmed a finger through his pointy stubbles. "Well... Seems like I'm forgetting the tiny details, but suppose I do recall some of it." then he snapped his fingers as he had an enlightenment. "Ah! I recalled he is fond of breasts. That's one thing we have in common."

Rias felt the need to facepalm, but her curiosity bested the urge. "Then... do you know what Sacred Gear he possessed? And by 'Sacred Gear', it's a gift from the Biblical God to chosen humans."

"...Why do suddenly I feel déjà vu-ish?" Lucifer mumbled. Meanwhile, the muted Welsh Dragon was desperately attempting to break through their walled off link. "But yeah I do, as a matter of fact. It's a..." Lucifer took a moment. He was awful at names since his fall and had always been. "Boosted Rear? No that doesn't sound quite right..."

"Boosted Gear?!"

"Oh dear Peter—! Tone it down, Princess. There might be some people who are having intercourse nearby."

Rias suppressed her need to blush. His vulgar teases could wait. "I see..." What a waste of potential. He could have been the perfect Pawn or Rook for her.

"Why the sudden long face, Princess? I don't recall you've ever spoken to him." Lucifer didn't use 'me'. He refused to acknowledge he was or used to be Hyoudou Issei. That perverted boy, or all of the humans he had lived as, was mere temporary vessels of his soul and nothing more.

"I don't... But had I known he had the Heavenly Dragon within him..."

"Mmmn, oh dear, was that regret I heard?" Lucifer poked the tip of her nose. "Come now Princess, cheer up. You have me now, am I right?" he wiggled his eyebrows at the sight of her pink cheeks. "Granted, I can't be your servant, but hey, what does he has that I don't?"

Rias smiled. "You're right. I couldn't have asked for better."

"Least I do know what I have that he doesn- didn't have."

Rias looked at him, curious. "What's that?"

"You, of course." She took the bait, and all he needed was line and sinker, and that's exactly what he did. Figuratively too; he did yank her to his white shirt—he wasn't wearing his suit. As if he'd wear his suit to that kind of place.

"You, your mind, your body." Russet browns meeting her now timid wide eyes, Lucifer gave her a silly smile that told her he was proud of how suave he was.

She couldn't resist giggling, but his charm was harder to resist. "You're silly."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'smooth'." He chuckled, earning more of her light titters. "But bloody hell did I sound like a prideful prick— but oh well. Who's not a prick nowadays?"

For a moment, he swayed their body side to side, staying at the same spot and letting her go before any awkwardness came by.

The two Devils continued their late night walk back to school, something no students would want to do. He didn't hold her hand this time, instead shuffling them inside his trousers' pockets. Rias was saddened.

"What's so great about those Sacred Gears anyway?" Lucifer tolled. Ddraig took full offense to that, but sadly, nobody noticed. Or cared.

"They're basically artifacts. Some are rarer and more powerful than the others, called Longinus." He felt like he had heard of this before... not sure when. "Like what Hyoudou has, or had. If the wielder is right, which usually is, it can grant them kill even gods."

"What kind of 'gods' are you talking about? Pagans? Olympians?"

Rias looked at him, not expecting that kind of question, or that bounce of eagerness. "Ah, er... m-maybe? I'm still limited in Sacred Gears and how they work. I only know the general facts, unfortunately."

"Well, at least you know something." Lucifer pepped her up. "But killing 'gods', eh? Sounds interesting... Don't you find them hilarious? Having the decadence to call themselves as 'gods' while they rely on the faith of humans... There's no other gods but one."

He grinned, but that wasn't a grin she's familiar with. There's a wicked, almost terrifying blue sparks that exploded in his brown irises, like a flicker of a mystical flame.

"Anyway," and just like that, the dark side of him faded as if it was never there. "I suppose having them as a servant is helpful, no?"

"Of course." Rias nodded, relieved that he was back as himself. "I'd like to have a strong, capable peerage far before this arrangement..." her mood turned sour momentarily. He could see she spited this 'Riser' fellow badly. "After I've dealt with him, I want to gather strong people. My own family.

"To have a peerage as strong as my brother's is one of my lifelong goals." Rias said with sincerity. "I want to be renowned like he does in the Underworld, but not just as a 'Gremory', and maybe not as a leader, but as Rias. Participating and winning Rating Games is a sure way to get there. Though... I don't want to be too drunk in power that I do whatever it takes to strengthen my peerage..."

Lucifer hummed, nodding along her aspirations. He realized his 'living life to the fullest' kind of goal was like an ant to hers, but he didn't really mind. That didn't mean he's not allowed to be mesmerized. "You're one ambitious Devil. I love that passion of yours."

The hot red blush crept back.

"Th-thanks..." Rias was still unfamiliar to the concept of love, or its difference with adoration, but his notion of it never failed to set butterflies in her stomach.

Without realizing, the pair had arrived at Kuoh Academy's gateway.

"Huh, we're here already. How time flies like flies..." Lucifer cooed, and then gave a mischievous glance at the girl. "Welp. Mind sharing a bath with me?"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

 _It's alright, you don't need to force yourself.  
Just think on getting better for now.  
Get well soon._

She got that text message hours ago.

Her 'reasonably priced' cellphone screen dimmed, and gone was the only source of light in her small apartment.

Rossweisse exhaled a loud sigh, as if she was deflating. Lying felt horrible, especially to her own student—now master. It seemed her theories that being a Devil made you feel less guilt was wrong.

Rested on her Japanese traditional bedding, the Valkyrie-turned-Devil absently lifted her hand, spreading her fingers apart. Her only window was slid shut, door closed, and her room was almost pitch black.

Yet, she could see without needing any magic.

"I'm really a Devil... huh...?"

She wasn't sure what to feel. A part of her thought it was the best possible financially stable decision she could make. Part of her never stopped berating how rash she was, how irresponsible she was. It never ceased reminding her how disgraceful she was as a Valkyrie, now a former.

She didn't just betray Odin, she betrayed Asgard. Her hometown. She betrayed her grandmother, her family. Everything she knew and loved. And for what? A better life? Better insurances? Was it really worth it?

She didn't know.

Checking her phone, Rossweisse sighed as the time hit two in the morning.

Her hand fell limp on her face. She hated these hours. It brought out the worse in her.

It wasn't this bad last night, or any nights before. But that was before she became a Devil, and last night's easy rest was due to the alcohol. She felt she desperately needed one now to have little rest.

She was a Devil, but the demons never stopped eating away her confidence. Piece by piece, destroyed. A piece she rebuilt, two more chipped away. Now, she felt she was on the edge. She felt small in this world, and alone with nobody to support her. Nobody to blame but herself.

"... _Oma,_ what have I done? What should I do?"

She hadn't a clue. All she knew, was the she wanted someone to sit beside her, and tell her it will all be alright. She just wanted someone to hold her close and tell her she's not as worthless as she thought she was.

Oddly enough, she wanted that someone to be him. As stupid as it sounded, and she knew it was stupid and hard to believe, maybe, but she felt comfortable with him.

None of these thoughts invaded her mind when she's with him.

Because she enjoyed being teased by him, as meaningless as teases were, although she didn't know how to act afterward. She liked it when he said she's beautiful. She had heard that only from her grandmother's lips. She liked his childishness mixed within his mature charms.

She knew she wanted to spend more time with him. Go on more dates. More shopping. Even just talking with him was good enough.

She knew nothing would change, but she just wanted to be with him.

He was only one call away, but that wasn't allowed. She couldn't do that. That's admitting she couldn't stand being without him. That's admitting she's weak. That's admitting she liked him more than she's willing to admit.

What she could do for tonight, was pray that her tears could lull herself to sleep.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Whew, nine chapters in and barely 3 days have passed in this story.**

 **Poor Rosie. I apologize to end in a dramatic tone. Just to show a contrast between Rias and Rossweisse. This is how I think a 'harem' progression should progress, especially when the MC already has someone, and the new girl is someone sensitive.**

 **But I swear this isn't a drama. This arc is just full of it. The future will have much more fluffs I swer on me mum.**

 **Also, I might be harsh to Issei, but please know that's just how Lucifer sees him. Personally I prefer his character over the abundance of dense harem MCs, though he's nowhere near Arata's level.**

 **That 'eliminate language barrier' passive was a convenient thing, sure, but if there's no explanation behind it, I won't apply it. I see it as a lazy escape route. Not gonna change how languages work in my story.**

 **As for Rossweisse, instead of a Rook, I made her to a Bishop because that's what she should be in the first place. I daresay the author of DxD make her into a Rook because that's the only piece remaining, as an afterthought, like her character is.**

 **'** **Moving cannon' my ass.**

 **Again, I'm not bashing anyone. DxD has great lore and interesting story, just think it could've done better as a 'seinen' instead of a shounen kind of novel.**

 **And no. Gasper is still here. I didn't erase his existence. And no. I will not change his gender as much as I despise traps because they more often than not have the best character in many kinds of anime, and I rarely watch anime. Why can't they be the main girl instead of a side character? Or why can't the main girl have their kinds of characters?**

 **I'll never know.**

 **Welp! Thank you for the read, I hope you all enjoyed it, including the little teases about what Lucifer might or might not do in the future. So leave a comments down below, and of course, I'll see you later.**


	11. Let You Down

**Roses are red, so was the battle of El Alamein.  
I shit you not, dis fic is mine.**

* * *

 **Almost a month since last update, but here it is. Finally. Praise the sun.**

 **Thank you for the follows and the likes! And of course, the reviews. They're like the extra food and drinks for us writers. The questions and suggestions too!  
-DW-Chronos  
-sonic  
-holyhell  
-Shu Ouma GC  
-desdelor97  
-Karibanu  
-I87  
-darth56  
-Tohka123  
-Guest  
-Red Melancholy  
-Dantrlan**

 **Loving all the supports. It's been amazing. I can't thank you guys enough *cri*. In all seriousness, I'm very happy you all are enjoying this story. I'll do my best to keep it that way.**

 **And nevertheless,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter X**

 **||Let You Down||**

* * *

There's a first time for everything, that's what her grandmother would told her. And for the very first time in her life, she took a day off her work. An inerasable blemish in her 100% attendance record since her kindergarten days. She took it voluntarily as well without a reason - no familial matters, no illness.

Yet she didn't feel like herself.

Waking up in the noon with her alarm still blaring was excusable. As a dedicated teacher, she rarely slept past nine unless something came up, let alone three in the morning. However, having no motivation or will to do anything productive or anything at all? Not even a bath despite the horrible feeling and the faint musky smell of sweat? That was not normal by any means.

She had spent hours lying on her mattress, staring on the dry wall next to her as ghosts of her past paraded around and within.

Something's wrong with her, and she knew it wasn't sadness. Not _just_ sadness, at least. Or maybe it was. She didn't understand what the vice in her heart was or why the days suddenly seemingly had their colors drained away.

Was it because she's all by herself? But she's fine with being alone. Drinking tea alone, reading alone, sitting by the bus, or walking back home by herself, she liked all of these things.

Then again, she supposed she's not fine with being lonely.

But why would she feel that way? She had felt lonely before. It didn't let it stop her doing her activities before, so why now?

Was it him? Could it be him? Maybe it was him. But if he was the cause, then why? What did he do to her? Did buying her pretty clothes cause all of this? If so, she would never go shopping ever again—unless there's a massive discount.

The more she thought about it, the larger her self-doubt became. Maybe it's her instead. Maybe she's the problem. He asked her out to shop, but who agreed to it? She did. At the end, it's not him who left, but her.

But that's the right thing to be done, Rossweisse was certain. She was certain she's not that desperate to want someone else's – he's Rias'. But despite all of that, the guilt slithered around her chest, tightening like a coiling snake.

At least she knew what she's feeling now.

She should apologize to him, somehow. Someday. Perhaps when she stumbled onto him... She doubted she had the courage to look at him in the eye, but she should try.

With a long, dreary sigh, the conflicted young girl rolled over to the other side of her traditional bed. She could use a change of scenery after emptily staring at the drywall next to her.

She saw a pair of sleek black trousers.

"Good aftern— oh bloody hell," Lucifer cursed, "why are your eyes so puffy?!"

Rossweisse shrieked.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The sun perched high up in the skies like the pesky yellow orb it was. Some believed if it was an inch closer it would incinerate Earth in a split of a second. To Lucifer, he believed they need to retake Science – as were those people who deemed the earth was a flat, round disc.

Putting those pathetic goons' irrational stupidity and tendency to refuse the factual truth due to backtracked way of thinking aside, this mid-spring afternoon was quite the blistering afternoon.

Now Lucifer loved spring. Birds singing, bees buzzing, flower blooming, people falling madly in love. To him, there's no _perfecter_ season to be fallen in love to. But this day in particular, Lucifer decided he disliked it.

It's fortunate the Heiress' exclusive clubroom had an air conditioner installed - one of the brilliant inventions if not the most. Anyone who said otherwise can spend a trip to Hell's Kitchen, which was an actual name of a lake in Hell.

Lying down on the plump Victorian sofa he had claimed as his resting place, heels of his shoes on the armrest, Lucifer spent most of the day doing what he did best; relaxing. He'd opted for a cold shower to drench away the licking heat, but then he'll end up feel hotter afterwards.

Was he being unproductive?

Perhaps.

That rusty Belphegor would be proud of him.

Still, who wouldn't be a sloth in a day like this, where the motivation level was close to zero if not and everything seemed ten feet further? Humans had jobs to be done, needs they needed to attend to. Lucifer was a Devil. A free Devil. Free to do anything and no obligations restricting him.

Apparently, this crimson rose-haired Devil begged to differ.

He didn't know how, but Rias could stay at the same chair and read or write lines of text for hours. _Hours._

Disgruntled, Lucifer made a face as he groaned, " _Dios mio—_ ¡ _Por favor Princessa_! Don't you suppose it's about time you stop being so productive? Last I checked my watch it's 'break' time right now, not 'work'. Your friendos aren't even here for pity's sake!"

"They'll be here anytime soon." Rias calmly replied. "School's over after all."

She didn't even bat an eye at him. Good gracious wasn't she one diligent girl. Too diligent for her own good. Lucifer could only shook his head in disbelief as Rias kept on filing what he labeled as 'Devily duties'. She mentioned it's important, but Lucifer's starting to think what's _not_ important to her.

Having nothing better and nobody to do, the young fellow strutted towards the small girl's personal fridge and browsed its content. He might find something to chew.

That gained Rias' attention. She was about to advise him to not steal anything, until Lucifer made a face, and muttered with much foreboding and sarcasm-heavy; "Mmm. Sweets. My mortal enemy."

He shut the door and never looked back.

Rias giggled, shook her head, and returned to her work.

"If you ever think of an expansion of this room, might I suggest adding a mini bar?" Lucifer said wishfully, scratching his growing stubble as he made way to the crimson Heiress.

"This is a school not without regulations, Lucifer. A bar is out of the question."

"Ughh — screw regulations. You never let me have anything but your body."

Rias was giggling at his childish whine, and then abruptly stopping to blush when she picked up that last part of his whine.

Hands ruffling his bedhair-styled brown hair, Lucifer sauntered towards her desk, peeking around things and stuffs before eventually stood beside her cushioned chair. With his trademark silly-mischievous grin, Lucifer leaned in on her.

"What'cha doin'?"

At last, she spared a glance to him. But just that, as Rias returned her focus on her work, stapling a pile of important-looking paper. "Nothing special, just making sure nothing's out of order. There have been several reports of Stray Exorcists on the loose, but they were last seen at Sona's territory. I'm also looking for potential recruitments..."

"Mhmm. Mhmm." Lucifer pretended to listen as his hands slid down the rim of her chair, resting on her shoulders.

Rias flinched lightly at that. She loved cuddling in bed, not when she's doing her job. "Wh— what are you doing? I'm still working." She said that, but that didn't mean she's unhappy at all.

"You are and have been so long before I took a nap, so yes, you are working." so he said. "And last night you said you want to have some fun."

"...I-I'll have some... later. It can wait. I still have to finish this you know— _ah.._."

His sly smile spread over his features. He gently squeezed her shoulders again, deftly kneading onto the base of her neck underneath her gorgeous crimson locks.

"You were saying?"

Perhaps it's because it had been long she last received a massage that his hands felt heavenly. She leaned back against her chair, and with a soft sigh, Rias settled her files on the table as if hypnotized.

" _Mmh—_ " she breathed, letting her hands fall to the armrest, and lowered her head to give him more rubbing place, closing her eyes as Lucifer's massage lulled her.

"You're like a businesswoman. The 'all work no play' type." he chuckled lightly, "What did we just talk about yesterday again mm? Wasn't it something about 'living the life', or something along the same line?"

" _Nh—_ y-yes... I know. I will... But later not now. The Rating Game is coming and I'm in a huge disadvantage in manpower—" her sigh cut her off.

"Right here?"

"...Yes..."

He proceeded to knead her spot, enjoying her innocent lewd sighs she let off more often than not.

"Why don't you lie down on the sofa, hm?" he whispered close to her ear, deepening the drawl of his voice as enticing as possible. Which wasn't that hard of a task. "I can't help your work – nor do I want to," he chortled, "but least I can do is help you take your mind off of it. Just for a moment."

Rias pondered the offer for a good while. It's tempting. Very tempting. Temptation could be his greatest skill. His gentle pinches and squeezes seemed to grease the offer.

He saw her spirit wavering. All she needed now was a gentle extra push. A little prodding. "Come on Princess. What hurt can a little rest does to you?"

"...I can't—"

The door clicked, and Akeno entered the room before Rias could complete her hesitant refusal.

Lucifer put his magic on pause, and her shoulders and neck felt dreadfully lonely at the loss of comfort.

"Hm?" The young Himejima hummed wonderingly, taking in the scene. "A young couple in the dusk of their budding romance... alone with themselves in a room... visibly cuddling... Ara Buchou~ It's nice to see you're working hard."

Rias' cheeks shone red. "...We're not..."

Lucifer smirked. "Well. She was working hard." An Akeno is always better than a no Akeno. "And she is _just_ about to get back on track."

He patted Rias shoulders' firmly, causing her to flinch, and then frowned.

Judging by the apparent shock painting her face, Lucifer knew she realized she had lost her opportunity. As he left her, moving back to the couch, Rias sulked in an instant as she gathered her boring papers.

She's mature, but she was so adorable when's she's stubbornly fretting. That small pout crying for him to come back made him all giddy and fuzzy inside.

Akeno would testify. Rias had been her source of amusement for a long, long while. She was the most reactive of all the other Devils and the most fun. She wouldn't mind sharing her with him.

Twice the teasers, twice the fun.

She strolled to join her comrade-in-teases at the couch, spouting a frown to play on her lips, and commenced her little play.

"Mmn... I also feel pretty sore lately..." Akeno rubbed her shoulder with an expression of displeasure. "A massage would be nice..."

"Oh you poor thing." Lucifer feigned a frown, but it broke to a smile as he scooted closer. "We can't have that, can we? I'm not that bad of a _masseur_ , if I do say so myself... Not terrific, but practice makes perfect."

Her lips curled to a sincere smile, happy that he played along. Its almost natural.

And then they both glanced at Rias.

Still working attentively.

Other people would say she's uninterested in their silliness, but they both knew her mood had just taken a chasmic plunge. With a knowing nod and exchanging a smile, they went on.

Lucifer patted the pillow next to him. "Come, come. Bring your body closer."

"Ufufu~ this will be my first time doing it with a man... do be gentle, Lucifer-sama." Akeno said in her casually sensual tune, sitting with her back facing him. "Although... I might not mind a rough treatment..."

Lucifer just managed to see the corner of Akeno's devious smile. "Ah, but I won't dare hurting you."

"Oh my, yours are so big~" Akeno invitingly moved her as she felt his palms resting on her shoulders. Rias twitched. "Ufufu~ but isn't there pleasure in pain? Isn't that what they say?"

"Mmmn~ kinky." Lucifer couldn't grin. Her teases were the polar opposite to Rias' innocence, and he loved every bit of her 'knowledge'.

As if there was a cue, the two of them subtly glanced over to where the stubborn Heiress perched. They both had an equally hard time stifling their giggles—there were butterflies in their stomach, tickling from the inside.

"Well... Lucifer-sama, if you don't mind... I've prepared myself now."

"NnooOOO!" It was then they broke Rias' persistence. Fuming with jealousy, the workaholic abandoned all her labors and formalities as she plunged in straight at him, dragging him by his arm away from her leg-puller of a friend.

"No!" Rias warningly shouted, with an expression worthy to be photographed and used as a blackmail material. "Just— no!"

At her expense, Akeno looked satisfied, as did Lucifer. He was a bit disappointed by the feeling of her laced brassiere imprisoning her bountiful breasts as they were squeezing his arm.

"Ara, Buchou, so possessive already?" Akeno tittered, smiling at her friend who seemed about to cry. And Rias really was about to cry. Her tears were threatening to spill and her cheeks were turning red.

She's upset, but it's tough for the two to feel genuinely guilty if she looked adorable with her pouting lips.

Lucifer would never miss the open chance. "What's the matter Princess? A change of mind, perhaps?"

Rias made the whiniest of whine. "...You two... you two are mean people."

"Well~ aren't we Devils, Buchou?" Akeno giggled while his smirk evolved to a grin.

"Devils don't have to be mean."

"Playful, Princess." Lucifer chimed in, patting the side of her head, feeling her glamorous crimson locks. "So you did change your mind, hm?"

Rias blinked, scowled, and after experiencing a brief denial phase, she yielded.

"...Yes."

It was then the rest of her peerage arrived, each one having a certain reaction at the presented situation, but most agreed that they didn't expect to see the expression their calm and collected King was making.

"And here comes the Gremory Squadron. Afternoon, fellas~" Lucifer beamed with a bright smile, a sharp contrast to Rias' expression. "It'd be rude of me to intrude, so you guys go on ahead and do your thing and stuffs." he smoothly untangled his hand off Rias' breasts and hands.

Rias had never wanted to cry this bad due to severe disappointment. But as a leader, she shouldn't show her misery and woe that easily.

"Welcome back everyone."

Though she really was bummed out. And she's not fooling anybody. Not even Asia. "Um... Are you okay Buchou-san...?"

It's always amusing hearing someone speaking a new language. There's always trace and hints sewn their tone and intonation. Such was the case with the formerly a nun Italian.

"I'm alright." Rias said, then moving to grab the necessities for her 'adorable servants'.

Smiling in amusement, Lucifer did notice someone was missing. The quiet-yet-snarky little girl was there, so was prince charming, and the Devilized sister as well...

Ah. The Valkyrie who couldn't hold her close-to-nonalcoholic drinks. How could he forget? "Where's Rosie? Is she not coming again today?"

"Sensei didn't come to my class either." The prince charming replied, and Lucifer visibly frowned. "Maybe she's still sick?"

"She hasn't replied to my text too. It's likely she's still feeling unwell." Rias added as she handed out her servants' task for the day. It's a sheet of paper containing information of their clients and other stuffs Lucifer decidedly deemed 'uninteresting and able to bore him to tears'.

"Can't you heal her, little miss?" he said to Asia, who squirmed a little.

"U-Umm... no I can't... This gift can only heal wounds..."

"You make it sound like it can only make tea –- get yourself some pride missy."

"Y-Yes!"

Meanwhile, Rias said, "Koneko, since your client lives nearby, can you pay her a visit? I'll send you her address later on."

The quiet but snarky girl nodded quietly.

It was at that moment Lucifer knew what he was going to do. And Rias figured his sudden motivation too, much to her disappointment.

"Well I'll be... Go on then, where's her place?" Lucifer asked like an excited child, all smile on his devilishly handsome features, leading only to the Gremory's dejected sigh as she gave him the details.

Rias didn't expect less from him.

What she and her entire peerage didn't expect, was him creating a rip in the very fabric of universe with a slide of a finger and crossed it like a door, before it completely shut itself close after Lucifer stuck out a hand to wave goodbye.

After a good while, Akeno spoke what's in her mind. "Buchou, have you ever seen anything like that?"

"...Can't say I have..." Wide-eyed and startled, Rias gawked at the thin air where her playful man mysteriously traversed time and space like nobody's business. She didn't get a clear look at the 'portal', but hopefully, nobody noticed a white shirted man popping out of thin air.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Lucifer took a moment to take a whiff and a look around the Valkyrie's spacious living-space. To say it's spacious is an overstatement as it was fairly standard-sized, but the lack of furniture made it appear as so. In fact, he found it to be horribly empty for a young woman's domicile.

And depressing.

It's humid too. Again, reminding him why air conditioner was humanity's greatest invention.

And then came his conclusion. "Quaint little space you have here." he said with his standard grin, "It was missing something; me. Notice the past tense..."

Meanwhile, Rossweisse was curled up at the corner of her bed, huddled in her blanket like some sort of outside protection, eyes wide in horror and disbelief.

"Y-you—?! H-how did you get in here?!" Was the first question of the many, and Lucifer simply pointed at her apartment entrance with an innocent look.

Lucifer tilted his head. "It appears somebody forgot to lock her door."

She groaned and sighed at that, beating herself down. Though feeling a little relief it wasn't a burglar — there wasn't much to steal, however.

Feeling nervous, Rossweisse covered her mouth with her blanket. "... _Vy_..." she shook her head, and tried that one more time. "Why are you here...?"

"Your highness said you're not feeling well, so here I am." Lucifer chirped as he wandered around to her only cupboard, poking and touching many things at random as if it's his. One thing in particular ignited his interest. "Ooh~! What's this?"

Seeing the golden bracelet he was holding and eyeing with curiosity, Rossweisse panicked. "B-Be careful with that! That's my _Oma_ 's! She gave it to me... A-anyway, I feel better now... so... you can leave."

"Better?" Lucifer snickered mockingly, walking back to her still the same smiley face. "No offense, but you don't look that," he air-quoted, "'better' to me Rosie. Your eyes didn't carry that many bags yesterday."

Without a concern, he sat on her futon, making her scoot further to the wall behind her and hid her face like a startled small animal.

"How're you feeling darlin'?" His smile and his eyes softened, and so did his teaseful voice. Lucifer could tell when to be a chipper philanderer and when to be gentle and caring to gain approval. He gained his followers the same way.

"I'm fine..."

As if he would buy into that pathetic answer. "Oh please, it doesn't need a Devil to tell that's a lie." he patted his knees once, inadvertently earning her attention. "Why the lie? Just tell me what's wrong and let's try fixing it together."

He watched her silently, amiably smiling. He watched her lips twitched and pursed, curled to a frown and then quivered. He watched sadness, happiness, confusion, guilt, a smorgasbord of emotions dashed across her flushing face.

"I don't know..." Rossweisse choked. "I don't know. Why am I like this? I wasn't like this this yesterday... this isn't me... Why do I feel like this after I meet you? What did you do to me? Why are you here? You shouldn't even be _vith me_ , you should be _vith_ her!"

He was expecting a mild case of fever and maybe several retching and throw-ups, not a heartfelt and tearful confession. But he wouldn't say no to this chance to correct all that—somehow—went wrong.

"Isn't it obvious? She's worried about you, silly." He scooted. "And dear oh dear, whatever happened to you since yesterday? You were smiling all fine to me as far as I remember." Until she stormed off, that is.

"I don't know!" Rossweisse's sobbing was still hearable behind the blanket she hid her face with. "And I'm sorry about that..." she said quietly, "but why did you take me to a date anyway?!"

Now she was confusing him. "I'm certain we date because I'm interested in you my dear, and vice versa. Otherwise, we wouldn't, would we?"

His charm wasn't working. "How?! How could you say all of _zat_ when you have her?!"

Now she's pulling his leg. "Who?"

"Her!" she yelled, "Rias! Who else?!"

Ah. That's what she's heading at. "No, no. We don't _own_ one another. We're _linked_ to one another. Connected. Like the internet!" Lucifer snickered. "I know we say 'she's mine' and so on and so on, but those are just a figure of speech."

"It's the same thing!"

"Naw, she's not a property." he said, nonchalantly waving a hand. "Is our relationship the reason why you're this upset?"

"I don't know...! Is it?!"

Yes it was.

"I'm not you, so how can I tell?" Lucifer said to the blanketed lump. God it must be frying in there with this kind of heat. "But it seems to me you are suffering a mild case of jealousy, _Fräulein._ I prescribe a little of 'me' before and after you sleep."

She pulled her cover briskly, exposing her sweltering red face and watery eyes. "How could you take this like a joke?! Are you taking me as a joke as well?!"

There's a limitation of self-depreciation, and she had crossed it too many times that his high-confidence was urging him to give her a little reminder.

"Hey." Lucifer firmed his voice, grasping her hand and looked her straight to her enflamed eyes. Rossweisse immediately froze in shock. "Nobody sees you or take you as joke but yourself, Rosie."

"I'm here because I'm bloody worried, not because I pitied you or anything." he told her, casual but fervent, "I came here because I wanted to know what I've done wrong that you zoomed away. And now I know it's not you, it's me. I just went on ahead, not realizing a... what's the word... polygamy? Yes. Polygamy. I forgot polygamy isn't the norm anymore nowadays. Which is a pity."

Was it? He had to ask Rias later to be sure, but he's pretty sure it's uncommon for Asgardians.

"Not to say I don't support it; more to love more love am I right?" He grinned his usual shark-like smile all ladies found hard to resist, "But I do feel the need for it to be addressed, as to avoid future muddlements. I'd hate it if you misunderstand something."

Admitting he's down for polygamy didn't make her feel better apparently, as Rossweisse had her lips puckered sourly, fighting back the already-spilled tears.

"That doesn't change you're already in a relationship with her..." she sniveled, "Look at her... she's the top of her class. She's a royalty. She has everything she needs – while me? What's so special about me?"

"You're not less special, you know. You failed your magic-inheritance-thing, and yet you're well-versed in Nordic Magic regardless. You're a Valkyrie, and you teach Civics! Something I know I'd never teach." Lucifer laughed, meaningfully squeezing her hand as a gesture of support, and flirt.

Rossweisse didn't know how to act but stayed silent.

"See, the problem is that you see yourself too low. No one can blame you after all of those rough times. You've been hurt. Disappointed. Treated horribly and wrongly so. It didn't stop you from getting up, but don't you think you could use a helping hand? I have two right now." chuckling softly, Lucifer stroked her cheek as he squeezed her shoulder, feeling her tenseness beneath her thin wrinkled pajamas.

Rossweisse began to sniffle as her face crumpled, her tiny walls crumbled. He had little idea of how much his words meant for her.

He reached out for her, and Rossweisse stayed in place as his thumb brushed her flushed cheek.

He smoothly slid his wet fingers to her chin, smiling to her frown. "You mentioned you were looked down upon, I say screw those _arschlöcher._ You're much better than what they see. You're so much better than what you think you are."

Through shaky breath and trembling lips, Rossweisse spoke to him, "Why... why are you doing this...?" a sharp intake of breath hitched her voice. "What did I do do to dese... deserve this...?"

"Why? Because I care for you! And I do what I want." He laughed proudly, "And oh wow, where even do I begin?"

He sat next to her, feeling the warmth of her body and the fumes of her tears. "Mmmnn... well, you're one beautiful girl for one. You're adorable, interesting, lovely laughter, funny when drunk. Not to say you're weak or fragile, but you do look fragile when you cry. And besides, I still want to see you in that dress again."

She hid her face behind her hands, weeping loud and sound. " _V-vy..._ Why? I'm just a... I'll only let you down...! Look at me... I'm a mess...!" then she mumbled something he couldn't discern in Germanic.

"You're one hot mess if you are any." As if a mumble language would stop him. "See, what I did I just told you about this. Stop worrying about me, yeesh. Let yourself be spoiled for a bit. Let me show you how good I am in pampering. I'm confident in my ability to love and I want to be loved in return. You're a Devil too, so best start thinking like one as in less worrying, think more freely, and fetch things for yourself. Catch my drift?"

She shook her head with genuine honesty and confusion.

"A little selfishness is fine."

All of the sudden, she was in his arms, lying against his chest as she wept for the many times that day.

Seconds into minutes, he stayed by her side, listening to her jumbled words that were lost between her sobs and chokes for breath. Rossweisse ultimately calmed down. Lucifer jokingly asked if she ran out of tears, which would be funny if she didn't say 'maybe'.

She told him about her past afterwards.

She told him how she committed herself for a success that was a measly achievement for her Valkyries compatriots. Why she only had her grandmother — or as she called her, ' _Oma'_ — as a support in the absence of her parents. She told him how many times she had lied that she lost count for telling her Oma she enjoyed her academic-centered life so that she didn't have to worry.

But it wasn't all sad tales.

"She was so happy when I graduated and accepted as a _Walküre_... The youngest to be one... She wasn't the only person to give me a hug that day, and I've never been so happy."

"Goodness, darling I'd give you a hug at any time of day." He turned his frown into a smile so warm she thought her heart would melt. "You've had it rough don't you, you one tough cookie. Good job Rosie. I'd wager your Nan would've said the same."

Still emotionally exhausted but no less emotional, Rossweisse struggled not to cry anew.

"...I haven't heard that in so long..."

"What? 'Your nan'?"

"No... Being praised..." she sniveled, and Lucifer let out a mellow hum. How many times was she going to tug his heartstring? He's dying to give her a great big hug.

"I always make her worry too much... I... What if she's disappointed if she finds out I'm a Devil...? I-I don't mean Devils are bad!" she hurriedly said, "It's just... I'm no longer a Valkyrie..."

As she buried face in her hands, and as all the clouds of doubts rained down on her, the voices loudened, Lucifer was there to sweep some of them by caressing her silver tresses. She realized she had horribly fallen in love for him.

Smooth as silk; despite she hadn't taken a shower yet. He could tell. Not because she smelled, but because she didn't smell like lavender.

"It's too soon to tell, I'd say. It is the start of your new life, being a Devil and all that. You can't assume you'll continue living as a Valkyrie dear." Lucifer sniggered, "Still, I'll say your Nan will be happy as long as you are too. I knew my Nan would. If I had any."

Another session of weeping and caring, for the first time, she gave him _that_ look as she dried her tears. The sympathetic 'I'm sorry for you' kind of look.

"...You said your grandmother... did you... lost her?"

"No, no, no, it's not like what you think." Lucifer immediately straightened any tangled strings. "Pops doesn't have a mom — and no, it's not that she died or anything gloomy. She never existed to begin with."

Rossweisse was considerably confused.

"Gah—, why are we talking about me? It's _you_ I like to know more. I like stories too, so carry on then." He smiled ear to ear, tightlipped and albeit a tad childlike, it's not less enchanting. His smiles always carried a certain charm with them, she realized.

He lost all of its silliness the moment Lucifer lowered his eyebrows. "Though, I won't refuse if we continue this in _das badezimmer_..."

His seduction flew high over Rossweisse's head as she pulled away from him, hugging herself as she was suddenly overly conscious she hadn't taken a bath.

"Aw, why'd you go?" Lucifer pouted, looking as if she betrayed him. Again, his expression changed drastically with a simple curl of the edge of his lips and his eyes as he said, "I like your smell."

Her face flushed different shades of red this time. "P-Pervert!" Rossweisse then retreated to her bathroom, only to get out five seconds later to grab her clothes.

Lucifer only paid attention at her plain brassiere and an equally charmless plain cotton panty. "Maybe we should've bought you several new pairs of undergarments as well." he said critically, "You can learn a thing or two from Rias."

Do that Devil knew what to wear — and it wasn't Prada. He suspected she might have a tailor for herself.

Flustered by the topic, Rossweisse rushed for her bathroom and slammed the door shut with a bang.

At least he wasn't ditched for good this time. Lucifer smiled to himself, though frowning at his now tear-stained white dress shirt. After a short moment of lamentation, he brought himself off her thin bed, and waddled around the small apartment to poke around some more.

Somehow, the sound of the running shower's drizzle somehow made the place lonelier for him. Thus, he began humming a random tune.

Soon, his hum grew to a melody, a melody of a groovy mix of blues and jazz, a piece of classic he could never forget. A song created back at the sixties, where civil rights protesters littered the streets and the hippies arose, even he was surprised it lasted to this century. Later, he was drowned in his own voice as his body danced along the rhythm, snapping his fingers and tapping his shoes accordingly to the beat.

By the time Rossweisse finished dealing with her thought s and her showering; Lucifer had finished singing three choruses and was in the middle of finishing his fourth.

She was entranced, and this time, not by his charms or his smile or his wit, but by the smoothness of his dance and his voice. His pronounced drawl had disappeared as if it never existed. His voice was smooth and clear like an Angel, but as sexy as the Devil. Now his voice wouldn't bring him fame as much as his looks would, and Rossweisse had never felt this kind of feeling before, but she wanted him to sweep her off her feet right here, right now.

" _And I'm feeling so... o-good —_ oh. That was fast."

Finally noting the girl had done her daily ritual, Lucifer swirled around on one heel and strutted towards her, all smile on his face as he finished his song in an abrupt note. Rossweisse patted her cheeks as though by doing so it would shoo her blush away.

"A cold shower hmm? I fancy one myself as well rather than a hot scalding deluge. Do you know it refines hair and skin?"

Surprised by his sudden trivia, Rossweisse blinked several times, and then played with the hem of her plain borderline boring piece of shirt. "U-um... No... I took one because they don't have hot water here and... It'll take too long to boil _ze_ — the water."

Lucifer 'oh'-ed, sounding partially disappointed. It appeared he's the only Devil fond of cold showers so far. "You poor thing. Well then, shall we?"

"Huh?"

"Bounce somewhere, silly!" Lucifer chimed, "That blasted sun isn't frying anymore, and a change of pace can be just what we need to cheer you up. I do still want to make up our last date, don't you know. I'd suggest a bar, but we both know how that ended up last time."

Rossweisse looked down. "...Well, sorry for not being a good drinker..."

"Oh it's fine. You were quite the spectacle."

Rossweisse pressed her lips together, failing to contain he blush.

It would be nice if he had a drink-buddy though. Lucifer wouldn't deny that. "God I talked a lot - So where— oh, hang on two minute." the same grin etched his face as his eyes lit up in interest. "I think you may have a visitor here Rosie."

She creased her brows, and nearly jumped when her doorbell rang. She gave the young man a mystified look which he replied with a smug smile and a quick raise of his eyebrow, before heading to open the door.

"Y-yes?"

A gorgeous bombshell of a Devil — her new 'master' was standing there at the entrance, still in her Kuoh uniform and carrying a plastic bag of a nearby convenience store.

"Good afternoon, Rossweisse." Rias greeted politely with a smile. She had told her she'll be calling her by name instead of referring to her as a teacher outside of school. They weren't that different in age, after all. "How are you feeling?"

Panic crept underneath her skin. Did she know _he_ was here? "U-Umm... I feel better thanks..." Discreetly, she stepped outside, letting the door slightly open to not reveal the Devil inside. Meanwhile, Lucifer sneaked a peek behind door like a creep.

"Here, it's for you." Rias handed her the plastic bag. It contained everyday things to help combat a cold. "It's from the club members."

The sheet of plastic rustled as Rossweisse grabbed a hold. She felt immeasurably happy that someone paid her a visit, but on the other hand, she felt awfully guilty for lying.

"Th-thanks... but I'm not really sick..."

Rias furrowed her crimson eyebrows. "Did you skip work? Both in our term and your teaching role?"

She sure knew how to inflate her guilty conscience. Shrinking, Rossweisse could only nod as she diffidently admitted.

Rias sighed. "Well... I suppose you have your own difficulty integrating yourself as one of us... I'll overlook it this time."

"Thanks..." The new Devil said, awkwardly rubbing her elbow. The twinge of guilt in her had grown to a constant hammering in her chest. Lying was a sin she couldn't get used to, as Devil or Valkyrie.

"..."

"..."

Why was she still standing here? More to that, she looked slightly peeved as well. "...Um... d-do you need something else, Rias?"

Rias held her elbows, making it appear she was folding her arms underneath the nook of her chest. "...I was wondering if Lucifer's here."

Oh Gods— what should she do?!

"Why yes he is indeed~" and the Devil presented himself, flinging the door open as if he's some kind of door prize. Meanwhile, Rossweisse's heartbeat skyrocketed and she's thinking on taking another shower to wipe away the cold sweat.

Despite potentially be seen as cheating, Lucifer remained indifferent. "How're you faring ma'am? Done with your work already?"

"A-a-ahhh— th-this isn't— I mean he's—"

Rias sighed. "...It's fine, Rossweisse. I know he's here. He told me before anyway."

"He did...?"

"Sure did." Lucifer said, leaning by the wooden frame of the door with hands folded. "What's up Princess?"

For a good moment, Rias stared at him, and then at her Civics teacher whose hair was still damp — obvious evidence that she had recently taken a shower or a bath.

"...Did you two..." the Gremory cleared her throat. "Sh-shower together...?"

Rossweisse gasped, nearly dropping the plastic bag. "Wh— n-no!"

The Valkyrie was quick to object, Lucifer, however... this was one misunderstanding he didn't mind _not_ set straight.

"Perhaps?"

Rossweisse jumped a little. "L-Lucifer! N-No we didn't! I-I swear!"

"...You're not very convincing, Rossweisse..." Rias grumbled, pouting already. "...Anyway... let's go Lucifer."

"Huh?" was the only word she said as Rias yanked Lucifer's arm. It was at that precise moment Rossweisse felt a sting in her chest.

Then Rossweisse grabbed his open hand before Rias could take him away.

Lucifer's sneer widened.

For several ticks, Rias sent a questioning stare at the Asgardian. "...What's the meaning of this? Let him go, Rossweisse."

"N-no." she spoke quietly, and firmed her voice. "I don't... I don't want him to leave."

"Wh— what...?" Rias' flabbergasted expression was a sight to behold, and Lucifer shrugged innocently as she looked at him for an explanation. Though, she could work it on her own.

That said, as if Rias would give him up that easily. "You've had your share with him, Rossweisse, let go!" With another pull, Rias commenced the tug-of-war for this young man.

"H-he said I should be more selfish as a Devil... I am now!"

Lucifer, being Lucifer, was more amused than troubled by the development – or the envelopment of his arm between Rias' soft youthful breasts. "Am I one to be shared now? Not that I'd mind. Sharing is caring. But I do mind being torn apart – so please, girls, let us resolve this peacefully with a trip to the nearest cloth stores."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"I love him." Rias said in the middle of clipping her red laced underwear.

Rossweisse paused, pursed her lips, staring at herself in the mirror, not knowing what to say.

"Do you love him too?"

Her cheeks heated up. "H-Huh?!"

"Answer it, Rossweisse." The Gremory said sternly in her booth. "Him caring for other women can't be helped, I guess..." she added with a dreary sigh, "but do you love him? If you don't, then stop this. Don't pursue him."

The words cut deep. But even then, though the concept of 'love' was still a mystery to her, Rossweisse knew what she wanted; him.

She clenched her fists. "Yes."

Silence passed. "You're my servant... and I care for you. But if you hurt him..."

"I won't."

"...You better..."

Rossweisse swallowed, staring down at the purple lace hugging her breasts. "...Why do you... let me?"

"I don't like dramas." Rias said, "There's been too much of it lately I'm just... tired of it. I want him for myself, but I won't force it on him. Polygamy is pretty much the norm anyways..."

She's not sure if Devils should be that lenient. "...If I can be with him... I'm fine with anything."

Another silence went by.

"Good to hear that."

* * *

When he first announced the idea, he did not expect it to go this well. It's not horrible, of course. It stirred his heart of hearts seeing the two girls getting friendly with each other and were arguing over what underwear looked cute and if frills was better than lace, but when they did the same thing over and over again for hours, Lucifer needed to find a way to keep himself amused, because there's only so much amusement to be had in the ladies' section.

The workers there were for one. They might be humans, but their not-so-subtle glances and looks of want were fairly entertaining. But Lucifer didn't fancy routine that much. Too monotonous as he would say.

So there the Devil of all Devils sat, at his red throne in the middle of a department store, surrounded with shopping bags and boredom, waiting for the girls to finish their shopping or the end of times. Whichever came first.

And his wish might have been granted, as Rias had just stepped out of her changing room, glancing around looking for him. Immediately his eyes lit up with hope. Finally... another place that is not a shopping station!

He approached her, two bags on his left arm and the other three on his right. "Ready to go, Princess?" But Rias didn't look so elated. Lucifer's eyebrows fell. "What's wrong? If you have trouble fitting in, I'm always available."

Rias gave him a brief pout as Rossweisse came out of her dressing room. She looked brighter. He supposed anyone would if they didn't have to pay any money.

The crimson-haired Devil, on the other hand... had seen better day. "Riser's here..."

That name seemed familiar... "Who?"

"My fiancé." Rias muttered grudgingly, gripping her phone. "My _soon-to-be_ ex-fiancé."

"Oh him! Really? Where?" Lucifer looked around, seeing only clothes and clothes and bras everywhere.

Rias rolled her eyes. "At the clubroom."

"Oh."

"They're waiting... We have to get back. I want to get this over with."

"...Oh..." Lucifer frowned with sadness. So much for introducing Rias to a bar... But, "Oh well. Least I get to see his face." he said, chipper already. Nothing's dragging down this handsome Devil.

"Now then, shall we? I've been wondering what kind of man he is."

Rias wished she could have half of his enthusiasm. "I'm sorry... I thought I'd be free today...I wanted to spend time with you."

Rossweisse fell silent as she gripped her shopping. She did play a major role in reducing Lucifer's time with Rias, and the guilt from earlier crept in without fail.

"Well... you can always pay me back at later night. Got some new clothes you can wear then." he sneered suggestively, earning Rias' hot blush and Rossweisse's afterwards, after she figured the meaning. "Let's then. Oh, can she join too? The more the merrier."

Rias fell silent as the Valkyrie blustered, "H-how indecent! We've just met two days ago!" That alerted a few nearby patrons, but Lucifer didn't care about them.

"And I met her some hours before we did the deed, but there didn't seem to be any problem."

"Wha—?!" Rossweisse hitched, the surprise in her face apparent as ever. "Rias... y-y-you...?"

The fluster spread to Rias' face. "M-Many things can happen at one night okay?!"

"But you just met!"

"I know!"

Now that alerted almost the entire shoppers. "Alright, let's not cause a scene here." Lucifer guided them to the cashier, just wanting to get out of this place already. He's sick and tired of seeing all kinds of fabrics.

It was an awkward walk back to the clubroom. Mostly because the idea kept whirring in Rossweisse's mind like a broken record and Rias just couldn't look at either of them in the eyes. Lucifer didn't mind, though. It was fun teasing the living hell out of the both of them.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Whew. Worked my ass out at this chapter — despite nothing much happened other than Rossweisse's scene e-e  
But my beta said it is necessary according to them. I made five drafts of how their scene goes and this is the longest, and this is also the one that got accepted. **

**Dialogues are hard mayn. Hope it wasn't horrible and I hope I kept the both of them in their characters.**

 **And yes, Feeling Good was composed at the sixties and not my Michael Buble. It's when US jumped into the Vietnam War if you don't like history. Maybe it's not necessary, but Lucifer likes to sing and dance mayn. He's all about that groove. And I personally think it's a fitting piece of music for his character.**

 **The next chapter is obviously the start of Riser's arc, I think you all know that. Also, it will feature a thing or two regarding my story's version of Valkyries, as in whether or not they're Demigods or not, also a little bit of Asgardians.**

 **Thanks for reading as always! Very happy that you stayed! See you soon, and have a nice day.**


	12. Abhorred

***insert obligatory chuckle-able disclaimer here*  
**

* * *

 **It's been a year. But at least I got this chapter done!**

 **So Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Valentine, and so on, and on. And thank you for being patience, and even a bigger thank you if you've been patient ;u; Really, it's a damb long break. I deeply apologize.**

 **And hawt damn. 600 followers. I don't even know what to say, but I hope you all continue to enjoy my work.**

 **Reasons of late update? Well, laptop breaking is one of the main reasons. I lost all my data so I have to rebuild it from scratch, like the plot, the histories, backstories and all that doodads. Not just for this story as well; all of them. But Seekers is the one that got hit the worst. I lost the map and all of the races sheets.**

 **The rest of the reasons are impactful personal matters but big deal. Life happens.**

 **I can't thank you enough for those who followed and still reading this story even after that long of an untold hiatus, as well as the reviews that somehow just kept on coming.** **I won't lie, reviews are nice. Though, I'd be more than happy if you also pointed out the mistakes or something you found lacking like Rangle did.**

 **Critiques are as important as supportive reviews and maybe more, as they offer insights for writers to look into their mistakes and improve in the future. We need insights of a third party to correct us and help at pointing them out. At least that's how I see things.**

 **Answer to FAQ's down below!**

 **And nevertheless,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XI**

 **||Abhorred||**

* * *

"Is that so? Not even a single trace in him?"

"None, my lord." Grayfia humbly nodded, keeping her cold gaze at the polished marble floor.

"I see…" Sirzechs roused slightly on his velvet seat, leaning on one hand. "Curious. Curious indeed." He glanced up at the high ceiling, then veered at the grand chandelier lighting the throne room in wonder – partly wondering if that giant candle was really necessary.

But there's no use questioning the High Councils' ridiculous spending. Other important matter was at hand. "You said he's a Devil _and_ he's Lucifer?"

"Yes. That is what his claims are, my lord." Grayfia did the same gesture, with the same intonation - which was practically nonexistent. "If my lord wills it… I shall dispatch him at once."

"Oh Lilith—come now, don't be so ruthless, Grayfia." The Crimson Satan laughed merrily, "Although…. The idea is not outlandish… still I'd like to meet him first before anything."

"Not right now; my hands are all full." He groaned, cursing at his 'Satanic duties'. "Although, _if_ he is proven to be a sham, then you are to bring him to me."

Grayfia bowed.

"Good. Well then, since you have Riser to attend to, you're free to leave. Do tell me how it goes, will you?"

"I will, my lord." After one last bow, Grayfia excused herself outside the large room.

Seeing her leave, he turned his head to the person standing beside his throne; the lady of stunning blue hair yet dressed in white tanktop and a scanty low-cut jeans. Not the most proper attire for a Satan's recognized right hand, but she's a special exception.

After all, not even Tannin dared to invoke the disastrous wrath of the Chaos Karma Dragon. He reasoned her nags were never-ending, but Sirzechs could tell his true intention was to prevent himself from pushing her buttons. Dragons are blunt, after all.

Realizing she was being looked at longer than she's comfortable with, Tiamat returned the look with twice the intensity as she crossed her arms. "What is it. Cease your ogling."

"Any thoughts?" Sirzechs asked, "You were listening, weren't you?"

"I heard." She's rather brash too. Even for a Dragon. "How many times do I need to mention I have no interest in your domestic matters?"

"Oh come now… don't be so aloof. It is among a Queen's duties to discuss with the King."

"I have the same amount of interest regarding you Devils and to your duties. It's nonexistent." Tiamat grouched. She reminded him so much of Tannin, just franker, albeit more well-spoken. "But if it can sate your interest; I find it to be stupid. Why prolong the trouble when you can simply kill him and be done with it."

That was why Sirzechs hoped his Bishop was here instead of her. But all of his peerage-save this particular lady- had too many needing tasks, and his close colleague, Ajuka, was busied with his experiments. Then again, when was he ever not busy.

Regardless how no-nonsensical of a Dragon/Devil she might be, she's better than having no one to talk to while waiting for the High Councils' decisions.

"I can't kill a man just because." Sirzechs reasoned, "Well, I can, but I don't want to. It conflicts with my moral code."

At this, Tiamat huffed aloud. Sirzechs could sense her vibrant golden eyes rolling.

"There's nothing to lose but time. And if he ends up being a Lucifer, a _real_ Lucifer, perhaps he can be the bridge to the Lucifers, won't he?"

Sirzechs earned a skeptical look. "…You truly are crafty. No wonder I was beaten."

"Hey," he laughed, "It was fair and square."

"Hmph. I was unwell. I had a bad stomach that day. I demand a rematch." Tiamat puffed. She could be scary and terrifying as a Dragon, but as a person, or as she said, her 'personification', she was adorable. Albeit no less dangerous.

"I'd rather not injure you. Or myself."

Unfortunately, Tiamat's protest was cut short as the huge double doors opened.

"Pardon me, my lord." the royal messenger said to him, "The High Councils are ready for you."

"Oh boy…." Now it was Sirzechs who sighed. "Here we go. Watch over my throne for me, will you?"

"I will not stay here just to babysit a chair."

But she was unheard. As the dandy crimson Satan left the fancy room, the messenger was left alone with the clearly furious Dragon.

"….What." Tiamat snapped.

He flinched. "It's er…. Um… w-would you like something to drink?"

"I do not. Now leave me be."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

He scampered right away.

Finally alone, Tiamat grouched a few more. She's a Dragon. A Dragon Queen. A Dragon Queen that was tasked to watch over an over the top chair. But as her anger subsided, her curious eyes slowly peered towards the throne.

….Since it was there, might as well sit on it.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

It was not the welcome she wanted.

"Ah, there she is… My lovely Rias, how I have missed you. How long has it been since we last met?"

"Clearly not long enough."

That's one cold greeting if he knew any. He might not be as bored as he thought he would by all this drama. There was no hesitation or any effort to coax her resentment to this bloke. And by bloke, he's referring to this… Casanova wannabe.

Seriously, his collar button couldn't be lower.

There's a fine line between a Casanova and a bumbling playboy, and this chap seemed to fall to the latter category. Although, he looked quite brash, and he wouldn't be surprised that some women would die to date him. As a matter of fact, certain female did like bad boys.

But not Rias.

Maybe. He didn't see himself as one. Nor that Lucifer would ever give a single thought about it. There's more affable matter to ponder about, such as devising a method to 'seduce' the ostensibly dutiful maid.

"Welcome back Young Lady." said the maid with a compulsory polite bow. At least Riser's arrival brought Grayfia here; Lucifer wouldn't be so bored.

Nonetheless, Rias didn't even bother to spare a glance at the young blonde Devil as she walked right past him to take her seat at the sofa. What she did, however, was grabbing Lucifer by his arm, beckoning him to stay with her.

Not that he'd mind. Rossweisse minded, though.

While it's true they had an 'agreement' earlier, seeing her newfound darling being dragged away did stir a pang of pain in her chest. But that's the expense of having the same Devil to love. She had troubled Rias and made her visit her home for nothing, so the least she could do was play nice, and mingle with her fellow 'servants' somewhere behind Rias' couch.

"Welcome to the clubroom Sensei," her Devil colleague greeted with her ever-present smile. "it's nice of you to finally be here, ufufufu~"

"Huh? O-oh…" A tease this soon? Rossweisse was starting to rethink her decision to be a Devil. Again.

"Nice to have you here, Rossweisse-sensei." Kiba said to her, remaining seated while a snack-eating Koneko gave her an acknowledging nod. Not the speaker in class and not here either, she supposed. "Have you gotten better yet?"

Rossweisse paused her walk, now standing and rubbing her elbow like a fool. "W-well…. Yeah…"

"Ah, that's relieving." Kiba then glanced at the girl beside him for a moment, and looked at the Valkyrie-turned-Devil. "If you don't mind me asking, Sensei, did anything happen between you and Lucifer-san?"

"Wh… W-what?! N-No! WE didn't do anything!"

"I see….. so something _did_ happen." Kiba smiled unassuringly, but his smile to Koneko was much craftier. "….Well… Koneko-chan?"

Then Koneko grudgingly handed him several colored papers that went straight into his wallet.

Normally, she wouldn't tolerate gambling between students. But at the moment, she was too ashamed to even raise her head.

After that little betting settlement, Rossweisse noted they were behaving rather off. Almost uncomfortable - she might not know them long as a person, and she's no expert psychologist who could read the subtlest body language, but it was easy to notice. If she had to guess, it had something to do with the blonde Devil's presence. But maybe that's just her. It's not nice to judge people she just met.

Because it was surprising to see one of her best students, one she knew to be prudent and well-spoken, to be so blatantly refusing to breathe the same air with that man. And she never expected Rias to be that clingy, sitting very close and holding Lucifer's arm still. But then again, she knew her only as a student so far.

Or maybe it's only to tick her fiancé.

Either that, or to prevent Lucifer from flirting with the silver-haired maid - which was futile; Lucifer had his eyes on her. Nonetheless, her taunt was working. The supposedly 'Riser' guy made his ire known as he glared at Lucifer. If the intensity of a glare could kill, he could kill a fly.

Lucifer? Well, Lucifer didn't seem to care. In fact, he looked like he's devising a masterplan to woo the maid that was criminally too beautiful to be a maid. Hell, even Rossweisse thought she'd be more fitting to be one. It made her wonder why Lucifer would like such person like her…

"Enough of your yammering, just get this over with Riser." Rias' tone was sharp and brimmed with annoyance - it caught Rossweisse off guard. "For whatever reasons you have in your thick skull that makes you think coming here can make a difference?"

Oh boy. If her love was like a burning cinder, warm and amiable, then her anger must be the kerosene that turned it into a malevolent blazing fire. Lucifer made a mental note not to get on the same side as Riser.

"Because I know you listen to reason, Rias." Riser kept his cool - to the surprise of a few. "Can't you see you're being stubborn?" Rias was about to snap if only Riser hadn't continued. Spiteful to the man she was, Rias still respected him as a Devil of a high class. "You're a mature Devil, you should know this isn't going to impact to you or your family, but your peerage as well. Do you think they want their first Rating Game to be a decisive loss?"

"I respect you as much as I adore you," Lucifer felt disgruntled. Using flirtation was amusing, but hearing it? Not so amusing. "but I have my own pride. I have my own burdens to bear and it is my name as a Phenex. I have my own family and they have trusted me." Riser narrowed his eyes threateningly, crossing his hands over his v-neck shirt. "Maybe it's fine for you to disappoint your family, but know that I have no intention of doing that."

Using her fondness towards her 'family' as a catalyst. Sly. Very Devil-y. But why though. Lucifer wouldn't place a bet that it was the right method to use, considering Rias was now tightly gripping his hand. He didn't say anything yet, why was he in the receiving end already?

"I. Will. Not." Rias griped, "I will not disappoint my family. If you have some awareness, I have found my suitor." Lucifer raised an eyebrow. He would like to meet this suitor.

Riser intensified his glare that his eyes practically flared an orange light.

Then Lucifer realized he was the suitor.

' _Oh dear_.' Lucifer didn't want any part of this - heated discussions provided more fun when he was a bystander.

"Him?!" And at that, Riser couldn't contain his boiling ire. With crumpled nose and sharp glare, he demanded, "I've heard of _this_ pretentious nobody." He spat, "And meeting him in person, I can't see why you'd want to be with him, other than he cast a spell on you."

"Dearie me, and I thought a noble is noble."

"No one spoke to you!"

"…Technically, you just did."

Lucifer heard a familiar giggle in the background.

"Watch your words, Riser." Rias bit back, her anger becoming less and less concealed, "He's the one I chose and he's the only one."

Lucifer noticed the red crackles sparking in Riser's palm as he balled it into a glowing fist. "What good does he have?! What does he have that I don't, huh?! You were homeless before you met her, weren't you?!"

"Yep." Lucifer shrugged with his standard cheery smile. No shame. "But I have her affections I suppose. It's quite nice." Since he's been dragged, might as well throw in some gas canisters into the fray. An explosion was always awesome in movies.

"You bastard-!" Sooner rather than later, he ran out of fuse and exploded right then. "Let's take this outside! If you're man enough, you'll face me on your own!"

"Oh my." Lucifer smiled with satisfaction and with a slight snobbishness; one if not the best method to piss off an already pissed off person. Not how you'd make friends, but Lucifer's not looking to make pals at the time.

"Enough!" Rias stood up, releasing Lucifer's nearly-broken hand. "This conversation is over. We are done. Grayfia, get him out of here. _Please_."

With a silent nod, the maid then ushered the fiery blondie to follow her. Lucifer wished she ushered him too.

But Riser didn't have enough. "You just wait, Rias. Wait and see the gravity of the mistake you just made."

"Then he will be the mistake I can't live without. Now leave before I turn you to dust!"

A magic circle bearing the seal of Gremory materialized beneath their feet, shining a bright red glow. It granted an ominous effect as it seemingly made Riser more sinister with his glare and flaring eyes, and also flaring wings of a Phoenix.

 _'Showboat.'_ Lucifer thought with slight jealousy. Those were wings made of flame. He wanted one. But made of ice, preferably. It's hot enough in here.

"Don't tell me I didn't try." Riser seethed, "I tried everything I could think of to win you over. I guess it's impossible when there never was a chance to begin with." There was hurt on his face, but it was soon swallowed by his anger before Rias could take notice. "Don't tell me I didn't give you a chance to walk away after I defeated your peerage. Because I will. And I will kill you right after, you son of a bitch."

"That was rude… But I do not have a mother, unfortunately. Or fortunately, perhaps." Lucifer quipped.

"I apologize for interjecting, Master Riser. Young Lady, I bid my farewell." Silent as always, Grayfia teleported him away with herself to avoid any further conflict.

"What? Aw… We haven't exchanged a word yet. And phone number. She surely has one, does she?"

Still too taken with the recent happenings, Rias sighed loud and fell down at her seat, one hand set on her temple as she ran the other through her locks in frustration.

Being witty didn't seem could help, so Lucifer scooted beside her. "What a thrill ride that was." He began with a short chuckle as he flung an arm around her shoulder. "Oh my, you're a stiff as a stone." He muttered, "How're you feelin' Princess?"

"…Exhausted. Upset. Worried."

"Mhmm. I noticed." Lucifer hummed as he gave her arm a gentle squeeze- she's so soft and warm. "Why don't you rest a bit?" he said as he pulled her into his chest. Might not be the most appropriate action as there were others, but she's his top priority at the moment.

Rias didn't seem to mind either. And it wasn't because she wanted to be lovey-dovey with him, but simply due to her unpleasant mood. The thought of being considerate and move to her room or tell her servants that they're free to leave didn't even cross her mind.

But, as Lucifer observed, her servants looked more concerned with their King. Even Rossweisse, albeit not without the green eyes of envy.

"Why won't this ever end…?" She sighed, resting her eyes.

"Oh it will, just not today."

"…What should I do…?"

Lucifer began stroking her hair. "We~ll…. For a start, what about a rest? Your body's getting quite warm, Princess. And I doubt that flameboy is the culprit." Not his flames or charms, at least.

In spite of her condition, Rias finally realized she was not alone. "….Ah, I'm sorry. You can all leave now. I'll see you at night."

Glancing at each other, her servants agreed to give them the space they needed. Kiba and Koneko excused themselves home, while Akeno and Rossweisse headed to the lounge. Akeno knew her friend only needed a moment to ease down, but she'd like to be there in case she's needed as well as wanting to have a little more chat with Lucifer.

Meanwhile, Rossweisse knew she wouldn't help anybody by staying, but she didn't want to go back to her apartment either as she too, would like a little of Lucifer's time.

Private at last, Rias held onto his chest tightly, yet feebly. "….What should I do….? What if I lose….?"

"My, Princess, I'm not an adept in this area but I do think a confident leader fares better than an unconfident one." He drew circles on her smooth cheek with his thumb. "But why don't you _not_ think of that. You're tired, and we haven't showered. Unless you're fine with resting without one- which I am very not fine with, let's head to your bedroom."

"….I… I don't think I'm in the mood for _that_ , Lucifer…"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"You know…. _That_ …."

"That?" He repeated with just the same confusion, until he noticed her cheeks were one shade redder. "Aah… _that_. Hah- you're a woman and yet a girl still. It's very adorable of you Princess," Lucifer chortled to Rias' embarrassment, "although it hurts a little. I wasn't implying anything that leans that direction Princess."

Rias frowned. There're not many moments she felt horrible because of what she had done, and this was one of those case. "I'm… sorry…"

"Naah~ don't worry about it. Let's worry about you first."

Lucifer laughed it off. He's not that sensitive. And he's sure as hell wasn't going to make a fuss of that. Not when he could have a bath with this lovely woman.

It wasn't a long walk to get back to her room as it was only three classrooms away. One of which was rebuilt into an open lounge area, but Lucifer refused to admit it as one as long as it lacked a bar. It had all the requirements for one; sleek wooden floorings and paneling, some table and chairs, and a fridge.

Just the bar itself was missing.

But the women were there, so it's not completely bad.

"Girls." Lucifer chirped as he and Rias strolled past the lounge. Normally he'd stay for a chat or a little banter, but this particular Devil didn't seem to be feeling all too well at the moment.

"Lucifer-sama~" Akeno rose from her seat along with Rossweisse, curious about her friend's wellbeing. And upon seeing her, she decided to spare Rias her teasing. "You don't look so good Rias. I can understand why, fufufu~"

Lucifer smirked. "You as well? I suppose the nob isn't so welcome here is he."

Massaging her temple, Rias groaned. "I'll do anything to get him out of my mind right now."

"I have several options in mind that we can try."

Rossweisse simply stood there, awkwardly listening, until Lucifer said that. She then contemplated if she should fume or let it slide. She settled on the latter.

"Ara~ it's not so bad is it, Rias? You still spend time with him in the end."

Rias' face regained their rosy color. "…"

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. This might be interesting… "Oh?"

"Hmm? You were saying you wanted to be with him a few hours ago, isn't that why you headed to Sensei's place?"

"A-Akeno!" Rias cried, huffing loudly afterwards. "L-let's just go. You two are dismissed for today."

Akeno didn't sound troubled – she was amused, in fact. Rossweisse in the other hand, appeared ready to start a debate.

"M-Me too? But I just got here!"

"Well you're free to go back home." Rias replied, pitilessly as she tugged on Lucifer's arm.

"V- _Vat_?! That's unfair!" Rossweisse grumbled, grabbing Lucifer's arm as he was hit by a déjà vu. "Y-You're not the only one who wants to be with him!"

"Life is unfair." Rias snapped back.

During the Lucifer tug-of-war, Akeno giggled in glee as she spectated in apparent delight. Didn't stop her from her usual banter though. "Ara…" she began, sweet and softly, like a warm honey, but carried a certain mature charm cloaked within. "Arms full already Lucifer-sama? Fufu~ what a shame… I suppose there's no space left for me?"

As if Lucifer would miss that. "Why… don't you know I have a big heart? I'd be delighted to adore and be adored by more any days or nights." He and Akeno then shared a giggle or two, but their titillating exchange was unheard by the two other girls.

Although his arms started to hurt, Lucifer had no intention to interrupt, as their quarrel was amusing. As long as it didn't get out of control, of course. But he's not taking that risk for this time, however. One of his lovelies wasn't feeling the greatest, and he wouldn't want it to spread now, would he?

So he stepped down, "Ladies, please. Rosie, Rias isn't feeling well," he said with his standard smile, but with a softer tone that reached both of the girls despite their mild shouting, "I adore both of you, but she requires extra attention at the moment." He chuckled, and then raised a suggestive eyebrow and a smirk to the civics teacher. "Besides, it's not like we haven't had our little… 'study session' back then… no?"

Like all weapons, a little twist of words could be deadly if handled properly. It still could backfire, still.

"H-huh?!" Rossweisse blushed.

"What…" Rias stammered, "…what… what was the meaning of that? Rossweisse, what did he mean by that?"

"It means she shares her feelings, that's all." Finally putting the quarrel to a pause, Lucifer took the liberty to free his hands and held their shoulders, beckoning them to move along with him. "Ciao Akeno."

None of them expected this outcome. They were baffled for a good second.

"Ara… am I being left out?"

Lucifer smirked, glancing at the woman with the absurdly long ponytail. "I unfortunately can't grow an extra arm to hold you sweetie. But you're always free to join."

Rias snapped out of her trance first. "W-wait… why are you bringing her…?"

Rossweisse was about to say something, possibly something that would trigger another fight, but Lucifer interceded with a gentle squeeze on her arm.

"Isn't she your family now, hmm? And~ because I have no idea how to treat a fever. Which you seem to be having, _mein fräulein_."

"I-I can handle myself just fine!" Rias retorted, "And there's no need to trouble her, and if you really have to, there's Akeno!"

"Me? Oh my, are you sure Rias? You can't get lovey dovey with Lucifer-sama~"

"Wha— I—You— I just… huh….?"

"Whoa there."

For once, Rossweisse didn't pout when Lucifer let go of her as he caught a tipsy and a very red-faced Rias. And those weren't her blushing from embarrassment, or fluster.

"Mhmm, should've told you fuming like that wouldn't do much help with your fever dearie." Lucifer said with a cheeky smirk, softly clutching Rias' shoulders.

Resting her eyes for a few moments, fighting the thumping headache, Rias brushed off Lucifer's hands as well as her peers' looks of worry. "I'm fine."

"And I'm ugly." Lucifer jested, but really, he's not amused. There was even an uncharacteristic concern in his expression and even in his big chocolate eyes. "Now let's get you to bed before you spout another protest. I was not joking when I said I don't know how to treat a fever, I never have it and never have to. So I hope you ladies aren't too bothered to play nurses for a while, yeah?"

Akeno tittered slyly, "I'm sure Sensei won't mind if it means she can stay longer with you Lucifer-sama."

That easily turned Rossweisse cheeks red. She didn't say anything, because they all knew that's true.

"Pshh—why of course. Who wouldn't?"

"I don't enjoy your tease Akeno." Rias grumbled, though she's now capitalizing on her condition as she could lie on Lucifer's arm with little effort.

"Oh, but Lucifer-sama does fufu~ and I do too." Akeno hummed cheerily, "Still, it's rare of you to catch a fever Buchou. Did you catch Sensei's fake fever?"

"…I-It's not fake..."

"Pft." Lucifer laughed at Rossweisse's expense. Even Rias giggled a little.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"…You're not going to stay?"

"Oh, darling, please don't look at me with those eyes." Lucifer droned. Few could resist those dangerous puppy eyes that even Lucifer was having a hard time. But he knew she should get her rest first, and if he stayed, he'd just ended up cuddling her.

Which wasn't a bad thing. But he's a man with more than one woman to love. Sacrifices were to be made sooner or later.

She still should know however, as there's no point in cloaking the truth. What mattered was how he chose his words.

Which wasn't difficult at all. "I feel like hanging outside for a while. At the lounge. With the girls." As his smirk grew wider, Rias' pout only grew… pouter. He gave her a quaint smile as he inched to the door. "Try to have some rest Princess."

Mostly covered in her duvet, bedridden, Rias could only complain. "…Don't flirt with them too much."

Lucifer laughed, "I'll flirt with you later if that's what you're asking."

"Th-that's not-!"

"Goodnight Princess."

Shutting the door behind him slowly, Lucifer walked towards the lounge with a towel around his neck. He just had a shower, a cold one, and unfortunately, he wasn't able to convince Rossweisse to take one, and Rias made sure Akeno wouldn't sneak in. The crimson girl herself refused to join in, saying she didn't want him to catch her cold – and because he refused to take a hot bath.

As if it's possible. He's Lucifer goddammit. But the girl's stubborn and wouldn't budge, so what else could he have done.

Drying his coffee brown hair, the always-confidently-smiling bloke snatched an armchair as the girls welcomed him.

"Phew— I could use some milk." Nothing like a nice cold milk after a cold shower. Relaxing his limbs, returning the girls' greeting with a 'thanks' and a nice smile, the young(?) Devil continued to dry his hair. "That girl really is something else isn't she? She kept on gushing about Rating Game this, Dating Game that, tactics and all of those tosh. It's like she forgot she's ill."

"That sounds just like her." Akeno whirred. She took special note at his messy hair that somehow enhanced his

"Ain't she?" Lucifer grimaced. "I also didn't know Devils can get sick." He didn't recall Beelzebub ever got sick, even with all those…. tiny wicked evil cretins loitering on his jungle he called home.

"I know the reincarnated ones can get ill from time to times, though less often when they were human. But I suppose even the pure Devil isn't completely immune to everything."

"Huh. How unfortunate." That's odd. Were Devils nowadays weaker than his generation of Devils? And Christ, 'Nowadays'? he's really getting to sound old, and he's only a few days old. Technical-wise, of course.

"It is weird… I don't think I've ever seen Rias being ill until today." Now that's a genuine concern in her voice and within her doe eyes. Lucifer wasn't sure if he liked it. "Could it be because of him?"

 _'Him?'_ Lucifer asked himself inwardly. _'Roight. Him.'_ "Perhaps. She seemed pretty stressed out about the whole thing."

"I recall reading an article that states psychological stress suppresses the immune system." Rossweisse finally jumped in with her knowledge. "It doesn't cause all kinds of colds, but maybe that's her case?"

Lucifer and Akeno both nodded in agreement.

"She did mention she had trouble sleeping when the news first broke to her." Akeno added as she held her elbows. "She looked fine today until he came here."

Lucifer then chuckled. "Is it me, or that sod is the root of all problems?"

" _Her_ problems, yes. I might be biased though, ufufu~" Now she's back to her smiling-self again, or so she would appear to anyone who just knew her. Who could tell whatever she had in mind, but it's obvious to Lucifer she shared the same opinion with Rias regarding that flamey-boy.

"Well no use gossiping about him now, but will someone explain to me what a Rating Game is and why she's so stressed about it?"

"Rating Game?" Akeno resaid, "But didn't she already explain it yesterday?" Lucifer gave an innocent smile. Kinda goofy, and it made Akeno giggle. She wouldn't mind this side of him every now and then in between his playful teases.

They went through a brief explanation of what is a Rating Game. Rossweisse added a little detail or two, as she explained she had heard of it before. At the end Lucifer concluded it as "Like the Romans and their gladiators, no? Except with teams I suppose. And minus the death."

"Mhmm~"

"Sounds exciting." He laughed, continuing to dry his damp brown locks. "Have there been any spars with the other? Like the Angels for example. That would be quite the spectacle."

"I don't think that's possible with the current relationship." Rossweisse said, "A-at least from what I know…"

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow as he groaned. "Eugh… still the same old problem even after centuries. It's almost we're humans."

"You don't think highly of human do you?" Rossweisse said with a flat but judging expression.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I don't hate all of them. Just most of them. Their inventions are brilliant. Excepting all of those useless garbage they call as 'gadgets', of course. I mean a 'Smart Salt Dispenser'? Come on now." And that's only to name a few. He knew there's far worse. "And the drinks, the food, they're tenfold better than my mates' dishes." Beelzebub's notorious deep-fried cockroach still haunted him to this day.

Akeno leaned her head on her palm. "Then why do you don't like them?"

Lucifer smiled still, but there's something off about his smile. It was as if it was sewn with bitterness and utter disappointment. "Well. How many wars have happened and still happening? How many genocides? Bombs? Nukes? Don't you find their willingness in exterminating their own kind over a dispute of ideology revolting?"

His smile faded, and a wicked flicker of a blue flame erupted within his deep brown eyes.

"Let's talk in a smaller scale. They rape. They leave the starved alone. The poor rarely get better and the rich rarely lend a helping hand. And even if they do, it's for public image. Their 'good deeds' aren't always genuine. Plenty will choose money over helping their own kind, and that should be enough reason for a second flood." Which unfortunately won't happen, knowing his Creator.

"It's in their instinct to fare better. Never content with what they have. There is no such thing as 'enough' for them. It's almost like a curse."

"And then there are those who 'have no other choice'. People who will do anything to see the dawn of another day. Well whose fault is it to begin with? Who made their living conditions so pitiful? themselves. They are the source of their own problems. Hilarious, isn't it?"

The girls did not expect this heavy on an answer. They were expecting something in the line of 'because they're a bunch of apes', or 'because they're not Devils', but not this. Nor did they expect to see him being wrathful to this extent. This side of him they're unsure of liking, because they would lie if they claimed he didn't scare them.

Fortunately, Lucifer cooled down relatively easily and quickly before an awkward silence would ensue. "But anyway," He restarted with his refreshed smile, and in a much lighter tone. "I stopped mulling those apes long since. There's no use other than piling up my stress level. I'd rather chat with you two lovelies over that any time of day."

But it seemed not everyone could tone down as fast as him, because both Akeno and Rossweisse were still having difficulty to say a word.

Softly sighing, Lucifer smiled gently, almost weakly. "I apologize if I made you two uncomfortable."

"N-No! I-I'm not!" Blustered Rossweisse. She realized how her heart nearly popped when he pulled such a guilt-ridden look. "It's just… it's just… erm…."

"Mnfufu~ I'm just surprised to see this side of you, Lucifer-sama." Akeno was first to return to her usual self. "I hope you don't hate me as much~"

"Oh Akeno, please! As if I could if I want to."

"Ara~ ufufu, you are too kind Lucifer-sama."

And that was enough to smack Rossweisse to herself. She still didn't say anything, just a look of silent contempt aimed at this young bloke, with Akeno tittering without burden. 'Boundary' probably didn't exist in his dictionary when it came to flirting around.

As much as she wanted to stay and tag team with Lucifer to tease the living out of her easy-to-bug teacher, she knew when to scoot. And you couple-botherers out there should know your limit as well.

While Lucifer kept his silly smile at Rossweisse, Akeno stood up, breaking the exchange. "Fufu~ I'll leave you two then."

"Aw. Would you like me to come with you Akeno?"

"Ara, you're too kind Lucifer-sama, but no thank you. I wouldn't mind facing some criminals… truth be told. Ufufufu~" Her sadistic smile then softened as it gained another trait. A playful trait, as she glanced at her civics teacher. "You know…. Sensei, now's a good chance if you want to do something a bit bad~ Just don't be too loud. Rias is a light sleeper, fufu~"

Lucifer was obviously amused. Rossweisse was obviously not. "A-Akeno! That's not something you say to your teacher!"

The shrewd pesterer gave a look of feigned ignorance. Complete with a finger on her cheek. "But Sensei, isn't that the reason why you're staying here?"

"V-V- _VAT?!_ I-I'm here to wait for you! Y-You know! A teacher has to make sure her students are safe and sound and—" And then Rossweisse blubbered a few reasons and a few German words that only she and Lucifer understood, and in the heat of the moment, just before Akeno disappeared into the hallway, Rossweisse popped up from her seat and said something she knew she'd regret once she got back to her apartment.

"I'll take you to your home!"

Lucifer made a face.

Akeno stopped. "Hm~? There's no need to do that Sensei. I'm independent~, I can look after myself."

She cursed her own pride. "I-I insist! It's getting dark, and S-Sensei is about to go home anyway."

It's so palpable that she's forcing herself. Where did all of those talks she had with him had gone to, he wondered. Still, Lucifer wouldn't hold her back. He wouldn't want to hurt her prestige, although he really, really wanted to tease her a little more, and perhaps…

"Alright then, you girls be careful." He said, surprising them both. "See you bunch later, you too Rosie." Rossweisse showed clear signs of disappointment, as if she was hoping he would stop her instead.

"O-oh… alright. See you."

She's so blatant with her emotions. It's undoubted that she'd do horrible in poker. But he wouldn't go far and let her go with an empty hand.

"Wait two seconds—" the moment she turned around away from him, he grabbed a careful hold of her silvery purple strands, and brought them close to him.

It wasn't a 'naughty' action or a flirtatious line, but that didn't mean Rossweisse' heartbeat didn't gallop suddenly. "W-wh- _vat_ are you…"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucifer said dryly, but not without a smirk so that it didn't come across as rude. "I like the smell of your hair. Just taking a whiff since you're leaving. Surely you wouldn't mind."

Akeno went 'oh my', evidently satisfied with all the scenes, but Rossweisse couldn't stand him anymore – in a good way, that is. Her face was beet red as if she's holding her breath, and her lips were pursed tightly.

But then Lucifer slanted his head. "If you do though, I'll… let you sniff my hair?"

Rossweisse scampered before more damage was done, but Akeno now hoped they stayed longer. Lucifer did too, but hey, at least he could focus everything on her. The crimson princess might be asleep, but that won't stop him from getting his cuddles.

* * *

Yet as Lucifer returned to her room, Rias was not on the bed. She wasn't sleeping, and no, she wasn't kidnapped. The stubborn redhead was instead perched on her study desk, huddled in her velvety blanket that spilled to the rug. She was in the middle of flipping through pages of some old relic book Lucifer had no interest on, until he arrived.

Because she's looking at him with a mix of surprise and contrite. And for once, Lucifer was not amused.

"Not expecting me to return early eh, Princess?" He walked towards her in a methodical gait. He first peered at the encyclopedia, noting its current pages' drawings were regarding to that bird on fire, and shook his head, before finally settling his eyes at Rias. "You're ill, Young Lady."

"….Don't call me that…" Rias griped, "…huh?" The book shut magically. She didn't hear a word or saw any twinkle of his fingers, but that must be his doing. "H-hey! I was reading!"

"Was, yes. You are not reading that anymore _mon amie._ Not before you get some sleep."

Not quite in the mood exchanging with his jests, Rias doggedly reopened her book. "Just a bit more."

Why did it felt as if he's dealing with a rebellious teenager?

"Very well then…" Lucifer quipped. He didn't want to be a pushover but he did know where and when to set his foot. Wrapping his arms around the blanket and her neck, and leaned in next to her head, he whispered, "Let's make a deal. I won't bother you, but only if you let me read it with you."

"….."

He's unsure if her broadened eyes was a sign that she's annoyed or was just surprised, so he rubbed their cheeks together. "Please?"

"O-Okay…."

He let off a quiet but lighthearted chuckle. "Yay~."

"S-stop it- your beard tickles." Obviously he didn't. "L-Lucifer! Kyaah! N-Noo!"

* * *

"So that's what you've been stressing about?" scoffed Lucifer as he pointed at the aforementioned fire bird. "How to beat this chicken wing? –Speaking of which, I could use some, really."

"…You made it sound so easy." Rias huffed. It was hard to concentrate when she was encased in both her bed and duvet's warmth, but also his chest. Not to mention his heart beating right behind her back and his chin resting on the top of her hair. This man seemed to know all the ways to set her heart aflutter.

"Psh, you're the one making it hard." He chuckled, "Can't you just throw water on him or something. Douse him out? Akeno can make it rain right."

It's hard to tell if he's joking or not, but Rias didn't want to joke. "No matter what the damage, he'll keep on recovering. He's practically immortal. There are ways, such as overpowering him with a godlike power - which is unlikely at the moment - or outlast his stamina."

"That's the only thing I can think of." Finally. The stubborn princess shut the darned book and set it aside. "But with the amount of manpower I have and his complete peerage… It'll be hard…"

"Mmmn, not impossible. Do you know what else is hard? Getting you to sleep." He could had said a joke. _That_ joke. But it wasn't appropriate at the time.

Still, Rias complained. "This is serious Lucifer!" She griped with all the strengths she had left. Her eyes were getting tired, and she felt as though every fiber in her body was yelling at her to sleep, yet Rias couldn't. She had to find a way. And his impishness wasn't helping. "Do you know what will happen if I lose? Not only that I'll have to marry him, I'll lose you too!"

The realization of despair hit her like a cruel slap to the face. Her shoulders began to shake, and though she wasn't facing him, it's not that hard to guess what expression she's hiding.

"...I think about it every day. At first, my liberty was he only thing I'll lose, but you're here now… I can't…. I don't want to lose you…"

Boy. Teenagers sure knew how to pile their stress. Or was it everyone in general? Whatever. Lucifer had better things to think of.

He brought her close so that her head rested on his chest, smelling the fragrance of her soap and her shampoo. There's only so much comfort he could give, but he intended to give it all. Slowly easing her to lie down with him.

It's not a full-blown cry like Rossweisse did to him just earlier and hopefully it wouldn't.

"You're worrying about it too much, Princess." He softly said, delving her gorgeous locks with his fingers. It's awkwardly hard to do since they're now lying down, but damn it, what wouldn't he do just to cheer her up.

"Just do your best in the game and just that. You can worry about what you'll do, what er… tactics you'll devise, all other whatnots. Just not what will happen if you lose. That part is mine to worry and to handle."

"…How?"

"Oh I always find a way. So please, dear, rest easy. I don't break my words; my bonds. No one will lay a hand on you."

.

.

.

"Unless, of course, you're fine with it. Not allowing anyone is a bit extreme."

"….You idiot…"

"Hey, got you tittering didn't I?" His warm laugh resounded in his throat as Rias swiveled around, facing his shirt. She noted he had dumped her encyclopedia somewhere in the floor along with his towel, but why should she even think about that.

Sniveling, Rias was about to hug him and gave him a good night kiss, but he beat her first.

A peck on the tip of her nose turned her into a red mess. For good seconds, she had to avert her eyes from his self-satisfied smirk. Perhaps her fever was a good thing. She knew her face was flushing before this.

Snuggling him and tucking her face into his chest, Rias muttered quietly, "I love you…." As a quiet yawn followed.

"I know. I love me too." Aside from creating, he also knew how to ruin the mood. "Now sleep you stubborn lass."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Finally. It's out. So here's some author's note you won't read.**

 **I tweaked a bit of Kiba's characters here. I felt the generic 'nice guy, tragic past' and 'friend that is ambiguously gay' is getting old. He's more of a wisecracker now, just not as blunt as Koneko.**

 **I bet there's many who're disappointed with how Lucifer handled Riser. There's a bunch who wanted him giving Riser the massive L as if he'd never receive any. But unfortunately, I couldn't do that without breaking Lucifer's character. Besides, he does own him in a way. Through his responses, for example. Other than that, he's simply 2chill4Riser.**

 **Not to humans though.**

 **And don't label me as misanthropist, that's just his character. I think we're pretty cool. I'm a living proof. :B**

 **Right to this point, nothing's been happening much hasn't it?**

 **Well... I admit I'm a slow writer. Both in update rates and story progressions (lul). Pacing is the one thing I keep having trouble with and improving slowly if at all. So I apologize if some things are too dragged out! And do please point it out.**

 **And yes, there's some drama for the romance. Obviously. Indubitably.  
You can't expect Rias and Rossweisse (R&R) be buddy-buddy with one another this soon. I try to limit the drama without making it too unrealistic or too overbearing that it's unenjoyable. Though if you find something you find lacking, don't hesitate to tell. I love being critiqued mayn. It keeps me from floating.**

 **It won't work as well if you place yourself in Lucifer's shoes or Rias or Rossweisse Some might work it out, but not in general amirite? But keep in mind that they're not humans. They'll still look 20 when we all already smell like dirt. They're not meant to be completely relatable, at least not when it comes to their polyamorous relationships.**

 **Enough rambling. Thank you for reading! Thank you for being patience with my intolerable update-scheduling ;d, have a nice day, and I'll see you all in the next chapter of my stories.**

* * *

 **And here's a little QnA's section, since there has been PMs and reviews asking/speculating these things. It doesn't contain all of the questions, just the general ones. (I might have 'modded' some questions)**

 **Q: Any planned plot?  
What's a story without a plot?**

 **Q: Is Lucifer from the DC Lucifer or from the show Supernaturals?  
He's a mix of both, I'd say. And of course with my own flavor. And no, I'm not trying to make my Lucifer to be any of the shows' Lucifer, even if it does seem like I am.**

 **Q: Lucifer is brunette? U wot m8 his hair is white fite me  
Yes. Yes he is brown-haired. Why? Because fuck canon. Don't at me.  
Seriously speaking, I'm free to do what I want as long as it makes sense, and it will once his appearance is discussed in the story. Besides, this is text-based. How he looks shouldn't matter much. We all have our own image of 'charming handsome bastard'.**

 **Q: Wat is Lucifer's power level/How powerful is he?  
A bit over 9000.  
Yeah, no. I don't see why his strength matters right now. Just be assured that I won't do any asspull. **

**Q: Update Everyday's Life with Supernatural Girls you cunt. We want YASaka.  
It should be updated around a week or so, IF I'm done with this foking essay that is draining my creative juice.  
But you know me and my promises with updates. I'm keeping my focus on these two stories (Lucifer and ELwSG) at the moment, and I'm still struggling with it. So don't get your hopes up ;B**

 **Got anymore questions? Safe it. Jk, feel free to ask. I'll slide in your DMs and respond. I'll try to keep it spoiler-free.**


	13. In Hell or Earth

**This fic is a property of mine, just as Mickey, Donald, and Jafar are the property of Tooney Loons.**

 **That's how ridiculously unfunny and unoriginal this disclaimer is.  
**

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews! They're all very kind and warms the heart. It's relieving to know there's people that are still reading this story despite the long wait. Thank you very much for being patient with me ;v;**

 **Just one chapter ago we've reached the 600 followers milestone. And now the 700 barrier has been breached already as well as the 600 favorites. Really you guys, thank you so, so much. I hope you all will stay and that I can keep all of you entertained during this whole ride.**

 **So without much ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XII**

 **||In Hell or Earth||**

* * *

The First Devil was a bit bummed out upon hearing Rias was taking the Devils someplace for a train. He was even willing to use her fever against that decision, despite knowing she's more likely to listen to a deathly boring seminar than listen to his very valid reason.

His mood took a complete U-turn, however, at the very first notion that they were heading to the mountains.

The mountains.

Oh joy.

Lucifer loved them.

Not the mountains in Hell, though. Those literal hellpits were no mountains. Those were just ranges of active volcanoes, with craggy hills and protruding spikes, and a temperature that would melt a mere human like butter on a scalding pan.

So no. Definitely not those kind of mountains. Lucifer despised those failed landscaping.

It's Earth's environments that he adored. Nothing could beat the exquisite sculpture that was basically a huge mound of dirt sprinkled with trees and occasionally accented by a streaming river or a quaint pristine lake. Sometimes, a pretty waterfall or two.

The resident might be hairless mindless apes that could and had made forests catches fire on their own, but even so, the mountains were - and hopefully still - will be his little happy place in that wretched wrecked world.

Suffice to say, he's not one to hide his happiness. His jovial hum mingled with the song of the birds as they danced through the fresh spring air.

He was so pleased that he didn't mind carrying an extra luggage, which belonged to Rias anyway. If she wasn't ill, he'd still bring her stuffs, albeit with less willingness. Besides, he's not one of her 'servants'-thing. He didn't have to limit his power. Hell, he didn't even have to carry these things. He could make the packing bags levitate if he felt like it.

But at the moment, he simply didn't mind, and Akeno just couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"Someone seems happy."

"Oho, _brilliant,_ darling." Lucifer corrected, putting his humming to a pause as he glanced to his side, where Rias and Akeno were walking along. "Aren't you?"

She giggled primly again. "Not as much as you."

"Why… how could you not?" He grinned as he raised his right eyebrow while lowering the other, making an expression that looked silly but appealing at the same time. "The air's nice. It's shady and the breeze is always pleasant. The flowers are blooming, and on top of it all; there's no pesky humans in sight!"

Akeno tittered, and Rias did too for once. She's been quiet during the whole hike. There's nothing childish about the passion of a man, but his eagerness was irresistibly adorable.

"Which, made me realize, where on earth are we again? Are we in the Alps?"

Rias shook her head. "Oh Lucifer… didn't I tell you we're going to my family's cabin?"

"Yes, I heard. But did you tell where it is exactly? It can't be somewhere on Earth. Last I checked, Earth's skies aren't purple."

"I thought you already knew we're in the Underworld?"

"We are?" Lucifer lowered his brows, looking at Akeno for confirmation, who nodded in return.

"Oh." So it's not Earth's mountains. Slightly disappointing, but only slight. It's still peaceful and overall enjoyable anyway. He didn't like to nitpick the small things, and at the time, there's nothing could drag him down.

Except, perhaps, Rias' current condition.

She had taken a full day of rest, which was a day filled with Lucifer's constant nagging because Rias kept trying to be productive by doing her Devil duties when her servants could handle all of it on their own. Even Koneko took part by reinforcing the Occult Research Club's clubroom door with a cupboard.

Yet her fever hadn't disappeared completely. A common fever might not be a serious trouble, but she's still ill, and an ill lovely troubled even a chipper Lucifer. If not, he would've caught up with Rossweisse up ahead since the girl shared the same zeal with him, or simply stormed off to find a valley where he could listen to his own echo.

"How're you faring darling?" He asked, softening his voice as well as his smile.

"I'm fine." Rias said, flatly. She did look fine - just a little flushed. Either from her fever or from his casual use of affectionate form of address. "We're nearly there anyway…"

"Why… know my arms are open and are always willing to carry you, Princess." Of course they would. She's soft and snugly. "You just have to say the word."

"Th-thanks… But I'm doing this. At least, I can do this much. Moving will help dealing with my fever too."

"Mhmm, stubborn as always." Lucifer chuckled as he pressed his forefinger to her reddening cheek, which made Rias to look away in embarrassment. There will come the day where she had grown used to his silly actions, but that day was not today.

"You know we won't mind if you wait there, Rias." Akeno said, keeping her casual tone minus the tease. "I can always look after them and hand the appropriate punishment if they do cheat, ufufufu~"

"That's also a reason why I'm coming." Rias huffed. And we all know what she'll say next. "And it's fine." the Heiress insisted, staying true to her resolve that some might deem unnecessary. "I'm not carrying anything heavy. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, you two can go on ahead."

Akeno exchanged a knowing look at Lucifer. Nothing good ever came out of it. At least not for her.

Then her surprise, an innocent "Okay~" was their answer.

And did it hurt. It's too late to call them as they paced up, leaving her behind as they chatted. But then again, she couldn't blame either of them after what she said.

…Which, she was starting to regret.

They're only several meters ahead and the distance will only grow and grow, and she could sense the bite of loneliness looming, but yet, still she held onto her pride.

There's no point in regret, Rias told herself. She asked for this and she had to deal with it just like she had always been.

Still, being left behind was not a feeling she wanted to feel. With a dreary sigh, Rias held onto her backpack's straps, and watched the dirt road marching against her with only the sound of her shoes scraping keeping her company.

"Whatcha doin' Princess? Hunting for ants?"

Rias legitimately yelped when she found his face was close to hers.

"Lucifer?!"

It was him, and his sharp coffee brown eyes were scrutinizing the soil as if to find that certain miniscule insect crawling about.

"That's my name, yes." He straightened his posture; which was his standard posture. He's a good postured young man.

"I-I thought you went ahead!" And now that she glanced at where she thought he was, she only spotted Akeno. Rias could still hear her mischievous Queen's giggle as she jogged away to rejoin the rest.

Before she could point accusations at her, Lucifer playfully nudged her shoulder.

"Oh please… did you think I'd let you trot all by yourself? Princess, the only time I'll leave you alone is when you truly want me to."

He allowed a beat to pass before continuing, "So, do you not want me to at the moment?"

Like she could say 'yes'.

"…I don't think there'll be such a time…"

"Mhmm. Exactly." Again with his confidence. Took her the entire courage she mustered in that short five seconds, and that was his response. Then again, that's also why she loved him.

Maybe.

As she was getting comfortable with the silence and her thoughts, and him, Lucifer placed it on hold as he skimmed around the sceneries.

"Goodness me, this place changed. A lot." He muttered, and Rias didn't know if that was sadness in his eyes or delight. She settled on both. "Where in Hell is this place? Specifically?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday where we're heading to?" Rias told him, slightly exasperated. To which, of course, Lucifer responded with his silly and innocent yet guiltless smile. She instantly forgave him with just several shakes of her head and a sigh. "Well anyway…. We're at Lumina Highlands, Buné Province."

"Buné…" Lucifer whispered. He had heard of that name somewhere. It sounded familiar and had a familiar ring to it. It was in the back of his head, just a bit further away. Stowed in a place where his poor memory couldn't reach.

So he gave up and lived on.

Why he was suddenly interested in Hell's geography she didn't know, but that was before she remembered something that was once an important matter in her mind.

"You said this place has changed…" Rias quietly said, "What do you mean…?"

"I thought I've been here before."

 _'Thought.'_ Her mind echoed, _'So you might haven't been here.'_

He stroked his prickly chin, seemingly contented at the feeling of those tiny little needles grazing his fingers. Rias didn't enjoy it when he rubbed them against her cheek, but that's because she's too busy laughing. Maybe if her fingers could have a brush at his jaw…

But Lucifer turned to her just before that thought solidified into action. "I certainly won't mind living in Hell if it's like this everywhere. It's much better compared to that rocky place, with all those ugly pointy things jutting off the ground…"

"You mean 'spikes'?"

"Right. Spikes." He blandly nodded. "They were _everywhere_. And has absolutely no use whatsoever." Except when it was used as a method of impalement. Those things sure could pierce.

It was then her notion grew. "But they're a rare sight now. They're only found perhaps in the faraway lands. All that was here was removed when we - I mean the Devils, changed the landscaping. I haven't even seen any of it except their drawings in books."

"Ah? That's wonderful news then. Those things were infuriating." He still couldn't grasp why Asmodeus of all people would label them as art. Then again, Asmodeus was the kind of person who will enjoy modern 'art'.

Modern art. Yeah right. More like 'garbage'. What the worlds need was another painter with Bob Ross' style, complete with his trademark afro hairstyle. And his charm. That's what mattered the most.

Or Heaven should just send him back. That could work too.

Meanwhile, as his thoughts wandered around, Rias kept her focus on finding out his identity. She didn't think it mattered anymore. It was simply her curiosity alone that fueled this need.

"Lucifer…?"

"Mhmm? Yes hon?"

She let her heart flutter a little bit, before calming down.

"I… I don't want to upset you, but… do you know… Do you know Lilith?"

He rose an eyebrow, idly punting an unfortunate pebble with his hiking shoes – something he would never do if he's wearing his dress shoes.

"Lilith?" he resaid, as if getting a taste of the name as he jogged his memory. "Ah! Lilith! Yes, yes. She's a fun gal to hang with. Always chipper. Always tempting." His smile grew into a luscious grin for a moment there. "Unless I'm thinking of the wrong Lilith?"

"No. I think you got it right." Rias looked saddened. "She's…" she avoided his brown eyes out of the blue. "Isn't she your wife?"

"She's my what?" Now Lucifer was even more surprised. Or horrified.

Rias still didn't lift her eyes. "Well… was. There were many casualties in the Great War. She was one of them, Lucifer. I'm sorry…"

"Wha—hold on." He stopped his hike, and Rias did the same. "You're saying I have— _had_ a wife? As in, a woman I'm married to? As in, a spouse? And it's Lilith to ice it all?"

And now she's confused why he looked so confused. "Yes…? That's what written in the history books."

Lucifer ran his hand through his graceful brown hair. "Goodness gracious! Whoever spread those blatant lies? I know my memory is not the sharpest, but I'm certain I'd recall important events of my own life." He said, quite fervently though his smile was there.

"I made a few… _acquaintances_ , so you may say," Rias narrowed her eyes a little. By 'few' he must have meant 'a lot'. "but darling, from all that they turned out to be, becoming my bride had never been the end result."

As he watched her confusion growing more apparent, Lucifer decided to drop this matter. His past wasn't the greatest of pasts, and he didn't find them as interesting as others'. Such as hers', for example.

"Well, that's up to this point, that is." He laughed, flinging his arm around her gorgeous hair and over her shoulders a bit too smoothly, and pulled her close so he could plant a kiss at the crown of her head. "Perhaps you can end my, wife-less streak, no?"

Caught by surprise, Rias squealed, as her face was enflamed.

"Mmn, still smell like shampoo." Lucifer chortled, letting her go as she was trying to bite her smile from surfacing and attempting to rid her blush. "Why's the question Princess? That was seemingly out of the yonder."

"I-it was nothing…" she said, but then she reconsidered it right after the words came out. "….Actually, I'm… curious."

"Curious?"

"If you're the actual Lucifer or not… I-It's not that I didn't believe you are, or that I care if you really are him. I'm still in love with you even if you aren't."

Lucifer 'aww'ed. "You're so sweet Princess."

"And you are too." A smile crept upon her face. He's so unassuming that Rias felt horribly guilty for all of that. "I'm just… I don't know…. I'm sorry."

"Naww, darling. You're just curious. Curiosity is important. I don't mind."

Why must he be so tolerant? Why did the more she spend with him, the guiltier she felt for assuming all men are the same as that arrogant Phenex?

As that thought rang, the hike would be soon to be over as they went past an old tree stump. Rias knew. That's where she would sit and waited for her brother whenever they're staying at the villa. And after that, a break, and then start the drills. And drills meant little time with Lucifer…

Unless he pestered her, that is.

"You're very kind, Lucifer." She said sincerely, smiling as she leaned on his mocha-tinted ranch jacket. "I'm happy I fell in love with you… I think I just fell in love with you again."

"Oh…. Don't do that. I want to kiss you now." And there was nothing holding him back. He simply said that so she took the initiative.

She took a moment to let the blood in her cheeks flow back down. "…I…" she hesitated, "But I'm sick…"

He expected that answer. "Princess, if catching a day of fever is a price for a second of your lips, you'll need to take me to a hospital for a year every year."

And be his personal nurse, thank you very much. Preferably with Rosie and Akeno. That would be wonderful.

The hot searing blush was rushing back, and her heart bounced up to her throat that she had to swallow it down. Rias could see the landscape was getting flatter, and soon enough, they'll arrive. It was either now, or a few hours later.

Her gaze returned to her feet, and as she struggled to ready herself, subtly touching her lips to make sure they're not dry, he said; "But I suppose you're right."

 _'What.'_ She froze. "What?"

"It'll be inconvenient for the two of us if I do get ill."

"Oh." Rias muttered. "…Oh…." And she muttered again, only this time with much gloom.

"But as we're in the moment, I suppose I'll help myself."

So he knew that was _the_ moment. Of course he'd knew. So why did he say that? To confuse her? As a joke? Because that wasn't funny at all.

All of the sudden, the butterflies in her stomach disappeared and, without realizing, she was frowning at him. "Help yourself to what?"

He pulled her.

"You."

Her anger was wiped away the moment her lips met his.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As the Devils organized their belongings, storing them inside their separate rooms –save Lucifer-, the First Devil took a stroll around the wooden architecture.

His first impression of the Gremory villa was he would be enjoying their week-long stay. Why? The air was pleasant; cool, refreshing, and free of pollution. The smell of wood was just right; not too faint, and not too strong that it would sting his nose.

The size wasn't as humongous as he thought for one. It's still huge for the seven of them, but he wouldn't make a fuss at that. Shame the icy maid wasn't here, though. Or any maid for that matter. Teasing just the girls should suffice.

But as he approached the front door to continue his walk at the field, he found he was wrong. It was the bob-haired girl and her gang whose names he already forgotten. Well, _part_ of her gang. Unless she dismissed the rest. And Lucifer hoped she didn't, because that brown-haired girl was nice.

"Oh, hello there." he quipped, mildly surprised to see another set of Devils in Kuoh's high school jersey. He's going to get sick of seeing the stupid jerseys sooner or later. "Good morning nearly afternoon. Fancy seeing you here. I wasn't told you lot are coming."

"Hiya Lucifer-san~!"

"Why, hello." His standard grin returned. Good to know he's not completely disliked. "I don't think I've quite caught your name yet."

The twin-tailed girl replied merrily, complete with a wave. "Meguri Tomoe here, nice to meet you!"

Her cheeriness struck him a smile. "Ah, quirky, aren't you?" Now if he could get that brunette's name and perhaps her number… "Where's your brown-haired friend?"

"Kusaka has other matter to attend. We're here for Rias." Sona said, cutting their conversation. She nearly concealed her annoyance of him, but there's knives in her words and daggers on her unsmiling lips. On the contrary, her servants didn't seem to care for subtleties as their faces stated they were not glad to see him again.

All but Tomoe herself.

"Fair enough." But Lucifer didn't mind. They're fledgling little Devils to him. "She's upstairs. You go right, and go down the hallway—"

"I know." She interjected. "Thank you."

With that, she led her four servants past him, treating him as if he's another wooden pillar in the house. Except Tomoe. She gave him a little head bow and an honest smile, which made him smile in return.

"Well that was rude…" Lucifer muttered. He's amused, however. Others might get ticked off, but he found their petulant acts amusing. Especially the blondie. Oh his name was definitely in the top of that boy's hate list.

But what else could he do other than not think about it and enjoy his day? Be upset? Don't be ridiculous… All the Angels in Heaven could cast him out and he'll still feel alright with it.

As he went for a leisurely walk around the grassy field, amazed by the contrast of the Hell he used to live in and this version of Hell, Lucifer was made to recall he was not alone.

 **{…You're going to let them treat you like that?}**

" _Dios mio_ -!" Lucifer yelped, squirming and even jumping a bit. If anyone saw they'd probably be confused or laugh at him. "Who in the-?!"

"Right." He remembered. There's an ancient being latched in that sacred thing. The freeloader. "Finally switched on eh?"

 **{Please don't trap me again... It took days for me to break through that barrier….}** The exhausted Red Dragon Emperor bleated. Gone was his haughty tone.

Lucifer stopped at the edge of the hill, glancing around the mountain range where green and white mingled, forming a breathtaking scenery.

"…This does look like the Alps. Are we really not in the Alps?"

 **{I learned my lesson, alright? I understand what you're trying to tell; that you're in control, not me.}** Ddraig said, **{I'll follow whatever your orders are. I apologize for being insolent. Just don't trap me again… I'm begging you.}**

Lucifer's tightlipped smile never waned nor did it widen. "To be completely honest with you, Drake, I only forgot."

 **{…}** For once, Ddraig felt like crying.

"But I remembered your name though. And I'm atrocious at remembering names, so that's something righ?" The Devil in relaxed cut wool black suit sniggered. But Ddraig didn't say a word. "Come on! Cheer up. The sight's gorgeous. Let's not dawdle in old mistakes, yes?"

Not wanting to risk another imprisonment, Ddraig simply agreed instead of saying something smart.

 **{…...So,}** he restarted, **{about those Devils… Are you letting them off just like that?}**

"Yep. Just like that." Lucifer said. He could reply in his mind, but he felt like exercising his mouth at the moment. "What? Expecting a different response?"

Ddraig thought for a moment. **{If I were you, I would have reduced them to cinders.}**

"Oh dear, so brutal."

 **{…You…}** Will he ever be taken seriously? **{In theory, you did the same to those Fallen Angels you met.}**

"Hm? Come again? What Fallen Angels?"

 **{...Never mind.}** Sighed the Dragon. **{Regardless, they disrespect you, Lucifer. Twice. And I believe they're doing so because they don't know you're _the_ Lucifer.}**

"Mhmm. Supposedly so." Lucifer hummed. "Ooh! Did you see that? Was that a bear I saw? What's a bear doing in Hell?"

 **{I—garh… Why aren't you bothered by this? I don't understand. I thought you would be a Devil of Pride.}**

"Ah, you think so?" Well this 'Devil of Pride' did pride his smile and looks and charming personality, but that's about it. "Well, Drakey, let's put you in my shoes – not like they'll fit, but you know what I meant."

 **{…Alright.}**

"What would you do? Lambast them to eternal damnation of damnations or admire this…" Lucifer browsed for a word. He found none and ended up moving his hands like he's presenting the entire scenery before them. "This. This whole entire beauty."

Ddraig tilted his head. His very big head. **{Fair point… But aren't you at least upset?}**

"Why, of course!" Lucifer laughed. "But I'm not a Human and neither are you. We have a long life ahead of us. We have plenty of times to be happy and downright pissed off. But don't you suppose in most of those times, it's up to you to choose what time it is?"

The Red Dragon Emperor thought long and hard. It was quite taxing after his jailbreaking.

 **{That's…. That's very wise, actually. I'm impressed.}** Ddraig muttered, **{No offense….}**

"None taken." Lucifer chuckled, letting the breeze blew through his face. "Ah… if only this place existed back then." His expression changed to one of bitterness and ponder. "Maybe there wouldn't be a war."

 **{How so?}**

"Which sounds nicer… living in the Garden of Eden, or living in Hell where the insects are ten times too big?"

 **{…I see.}**

Ddraig went quiet afterwards. Either he fell asleep, or he's being considerate. Probably the former.

Lucifer smacked his lips. "Welp, no use mulling over that now." With that, the young at heart Devil sparked back up as he stretched his arms to the front, inhaling the wonderful freshness, popping a few joints, before heading back to the lodge. Might as well trying out napping in this rejuvenated Hell.

"KYAAAAAAH!"

If he could find his room first…

"Oh bugger. Not my bedroom. Noted." Though he wouldn't mind if it was. It's Rosie's and Asia's.

As much as his eyes loved seeing Rossweisse in her underwear that se so pathetically covered with her hands, he knew there's still a boundary he shouldn't cross. Not yet at least. Soon, perhaps. He just had to chip away that walls of hers little by little, and—

"Thank you and my sincerest apologies. Do remind me to get you a new set of underwear when we're back to earth."

" _NEEEEIN_!"

And so, the door was slammed shut by a fuming Valkyrie. The same carved wooden door like every other door in this damned place. He could hear Rossweisse's fluster from the other side, and goodness gracious did he wanted to reopen that door.

Now where was he again?

Ah right… finding his godforsaken bedroom.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"…while I appreciate the help, Sona, you didn't have to." Rias said to her bob-haired friend as she washed her face, at the moment wearing nothing but her bathrobe.

"It's fine, Rias." Sona replied, at the time sitting by the edge of Rias' bed, waiting for the Gremory heiress to step out the bathroom. "It's not as if I come here without any gains. My peerage can certainly learn from yours and/or the other way around."

"Ara? Who else did you bring with you Sona-chan?" Asked Akeno at the other corner of the bed, having just changing her sports bra that Lucifer would love to see, with or without.

"I only took Tsubaki, Genshirou, Meguri, and Hanakai with me. The rest said they already have appointments for the holiday." Sona answered, "Ruruko was oddly insistent about joining, though… And after saying she disliked mountains as well. But I didn't want to bring more than needed."

This lodge was big, but now that there were eleven of them, they'd have to share the rooms now.

"Ooh~?" Sona might be an expert chess player capable of beating the 'Deep Blue', but when it comes to this field, Akeno completely eclipsed this genius. "Did she happen to say it after Saji-kun volunteered?"

Sona stared at Akeno with apparent confusion, and a hint of awe. "Yes… How could you tell?"

"Hmm~ just a lucky guess."

"Even so," Rias stepped out from the already opened bathroom door, drying her gorgeous crimson locks. "you still didn't have to, Sona. Aren't you busy enough already? We don't always get a week-long holiday."

"You're fighting against Riser, Rias." Sona went straight to the point. As always. "I have been in the same circumstances as you are now. I want to help you whenever possible."

That brought Rias' hair-drying to a halt and tickled Akeno's funny bone as the playful Queen then giggled as she scooted towards Sona, "Ufufu~ aren't you such a good friend, _So-tan_ ~?"

The 'affectionate' nickname sent shivers down the Student Council's president. "…Please don't refer to me with that."

"Oh~? But it sounds cute though?"

"It… it does not."

"Akeno… Don't bully her."

 _"Kyaaaaaaah!"_

The girls paused what they were doing, and keenly looked at where that scream might come from.

"Who was that?"

"That can't be Tsubaki…" Sona speculated, using the sudden shriek to stand up and scuttle away from Akeno's reach, when the realization hit her. "…Could that be him?"

"Him?" Rias couldn't say she liked how Sona put the suspicion on him in an instant. "What makes you think he's the cause?"

"Nothing." Sona replied calmly. "I'm simply guessing what's the most likely outcome."

Rias said nothing afterwards as she put on her bras and panties. And gone was the friendly atmosphere. Akeno wasn't quite as good at dealing these kind of tension, so she made herself busy by tying her hair to her standard ponytail, topping it with a nice orange bow hair clip.

Then there were three knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Akeno hummed, sauntering to open the door. "Oh~ Lucifer-sama."

Indeed it was the Devil with the black suit.

Lucifer appeared about to make a point, but he seemed to ditched that, and said, "Do you girls always change in the exact same time with one another?"

 _'…So it was him.'_ Rias thought, dejected.

"Hmm~? But I'm done changing…" Akeno tittered with a smile that Lucifer always enjoyed to see. Folding her arms under the nook of her sports bra, and as she rested an elbow on one palm, she tucked a lock of her hair between her ear, letting her fingers rest by her neck for a moment. "Well… what do you think Lucifer-sama?"

"Sporty and bedazzling." Lucifer always loved to hand out compliments that he meant. He also loved her flat stomach plains, and he reckoned he would love running a finger through… "Dear me, I might reconsider taking a nap now."

Akeno placed a finger under her softly blushing cheek. "Ara~? That's a shame… I was hoping you're watching us train."

Lucifer crossed his arms and leaned against the door's frame. "I'll watch you anytime sweetheart."

What a shameless man. Sona's look said it all.

"Alright Akeno, that's enough." Rias grumped as she marched towards the two, now back in her jersey. She was going to unzip a little to reveal her brassiere for him… but his flirt with her Queen banished that thought away.

"Aww~"

"Keep being like this and you'll end up falling for him as well." Rias warned, though that wasn't much of a warning for either of them. That's just her worrying she had to compete with her close friend. "Lucifer, are you going to take a nap?"

"Perhaps." He chuckled, still laying against the door frame. "I almost didn't get any wink from last night. Haha- I'm such a child."

The other room guest didn't giggle, but both Akeno and Rias did, and that's enough for him.

"What's the plan for today, Princess? How long will I have to wait before we can get cuddly?"

"…." Rias contemplated if she could extend their break time a little bit. That way, she could spend a little moment with him… and maybe, just maybe, accompany him until he fell asleep. "Well…"

"We're just about to start, Lucifer-sama." Rias winced. Why, Akeno? Why. "At least… that's what Rias told me. Isn't that right, Rias?"

Rias knew her Queen too well to look through that sly seemingly unassuming smile. "…Yeah. We're just about to." But at the time, there's no winning. "Sona, are your servants prepared? Or will you join later on?"

"I've told them to start unpacking and get prepared. They should be ready by now." Sona replied, devoid of emotions, walking to the exit. "Excuse me."

Lucifer stepped aside, and his eyes lingered on her back for a moment. The girl had been avoiding looking at him since he appeared. It was as if he's the surprise guest here, or she thought his spirited chocolate irises could strangle her or something.

"Huh." He hummed lightly, not offed in particular. "I feel like I'm not liked."

Rias felt… dreadfully awful hearing that. "…Give her some time Lucifer…" she muttered as she caressed his arm, laying her head on him. "She just… she doesn't trust you yet. Don't think

A small smile found its way to etch Lucifer's lips. "Fu, well, Princess. Even if she doesn't, at the end of the day, yours is what mattered for me."

Akeno wouldn't lie; that was smooth and sweet of him. She should've gotten used to this kind of scene, but he made them up almost out of nowhere. And it's different to everyday couples she saw in her school. He had no hesitation whatsoever. No awkward laughter to carry out the lines. Some might claim otherwise, but it wasn't tacky or cheesy. His quick-wit had impressed her.

Undoubtedly, it charmed the crimson-haired friend of hers.

"How's that? That's sweet no?" His small smile grew to a challenging grin. "I think that deserves a smooch or two…"

The pink tinge turned red. "…D-Don't be silly… We're not alone you know…"

That's her cue. "Hmm~? Are you shooing me, Rias?"

"Th-that's not what I—Akeno!"

And then Rias called the retreat, rushing down the stairs and using gathering her servants as an excuse. She could deal with the two's tease, but not today.

"She's so cute." Lucifer sniggered, smiling as he watched the heiress going further away. "Can't tell which is easier to tease; her, or Rosie."

"I'd say both." Akeno giggled, looking at his jawline and then his eyes. "I'm sorry I cost you a 'smooch' Lucifer-sama."

"Oh, it's fine. It was funny." The Devil is not one to nitpick something like this. And besides… "You can always vouch in for her..."

"Hm?"

Their eyes met.

Browns and violets. Coffee bean and wine purple. Both equally held the same playful yet sincere tone.

Lucifer slanted his head, smiled, grinned, and raised his eyebrows several times to show he meant it lightly.

But nonetheless, Akeno blushed. Albeit not as intense as Rias' or Rossweisse's, he found hers to be as lovable.

"Okay…"

She tiptoed, and Lucifer lowered his head, and he felt her soft lips pressing against his cheek.

"Mfufu~ you're stubby. It feels weird."

"But it's not bad, no?"

"Can't say it was…" She tittered again, eyes still on his. "See you later, Lucifer-sama. Downstairs, perhaps?"

"I'm not so sure sweetie. I do feel quite dozy."

With that Akeno strutted off, when out of the sudden, her body was enveloped in bright lights. As they faded, her traditional white and red priestess outfit was donned on her attractive body.

But he didn't want her to leave yet, but he wanted to sleep as well. Decisions. Choices. What a bother they are sometimes.

"Too cold for sports bra and tights eh?"

"Ufufufu~ I feel there's no point in wearing them since you're not coming."

His grin grew wider. "Make sure that stubborn mule doesn't overexert herself."

"Of course, Lucifer-sama. I promise I'll try."

With the ghost of her smile etched on her pink lips, Akeno left to join the group.

' _Goodness_ ', Lucifer thought, watching her long ponytail swaying side to side. Her personality was absolutely stunning. Stimulating perhaps. Her comely face and lovely curves was a well-appreciated bonus.

Heading out to join the group was tempting. He could then watch the girls. Freshen his eyes in a way.

But there's no temptation greater than the cozy welcoming warmth of a bed. Lucifer felt more drawn to the awaiting sea of comfort and the pleasantly scented duvet rather than being down there, just sitting around doing nothing while watching the Devils exercise.

No need for a debate. The decision was already made.

Ditching his shoes, Lucifer toppled onto the mattress, and pressed his cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. Lucifer sighed contentedly, as warmth and darkness enveloped him.

.

.

.

But alas, his catnap was interrupted halfway through it, as a violent thunder crashed down and burned his dream to crisp.

"Mother of-!"

Lucifer skimmed through the empty bedroom, half-panicked, half-frustrated. His hair amess like his current state of mind.

Remembering why he wasn't in Rias' bedroom, he wiped his face, and muttered with much foreboding,

"Bloody hell… Might as well throw me off the bed…"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As the thick smoke dissipated, the Valkyrie was revealed to be untouched by the thunder. Kept from possible third degree burn by her barriers while the grasses surrounding her had turned to a black pile of ashes.

Although, the barrier didn't seem to protect her from fright.

"Ara~" Akeno purred, feeling satisfied. It's not every day where she could cast down her spells and not having to worry about the surrounding environment. "That's impressive Sensei, fufufu~ would you mind if I call down another one?"

"…L-let's take a break..." Rossweisse swallowed as her Nordic magic barriers fade away. The reason she didn't get along with Odin's son was because she disliked thunders.

"Aw~" and so, Akeno stopped her fingers from crackling with tiny thunders. "Come on… just another one, Sensei?"

"U—urgh…"

On the safer side of the field, some feet away from the lodge, there stood the spectators.

"Damn..." A nervous Saji spoke his honest thought. He was spectating from a safe distance and still he felt unsafe from that thunder shock. "I hope we won't ever have to go against Gremory-senpai..."

"You know that's inevitable, Saji."

"W-well, yeah… but… at least not anytime soon. Give me time to prepare myself, Kaichou."

"Always be prepared."

"…Yes, Kaichou." Saji sighed. He couldn't think of any other things to say. He admired Sona's strictness and straightforwardness, but sometimes, he thought it'd be nice if she could warm up a bit.

"Akeno-senpai can be scary…" Said the girl next to him, his fellow Student Council and Sona's servant. "…And how come she's smiling?"

"Because she doesn't have to hold back as much." Rias said. "She has to be conservative with the intensity of her spells most of the time."

"I… Is that so..."

"Even then, Norse magic isn't one to be taken lightly. It seems more efficient compared to ours." Sona said, folding her arms. "Though it's not her most powerful spell, that's not weak by any means, and one layer of barrier was enough."

Rias smiled. Rather smugly too. "She could be key at the Rating Game."

Then Sona continued, "Satan Beelzebub would be delighted if he can look into the formulae of her magic."

And Rias' smile faltered. "You know that's not mine to decide..."

"Yes, but you should consider it. Our own magic can benefit if from his research."

"…Alright." Rias really wasn't in the mood for this kind of conversation. The whole 'for the greater good of our own' kind of conversation. But that's how her friend was; Devil's first.

Which… wasn't that much different than hers, now that she rethought it again.

"I'll ask her. But only when she's comfortable. It's too soon now."

"Of course." Sona hummed. "Do it in your own pace, Rias."

"I have an assumption in my mind about what you just chatted, but I'm assuming I'm imagining the wrong thing."

His charismatic voice caused the Devils to look around behind them, where the Devil sat on the porch. Not wearing his suit at the moment, and the top buttons of his shirt was unfastened. Coupled with his messy hair and drowsy eyes, and his knuckles supporting his cheek, he looked… exhilarating.

Not to Sona, of course. She's immune to Lucifer's natural charm. And obviously not to Saji either.

But the rest? They're captivated enough that their eyes lingered a bit more than necessary. Momo was no exception.

Rias shook her head to break the charm. "L-Lucifer? I thought you're sleeping?"

"I _was_ , yes." Lucifer said dryly, getting up on his feet. He didn't enjoy being disturbed in his sleep. "Why is it that there's always no drinks wherever you go, Princess? I'm sensing my blood are running low on alcohol."

"Because we're not here to drink, Lucifer." Though she didn't mind it, that's a big minus in Sona's book. Rias knew her friend did not value drinkers in high esteem.

"Oh that's boring. All work and no play make you a dull girl and me a sad lonely boy." Lucifer chuckled without regards.

"At least a whiskey or two. Anything enough to make me feel tipsy even if a bit." That's impossible, though. The Devil is always sober. He wasn't sure if that's a blessing or a curse.

As he made his way towards Rias, he nodded at the other Devils – Sona's peers in particular, acknowledging their presence. Afterwards, he made Saji fumed in jealousy as Lucifer slinked his arms around Rias and laid his chin on her hair.

"…Lucifer… We're not done yet you know…" She said that, but Rias didn't have it in her heart to tell him to leave.

He didn't need to check her face to know the Heiress was starting to lose her cool. "Tut-tut, look at you, trying to act all composed around your friends."

"Wh-who's acting?!"

"Mhmm. I wonder that myself as well."

 _'This isn't the time, Rias.'_ She told herself. "Then… can you please let me go…?"

"In a minute. I'm recharging."

"Mmnnn…" She pressed her lips tightly as though that could suppress her smile from forming. It's unfair. He's not fair. How could she ever refuse him if he's being like this? As he rubbed his cheek against her hair, heat quickly filled her cheeks. Rias gave up and buried her burning face in her hands in hope her fellow Devils didn't see.

It's not really of much use, considering the mixed responses they handed out. There was endearment from Momo, jealousy and resentment from Saji, and flat out repugnance from Sona.

Lucifer? Pssh, Lucifer couldn't care less. He'd do as the Romans do (with a bit more negligence) if he's in Rome, but this was Hell, not Rome, or Japan. Public display of his fondness was the least of his worry if there was any.

Actually, there was. "You're still quite warm Princess. How long till it's over?" Before she could reply, Lucifer winced from the sudden flash and the loud crashing noise as Akeno summoned another thunder. "Good gracious—what on earth is she trying to do? Blast Rosie to smithereens?"

Fortunately, that eased her fluster. "We're testing Rossweisse's Norse magic capability. See if it's any different than ours."

"Ooooh~ a research. Exciting." Lucifer beamed. "What's your deduction, detective?"

Will his impulsive nicknaming ever stops? "It's certainly more effective from what I can tell… "

Lucifer made a conflicted face. That's not to his liking. "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah. Well… Either that, or Rossweisse is more capable in magic than me." Which she's fine with. She's happy if her peerage grew stronger than her. "I need to cast three barriers. She only needs one."

Lucifer was in disbelief that he let go of Rias – who wished he didn't. Her back felt lonely now.

"You're telling me… that those bunch hammerbearing, horny-helmeted nobs outclasses our magic?"

His sudden sharp tone garnered all attention and even Sona's. More so as they realized his trademark smirk was replaced by one demeaning and almost callous grin. And his eyes. His brown eyes. They flickered red.

"…Lucifer…?" Worry lined in her tone. That's the same face she saw that night.

"No no. That can't be right." Lucifer muttered, dousing the ire in his eyes as easily as he did that night. His usual playful smile returned, and Lucifer cuddled her again. "Let's say she's more experienced than you, Princess."

"Yeah… That might be it. She does hold the Bishop piece."

As his arms slinked to hug her belly, Rias clasped them, worriedly, as another thunder flashed in front of their eyes.

"Bloody hell, I need a Ray-Ban."

Rias breathed out a sigh. There's something uncanny whenever a person who always smiled and always looking for amusement, suddenly turned sinister. Even if it was only for a split second.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Following the words of my wise beta: Lucifer best husband, but _mildly_ angry Lucifer scary Lucifer. Also, Ddraig's finally back. Yay for _Doraigu_.**

 **AN: I know Rossweisse is supposed to be a Rook but honestly, keep it shut. I'm convinced she's turned to a Rook because that's the last piece Rias hasn't used. If she didn't use the Bishop piece at Gasper, I bet Rossweisse will get that role.**

 **And don't think I ditched Gasper yeah? Just because he's not Rias' Bishop, that doesn't mean I kicked him out from the story. No. He'll be here. Don't forget Rias still has 8 Pawns left in her pocket.**

 **I've stated this in earlier chapter but not as elaborate; while I generally loathe traps, it's not because of their personality (hell, they're often the best or oftentimes hilarious character) but because of how intentionally misleading they are. It's like the author think like this; 'Oh, you think this suspiciously girly person is the best girl and you want the MC to partner with them? SIKE. SHE A HE MOFO.'**

 **So. With that said, who's your favorite girls of this story so far? Rias? Rosie? Or perhaps, Akeno? If you ask me, I'll go with Akeno just because how fun it is to write their exchanges. I won't be biased, so don't you worry that I'll abandon the other girls. Writing their interactions with Lucifer is always fun.**

 **Rossweisse didn't get much action with Luci, but she will. Next chapter. Trust me.**

 **That's all I've got to say for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it so far, and I hope to see you in the next chapter. Have a nice day, and cheers!**

* * *

 **QnA**

* * *

 **Somehow, there are still questions asking if this Lucifer is the Lucifer from the TV series 'Lucifer' or 'Supernatural', and here's my last and final answer:**

 **No. He is not. He's different. There are similarities, yes. He does speak in received pronunciation accent. But no, he is not in any way British. Yes he is charming, but no, he is not as temperamental as he is the Lucifer TV series and has a longer fuse before he explodes. Yes he loathes 'gods', but will he kill them just because he can like Lucifer did in the Supernatural?**

 **Perhaps he will. Perhaps he won't. This one I haven't 'show' yet.**

* * *

 **ADVERTISEMENT**

* * *

 **Do you like slice of life? Yes? Good.**

 **No? Have a slice of my story anyway.**

 **Check out my recently updated "Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls". Why you ask? Because it's my story and it's just updated. Recently in fact. Which is an amazing feat considering my relationship with updates. And because it got Yasaka. And Kunou. And a shy Koneko. And according to my readers and beta, they're adorable.**

 **So go read it.**


	14. Where Heaven and Hell Meets

**Dis fic is mine**

* * *

 **Hello again my dudes. (** **͡** **o** **͜ʖ** **͡** **o)**

 **Before we start, a guest user 'Axcel', pointed out a very interesting point. Essentially, he pointed out that Lucifer is not the "Morning Star" but Jesus is. Well, while I'm not an expert of Christianity, I do know it to an extent. So, to clear it up, it's true that Jesus is the "Morning Star", but so is Lucifer, or Satan, or the "Light Bearer". Except, Lucifer is meant to be the phony Morning Star according to the bible, because satan is the fake Messiah. You know, all of that jibbies.**

 **Which means, both of them are "Morning Star".**

 **Anyway, this matter is not really important. And I don't really want to debate on that, so we'll just going along with the Morning Star thing, yeah? Let's not make a fuss over nicknames.**

 **And there's been few complaints about when will the Devils know Lucifer is da real deal since Heaven seems to has an idea about his existence. Well, if you think about it, have the Devils ever gave a damn about the Old Satans' descendants before the Khaos Brigade event? Nope.**

 **Have they ever bothered with Rizevim before he threw a tantrum and go loco? Nope.**

 **So why would they care over a British bloke claiming he's Lucifer when they believe, their current Satans are stronger than the old guys. It's a waste of time.**

 **I'm only being logical alright, feel free to point out my mistake. Dun worry, I listen and understand the critiques. But that doesn't I'm not thankful for the reviews! They are very noice. Keep 'em coming and I'll get the updates pumping. Probably.**

 **Nevertheless, I've talked enough.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XIII**

 **||Where Heaven and Hell Meets||**

* * *

 _"What they don't understand is that he doesn't listen to reply. He listens, so he can understand. Something you fickle Humans have a lot of trouble with._

* * *

Devils' magic's weaker than Norse's.

There's only one proper order of those five words for Lucifer, and that sentence wasn't it. You're telling him, Lucifer, the "Father" of All Devils, that his personally perfected mumbo-jumbos granted by God Himself was weaker than those who had theirs granted by _'gods'_?

Get out of here. That's like telling him two plus two is four. Some people might believe it but he did not, and he saw those people as poor misled idiots.

Hence it was only right for him to conclude Rias was simply lacking experience than Rossweisse, or, because Rossweisse had that Bishop-power-up-thing. What a convenient.

So convenient, in fact, that Lucifer's starting to wonder how they work. What's the limit? Whose magic power did it use or store? Where did that surge came from? These weren't the kind of questions Lucifer often think about, but that didn't mean he never gave these things a thought. Just, not as often.

As he blankly spectated Kiba's spar with the cheery winey haired girl – he never was interested in swords or blades or the like –, Lucifer let out his small enquiry from the imprisonment of his mind.

"Princess," Rias glanced at him, humming softly. "what were those things made of?"

"Things? What're you talking about?"

Lucifer pocketed his hands, leaning back on one leg. "Those chess pieces of yours."

"You mean Evil Pieces?"

"Aye. Those."

A rather random question if it was asked at any other day. But considering what just happened not long ago and his vanished happy-go-lucky attitude, Rias chose to not bother him.

"They're made from the crystals in Agreas Island." She began, "They're called the Soulstones."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow out of interest. "I was expecting something along 'Evil Crystals'. Why were those things called Evil Pieces again?"

Rias giggled briefly, glad that his unserious side hadn't completely gone away. It's funny how she once hoped he would be more serious, but once he did, she wished for the other way around.

"Satan Beelzebub formed his own formula and extracted the essences of magic trapped in those crystals and infused them to what we have now, the Evil Pieces."

"I see." The Devil had a little flashback there. Hearing his old friend's name, despite it was not his old friend's that was referred to, still brought back his days of young.

"As for their name… I'm not really sure. I heard it was supposed to be said in Latin, ' _lantrunculus malum'_ if I'm not mistaken… Maybe because it's easier to remember?"

"If that's the reason then I'm perfectly fine with that. Bloody Latins…" Lucifer grumbled. "I'm guessing the bloke's a genius?"

"Satan Beelzebub? Yes." Rias replied, still keeping watch of her Knight as he effortlessly dodged yet another slash from Tomoe's katana. Fighting her seemed to be a breeze for him- if you consider dodging and parrying and leaping around a way of fighting back. "I think he's the smartest Devil that I know of."

"Does he experiment often?"

Rias thought for a moment. "…I would think so… yes. I don't want to speak for him, but I do think he always look for a way to help the Devils in any way. Why's the question?"

"Ah. Yet another McGeek. Beelze was like that too." Lucifer laughed, but there was something odd in his odd, or his smile. It seemed to lose… something. Rias just couldn't quite put it.

"Except, he's more interested in creating new creepy-crawlies and new diseases. Like mosquitoes and… the black plague. He was buddy-buddy with Pesty I tell you. I hate it when those two illness-maniac hung around… flies and darned maggots everywhere."

Not the most pleasing image to enter her mind, but Rias had her concern somewhere else. "Pesty?"

"Yes. Pesty. Pestilence's his full name. Though I called him Pest most of the times. I find it rather fitting." He chuckled to himself.

"W-wait…" Too many to register. Her brain might actually crash. "Y-you mean Pestilence?! One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?!"

"Well actually Famine's a woman." Lucifer told her, coolly. "We called her Faminine sometimes and dear oh dear, did she _loathe_ it." And there it was again, his usual spark in his smile. "There's this one time where Beelze went too far and pushed the wrong buttons, so she made him feel he hadn't eaten for a whole year. It was hilarious seeing him stuffing cakes in his face."

Rias had a twinge of doubt at hearing his story, but was there ever any need to doubt him anymore? She had doubted him more often than he did lie, if he ever did.

"Lucifer, that's amazing."

Lucifer scrunched his brows. "Stuffing cake in your face is amazing?"

"No, not that. You met and even know the Horsemen."

"Darling, I go around often. I know a lot of people." Lucifer said smugly, but the smug expression waned rather quick for Rias' taste. "Well. Knew, I suppose."

That's right. Rias realized. He might not lose his wife, but he still lost his friends. People he knew. Too many of them to be even counted.

And Rias couldn't bear thinking of losing anyone she held dear. She couldn't image what she'd do, or what should she do if she lost someone important to her.

"Oh Lucifer…" She said mournfully as she held his arm. It's not the right time, as she was supposed to observe her Knight's training, but there's no helping it.

"No no, I'm okay Princess. I'm fine, I'm fine. The grief and sorrow has passed me. Though, I'd rather if he's alive." But then again, maybe it's best if his old buddy stayed dead. No wars. No more wars, thank you very much.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer… You must've lost so much…"

"Darling, I'm used to it." Lucifer laughed in the irony of it all, or maybe just because of the phrase itself.

Lost so much? He had lost his Angelic status. He had lost his Father's trust. He had lost his home. He had lost all Angel's adorations. He had lost his dignity to humans. He had lost before the Great War even happened. He had even lost folks that fought for him.

Lucifer didn't just 'lost so much'. That's putting it lightly.

"I'm so sorry Lucifer…"

"Please, Princess. I appreciate your concern." Lucifer patted her head, getting his fingers deep in her crimson silk. "You want me to feel better and that's sweet of you, but I'll end up pitying myself if you go on like this. I don't enjoy this kind of conversation. My past – at least the majority of them - is quite the disheartening topic."

Rias went quiet and nodded. She then felt his hand moving down to her cheek, caressing her with his knuckles as he said, "Let's chat some other time Princess."

Even The Devil needed some time alone. "Alright…" Rias muttered, feeling the warmth of his hand fading away. "Where will you be going?"

"Somewhere where there's not a lot of clanking steels and rapid movements." Lucifer replied with dry sarcasm as he strode back to the lodge. He first went to the kitchen, where he found peals of potatoes all scattered over the tiles.

Something's telling him that their meals would be based on the starchy crop.

Glancing around, trying to find the fridge, he spotted the faithful girl behind the counter, and as you've guessed, she's peeling potatoes in an arguably unorthodox method. Next to her was the tall girl from Sona's group, whose name he had forgotten since.

"Mind if I ask what you girls are doing?"

His inquiry tore Asia's focus away from the potato in her hands. "A-ah, Lucifer-san. W-we're um… Tsubaki-senpai is teaching me how to use basic magic."

Ah, right. Tsubaki.

He never heard of her before.

"And flaking those odd-looking spud is one of those basic magic, I assume." Lucifer chuckled. "What, are you going to peel your enemy to their death? That's… that's rather morbid actually."

Asia was flat-out horrified. The look in her face told Tsubaki she was starting to have doubts.

"No, she won't. This training is so she'll get used to handling the flow of her power. Then, I can teach her other spells." Another distasteful glance yet again. Must these children show their detestation in him so obviously? "I'd rather if I have her whole attention."

"Alright then. I'll bounce." After he checked the fridge that is. But he found exactly zero alcoholic drinks. In the end, Lucifer headed upstairs emptyhanded, and decided to continue his nap instead.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

Lucifer was not one to dawdle on his misery or his frustration, hence why he had let it all go by the next day. Albeit it was a dull afternoon. The Devils only practiced and practiced and he had very little chat with the lovelies.

There was always a certain time, however, when they're finished their spell-conjuring and sword-clashing activity. It's when the purple tint in the sky was replaced with one of midnight blue, the same color to Earth's night skies. He first wondered how the hell did that happen, as he didn't recall ever having a nighttime in Hell.

But he was not one to dawdle on tiny mysteries either. The world's changing, and so was Hell. For better or worse, he didn't know.

All he knew was, he's sick of potatoes.

Currently, Lucifer's alone again. Why? Because all the other Devils were all bathing in the hot spring at the back of the lodge including the other boys. Who ever thought Hell would offer such luxury instead of a scorching pit of lava? That said, Lucifer's not a fan of hot water. Anything hotter than lukewarm was boiling for him. Lucifer would very much rather not be boiled alive.

So here he was. At the lounge. Alone. Rightly bored. Without some form of attraction to keep him amused. Nobody to mess with. And without a drink.

That's when he decided to deal with his problem. One of them, at least. After all, he's The Devil. He required alcohol to keep his mind sober.

* * *

"Meguri Tomoe, this is a hot spring, not a swimming pool. Enough with your charade this instant."

With much reluctance and a petulant pout, Tomoe obeyed. She's bitter about it, though. "Buugh…. But this hot spring is huuuge. It's even bigger than my bedroom." She muttered, submerging half of her face for a moment. "Oh! Do you have some place like this too Kaichou? Like Rias-senpai does?"

"My family does. I do not." Sona replied primly. As per usual.

"So you do huh? Eeeh, I'm jealous. Don't you Momo-tan?"

"Don't drag me into this…"

"Ugh… you're no fun. _Like Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai, ufufufu~_ "

She thought she's sly to mutter the words under her breath, but Sona proved her otherwise. "Tsubaki, remind me to put more attention on Meguri tomorrow. I'm positive there's a training routine better suited for her vibrant energy."

"Yes, Kaichou. I'll make a reminder."

Tomoe eyes widened in horror. "What?! Oh come on! I'm just joking!"

On the 'quieter' side of the lavish hot spring, Akeno giggled as she watched Sona and her peers. "They're surprisingly lively, no?"

No response. Akeno glanced to find her crimson-haired King spacing out.

Odd.

"Rias?"

That seemed to break whatever was binding her. "Y-yes? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Hmm? You seem to space out more lately. Or were you just wondering what you'll be doing in bed with Lucifer-sama?"

"A-Akeno! Of course not!" Rias fumed, her face getting equally flushed like her body. "D-Don't be ridiculous… We're not alone in here…"

"Ara? So, you'd do it if we're not here?"

"That's not what I said! You're putting words in my mouth."

Akeno had a self-satisfied look written on her face. Which was possibly the bane of her existence because the teases weren't stopping anytime soon.

"You haven't told me, Rias."

Rias hesitated. She was considering leaving, but the hot water was nice and she still wanted to relax, but that also meant she had to respond to Akeno. She couldn't bring herself to give her friend a silent treatment.

She gave up to her earthly desires. After all, how bad could it be? "…Told you what?"

The water rippled as Akeno edged closer. "What it was like, being with a man."

"I don't like it when you're being vague…"

"Oh? Should I be straightforward then? I was curious on what exactly you did. You are, Rias, more experienced than me. Won't you share your knowledge?"

Akeno. Always had a way with words regardless of who she's speaking to. She formed a deadly pair with Lucifer. The main reason why Rias was more… _cautious_ with her compared to Rossweisse. And Rossweisse already admitted her love to him. That's how dangerous this Queen of hers.

That said, Rias refused to go down without a fight – or went down without gaining anything. "Why do you want to know? It's not like you're interested in boys."

"I don't. Not the boys from our school, at least, ufufufu~"

Somewhere in Kuoh, a mass heartbreak occurred.

"…You just broke hundreds of hearts, do you know that?"

"And why should I care? Aren't I a Devil?" Akeno replied in her light tune, giving away not a sliver of care for those poor heartbroken students.

Rias stared at Akeno for a few seconds, her face donning an expression of mild shock and worry. Even Akeno's starting to follow his pattern of speech.

But maybe, she's just being paranoid. She just had too much to think about and it's making her worry needlessly. Deciding to lay it down, Rias skimmed into the water, letting it drown out the chatters and soaking her crimson hair.

It's an amusing sight watching her friend's hair spreading through the surface of water. It's like a water ghost in a horror movie. That as it may, Akeno was quite disappointed of Rias' retreat. Luckily for her, Rias was not the only possible victim this time.

A grave chill crept up on Rossweisse's neck as she cautiously glanced around, specifically at the wall separating the boy's hot spring and theirs. They might be Devils but they're still boys.

"Ara, Sensei, what nice skin you have…"

Rossweisse almost jumped out of the bath and rendered her attempt to hid her body useless as Akeno's fingertips touched the skin of her shoulders.

"A-Akeno?!" Instinctively, Rossweisse weaved out of the playful Devil's reach, still cupping both of her breasts protectively – and indirectly riling the rest of Rias' peerage, which, didn't hold as much bounties.

"Why are you so jumpy Sensei? It's not like the boys will try to do something, ufufu~" Akeno was hoping for them to do, in all honesty. As that would give her a reason to cast a mild shock treatment or two. "And Kiba-kun is on the other side. You don't have anything to worry about."

Not convinced the slightest, Rossweisse submerged most of her body, keeping her hair untouched with a messy bun. "…It's not him I'm concerned about…"

"Saji-kun?" Akeno giggled, letting a finger slid down from her neck to her chest in a way that would undoubtedly delight Lucifer. "But they're boys. Isn't it natural for them to be curious of a female's anatomy?"

"S-shameless!" Rossweisse went beet red.

"Ah, but I'm a Devil…" Akeno whispered, slyly eyeing her Civic teacher's soaked body like a hawk to a lamb. "And so are you, Rose-sensei. It's fine if you are more… daring."

Her predatory gaze reduced Rossweisse into a German blubbering mess, further fueling Akeno's desire to tease the living out of her. Even Koneko thought it was amusing – Asia wasn't as keen, however, and was more concerned.

Akeno wouldn't stop there. "Mfufu~ has Lucifer-sama seen your body, Sensei?"

"N-no!" Rossweisse strongly denied. Her voice must had reached the other side by now. "O-of course he hasn't!"

Akeno played a pitying expression. "Oh? Mmn, so I suppose, Rias has more knowledge about this matter. Okay then~ nice talking with you Sensei."

She swiveled around, causing a ripple in the water as well as one in Rossweisse's interest. The moment Rossweisse grabbed her shoulder, a shrewd smile found its way to her lips.

"W-wait… what do you mean by 'more knowledgeable'…?"

"Hmm~? What do you think I meant?"

Rossweisse glanced at Rias, who was about to exit the hot spring. Seeing her lustrous crimson hair caused a little envy to burn in her stomach, but it faded away as a stronger feeling arose.

Jealousy.

"…D-d-did she… Have they k…kiss…?"

Akeno noticed Rias was stalling her exit to hear more of their talk. An opportunity. Akeno would never miss this. "A kiss? Ara, but I've did that with Lucifer-sama."

"WHAT?!" As she had planned, the two Lucifer lovers both gasped and had their eyes aimed at her with glaring intent.

"Mhmm~" Akeno smiled coyly, unfazed by their green eyes of jealousy. "I've kissed him… his stubble is a funny feeling~" And she ended with a light titter.

She stole a glance to see Rias' reaction – she's very upset. She was biting her lower lip and her eyebrows were frowning as she cast a small gust to dry her hair. Very cute. Then Akeno glanced back to her teacher – who was even more upset and displeased to the point she couldn't say a word but pout. She looked about to cry too.

Akeno didn't want to put a bad rumor on Lucifer, however. That was not to her taste. "I think I'll give him another kiss on the cheek just to feel it again, ufufu~"

"O-Oh… Oh. Goodness…" Rossweisse sighed.

She resisted an urge to titter as she saw the relief on their faces. Perhaps she played it too safe… No matter. She fixed it right away. "Hmm~? Did you think I kiss him on the lips? Mmn…. Perhaps I did?"

" _V-vat?!_ I-I haven't even kissed him!"

"Oh my, then you'll have to be quick Sensei." Akeno stood up, and all turned to see the droplets dripping off her flushing comely figure – except Koneko, who blatantly turned away in spite. "You're already two steps behind from Buchou. You wouldn't want to be one step behind from me, do you, Sensei?"

* * *

As the lounge was next to the hot springs, it was Lucifer's preferred place of waiting compared to the rest of this lodge. There were no other places that was as viable. The bar was barren at time and he had ran out of topic to chat with the bartender. A bedroom with none of the girls was no fun. Not to mention lonely and boring. And slightly eerie.

The jaded Lucifer was on the middle of pouring a bottle of Maker's Mark bourbon – courtesy of the kind bartender - unto a lonely glass of what used to be a classic Old Fashioned, when the girls finished their 'being cooked alive together' activity.

One by one, they came out from the door leading to that secular area. Lucifer's smile grew a little wider with each girl. He might loathe hot springs or other hot water or areas, but he certainly relished in seeing their pleasant expressions and their reddish skin from the heat.

A shame he couldn't enjoy it as much as them, but he supposed, he could still enjoy their enjoyment.

Although, his smile dulled when it was Saji who exited.

While Sona's servants – expectedly – wasted no time mingling him, save Tomoe, who chirpily said 'hi' and 'bye', Rias and Rossweisse headed towards him. Those two had conflicted borderline livid look while Akeno, who was behind them and was –to Lucifer's gloom- walking to the stairs, was all smile and seemingly satisfied.

He didn't need to ask to know what she had done to the other two. _'Akeno you little Devil…'_

"You girls sure took your time." He said with a grin, nonetheless pleased to see them again. "I was about to head there myself. See if you've turned into meat buns from all the steams."

Rias postponed her earlier intent. "Meat buns?"

"Do I really have to say it out loud?" None of the girls had any idea on what he meant. Not even Akeno. However, she was the first to pick up the hint the moment he eyed a certain part of their body.

Rossweisse reenacted her handbra maneuver. "L-lewd!"

"Ah, _Süsse_!" Lucifer exclaimed, lifting a leg over another and leaning fully against the armchair. "Must we all refrain ourselves from dirty humor? What harm can a sprinkle of immature jest causes?"

How he managed to be persuading despite the unimportance of the matter they did not know how. But Rias suspected it's because of his accent.

"That said," he lifted the clear bottle containing the amber liquid. "bourbon?"

As Rossweisse shook her head and distanced herself from the alcohol, Rias frowned. "Where'd you get that?"

"Jesus taught me the water-to-wine 'miracle'." Lucifer grinned amusingly, but the girls didn't crack. "I'm joking. I wish I wasn't, though. I got it from a bar."

Now Rias was confused. "A bar?"

"Aye. Rosie's been there." He nudged at the Valkyrie. Rias instantly stared at her with wide eyes. Her surprised look was almost insulting.

"Wh-what?! I don't remember going to any bar!"

"Well that's just sad." Laughed Lucifer as he sipped his drink, "But you have, Rosie. I was with you. And were you a delight to watch." Fond memory it had become. "The Bartender asked how you're faring since your last… excursion. You should pay him another visit sometime."

"N-no thanks…"

Rias didn't like the conversation. She felt excluded. "Anyway… Lucifer," she began, changing the subject as she awkwardly held her elbows. "Akeno said she… _kissed_ … you." With her head tilted down and her beryl-tinted eyes looking up at him, she appeared like a small animal. Lucifer loved small animals. Even if they seemed as if they're trying to pierce his heart. "Is that… is that true…?"

"Why yes. She did indeed." Lucifer said proudly and happily. "Although, it was on my cheek."

The two understandably frowned. "…Were you hoping for more?"

Ah, jealousy. A touching feeling to be received, as toxic as it was for the heart of the beholder. "Do you happen to be covetous of her, my dear? Are you worried I'll prefer her?"

Was she that obvious? It's scary how he could read her like a book. Or maybe it was love itself that flipped her open instead. "W-well… I mean, of course…"

"Princess, I'd rather have no one." His face softened with blues. All of the sudden, Rias felt the weight of the guilt on her shoulders. "Having nothing is much, much easier than losing."

They saw pain in his eyes, and it cracked their heart.

Something's wrong with him. Lucifer realized. He was supposed to be fine, not became a sentimental bloke. He couldn't say he enjoyed this quick change of mood.

"Hmm. That was quite saddening." Lucifer muttered, eyeing the plain bourbon container with distrust. "That bastard must've put something in my drink… His patrons _always_ did become suspiciously honest." Was he using some sort of a flawless truth serum?

"Anyway," Lucifer restarted with his good ol' grin of his, trying to regain his cheerful attitude as he didn't like the 'doom n' gloom' version of him that much. "how was the bath? Quite empty without me I reckon?"

But none of the girls bought it – or went along with him. Both looked as if they were about to cry, and it was all because of that damned sentence. Another reason why he hated being mournful was because of this exact thing; it affected others. He didn't want them to be sad nor he wanted their pity. He enjoyed drama, just not when he's included in it.

"Come now. What's with the long faces? If either of you are feeling guilty or sorry for me then don't. While I do appreciate it, rather than sympathy, I prefer your smiles." Or your lips. That helps the same."

It gained a giggle from the two, but that wasn't enough for him. "Why don't you two sit down. Tell me something in your mind."

They spent only a short moment that evening afterwards. The girls were spent. Rias still had her mild fever and Rossweisse slurred more frequently. He was thinking on giving them a full-body massage at first, but the girls settled on sleeping earlier for tomorrow.

Not the ending he fancied, but hey, he couldn't always choose.

* * *

Back at the steamy hot springs, Kiba was all alone on his side. Saji had gone out as he had given up trying to have a peek, and as it was pointless to stay when his admired Student Council President was no longer in there.

The girly chatters had died as well, meaning whoever that was on the other side would be either a lost ghost, or someone who was alone. An intruder perhaps.

The rough bamboo wall grazed his back as he laid against it. "The others left already. When are you going to get out?"

And from the other side, came a small voice. "I can ask you the same, Senpai."

Kiba smiled and laughed quietly as he continued drying his hair with a towel. "But I asked first, Koneko-chan."

"Lame excuse."

"It's still an excuse."

A brief moment of silence ensued, until Koneko's quiet voice severed it. "…You first."

He chuckled. "Alright…" Kiba watched the white mist slowly rose to the night sky above, where the luminescent lights danced across the dark night sky. Each color blending to one another, swaying and glowing.

Lumina Highlands… also known as the point 'Where Heaven and Hell meets'. He had an inkling thought of why Lucifer hadn't taken out his master on a walk. But that's none of his business.

Although he's not mesmerized by the sight, Kiba concluded that was good reason like any other. "I'm… watching the lights. What about you, Koneko-chan?"

Another few seconds of silence went by.

"…Same."

"That's not fair." Kiba laughed again, enjoying himself. "You just copied my answer."

And there was another silence. Silence reigned until Kiba had finished drying himself and wore his clothing.

Oddly enough, he still felt his junior's presence. Perhaps she's more enticed to those lightshows than he did.

"I'm leaving now Koneko-chan." He said, "Goodnight."

He waited for her reply before continuing his way to his own bedroom. He waited long enough, as Koneko's reply did come after a few moments later.

"…Goodnight, Kiba-senpai."

And so, there was one.

One girl, whose sole wish was simply for him to stay a little longer.

Sadly, not all wishes came true.

But it's fine. She had low expectations, and she was happy enough.

Koneko stayed for a little while longer, watching the lights splaying and dancing in wonder, before she left to her room.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

Days passed, and their weeklong stay in the Gremory villa soon would come to an end. And a timely end it was for Lucifer. The Devils might had felt as if they arrived just yesterday, but he felt as if he had spent a year in prison. And he's been to prisons before, and it wasn't as tedious.

There's gangs and their leaders, illegal drugs, sneaky stuffs. Break-ins and break-outs. The excitement had varieties. Here? The most excitement he had was when they paid a nearby waterfall a visit, but he was the only one to enjoy a swim as the water was apparently 'too cold'.

Whelps.

Then came one afternoon where Sona challenged him to a spar against her and her peerage, to which Lucifer wholeheartedly rejected, much to their disappointment. Good thing they're polite enough not to force him, though he'd just left for the bar if they did.

The nights were even duller. The girls were nearly always too spent to have an hour-long chat with him, and him being a considerate lover, let Rias had her rests. But if Akeno wasn't there to keep his bantering needs satisfied and had the bar banned him from entering every night, he might had lost his sanity.

It's been an awfully disappointing week for The Devil. Thankfully enough, they would be going home tomorrow morning. And more to that, there was absolutely no training for today, and therefore, for the lack of exercises, Lucifer said "Good riddance.".

Problem was, the girls were now too nervous. And for that, Lucifer cursed unstintingly.

"For the love of— girls, please, you'll do fine." Lucifer assured the two women ahead of him, currently sitting on Rias' bed as Rossweisse barged in just recently. "You're on a break! Enjoy it while it last and stop being such a worrywart."

"…I know… I trust you Lucifer. I believe you'll help me no matter what. But still… it is my first Rating Game. And like you said, I'm not supposed to show my nervousness."

"Everyone will be watching, right…? How can I not be nervous…?" Rossweisse suddenly hugged herself. "Even just thinking about it make me shiver."

As he had expected, his attempt didn't budge them an inch. Those pretty faces weren't as cute with a frown splaying., but he supposed, there would be times when he had done everything and still it wasn't enough.

How hilarious. Facing the same old problem even after his revival.

He sighed his surrender. "Alright, I understand." Their eyes followed him as he scuttled of the mattress. "Just—try not to over-worry, okay? It saddens me to see the both of you in this state."

The two were given a brief headpat. They couldn't say they didn't like it… Rather, they were left yearning for more as Lucifer left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air." Lucifer then mumbled, "And some succor in the form of a liquor."

Rias' eyes lingered at the door, staring as if the young Devil was still there with them. "…He's such a sweet man. I feel awful for making him worry…"

"…" Rossweisse sulked as she gripped the sheets. "Must be sleeping together with such a sweet guy."

"Ugh… Are you still going on about that? I told you, the room setting is the most viable one. There's no room for him at Kiba's room since Saji's there, and there's no one else he could be paired with aside from me."

"What about me?!" The Valkyrie fumed, visibly upset. "You're not the only one who wants to be with him, you know…."

"You screamed when he saw your barely naked body, Rossweisse." Rias told her. "Will you be able to sleep when he's right next to you?"

Rossweisse tightened her lips. "I-it's because you have m-more experience with him than I do! That's not fair at all… I want him to… to h…" she hesitated. "hug me…"

"Then you should be more affront with him. You can't expect him to know what's on your mind. More so when you always went to your room."

"Aarrghh—fine… I'll try…" Rossweisse pouted. Truth hurts. Bluntly said truth hurts even more. "…So why did you ask me to come anyway…"

She noticed the change in Rias' expression. From concerned to bitter. She appeared to be hesitating as if she was having second thoughts. But then, she looked straight to her eyes, and began solemnly, "It's about Lucifer…"

* * *

"He's dangerous is all I can say and that is all that we know."

"And what do you suggest on doing, Raguel?" Seethed another Archangel. "Descend to Hell and apprehend him? Risk another war? Is that what you wanted?!"

"Do you propose to allow him roam freely, brother Raphael? There is no justice in that." The Archangel countered the one at the other side of the round table, his chilly blue eyes glowing – a sign that he was losing his patience.

"Let us not be injudicious with our decisions." Uriel, the Archangel of Wisdom, intervened before anything could escalate. "Several weeks have passed, and still there is no evidence of an uprising."

Sariel, the newest Archangel, was less than pleased with the stale debate. "That is due to the fact that he is weakened. If we allow him to garner followers, rebuild their strength, it will be more difficult and taxing for the Kingdom of Heaven."

"As rash as it is, I agree." Ariel's mighty voice echoing throughout the room. His giant golden armor clanking as he shifted on his seat. "If we take no action, the consequences are graver than we do. He has left Earth for Hell. We had already missed an opportunity."

"That is, if he's the one." Uriel reasoned. "He was not the only one to be buried and encased in the Sepulcher. It might had been another of his fellow Satans."

"Then we must eradicate whoever it is. The Sepulcher's failure in containing their soul, whoever it is, is a testament of our weakening System." Sariel stated, "If they come to realize, they won't be so keen on holding the ceasefire."

"Breaking the ceasefire is a catalyst for another war. It is irrational to do so without unblemished evidence that residents of Hell are fully supportive towards the Old Satans."

"You and your rationality, Uriel." Raguel griped, "Then do you suggest us to wait their very arrival in the doorstep of Heaven? Perhaps we should send them an invitation instead?"

"Be mindful of your tone, Raguel." Raphael reminded as he knew Uriel wouldn't. "We are not gathered here to quarrel with one another."

Raguel was about to counter, until their leader finally set his foot down.

"That is enough." Michael demanded with finality. There was a rare frown etching his graceful features, and it uneased all who were present. "We will not strike, nor we will take no action. My suggestion is for us to send a Watcher."

There were murmurs around the room, and Raziel, the Keeper of Secrets, the sole representative of the Seraphs, also the stenographer of their 'Holy Meetings' - the person who kept track of all that had been said in a laptop made of gold - typed every single word without fail.

After a short discussion, Ariel asked the same question in the Archangels' head. "And who will bear such a dangerous task, brother? Hell will take notice the presence of an Angel the moment they step upon their land."

"That has already been taken care of. It's not Angel we will send."

"Ah, a human?" Hearing this, the Archangels nodded altogether. Hell wouldn't be alarmed to a human visitor.

"It's been long since we asked for their help." Raphael added with a mild chuckle. "The Devils often overlook them and oftentimes hold them with unjustly low regard. I believe they are the fitting choice."

"Do you have a candidate ready?" Sariel smiled, pleased with the plan.

"Yes. I do have one in my mind." Michael vaguely nodded.

"Won't you tell us their name, at the least?" Uriel urged. Inquisitive as ever.

"Of course." Michael smiled serenely. "I'm sure we've all have heard of her name. She's Griselda Quarta."

Ariel hummed pleasantly. "Ah, the exorcist. A pleasant woman she is but an even excellent exorcist."

The topic intrigued Sariel. "You've met?"

"Aye." Ariel's booming laughter erupted. "Sister Gabriel introduced her to me when I was escorting her. She's a fond friend of our dear sister – speaking of which, why is she not here gathered with us?"

That particular question dragged a sigh out of Michael's chest. "…She's… in her quarter. Asleep."

The Archangels glanced at one another in confusion, then all fixed their gaze at their 'de facto' leader.

"You're being too soft on her brother." Raguel said. And this time, he had the full support of Raphael and even Uriel.

"I understand." Michael sighed again. "I am to blame, but I ask you this; if you stood in my place, would you?"

The clickety-clack of Raziel's heavenly computer ceased to a halt as the whole room entered a state of silence.

"…We apologize." Uriel politely said, "Not even our Father would – may He rest at ease."

Because Gabriel's face was so blissful and so at peace. Anyone would feel as if they had committed a great sin if they interrupt her dream.

"Forgive me for intruding, as it is not my right," Raziel muttered, "but shall I exclude this peculiar part from the record?"

The Archangels all nodded 'yes'.

"Thank you Raziel."

Raziel nodded and continued on his job in silence.

"Now then," Michael began, bringing back the more important topic at hand and also the sound of Raziel's laptop. "whether or not we commit this idea relies not only on her agreement but also ours. Therefore, all who disagrees, state your disagreement now or never be heard."

The Archangels chuckles at the obligatory statement. Like that last part in a human's wedding. So rarely someone had an issue with the ongoing ceremony. But when it did, what a surprise it was.

Hence why they were all surprised when Raphael raised his hand.

"Yes, Raphael?"

"I mean not to doubt your candidate, brother, but is it wise to send only one person against a possible Satan? And a human, nonetheless?"

"I understand your concern. I have asked Dulio for his willingness, but he's rather…"

"Decidedly lazy." Raphael completed.

"Unfortunately so." Michael chuckled softly. Blunt, but it was how it was. "At the time, she is the most suited for this task."

"Regarding the nature of the task, the lesser, the better." Uriel added as he fiddled with his golden curly hair. An old habit of his. "I agree."

Michael waited until all other four stated their decision.

"Then it is decided. Thank you, brothers, this meeting has been fruitful." Said the Archangel, politely, "Raziel, you may stop recording. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, anything, Archangel Michael." And so, he did. His laptop screen was still on, however.

"Find Jehoel and bring him to me. Do not allow any others to hear."

Raziel nodded. Heaven would go into a state of disarray had they knew a Satan had returned. He stood up from his silver chair, and disappeared in an instant. No flashy lightshow since Uriel disliked flashy lightshow.

As the Archangels left the designated meeting room after saying their greeting, entrusting Michael as they returned to their duties of watching all of the Heavens, Michael took a stroll around the round table. His hand clasped behind his back, and there was heaviness in his heart.

All he wished for, was for his deduction to be wrong. That it wasn't his brother. That it was another Satan.

He prayed, begged, for he wouldn't had to face his brother for the second time.

It was then, a ray of soft golden light beamed behind him. Michael turned around, and as the light fluttered, he saw his drowsy little sister with a face bearing guilt.

"B-brother! I'm sorry I fell asleep!" She mournfully said, "H-has the meeting started already?"

Michael smiled softly. Her presence never failed to lift the burden in his heart. "Regrettably, sister, it has ended just moments ago."

"It has?" Gabriel gasped. Then she glanced down at the polished marble floor and the fleecy clouds surrounding it. Her six pair of white wings drooped as well. "Oh…"

"It's alright, sister." Michael assured. "Now then, would you like to accompany me to the Garden of Eden?"

She immediately beamed up with excitement. "Can we pet the deer there?"

"Of course." The Archangel smiled, "Isn't that what you always do?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Oh? Did I say the Rating Game is in this chapter? I mean the chapter _after_ this chapter. Haha! Silly me.**

 **Sorry about that. I didn't mean to lie to you guys, it's just that this chapter took longer than I had planned in the first place, and I don't think there's any part of this chapter that I can cut out.**

 **Especially not that small Kiba and Koneko moment. Huehuehue**

 **Or the last bit with the Archangels.**

 **I don't think I've found fics with Griselda in it. At least I don't think I have found one where she has bigger role than canon. Well, it's about time to bring some holy excitement into the story.**

 **When will she appear? Soon.**

 **And you may complain why I bother bringing Sona and her peerage if they get so little screen time. Well, I really can't say anything but wait for the next chapter. But I understand your complaints. I do tend to keep hints subtle.**

 **Anyhow, thank you for staying and reading and following this story. I know it's slow, but the next chapter will pick up the pace. I promise you at least that much. I hope you all enjoyed it and are doing well. Have a nice day, and see you all later!**

* * *

 _Süsse =_ Sweetie/Sweetheart.


	15. The Stage

***insert obligatory chuckle-able disclaimer here***

* * *

 **I owe you lots an apology for the last chapter. I wasn't feeling peachy and it infected my writings. The tone got too somber and the dialogues are rather un-Lucifer like.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Good God, did this chapter took long to write. Mainly because it has battle scenes, and I'm really not the greatest at said scenes. Ironic, considering DxD has battles and battles.**

 **Welp, don't go rioting on me if it disappoints you, but I'm sure you've read uh… worse. Yeah.**

 **Anywho, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XIV**

 **||The Stage||**

* * *

 _Everyone's a hero in their own book._

* * *

"Ah… nothing from him? Alright. It's fine."

In this transition era from the Information Age to Hybrid Age, cellphones had perhaps become a crucial part of human lives. Some might say it's a part of their organs they couldn't live without.

But the same reality didn't quite apply for the resident of the Underworld. A couple of more centuries and Sirzechs betted they'd finally arrive at the Renaissance.

Using his phone was quite rare for Sirzechs Lucifer. Most people – if not everyone – had always contacted him via magic circle. And he couldn't blame them. It's faster, cheaper, and most importantly; it's practically untraceable. However, each and every call was always work related. Always about his opinions about whether the current Underworld policy required a rework or a complete makeover, or if it's still fitting.

Never a question on how he's doing, how was his day, or if he had eaten yet. A Satan wanted to be asked those questions too. He also had feelings.

Hence why Sirzechs actually quite happy he put his phone to use – though, he wished Sona was his sister. Instead of formal emails describing her daily duties or asking him if she should dispatch her band of misfits to take care a needy Stray Devil, a message saying she's missing him would brighten his day like the sun brighten the whole solar system.

His co-Satan would attest to that in a flash.

"No, no, I understand. Don't feel sullen now, you didn't disappoint me at all. You'll make me feel bad." Sirzechs chuckled lightly, buzzing in his easygoing tone. "Thanks for your help, Sona."

"SONA?!"

"Ah yes. That was your sister. She's sitting right next to me." With hopeful look and gleaming eyes, Serafall Leviathan stared expectantly on her crimson counterpart. "Would you like to—ah."

"She hung up." Sirzechs apologetically looked at his fellow Satan – who was dressed in her usual formal green Satan attire, sitting next to him on a couch. A very expensive couch located in a very expensive garden with an extravagant pond in the middle.

"Whaaa…." He felt bad seeing her sad frown, but such expression was not a rare find. Visit her at noon when works usually pile up and you'd find Satan Leviathan donning the whiniest scowl on her face. "Aaaah—she's so mean~! When she was little, she'd never leave my side… I was like her idol."

"…." That actually hit pretty close to home. "I sympathize. Why won't they let us dote them?"

"Yeah, I know right? Sheesh, why do they grow up so fast…" Serafall pouted, her cheeks mushed with her gloved hands. "…SO. What was that about Zexyzechs…? Why did she call you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I asked her to do some scouting." So said Zexyzechs. "And would you please stop calling me with that name?"

"That's not what I'm mad- Why didn't she call me?! I'm her sister, sheesh!" The Leviathan grumbled inaudibly for a while. She had 99 problems and not getting in contact with her little sister was one. For now, she dropped it for the current topic. "…Scouting? Why are you stalking your sister? Rias won't like it you know."

"Oh Lilith, no!" Sirzechs laughed. "Don't lump me with you." Serafall's pout gained a few weights. "It's Lucifer—or who claimed to be. I asked her to… more or less, try to get him to act. Proof that he's Lucifer. She didn't seem to find anything convincing other than the fact Rias is completely smitten with him... And that he has a Received Pronunciation accent."

Serafall thought a while.

"It's that British accent. Where you can say anything and you'll still sound like Shakespeare."

"Ah. _That_." Serafall nodded. "I've met a man with that tone. I despise him." And she said that with a cat-like smile; seemingly innocent, but Sirzechs knew better. "I didn't know Rizevim was British."

"That's likely because he's not."

"Then he's probably fake. Just blast him away old man. On with it. Geeze." Serafall groaned. "If I'm you, I'd have done it the first time I heard my sister's dating some strangers from the streets."

Sirzechs' laughter was heard again.

"If he was, I'd done the same. Problem is, he's not. He's a Devil and one we have never met. Or heard, until he appeared. According to my sister, he didn't even have to move to beat them."

"On top of it all, he's Lucifer." She gave him a doubtful look, questioning if Sirzechs really believed that. "Alright, fine. He _might_ be Lucifer, but let's say he is. He can then act as a bridge to the House of Lucifer. Smoothen some crumpled sheets…. Talk to his grandson and maybe even convince him to return to the Underworld. Besides… The Lucifuges are still very loyal to their House."

"So you're planning to use him…" He's sly. A sly Domestic Affairs guy. "And if he isn't? What will you do to him then then?"

Sirzechs laid his back on the back of the bench. "Then he's just a Devil my sister loves. Personally, I'd rather him fed to the Hellspawns, but I'll leave that to her."

"Hee, you're not angry? I thought you'd be madder~"

"Obviously I am." A frown graced his features. "She's not some woman he laid his hands on; she's _my_ sister. Anything causes harm to her and I'll overreact severely. But," Sirzechs sighed, "if he makes her happy, then I suppose… I'll stay out of it. She's a grown woman now."

Serafall giggled, and pressed a finger on the Crimson Satan's cheek. "Gee~ you're so mature Sirzechs- _chan_. That's so cute. And worrying. Kind of annoying."

"What's so cute about being mature? And what do you mean 'worrying'?" Sirzechs chuckled, letting this Leviathan had her way with his facial flesh. He enjoyed spending time with her; she's easy to talk to and her infectious happy-go-lucky attitude made him forget of his Satanic responsibilities and what not, such as having to report to the councils that picked them every once in a while. Like now.

"They're waiting for us right now. Let's go Serafall."

As Sirzechs left the seat, walking towards the giant mansion ahead, Serafall's pout made its return. "Uggggghhhhhhh…. Stop being responsible…"

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

For Lucifer, the night before the so-famed "Rating Game' was like a night like yesternight; cold, spent alone, and boring. All doom and gloom. He understood Rias' restlessness and made no fuss. He was there for her, and helped her as much as he could. It took her a lot of swooning to finally get her to rest.

Lucifer didn't feel like sleeping yet, though. Truth be told, the Devil was a bit saddened by their lack of their touchiness. Rossweisse was still too uptight about the touchy and Akeno… well. Akeno's Akeno; she's not as touchy, but he already reveled in her titillating razzes.

Needless to say, this had to be his longest dry spell as a resurrected Devil.

He did, however, felt a chill stroking the hairs on his arms. He was somewhere in the residential part of Kuoh City where the lights had mostly put out. Rather eerie, lightened by only the tall streetlights, but he quite enjoyed it.

That tingle was felt when he arrived at a crossroad, coming from the road to his right, where stood an elderly man in odd white cloak and a younger man in an equally odd cloak, except there wasn't a bladed weapon sticking through his stomach.

The presences of these two lunatic from the papacy explained it all. It also declined his previous hypothesis that the tingleness he felt was a symptom from having no intercourse.

But hey, at least he witnessed a priest being shanked. He felt a hit to his devilish pride as a priest got more action than he had since last week. Nonetheless, a sight he rarely had the privilege to beheld, if ever. What, a holy-man stabbed with a holy sword? The irony was almost poetic. Was it justice? He didn't know. He didn't care enough.

As the priest keeled over and rattled his death gurgles, probably praying to God, or asking God how could this happen to him, Lucifer just couldn't resist the temptation to butt in. Yes, not even The Devil himself was safe from the lure of temptation.

His dress shoes clicked as Lucifer seemingly emerged from the darkness, his shark-like grin already gracing his features.

"Never thought a night would come where a priest murdered another priest, and with such an outdated weapon no less." He said, loud enough to announce his presence and alert the priest-killer. "Normally they'd burn each other for piety reasons. Like what they've done to witches, or innocent women thought as witches... Or Joan of Arc."

The priest – the nearly dead one – crawled to him, hope and life fading in his wrinkled eyes as his mouth spewed blood. The other had turned at him as well, readying the bloodstained sword.

A priest begging for a Devil's help. What had this world gone to Lucifer wondered. "No, no. Don't look at me with those eyes. Not a single muscle of mine shall move for your fleeting life. Simply keel over and die. Heaven always welcomed an old runt such as you."

It wasn't said as a reassurance, but that old priest thought of it that way regardless. Perhaps he felt better about dying. Whatever. Lucifer couldn't care less as the old priest keeled over and died.

"And who the hell are you huh?" Said one of the priest. One that wasn't dying and very much alive as he aimed his sword at Lucifer. "Don't usually kill civvies, but it ain't a record I try to hold. Hey, why don't you give me a reason to put my sword in you eh?"

He lowered his sword as he seemed to rethought his words. "…That…. came out wrong."

"A nutjob of a priest… God whatever happened to this world when I was away? Did they lower the conditions of becoming one?"

"I ain't a priest, am an exorcist ya hear?!" So claimed the exorcist. "Buy ya' speak English eh? Funny seeing a foreigner here. Well tell you what, they had. _Had_. Until they wimped out and add more restrictions." The priest spat, literally, at the dead priest. "Limiting my work—that's fuckin' stupid."

"…I assume your occupation has something that includes murdering people."

"Naaaaah. Just shitty stupid beasts. And people that gets in my way of course, Doesn't matter. More to kill nyee-hahahaha!"

The young priest's laughter was… sketchy at best. Not one bit angelic. It was like that nose-less villain in that one movie where a troubled child gone to… what was it again? Lucifer couldn't recall. He's fairly certain the name of said school included hogs and warts.

"So if you're gonna get in my way, ya don't need an invitation." The priest grinned uncannily like a Cheshire cat, and his eyes were smiling, only not in the same way like Lucifer's did. They're vicious and filled with malice. Desires to do more than hurt.

"Good gracious—had there were more priest like you, Demons would've think twice on possessing someone; you'd victimize their victim!"

The priest paused, seemingly at disbelief at his words. But then he grinned and laughed with his palm on his face. "Bahahaha-! I know right?! Verses and holy bible are too damn slooow. A sword or a fork do it faster. D'ya know Demons die if their possessed host's dead before they get the hell out?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Well now I do." You learn something every day. Even if you're The Devil.

The priest scratched his long white hair with the handle of his sword. "Piece of shits are wimps anyways. They'll also get hurt if you hurt their host when they ain't lookin'. Jam a fork on their hand and they'll leave the fuck away like a dog. Sure the 'possessed' felt the pain, but hey, you got your fuckin' body back amirite?"

Lucifer never thought he could enjoy a chat with a mentally unstable and verily vulgar priest, but here he was, enjoying the chat with a mentally unstable and verily vulgar priest.

"It's their fault for being so easily possessed. I was told some _'victims'_ personally invited them."

"Ahhh, yeah, yeah. They made a pact or sumshit. Dumb kids having shit for brain thought hexagons and riddles are cool. See if they think it's cool when their back is on the ceiling and their limbs are twisted."

"Welp, funny meeting ya. Better git cus that guy's dead." The exorcist swiveled on his combat boots – unusual choice of style, but Lucifer stopped caring about others' choice of fashion after what he had seen. "I'll let you off. I'm feelin' _molto bene._ That's Italian for 'very good' if ya didn't know."

And he left, with Lucifer nonchalantly pocketing his hands. The exorcist certainly had an unpriest-like mannerism, but who was he to judge? He barely known the Devils of nowadays, or their style… that pink dress of that one Phenex girl he saw yesterday still made him shudder to his bones.

So it was him and the corpse of a priest, in some street in the dead of the night. As it was Rias' territory and a dead priest corpse would tarnish her name, and most important reason being there would be more paperwork for her, meaning less time for him, Lucifer cast a small spell. A simple conversion spell that changed the priest's body into a wet puddle of water and the already spilled blood into wine.

Problem solved and feeling fulfilled, Lucifer headed back to Rias' room with his portal.

The bedroom was dark and cool. The air conditioner hummed quietly as Lucifer ditched his shoes and socks, undid the buttons of his shirt, and snuggled the sleeping crimson haired beauty.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

The Rating Game would be held exactly in midnight, and Lucifer's only qualm was that it didn't start sooner. It was Sunday and he couldn't get any of the girls to go out and have harmless fun with him during the day! What sacrilege was that?

But him being the caring and utmost considerate Devil – at least that's how he saw himself as – Lucifer spent his noon entirely alone. He's not going to stay at the clubroom listening to their discussion of the bloody game forever. That's the same as asking him to sit, stay and listen to a Sunday service.

Alas, the day was not his day. It was a peaceful day and no dead priest and no crazy priest was to be found. Last night's excitement raised the bar of his expectation and he was left disappointed. He realized too much peace was no good either that day. A sprinkle of violence was what he needed to spice up his day – problem was; he didn't want to be the one to cause it. He's not the childish troublemaker. He never did something without a reason he found credible enough for him to do something.

Such as leaving Heaven for good and never once turning back.

After the unsuccessful day walk, Lucifer settled on lazing about in Rias' room. Maybe a poltergeist would make the artifacts juggle or fly around, do something scary or at least try to. Lucifer honestly couldn't care.

Unfortunately, such a thing didn't happen. The artifacts remained in the display. He gave up as there's no evil spirits wanting to haunt The Devil in midday, and slept through until someone woke him up.

"Lucifer."

He woke up with a start. Jittered violently before opening his eyes, and sat up. A worried Rias looked at him, slightly startled. "Wh-what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Lucifer glanced around frantically, eyes wide open with fright and confusion, before his gaze fell on her and said; "Oh. Don't worry Princess, it was anything but a nightmare."

"What was it?"

"It was…" Lucifer scrunched his brows. "…I was being chased by giant koalas."

"…Huh?"

"I'm joking. I forgot. Perhaps it was set at the time when you're finished with all of this."

"Lucifer…" Rias sighed as she approached him, her eyes mellowing with guilt. "You know I want to spend time with you…"

He took a whiff of her perfume as she sat beside him. He supposed going to battle required one to be nice smelling.

"Oh it's fine. We both know you're a bit preoccupied at the moment. We'll make it up after it's all over. I'm thinking dinner in that new restaurant I found at my afternoon walk."

Her lips smiled, but her eyes weren't. "I'm sorry I've been… distant… lately…"

"Ah, so you realized?"

His witticism didn't help her ease her guilt, but Rias thought she deserved that much. "But," she groaned. "I don't know… I guess I'm afraid of losing…"

"Well you can't exactly expect to win everything… Unless you're me." He chuckled jokily, now clasping her hand.

To his surprise, she withdrew her hand with an expression of hurt. "No. It's not the game that I'm afraid of losing… it's you. I'm afraid of losing you."

"Princess, I thought we've addressed this before?"

"Yes but… What if I lose? How are you so certain that it won't matter?"

Before he could answer, Akeno opened the door. It was the first time he saw her so serious and tense. "Rias, everyone's waiting. Sorry for intruding." And she closed it back.

"Not even her is safe from worrying, hm?" Lucifer sighed. If only everyone's as relaxed as him. There might never been such an ugly thing known as the Great War. "Trust me, Princess." He said to her, regaining the attention.

"There's nothing I won't do for you."

* * *

Lucifer shouldn't had dawdled. Or slept. By the time he and Rias reached the cult-something room, the maid with the silver hair was there. She had to leave immediately. Before he had gotten the chance to say anything to her other than the usual pleasantry.

"Does that means I will be the only person sitting in wait in this room? Won't you keep me company, Grayfia?"

She bowed her head politely. "My apologies, but I have more important subject to attend."

"Ooh, was that a sass I detect in your voice?" Most men would be discouraged, Lucifer on the other hand. Took it as a challenge. The Devil loved challenges. Without saying anything to him, the maid left to wherever.

As told by Rias, she was the arbiter of the game. It should be entertaining, Lucifer hoped. He honestly couldn't imagine a commentator of an exciting sport commentating with the same intonation of a stone.

How utterly disappointed he was when the only time she 'commentate' was when someone went down in the game. And it was said without liveliness whatsoever.

With Grayfia gone in a literal flash of light and some satanic hexagon—pentagon, howmanygons, Lucifer took a look around the faces in the room. Rias had left his hand to have a technical chat with Akeno, Kiba was polishing his sword – no, not _that_ sword -, and Koneko was eating cake. A little sugar could help pump out the adrenaline he supposed.

Rossweisse? She's sitting beside Asia.

They might think they hid their nervousness well, but nothing escaped him. Not even the slightest bead of fear could, let alone the embodiment of nervousness itself; the girl in the green… nun outfit?

"Dear sister," he began, nonchalantly strutting towards Asia's seat. Confident brown eyes met with startled greens, "I'm well aware you would be facing Devils… but as one yourself, I don't suppose you're planning on exorcising them do you?"

"N-no!" The poor girl was genuinely frightened about the idea. Lucifer regretted not teasing her more. "Buchou said Devils—w-we will die permanently if that happens…"

"Oh. Now that's concerning." He summarized. "Then won't you suppose another attire would be a better choice? Or is this a tactic to draw all of their attention to you?"

Never had Asia looked at Rias with an utterly horrified look.

"Of course I'm not, Asia." Rias said, softly. "Lucifer, don't scare her." Rias said, upsetly.

Asia glanced down at the rug beneath her shoes. "…It's what I'm most comfortable with…"

"Ahh…. Is that so? Well good for you sister. Wear what you like." Lucifer laughed warmly as he gave several headpats. He thought nothing of it, but same couldn't be said for Asia, who was confused why that helped her more than the earl grey tea she drank earlier.

Lucifer then directed his attention at the Valkyrie sitting next to her. "A flashy battle armor next to a plain nun attire… Never thought I'd see such a sight."

Consciously, Rossweisse placed her guarded hands between her thighs; the place where her armor was definitely lacking.

"You missed a spot there Rosie. I still could see a little bit of flesh."

Rossweisse fidgeted and reached for a cushion for a better cover. "…I-It's a hand-me-down from my _Oma_ … I didn't choose this…"

"Never said you don't look stunning in it." As he sat next to her, he grinned an impish smile that made him so irritatingly beguiling. "So. How are you faring hon? Are you… 'nervous to the bone', or 'thrilled with anticipation'? Perhaps a bit of both?"

"…To tell you the truth, it's both." Rossweisse admitted. "This will be my first time participating in a game. My first time facing real opponents… and Miss Grayfia mentioned that the Satans and several houses will be watching live…"

Lucifer paused. "Oh. I think I'm starting to understand as to why all of you were antsy." All eyes turned upon him. Lucifer briefly felt as if he's in a sitcom. "Oh, darling…. picture them as your students and you're their PE teacher."

He instead received a weirded-out stare. "What kind of PE teacher tries to hurt their students?"

"One who are unsatisfied in their lives and used their job to output their misery onto unsuspecting teenagers." Lucifer replied flatly. None of these kids understood as they lived in their happy little Kuoh world with nice educations and kind benevolent teachers.

"It's fine to worry a little Rosie. It's a normal thing. But that isn't something you can link with the sense that you'll underperform. On top of it all, you've prepared." Lucifer smiled assuringly, at least until he was reminded of that mountain-stay. "As a matter of fact, that's all of you lot did. Prepare, prepare, prepare till you drop."

Rossweisse frowned, as did Rias. Akeno, meanwhile, had something to say. "Ara~? But what about me Lucifer-sama? Am I not good enough for you~?"

"Oh, Akeno. You're more than I could ask." Lucifer chuckled as Akeno tittered in harmony. Rias and Rossweisse frowned a little bit lower. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that you'll do fine. Don't forget you're a Valkyrie and they're a Devil just. Your Nordic jargons might throw them off guard no?"

Rossweisse managed to pull a smile. Or at least tried to, because that wouldn't do for him. Her heart started to pump then, not because of the adrenaline, but because he took her hands and clasped them as he stared deep into her eyes.

"You'll do fine. You worked your butt off for this." He slipped in his amiable chuckle as he watched her cheeks flume. "However the result might be, I'll be here for you, dear."

* * *

"I have to get away from here." So vented an aggravated Lucifer, Price of Darkness that was starting to become the Prince of Boredom. Around twenty minutes into the game and there was nothing happening. Absolutely nothing but placing traps, traps, and more traps. Rias and Akeno were even drinking tea in their makeshift Occult Research and Tea Clubroom while the rest of their lackeys were out there; what kind of blasted game was this?!

But they were in the 'strategy phase', and he really couldn't do anything about it except perhaps send a complaint to someone in charge, but that's not something he'd do himself.

What he would do, however, was to see if there's still leftovers in that bourbon of his in Koneko's little fridge…

Scuffing through the colorful sweets and diabetes-inducing meals, he found one – emptied. It was the most exasperated "How wonderful." he said that day.

Lucifer was about to lie down on the couch in agony just as the magic circle glowed a bright crimson red light. Out came a dashing man in a pale bluish suit with… disappointingly ugly green tie. It didn't match his crimson red hair – which reminded him a lot with Rias.

"Good evening." Said the taller and male version of his dear Gremory heiress. "You must be Lucifer. How do you do?"

The Devil paused, and glanced at the wall beside him where the ongoing battle was forecasted by a demonic-imbued projector. It's basically a standard projector, just without any plugs.

"…Rias? You... turn into a male?"

Sirzechs let out a chuckle. "Oh, no, no." then he paused. "I hope not."

"…Wait what do you mean." Now Lucifer's worried. At the least, he's not bored anymore.

"I am her brother," the Satan said as he approached Lucifer, lending out a hand. "Sirzechs Gremory—or formerly as I'm known now as Sirzechs Lucifer."

"Ahh, her brother! I'm Lucifer formerly known as—actually, just Lucifer." Lucifer smiled widely as he clapped his hands and shook Sirzechs' hand firmly. "You look just like her, except with a more modest chest, that is."

"Oh! Hahahaha— I was told you were quite the humorist, a modernized Shakespearian accent, and a man of elegant style… I see she's not exaggerating about it. A nice choice of suit. Tailored?"

"How nice of her! And yes. It was a gift for my birthday that I can't remember when… though I'm certain it was from Belphegor. Or was it Nyx…? Well I can assure you it's not made in China."

Sirzechs laughed. A good perception could make a good leader. It had helped him countless of times from sniffing out an assassination plan to foiling a larger scale assassination plan. Twenty Devils died that night and nobody knew. One of the many traits Sirzechs possessed, and, if his experience was any service to him, this man wasn't acting.

"So," gesturing to take a seat on the couch, Lucifer continued, "to what do I owe the occasion? I hope your little sister didn't complain much of me."

"On the contrary in." Sirzechs said, "There haven't been a single complaint from her. In fact, she never once complained to me since she was ten."

Having felt the same experience, Lucifer nodded sympathetically. "Siblings, no? One second they latch you like a koala and the next second they're 'too mature' for you to spare 'childish affections'."

"Yeah! Eighteen or not, she's still my little sister…" Sirzechs sighed. He didn't expect to be letting out his heart, but here he was, confiding to his sister's lover who was believed to be a mockup. "Ah, but, you see, Mr. Lucifer, I'm not here just for her, but for you as well."

"Oh. Why… that's very touching of you."

Sirzechs sniggered as he then sighed, "I hope you're really him," and brought back his serious tone. Same tone whenever he had to stand a whole ten minutes facing the never-appeased Councils of Devils. "I'm here to confirm what lineage of Devils you came from."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "A line of Devils? Huh. I don't think I have made any 'lines'. Tangled a few lines I have…" a roguish snigger vibrated his throat. He couldn't remember the names – as usual – but he had caused quite a ruckus for other families back then. That's for sure.

"You haven't?" That's odd. Lucifer lost his mojo. Rizevim didn't just spew out of some egg, did he? "…Then, how do you have a son?"

"I have a son? Goodness— first a wife and now a son?"

"Ah, yes, Lilith! Isn't she Lucifer's wife?"

"Wha—no!" Lucifer outright rejected that idea. If Lilith was there and alive, she'd weep.

"That's what written in history books. You were married to Lilith and had a son named Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

"You said you're out of touch with your sister but yet you gossip about the same topic!" Lucifer started to scowl. "Listen, I've never married anyone and if I did, it couldn't have been Lilith! The woman's married for Christ's sake!"

If Sirzechs was a normal Devil, a headache would had stung him. "Married? To whom might she be married to?"

"Why, Adam of course."

"Adam?! Adam the first human?!"

"Yes! Who else?! They were practically made for each other that even Eve herself admitted. Whose 'forbidden fruits' did you think he ate? The Tree of Knowledge? Hohoho, no. That one Eve ate. It was the 'first sin', but the 'first scandal' was something else."

Sirzechs Lucifer, the Crimson Satan, Hero of the Civil War, had his jaw dropped, and completely enraptured in the unheard tale of Adam and Eve.

"So what happens next?"

Lucifer paused into a thought. "Was there a word for an amorous relationship between one bloke and two birds?"

"Unbelievable!" gasped Sirzechs. "The first ever man had two wives?"

"Well, he's the only one available at the time and Pop's on a week-long vacation after creating… well, quite literally _everything_ except the dark. What other choices do they have?"

At the meantime, the display showed Rias and her company as well as Riser's gearing up for the main event; the actual battle itself. Kiba made sure the plated shin and arm guards were strapped fast, Koneko fixing her cute little gloves with the cat paw, and Akeno… Akeno's washing the teapot and the tea cups.

 _"[The planning phase has ended. The participants may combat others without restriction. May the unofficial Rating Game, commence.]"_

And so, Rias and Riser all began their move.

"About bloody time," Lucifer muttered, "oh, I'd rather not impose, but you don't happen to bring any _nourishments_ , do you…?"

"Nourishments…? Ah, you mean these?" It was magical the way Sirzechs pulled a bottle of fine old and certainly expensive bottle of cold beer out of thin air. On its label slapped a blood red '7', and underneath it read 'Seven Deadly Sins'. "I've been saving this for this occasion."

"My saviour." Lucifer shone. Beer wasn't his liquor of choice, but beggars can't be choosers. And it was an unwritten tradition among men to drink beers when watching sports; a tradition Lucifer wouldn't mind on partaking.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

There was a small forest by Kuoh Academy, located a bit far from the center of the battleground and near the old school building, but it served as an excellent ambush spot. Coupled with Akeno's white mist and obvious magical trap setup, several of Riser's peers would surely pay a visit to disarm those.

 _"Yuuto, Koneko, can you hear me?"_ A crimson red magic circle formed beside Kiba's ear, channeling Rias' voice through. He said a quiet 'yes' as his King continued, _"Good. Because of our few numbers, we can't cover as much ground as them. Riser's arrogant but he's not obtuse. If you're surrounded, back down and rendezvous with Rossweisse and Asia, Akeno will cover you. Yuuto, Koneko, you are our main damage dealer for this phase. We all believe in you."_

"Yes, Buchou." Kiba said earnestly. He had never doubted her for a leader but as this was their first Rating Game, unofficial it might be, her calmness impressed him. "You heard her Koneko-chan," he glanced down at the white-haired Rook, presently re-strapping her fingerless gloves for the millionth time. "I'll leave my back to you."

"Hai…" She said, in almost a whisper. Quiet as always. "…What about me?"

"You? Oh, don't worry. I'll protect you… when I have the time." Kiba's smiling but Koneko wasn't. She's looking at him with a rather vexed look. "I'm just kidding Koneko-chan, don't give me that look."

But when his junior glanced at another direction with sharpened eyes, he knew his peace would soon come to an end.

"Wish me luck, Koneko-chan." With that, Kiba stepped forward into the clearing while Koneko remained hidden in the bushes, a bit antsy but nonetheless ready to play her part.

And soon enough, three girls emerged from the other side of the clearing. Two wearing the outfit of a maid and the other what seemed to be an exotic dancer. In her mind, she thought about how Lucifer would say something stupid about the girl.

"Hm? You're the only one guarding this place?" Said the brunette maid. Her voice was melodic and rather airy like Akeno, but not without the venom. "But I guess it can't be helped."

Kiba simply smiled his prince charming of a smile, laughing sheepishly. "Haha, that's true. But to be completely honest, I was hoping for another sword-wielder to make it fair."

His taunt earned a few scowl, and a giggle from the dancer. "Oooh, and here I thought you're a tame boy. Looks can be deceiving don't they~?"

"I suppose… Perhaps, I'm just too excited. It's been long since I'm looking forward for a fight." With a calm expression, Kiba materialized a standard European sword by his hand, his no longer warm but piercing and raring. "Shall we?"

His change of demeanor threw them off balance, but the girls picked themselves back up. After all, they're the veterans, and it's wrong of them to underestimate the holder of a Sacred Gear.

"This'll be fun…"

As they began to charge at him, Marion on far left, Shuriya in the middle, Burent on the right, Kiba did what they least expected.

He dissipated his sword and ran the hell away. Just as Koneko emerged from her hiding spot.

"What the?! Hey get back here!" Shouted an infuriated Shuriya as she cast her magic, hurling four swirling chakrams to debilitate the Knight as he delved further into the thicker part of the forest. Her thrown weapons only managed to hit the trees before fading away, fueling her frustration. More so as he was a Knight, and was naturally faster than her fellow Pawns.

"Jeez, I can't believe he was all talk!"

 **"[Riser Phenex' Pawn retires.]"** Grayfia's stoic voice resonated through the battlefield.

As the girls behind him stopped in shock, Kiba sneered as he took a sharp left. By the time they realized Burent was no longer with them, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Darn it…" Shuriya seethed. "What the hell just happened?"

It was only until a crimson light shone beneath her feet that bounded her legs like chains when the realization hit her. Though it was a little bit slower than the flash of thunder incinerating down a good portion of the forest, leaving nothing but the ground and ashes.

 **"[Riser Phenex' two Pawns retire.]"**

* * *

"Goodness gracious-" Lucifer exhaled his held breath as he saw the aftermath of that one spell. "that was extreme."

"When it comes to her, it's not enough if it isn't extreme." Sirzechs followed with a chuckle and a hint to test Lucifer's knowledge. "And that's without resorting to her heritage."

Lucifer veered his attention off the screen for a moment. "Pardon me? Heritage? Ah, you mean her Fallen's blood."

He passed the test. "You knew?"

"Why, of course." Lucifer laughed. "The girl's a human Fallen and a Devil, and a lovely one at that as well…"

* * *

Kiba and Koneko gathered at their designated spot somewhere in the forest, not stopping once as they headed to their new objectives; the gym. Riser surely had stationed and secured the place, and as there's nothing in between the gym and the old school building, they had to move fast.

In spite of the rush, Kiba still found the time for a little chat. "Nice work taking out one of them, Koneko-chan."

The Rook nodded, saying nothing as they exited the woods and was then running through the open school ground. It's a risky move as they had no cover, but flying was even more dangerous considering their opponent's Queen. But they believed in their own Queen too.

Who happened to be surveying high above them, donned in her traditional white and red shrine maiden outfit. She was tasked by Rias as Kiba and Koneko's overwatch, keeping them informed of the battlefield and saving her power for later use. Not a role she liked to have as she would very much rather be placed in the front, but Akeno had her jolt of fun earlier. She wouldn't complain.

 _"Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan, there's three ahead of you. Oh~? It seems I'm going to meet the Bomb Queen herself, ufufufu~"_

Hearing their senior, the two stopped and made distance with each other, wary for a sudden attack now that Akeno couldn't cover them. But that sudden attack never came as instead, two young women, one in army green long-sleeved shirt had half of her face covered by a mask, and one in what seemed to resemble a Chinese cheongsam carrying a double handed huge sword with a rather quirky choice of hairstyle, calmly approached the two.

* * *

"Huh." Lucifer hummed as the two sides took their places. Like a classic wild west standoff. "Do all of his women always have a certain characteristic? Two were maids and one was even a belly dancer. And now one of them is a Phantom of the Opera enthusiast, and one of them has palm tree hair? Won't they whip her face when she moves?"

"That would be Isabela and Siris… Riser's Rook and Knight." Sirzechs sniggered. Lucifer's comments were certainly more amusing than Grayfia's. He should consider making him an arbiter one of these days. "You'd have to ask them as to why they wore such a bother."

"That indeed… Although, I must say, he has fine taste in women."

Sirzechs laughed merrily. "He's not without his merit, that is for certain. Although his approach towards my sister was a little too aggressive."

"Dear. What would that make me then."

For a good reason, Sirzechs stopped smiling. "…I still can't believe you won her heart in just one day."

"Oh please… What _can't_ I do?"

Sirzechs began to frown. "Take it slower?"

Lucifer simply grinned innocently. "Well except for that."

* * *

"So you beat the Pawns huh?" Isabela crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "Not half-bad, even if you took them out with an underhanded manner."

Kiba laughed sheepishly. "If I feel guilty I'll have to apologize…" he resummoned his European sword that looked like a toothpick compared to Siris' sword. "unfortunately, we will do whatever it takes to win."

And the female Knight took notice of his puny sword, grinning slightly yet mockingly as she brought forward her double-hander sword. "Hmph. Do you think your sword won't shatter?"

"Ah, I've been wanting to fight against a fellow Knight…" Kiba smiled, though his smile was notably colder. "It's not the size of the sword, it's how you use it." Then he glanced at his partner, "Koneko-chan, may I?"

"Back off Isabela. He's mine."

Isabela audibly groaned as the two Knights took their stances. "…Knights. They won't be looking at us anytime soon." She summarized as she eyed the little white-haired Rook, who appeared to be equally unimpressed by the Knights' code or whatever it was.

Meanwhile, at the dark skies above, explosions and sparks of thunders were thrown so carelessly as if it was the Fourth of July. The Queens traded spells after spells, sending shockwaves felt by those fighting on the ground.

After mesmerizing the Queens' scuffle, Isabela set her eyes on Koneko. "Guess I'll be facing you little girl. You ready?"

"Oh I wouldn't call her that if I were you…"

Too late. Koneko was no longer in her previous spot and was lunging right at Isabela, who barely managed to block out a direct punch to the center of her ribs.

The Rook grunted and skidded back, dusts heaving up from the friction of her soles and the ground. "Seems I've misjudged you… my bad." Eyes straight, elbows bent and hands in front of her face, Isabela adopted a kickboxer guard stance. Her reach was her strong point against her shorter opponent, and she intended to make most use of it.

On the opposing side, Koneko was raring to have another jump. No one called her small and lives. She's just petite.

But as her anger subsided – just enough for her to think clearly and assess the battles. Kiba appeared to be evenly-matched with their opponent's Knight, and Akeno's still sending small thunders. There's still more of Riser's peers… and they could be anywhere.

"What's the matter? You can't expect to beat me in one blow."

And she had company herself. Riser's Rook was definitely not without experience. With no one covering their back, this would be a tough battle to win. But even so, she had faith in her master's strategy. They all did. They all knew Rias had spent sleepless nights trying to come up with a way to win –since Lucifer told them-, and they would not let her down.

Fixing her gloves, Koneko assumed the unorthodox southpaw posture to offset Isabela's, but instead of clenching her fists, she had her palms open. She's a Rook, but so was her opponent, however, she's smaller and harder to hit, and seeing how Isabela reacted to her stance, she had the upper hand.

Realizing her strengths, she readied herself as Isabela had enough of waiting, and launched towards her as flames embalmed her fists and legs.

* * *

"She has legs." Slugging the last of his second beer, Lucifer unceremoniously disintegrated the empty bottle with just a tad of his power. A thick black gunk consumed the bottle wholly; no need to worry about waste with that. Just a little act of kindness for Mother Earth herself.

By doing so, he also impressed this certain Great Satan sitting next to him. "By Lilith… wasn't that Power of Destruction?"

"Hm? Is that what you call them now?" Lucifer chuckled, "Back in the old days, we just call it as magic. Keep things simple. I'm not keen of naming that much." Most likely because he forgot it the next day.

No other Devils could cast Power of Destruction but Devils from House of Bael and a select few from his own family. As it name suggested, it's a power that could disintegrate matters, but very destructive without proper control as it could envelop its caster as well. But what Lucifer just did, was not done without control. To conjure a tiny amount of Power of Destruction was the same as trying to spill exactly one droplet of water from an entire jug.

He had his doubts before, but the more he spent with Lucifer, the more he was convinced that he was indeed, the First Devil.

"Oh!" Lucifer exclaimed as Akeno created several layers of barrier, shielding herself from the explosions of the opposing team's Queen, then launching her counter; bolts of blue thunder zapping through the air like eels, tracking Yubelluna's movement.

Yubelluna countered them with her explosive spells, but missed one as it crashed onto her, ripping her blue corset apart, revealing a lightly singed but nonetheless appealing skin of her stomach. Though, not completely as her voluptuous breasts somehow remained held firm by her top.

She winced, held her opened stomach, and continued the fight.

"My, my, quite the resilient creatures they are. What a pleasant surprise." A prolonged fight was always dull for him, unless the fight had lightning zapping all over and abundant explosions that would make Michael Bay proud.

Next to him, Sirzechs Lucifer had just gone out from his deep pondering regarding Lucifer. "Yes… a pleasant surprise indeed."

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

Riser Phenex watched everything unfold before him high up in the skies, away from all the actions. Below him were his Queen, and further below were his Rook and Knight, each battling against their counterpart, fighting to win. Fighting for him despite all things.

"Hey, big bro, your girls are losing." Flying next to him was his little sister, the young Phenex. Her wings of flame spanned only half of his own and wasn't as fiery, but she certainly had the talent. A bit bratty, but a cute little sister all his brothers enjoyed doting. "Aren't you going to jump down and, I don't know, do something?"

At Ravel's snarky comment, he couldn't help but sigh. "They're on their own battle now. I can jump in and save them. Be the big damn hero. But how do you think they will react to that?"

Ravel stared at her brother, puzzled. "Won't they like that? You get to save their day."

"Hah, some of them. Of course." Riser grinned smugly. Replaying a time where he saved Ile and Nel. "Most of them will latch onto me and call me a hero, but not my Rooks or Knights. They hate it the most if I interrupt them. Especially Siris. Remember my last Game?"

"I was busy. I didn't watch it."

"Brat. Am I your big brother or not?" Riser scoffed, and Ravel stuck her tongue out. "She was facing two Pawns on her own after taking out a Knight. She was exhausted, and losing, so I helped her. I beat those Pawns. I got a half-hearted thanks, but she didn't talk to me for a week. Same with Isabela and Karla."

Suddenly, Riser showed a melancholic look. "Those were cold lonely days. You don't know how hurtful their stares were."

Ravel couldn't sympathize. She felt disgusted instead. "Ew… gross. Since when are you so cheesy..."

"Knock it off! I have feelings too!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ravel rolled her eyes, uninterested in the topic of 'love' whatsoever. She was however, interested in the battle of the Queens, which seemed to be approaching its end. "Okay, so the Rooks and Knights are stubborn; what about your Queen?"

"Yubel? Oh she's more mature. She'll know when to retreat. What's more, she has my Tears."

Although far, her scream of agony as Akeno's thunder struck her reached his ears.

Ravel deadpanned. "Are you sure about that?"

* * *

Yubelluna hit the ground, hard. She tumbled a few times before laying on chest, her regal outfit torn, ripped, and singed by Akeno's thunderous spells. Mentioning her father's name was quite possibly the worst slipup she could make, and one she did.

As she struggled to bring herself up, another violent thunder crashed upon her back like a whip. She cried in agony, seething her teeth as Akeno continued her reckless rampage. Her strength was fading and the pain was starting to become numb, but she refused to lose. This was for her master… for her beloved.

But soon enough, the lashing stopped, but the pain lingered in her now exposed back. Her once flawless skin, now marred with opened wounds and the sickening red color of blood mixed with dust.

She was there just a little while longer, as her body disappeared in a flash of light.

 **"[Riser Phenex' Queen retires.]"**

Riser froze, helplessly watching his prided Queen fade away underneath his barrier of flame.

 _'It's just a game.'_ he told himself.

 _'She'll be fine'_ , he assured himself to no avail, as the rage within him build like a hungry fire. The ire was evident in his eyes, now sharply glued at his fiancée's Queen with thirst of revenge.

She was clearly exhausted from her earlier battle. Her breathing was ragged and her shrine maiden outfit had holes and burnt parts, but no bruises. No damages of any kind. Akeno showed no remorse as she prepared herself against him.

"You…" Before Riser could complete his line, another scream tore his attention away as he witnessed Rias' Knight pierced a bloodied blade through Siris' chest, who then vanished in the familiar light. Next to them, he saw Isabela bounced across the ground as Rias' tiny Rook sent her flying with a palm strike.

Isabela vanished in the same light as Koneko drove her fist to her solar plexus, ripping the winds out of her lungs. Grayfia's stoic announcement chimed in promptly.

Three of his most experienced fighters, defeated by three who had never partaken any Rating Games. And as he inspected all of them who were gathering to face him, they all shared one same trait; they're unharmed.

"Lord Riser!"

Behind him, from the school's gymnasium, the rest of his girls came running with Karlamine leading the horde of five. They were meant to be the reserves; he didn't expect his frontline to be completely routed.

Their defeat made him wonder. What monsters did Rias have in her possession?

* * *

"That's one bloody bomb of a move." Lucifer voiced his awe of Rias' cunningness and gutsiness.

"It is." Sirzechs nodded with a proud smile, undoubtedly elated with his sister's success so far. "Keeping Asia nearby with Rossweisse reforming her Twilight Healing to be able to reach the fighters was a high risk but nonetheless rewarding tactic."

"And she had doubts that her Nordic hocus-pocus will come in handy. Hah." He knew what he's going to do after this was over; tease the victors. "Though, Akeno was… rather _passionate_ , doesn't she? Quite an off-putting sight to see her so incensed."

"That's because Yubelluna made a remark about her father…"

"Ah, so her father's the Fallen."

"Yes. Baraqiel is his name. I wouldn't advise bringing up his name around her… she's very sensitive to this topic."

"Duly noted."

* * *

 _"Great work everyone, but I'll save it for later."_ Rias' voice came through the mini-magic circle beside her servants' ear. They could barely detect her excitement. " _Riser's there, pull back, now! Rossweisse switch with Akeno and Koneko, get ready! Rossweisse will cover your flank. Be quick, and keep Asia save!"_

They all understood their role. Immediately, Akeno raised her hands and created a giant magic circle. Its crimson color blotted out the makeshift moon, and terrified all underneath as they had never seen such a massive magic circle. Instinctively, Riser and his Bishop conjured a giant dome of flame to protect them from harm.

Which served well in their cause, as Akeno had no such spell. Even if she had, her demonic energy was completely drained from her previous fight. It brought enough time for Kiba to retreat, reassemble with Asia who came out from the Valkyrie's invisibility spell, and rushed towards the old school building for their last stand while Rossweisse and Koneko flew up to Akeno's side, switching their roles as Akeno followed the rest.

The giant magic circle died down, and sooner than later, so did her opponents' flame barrier. But as it faded, Rossweisse had erected a barrier enveloping the entire area, keeping them in one bubble-like blockade. She had to repeatedly cast the barrier as Riser and his peerage began trashing about, trying to destroy it.

"I can't keep this up any longer!"

 _"Hold on a little more… Just a bit more!"_

Another barrier shattered, and Rossweisse could feel her magical reserves was depleting fast. The flame of a Phenex was far harsher than ordinary flames.

"RIAS!"

 _"Now, Koneko! Rochade!"_

Within a flash of crimson light, Rias emerged where Koneko was flying, and in her palms was a giant black sphere of pure Power of Destruction. Her crimson hair splashed about violently due to the chaotic air surrounding her. Malevolent red energy sparked unstably, and her entire hands were shaking from its power.

Even Karlamine couldn't stop herself from trembling. This was the spell that blotted out the moon completely. "What…. What is that…?"

"M-master Riser, I'm scared."

"M-me too…" The youngest twins each grabbed his leg for assurance, as little as it could provide.

Riser couldn't say a single word. Trapped within a barrier that could withstand his flames, he felt like a pig to a butcher.

Rias unleashed the ball of annihilation, and the entire space and ground rumbled in terror of her spell's splendor and horror as it consumed everything. Trees were yanked out of their roots. The air seemingly shattered like glass as it fell upon Riser and Mihae's last-minute barrier of flames.

The ground cracked and riven into pieces, dragging the entire gym down along with its fall. Then everything became blackened. When the spell finally subsided, what remained was a giant crater of what used to be a gym. Half of the football field was gone, so was a good chunk of the baseball field. There was nothing but remains of a destruction.

Along with Rias and Rossweisse, both were kept from harm by the Valkyrie's barrier.

And Riser. He was the only one who remained of the opposing team. Grayfia's announcement came a bit late, but that's due to the ear-splitting distorted noises emitted from Rias' unholy spell.

Seeing he was still standing, regenerating his entire figure, Rias seethed. It took her entire strength to garner that amount of destructive power, and still it wasn't enough to take him out. She was heaving heavily. She felt as if a gentle poke would bring her down.

"It's not over yet…" She heaved, informing her servants to round them up for the last assault. "Come back… I'm completely spent…"

And she's undeniably right. Her Devil wings stopped supporting her and she was about to fall had Rossweisse didn't catch her.

"R-Rias! C-come on, we're so close!"

"Brother!"

Rossweisse turned her gaze at the source of the high-pitched voice, seeing a young girl rushing to Riser's side.

"There's still one?!" That wasn't good. They were planning to focus all of their attack at Riser.

"…His sister…" Rias managed. Rossweisse was still supporting her arm. "Be careful, she's young but she's still a Phenex…"

As her peers gathered at last, worry written on their faces at seeing their King's state, a bright golden flame surged from where Riser stood, licking the skies with its golden tongues.

Riser rose from the ground, rising among the ashes, and flew high up, leaving his amazed little sister in the crater. Its immense heat was felt, and Rossweisse couldn't help but marvel at how much his wings resembled a creature of legends. The fiery beauty that is the wings of a Phoenix, shining in all its radiant glory.

"I underestimated you." He began, as his flames slowly enveloped his body. "You, and your servants. A grave mistake. I lost my servants—my girls… You… You did the unthinkable." Riser paused, adjusting his gaze on the exhausted Gremory. "you broke me."

"And now, I will break you."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Never imagined two Lucifers gossiping about who sexing who haven't you? Well now you have. You are welcome.**

 **If you're going to lecture me about the bible, then zip it. It's a bloody fanfic. And I'm a Christian so I'd say I have the right to spoof my own religion.**

 **Seems like Ddraig is overlooked again too. #JusticeForDdraig**

 **Asshole Riser is probably common stuff, so here's him not being an utter dick of a one-volume-antagonist. Seriously. Tell me one villain in DxD that isn't a complete asshole just so you know 'this is the designated prick of this volume'. Sure Riser becomes likeable in later chapters, but that's after he's done being the antagonist.**

 **Raynare? Bitch.**

 **Freed? lol**

 **Riser? Douchebag.**

 **Kokabiel? Warmonging asshole.**

 **Those three troubled children (Katerea, whatshisname?, whatshisname2?)? Whiny desperate pricks with little to no planning and even poorer execution. Never was a "Plan B" for them if their Plan A fucks up. Just like every c-villain, ever.**

 **Cao Cao and co? Manipulative, genocidal, self-righteous morons.**

 **Vali and his team was hardly the antagonist and so is Ophis.**

 **My point is, Riser's not completely a bad person. You can say it's because of the loss his character changes, but if he is, his girls wouldn't have been so affectionate with him.**

 **And lastly, this is a fanfic, so even if I am in the wrong, in here, I'm not c:**

 **Alright, enough with my rant. I apologize if it sparked you up in any way unpleasant.**

 **Now, like I have mentioned many times, I'm not one to beg reviews. I'd still write even if you don't, but for this time, as this is my first 'major battle' scene in this story, I'd like to hear your thoughts. What do you think needs improvement, was it too detailed or undetailed, what's good, what's not, all of that jibbies.**

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for bearing with the rant. I hope you guys enjoyed it. See you next time, and have a nice day.**

* * *

 **Also, here's a fanfic DxD discord server: discord. gg/xEApPAS  
Some good and aspiring writers are there. Me for one, and Rihavein-Zero among the others. Basically a server to chat about DxD and other nonsense, really.**


	16. The Devil and The Phoenix

**When I first started writing this story, I never thought it'd reach more than 300 followers let alone 900. But here we are. Thank you very much. It makes me very happy to know this story interests you.**

 **Here's for a brighter future.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XV**

 **||The Devil and the Phoenix||**

* * *

The Phoenix of Fire. The Immortal Bird that lived her entire lifetime of hundreds of years. Mystical flames shrouded her wings for centuries, glowing brighter and brighter, more radiant and more beautiful each passing day until the day she died, only to resurrect from the ashes. The creature of legend was fondly nicknamed by the friendly barkeeper as his pesky taunter. Not rarely Lucifer would hear him complaining about 'another false alarm' while he tended his bar.

When Lucifer thought about the look on the barkeeper's face when the magnificent avian being waltzed in his bar, he couldn't help but smile and snicker.

However, his smile faded away as the foreboding thought of sending another Phoenix on his way entered his mind. Not so much of a Phoenix, but the resemblance was uncanny.

 **"[Rias Gremory's Rook retires.]"**

"She's losing, it seems." Next to him, Sirzechs summed the ongoing battle calmly, yet somewhat strained. That's his little sister. The little sister he adored and love—as a sibling, of course.

"Unfortunately so." Lucifer muttered with the ghost of his smile. "Impressive how a girl her size could withstand such punishment."

"She's a tough girl. Her parents were a Yōkai. It's a shame she refused to use her inherited ability… It might turn the tide."

Lucifer hummed knowingly, smirking lightly. "Never knew a cat has a sweet tooth."

"Aye… still, there's only so much a Rook able to endure." The Crimson Satan raised his head, casting a glance as to study the 'real' Satan's expression. "You don't look worried. Did you see something that I don't?"

"Oh, nothing much. I am in fact very restless at the moment." Lucifer put an emphasis at the word 'very'. "I'd suggest myself to refer from seeing his face for the next few days…" A sigh slipped past his tightly smiling lips. Sometimes, it's difficult to stay cheerful. Especially so when his dear Valkyrie was being thrown about, smashed, blazed, gutted, and treated like a punching bag.

He never could enjoy himself when those dear to him were harmed. It could make him lose his strength; his ability to think clearly and without bias, to determine choices that would bring the most convenience for him and inconvenience for his opponent. Because at this very moment, he's considering intruding the match, and that would be a very biased decision. That would bring shame to Rias along with her servants.

Furthermore, it's a formal battle, not some kind of a barbaric slaughter show once held in the Colosseum.

 **"[Rias Gremory's Knight retires.]"**

So Lucifer withheld. He sat back, watched and gritted his teeth as Riser burned her barrier and landed another blow in her gut. Lucifer kept his unbridled rage beneath his ever-present smile as the Valkyrie tumbled backwards, clutching her bruised stomach and barely managing to stand.

Sirzechs might hadn't had a strong, undeniable proof that this man was the First Satan, but he's willing to give him the benefit of doubt. He had never seen the actual capability of Lucifer, only by reading manuscripts from books and other old writings. People said he's stronger than him, but there's doubt in his mind. And for that, he would not risk Lucifer's rage.

"You don't need to worry." Sirzechs said, "They'll be sent to the medical ward after this battle ended, or when they can no longer fight. I can assure you the medics are trained to be more than capable."

Although their healing magic weren't as potent as Twilight Healing and worked twice as slow. Sirzechs decided to leave that part out.

"Is that so." Sadly, Lucifer didn't pay any attention to him. Too fixated at the screen showing the struggles of Rias and her servants against the Phenex.

Out of the blue, he said to him. "Tell me, Sirzechs,"

"Yes?"

"has there ever been any conflict with the other groups?"

"Groups?"

Lucifer didn't move his eyes off the screen as he continued. "Yes, groups. Those Norse loons, Olympus loons, Transylvania, etcetera, etcetera. Have they tried something fishy?"

Sirzechs paused. If his cheerful behavior was any indication to the topics Lucifer liked, a talk regarding other factions was the least he had expected. He noticed how Lucifer used the old name for a certain faction as well. The Vampire Counts had long since forsaken that name. Mainly because of the clash among their clans… And _'loons'_?

"Other factions? No… there hasn't been any." And thank goodness for that. The Devils had already enough trouble. "It's been that way for… well, perhaps since the beginning. It's an uneasy truce, no one trusts anyone. Though, most of us are simply trying to survive while maintaining peace and order."

"Really? That's reassuring." Lucifer crossed his arms, finally facing Sirzechs on his seat. "Now, is Riser comparable to the current most powerful Devil in terms of power? Or let's say, in this case, you?"

Another unexpected question. Sirzechs began to laugh sheepishly, "Ah… well… if you ask me that…"

"Let's not mince words, shall we?"

"…" It's rather terrifying when Sirzechs finally realized the influence beneath that smile. Lucifer's brown eyes weren't so warm anymore and Sirzechs felt a chill, like a sudden breeze of a winter wind, swept against his bones.

Maintaining their eye-contact, he said; "He won't last a minute."

"Ah, really?" Lucifer's eyes beamed up with warmth and so did his smile. "So I suppose you're quite the powerful one, no?"

Sirzechs couldn't tell which was more frightening. The fact that he just felt shivers tickling his spines, or Lucifer's change of tone and how easy it seemed for him. He's a devious man; this Sirzechs realized just now.

"Yes… I suppose so." Sirzechs cleared his throat, calming down the uneasiness he had never felt since long. "May I ask why did you ask? If you don't mind…"

"Why, it would be rather troubling if he's among the strongest of Devils, don't it?"

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

Lucifer chuckled as his gaze fell back at the ongoing scuffle. "If he is, there's much needed to be done if… say, a certain group or 'faction', decides to expand its borders."

"Ah… pardon me, but, Riser Phenex isn't one you can place to be 'weak'." If he was, then what about his own sister?

"Oh but he is." Lucifer said dismissively. "Him. Rias. Akeno. Rosie. All the other participants. They're not people I'm willing to send in battle. Real, battle."

"They're still growing." Sirzechs said defensively. "There's room for improvement and they will capitalize that. And why would you think there will be a need for a real battle?"

"Of course there is. Time's always there. Rias' a hard worker—a workaholic even. It'll surprise me if she didn't capitalize it." Lucifer sniggered, "But time is a different resource. It's not endless. Will there be enough? There's no telling until it ran out."

Sirzechs scrunched his sleek crimson eyebrows. The Rating Game was no longer the subject of his mind. "I apologize; I don't quite follow…"

 **"[Rias Gremory's Rook retires.]"**

Grayfia's impassive announcement drew Lucifer's attention back to the screen.

"She's a Valkyrie." Lucifer continued, blankly staring as Rossweisse finally succumbed to her wounds and transported away. "Sent by that one-eyed coot to snoop around on this school. Territory of the Devils. Your own sister's, in fact. She remained undetected for three term- that's an entire year and nearly a half of being hidden. And she claimed to be green."

"Are you implying there are more spies like her?"

"Well she can't be the only one in the boat can she now? It'll be a waste to send just one ambassador."

"No… No, that can't be. There haven't been any reports but Rias'-" His eyes broadened with alarm as realization dawned on him. "…Rossweisse has been interrogated before… she doesn't know anything aside from what you surely had known. More importantly, what motives do they have?"

"And she told nothing else but the truth. It was all she know, not all there is. As for motives… well… the last I've seen Hell, it was nothing but a parched wasteland where only those without homes would call it as theirs. Now all I saw is a prosperous land. A land with milk and honey – it reminds me of Canaan in a way..."

Lucifer then simpered. "Surely you know riches attract attention. And more often than not, it's frequently the unwanted kind of attention."

Sirzechs firmed his gaze, his eyes devoid of his good-natured allure and any traces of benevolence, gone. This was Sirzechs Lucifer. Hero and Terror of the Civil War. The Devil who would do anything to ensure the prosperity of his race even if it means wiping out half of them.

Intelligence gathering is important; the Devils did that as well, but only towards their potential enemies such as the Grigori, not the neutrals and risk a bad reputation with them. One the Northern Kingdom had failed to do.

"I'll order the search. I'll have everyone check every staffs. Devils as well. If I must, I will personally seek them myself." He said, his words brimming with hardly contained fury.

"Although…. I have to ask, my Lord, could this be the reason of your affection towards her? I heard from my sister that you shared a close bond with the Valkyrie."

"Hm? At first, that is. Once she became a Devil; it was all nothing but history." Lucifer smiled, half smirking. "Had she resisted, however… well… I'd rather not like how the story branched if that's the case. After all, don't we Devils must look after each other?"

"Oh, and please, drop the title. I've had enough formality from… well everyone."

Sirzechs didn't know for sure if he's Lucifer, but he didn't need to anymore. For placing Devils above others, he had gained his trust and respect, admiration even. Playing the role of a fool to fool those who thought they're the ones fooling him.

For all it's worth, he believed he was Lucifer, The First Satan, The King of Hell, The Prince of Darkness, one who was aptly titled the Master of Deceiver.

"Oof- that' was brutish!" And perhaps, the Lenient Satan as well… Just like him in his off-days. "Dear oh dear, he doesn't hold back doesn't he."

Sirzechs turned towards the screen, saw his sister's Queen was panting. Her outfit torn, and her skin had incisions nearly everywhere. There was a cut beneath her left eye, plenty at the right side of her badly bruised stomach, and some on her right arm she's still clutching.

"His arrogance and temper sometimes might get ahead of him, but he fights with honor. He has been avoiding her Bishop this entire time."

"Sadly, that's the only reason she's still there." Lucifer said, staring at Asia who was watching the battle of the two Kings anxiously.

"He refuses to fight those who can't fight back." Sirzechs told him, now back to his standard casualness. "Have my sister mentioned he purposely conceded his first two games?"

"Oh, she did. Several times, even." Lucifer groaned audibly. At last, those dull nights would soon come to a timely end. "Politics, I reckon?"

"Haha- yes, unfortunately so. His House has good relations with his first two opponents. To be defeated by a beginner would be embarrassing. After all, us Devils must look after each other, no?"

"Honorable." Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, "He would make a horrible general. I'd rather leave my army in someone else's—if I still had any." An ironic laughter erupted from his chest. "The very reason why Heaven lost many 'talented leaders'. Their rubbish sense of justice and honor led them to their own demise."

"Regrettably." Sirzechs chuckled, storing the valuable information. He knew the little value honor hold in time of war. "It's refreshing to meet someone who shares the same outlook on an idea."

"Likewise. Good to know Hell is reigned by a shrewd man."

That gained a smile from him. "I don't intend to offend, but to think you'd have such view… You must have been a great leader."

Lucifer smirked. "Oh, why, of course." That's his pride talking for him. "I didn't crush two entire armies of Fallens within ten minutes with lady luck."

That moment, the moment Lucifer detailed the exact procedures that would bring his army of a thousand Devils a decisive victory against four thousand Fallen Angels with one surprise attack, an ambush which was later written in history books as the Ambush at Eisenfield, Sirzechs' respect on him had increased tremendously.

* * *

"Kyaaah!"

Rias helplessly watched as her Queen, her strongest servant, felled by Riser after his unrelenting assault. Akeno had done her best. In fact, Rias had never seen her try so hard; because she never had to. Against Riser, however, her hardest wasn't enough. After she took that charge headfirst to protect her, Rias knew she wouldn't be able to go on.

Despite that, despite her body was broken, Akeno still persisted. As Asia rushed towards her, she forced herself up, staggering in her attempt as her legs felt numbed by the pain. Her once serene shrine maiden outfit were now torn and seared… and her wounds… Oh Lilith, Rias couldn't stand seeing her best friend in this state.

"Was that all you can do… Riser…?"

Riser was not without mercy. He knew she couldn't fight and he stayed back, hovering in the skies as his wings continued burning brightly and his flames constantly regenerating his right hand. That thunder of her was no joke.

"That's enough, Akeno." Rias said, solemnly. "Thank you for fighting for me. I, as King, retire my Queen from the Rating Game."

"…Rias…" Staring at her King in disbelief, she couldn't stop her tears from welling up as a warm light encased her. "…I'm sorry I failed you…."

Asia could only watch as her senior Devil departed the battlefield.

It took her last remaining strength to keep herself from getting emotional from her last words. She didn't fail her. None of her servants did. She was proud of all of them. They had done their best. It's all up to her to make sure they didn't go down in vain.

Sluggishly, helped by her last remaining piece, Rias tried to stand up straight. Her vision was hazy and the flames splattered around the field was blurring. Her consciousness was floating, and she could hear her own heartbeat pounded loudly, desperately trying to keep her standing.

The pain on her left arm gradually diminished by Asia's Twilight Healing, but this couldn't go on forever. She's exhausted, and so was her Bishop. Just like she couldn't stand forever, Asia couldn't heal forever.

"That's enough… thank you Asia."

It earned her a worried look from the Bishop. "B-but Buchou… you're still bleeding."

Such a kindhearted girl she was. Rias admired her for that. "It's fine. Conserve your energy." Rias told her as she took off her shoulder cape and used it as a makeshift bandage around her left arm.

"Y-yes…" Asia timidly withdrew her shaking hands. All of that curative spells had been torturous for her body. Even so as she's just an apprentice compared to the others.

But she tried her hardest, just like the others.

Rias offered her a smile as she gently patted her head. "You've done well, Asia. Good job. You can rest now."

"It's over, Rias." Having spectated from a distance, Riser descended to the ground and dispersed his wings of fire and regenerating his suit and the white dress shirt beneath it. His little sister followed him behind, slightly overwhelmed by how unexpectedly cool her brother actually was. "Give it up. I don't want to hurt you."

Rias glared him, seething, "I don't need your pity, Riser. This fight is not over until you defeat me."

"Don't be stubborn. Look at yourself. Look at your Bishop. The girl's struggling just to breathe. Put an end to this before I do."

"I-I can still go on, Buchou!"

"Asia…" Rias pursed her lips. If only she was stronger… she could've won. She wouldn't had let them down. She wouldn't lose this game… and Lucifer. "No… I refuse. They've given their all. It's my turn."

"Just throw in the towel! Make this end! It's not that hard!"

"Shut it Ravel. Don't be a brat."

Ravel gasped, "I'm not a brat!"

Riser disregarded his sister. "They're your servants, Rias. Fighting for you is what they're supposed to do. You don't owe them anything."

"Of course I do." She hissed.

"You're letting your personal feelings get in the way."

"What are you talking about? It IS personal, Riser!" It might not be a good idea to yell as she could feel her headache pressing, but Rias wasn't really known for her tolerance. More so when it comes to her servants. "So what if I let my personal feelings get in the way? They're my friends! _My_ family. I adore them as much as it pains me to see them hurt. Isn't it the same for you?! Or is it another thing your thick skull can't understand like why I refuse to be betrothed to a man like you?!"

Riser clenched his fists that they were starting to shake from the amount of pressure. He was a highborn. Being adored and loved was something he's used to, not scorned.

"Then tell me why! Explain to me—explain the entire Underworld, that after everything I've done for you, days burned just to get you to look at me once, even if just a glance, that I'm still nothing but dirt in your eyes!"

"Because you don't love me, Riser! You think you do, but you don't. All those things you did, the flowers, letters, gifts, those weren't sent because you love me, it's because you _want_ me. You see me as a challenge; a trophy with my name and face on it, not as a woman! That's infatuation and I _don't_ need that."

"Now are you going to stand and stare, or will you face me and allow me defend what's left of my dignity?!"

Only the grim sound of her hovering black and red aura emitted after her outburst. Her demonic power trashed about wildly, representing her lashing fury. Her beryl-tinted eyes were barren of anything but rage and resolve to defeat the Immortal Bird.

She failed to intimidate him, but his little sister was holding her hands to hide her trembling. "H-h-how dare you insult my brother like that!"

"Ravel, do me a favor and keep your mouth shut."

"Wh-what?! B-but-!" Ravel shot him a look of betrayal. She tried to defend him and that's what she got in return?

"She's right, Ravel." Riser said softly, much to everyone's surprise including Rias herself. The Gremory heiress even lost her previously malevolent demonic air. "I'm a fool who has only think of himself. Too much that I didn't realize what I already have."

"…And I can't believe that bastard is the one who made me realize all of this…."

Rias' shoulders began to slouch. "…Y-you mean… L-Lucifer?"

"'Lucifer'…" Ravel muttered, as if to get a taste of the historic name. "Did you mean… her brother?"

"Do I look like someone who dares to call a Satan a bastard to you?"

"…Well… you did say you're a fool."

"I could hit you, you know." Riser warned, and Ravel quickly retreated, soaring high into the air. "Rias, if you still think I'm doing this to win you over; you're wrong."

As it happened, a smile finally crept upon her parched lips. Lucifer held onto his words. He truly did save her. Even if she lost, she had no regret—well, maybe aside from the fact that she lost her first Rating Game, as unofficial as it is.

"I will say this though," Riser continued, "your lover is one devious asshole."

Rias quickly regained her lost heat. "Don't. You. DARE."

"Damn it—I still can't believe you fell for him. But whatever. You've taken your pick." He said, "You also have hurt my girls. All of them excluding my sister."

"Excuse me?!" An irritated voice, slightly whiny, came from up above. "I AM NOT YOURS. BROTHER. I'M IN YOUR PEERAGE BECAUSE MOTHER THOUGHT IT'LL BE A GOOD EXPERIENCE, WHICH IS VERY WRONG."

"Don't listen to her. She adores me."

"UGH."

"Well then…." his wings spread open, flaring the flames of the Immortal Bird. "I won't hold back, Rias. I never did, even if you're my opponent."

"Good." Rias smiled, challengingly, and this time, without malice. "You'll need it if you want to win."

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

"Huh. What an excessively extravagant abode. Forty thousand people could've lived here." Lucifer murmured as he took in the grandness of the castle upon him. He admitted that the fountain of flames in the middle of the lush garden was quite amazing, as well as the trees that had tiny flames instead of leaves, but who would ever dare to approach it without risking being burnt? Not to mention the jugs lined neatly to spout pillar of flames… didn't these people knew that fire is hot and hot is rarely pleasant?

"Fufufu~ you'll have to ask the owner." Standing next to him was Akeno, his partner in crime. Or play, more correctly. "Rias will be looking for me if she finds out I'm not running. Will you be fine alone Lucifer-sama? I can ask to get you inside if you'd like."

"Why aren't you sweet..." He chuckled as he gave her a grin, his eyes lingering a little bit longer at her grey sports bra and matching set of leggings that wrapped her body finely. Long enough that Akeno took notice and tittered shyly, stirring another of his jovial chuckle.

"And exhilarating, no less. But no. Thank you for the offer darling, but it's better for you to head back and run along."

Being called 'darling' or any of his nicknames still made her all giddy inside. Odd. Normally she would be disgusted if it was any other person—like those playboy-wannabes whenever she took a stroll out in the city.

"Mmmhn~ anytime Lucifer-sama." Akeno smiled surreptitiously, one that made her so alluring to him. "Maybe you can take me somewhere in exchange?"

Before Lucifer could turn around and reply, the girl had left with her magic circle. The ghost of her pleasant playful giggles roamed in his head still, and frankly, he didn't mind.

Nonetheless, he was alone. Alone in a place he once belonged. There was no such splendor, one such as a giant mansion or a fountain of fire to behold back in his days of old. Nothing but a somber wasteland. Seeing all of this made him felt like a stranger to Hell.

No matter. He's certain he'd adapt as he had always been. Should be simpler now that he could find trees as easy as he could find jagged spikes or lost tormented souls back then.

"Hold it."

As Lucifer was about to push the enormous gate open, a feminine voice, high-pitched, one that he could tolerate, cautioned him from proceeding. He glanced past his shoulder to see a teenage girl, certainly younger than Rias and possibly the same as Asia, was hovering in the air. What he noticed most, however, was not a pair of fire wings she had growing on her back.

No. Not that.

It's her dress.

Her bright pink and purple dress.

With frills.

Many of them.

"Wha- what's with that insulting face!" The girl protested as she flew down some feet or two, taking full offense at Lucifer's untold snipe. "Whatever— who are you?! What are you trying to do sneaking into my brother's mansion?!"

"Sneak? As you can see, I barely entered. And… dear me, are those giant croissants on your head?"

She gasped, then pouted furiously. " _C-c-croissants_?! It's my hairstyle you tasteless monkey!" No one made fun of her hair and live unscorched. _No one._ "Wh-whatever! You just gave me another reason to incinerate you!"

Her flames noticeably turned redder and more violent. To amplify her point, or so that he took her seriously and not as a whiny teenage brat, Ravel created a fireball upon her palm.

Lucifer would rather not get hit by a ball of flame, as it was hot and it could burn his suit. Therefore, he put it out for safety's measure, much to her confusion.

"I don't suppose it's wise to play with fire when you're wearing a clothing with so much frills." Not that he minded if she burnt it, incidentally or not. No, not because he wanted to see her body. She's too young for his taste.

And bratty.

But her attitude was nothing compared to her dress. If she's related to that man, then he could see why. And her hair. By gods- her drills-like hair.

Unlike him, Ravel was now in a state of confusion as she stared at her empty palm. That's… odd. Did she cancel it by accident? Never mind that. She had an intruder to be taken care of. "This dress is fireproof, unlike that suit of yours."

"That is correct." Again, she cast the same fireball as before. And as before, Lucifer doused the flames without moving a muscle. Pyrokinesis was child's play, as were plenty other spells. "Which is why, I'd rather you stop before you set a fuse on fire…" His fuse, that is.

"Wha—" She formed another fireball, only to achieve the same result. The flames died out entirely and not even a trail of smoke was left.

"See here young miss, can you please, for the love of everything, stop?" Lucifer grumbled. His smile was slowly losing its fun-loving, merry-going air, and becoming chilling instead. "Have you ever heard the rule of three? The first three were mildly amusing. It was banter. Now it's simply irritating."

Shaken by the realization he was the one who manipulated her flame— a Phenex' flames, Ravel's completely frightened. Granted she's not an expert yet, but a Phenex handled different flames to normal pyrokinesis.

Thinking that the girl had finally listened to his reason, his smile returned. "Well then. You mentioned this is your brother's. Would you please get him for me?"

She had lost her composure, but Ravel refused to show it. "Wh-what do you want from him."

"I'd like to have a talk." Lucifer grinned faintly.

"…Who are you? His acquaintance?" That would explain why he's so strong. Her brother knew and met strong people in daily basis after all.

"Lucifer." He said, "Just Lucifer."

 _'The phony…'_ Ravel thought, erasing all possibilities of allowing him to set a foot on her brother's mansion. ' _But how did he…'_

She shook her head, shaking away those perturbing thoughts away. He couldn't be the Lucifer, but he's not a regular person too. Either way, she had to be careful with him. "…My brother's not home at the time."

"Ah, that's unfortunate." Lucifer frowned. A change of plan was all he needed. "Very well then. I'll talk to his… servants instead. Are you one of them?"

Ravel eyed him suspiciously. "…What? No! I'm her sister you cretin!"

Lucifer rubbed his neck. It was starting to get sore having to look up to talk. "Alright, alright, but would you come down here? My neck's hurting."

"Wh-why would I do that." Ravel cursed herself for stuttering. She wasn't supposed to show weakness.

"What do I have to do to get anyone to cooperate with me..." Lucifer groused aloud, much to her bewilderment.

That's when another Devil came to play. "Young lady, you're back."

They both looked to see a woman in a black and white maid outfit approaching the gate. Her maid outfit was much lighter compared to Grayfia's. Sleeveless, shorter skirt, and overall skimpier. The half apron was a nice touch. A welcome feast for his eyes.

It's better than looking at the girl's pink attire. That's for certain.

The busty maid with the absolute cleavage stared at him, studying him, then looked at Ravel for answers. "Is this man with you, young lady?"

"No he is not." Ravel snappily said as she flew over the gate, landing by the maid's side, who was now alerted.

Flight beat the purpose of having a gate polished in gold, Lucifer thought. It really was unnecessary. Do Devils nowadays like unnecessary things?

His mood took a detour when Ravel stated out loud, "Don't let him in Burent."

While the maid readily agreed, Lucifer didn't. "My, that was quick. Do I need to make reservation to come and visit?"

"You were trying to sneak in the first place!"

"I don't see any doorbells to press or ring. How am I supposed to announce my arrival if the front door is miles ahead?"

Ravel clearly didn't care or heed his reason. The brat fled the scene and headed for the mansion.

Really now… were all Devils this rude? Or were they just being rude to him? If they coalesced to make him mad, they had certainly lit his fuse. They're fortunate Lucifer was a patient Devil and that they're one themselves.

Had they been humans, he had absolutely no reason to hold himself from committing a splashy murder.

The maid Devil stood by the gate before him, hands crossed and legs spread. Her look told him she wouldn't listen to reason.

"Alright then." He restarted, easing his standing stance as he lied on one leg. He might be seen as lazy sometimes, but he could be persistent. "Burent, no? Are you one of er… What's his name again? Viser?"

Her blue-green eyes narrowed. "Master Riser."

Getting her to talk might be easier than he thought. A little jab at her precious master and that's a door of opportunities opened for him.

"Ah, yes. Riser…" He smiled craftily, "I was told his entire servants consisted of beautiful ladies." Actually just 'girls'. Akeno only told him that. Lucifer had to be defter with what he had. "Do you happen to be one of them? You do fit the criteria."

"…Yes… I am one of his." She replied vigilantly, "What does it worth to you."

"One of his?" Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. Another bullet loaded. "You are his lover? Or something along the same line?"

"Yes." She smiled proudly, though still watchful of his intention.

"I'm guessing all of his er… 'servants', are the same? As in, they're his as his women?"

Burent cautiously nodded. She tried to think what this suited man could possibly be scheming, but she found none. His intent was too vague and the whole conversation seemed as if he's hitting on her.

"So he's loved by plenty of women. How pleasant." Lucifer chuckled, "I overheard he would be married to his opponent if he wins his upcoming Game or some of the sort. Is that true?"

The moment her lips curled to a small frown, Lucifer smiled in his mind. Jealousy was anything but a weak emotion. Mixed with feeling of unfairness, the result would be a deadly concoction able to corrode a sturdy relationship.

"…Yes… What does that have to do with you?"

Lucifer disregarded her question. He's the one doing the questioning. "Oh, I'm just wondering how it feels like."

She refused to reply.

Lucifer's smile was unchanging as he leaned towards the frame of the gate. "And I was told… the girl isn't as fond of him! At least, I suppose, not as much as you do." His words struck like a venom, and that brought her gaze at the brick road below her feet. "And yet," Lucifer slipped in a sympathetic sigh, "he's so determined to have her as his bride – instead of those who loved him… or you, perhaps. I just can't imagine the agony. The frustration. Years of devotion, of love and adoration, cast away for the mere desire of another woman who loves him not…"

"…Stop it…"

"Even so, regardless of the outcome, you will love him still. The love of a woman is strong like that. You'll support him and ensure that he wins in the Rating Game." It pained him to shed tears of a lady, but Lucifer will do what needed to be done in order to protect his own ladies. "He can treat you like a fool, toss the fondness you deserve to another woman, hurt you in any way, but in the end, your feelings towards him remains unchanged, no?"

"Stop it!" By impulse, she shot needless of crystalized water at him as a warning. None hit him as they perished before they could pass between the golden bars of the gates. "What are you trying to say?! Do you intend to belittle our devotion?!"

"Oh, I would never do that. I am envious of him as a matter of fact." Lucifer said. He was raring to offer her his handkerchief, but that could and should wait. She's not his woman. "Still… don't you find it's unfair of him? Don't you think… you're more suited to be his bride, instead of the lady who have refused all of his efforts you yearned, and mayhap strive to receive?"

"You don't understand! What else can we do but support him?!"

She broke down right at the moment where Riser himself arrived with the brat next to him. Decidedly furious and misunderstood the situation, as shown by his flaring wings of flame.

"You again you bastard!" He spat, landing next to his kneeling maid. "Burent, are you alright? You son of a bitch- what did you do to her?! Are you tired of living?!"

"I see you don't always shout when you talk. Albeit only to your girls." Riser prepared himself for a fight, his wings blazing. Lucifer on the other hand, was preparing for his leave. His job was done and his portal was ready and pulsing. He was midway from entering the curious blackness lying within. "Why don't you ask her? I'm quite certain she'll do better than I do. Jolly good day to you~! And oh, you might want to find a new dress for your sister."

The Phenex sibling watched in puzzlement, slight annoyance, more anger, as the man seemingly was consumed by the floating black hole. But they didn't care about him. Especially not Riser.

He knelt next to her, placing his hands by her quivering shoulders. "Burent? Are you alright? What did that fucker do to you? I'll pay him back tenfold, I swear."

"Master Riser… I- I can't… I'm sorry…"

"What? What do you mean?!"

"What happened?!" Her long wavy purple hair fluttered in the air as Yubelluna headed straight to the maid's side. She looked at Ravel for answer, but she only received a clueless headshake. "Lord Riser, what happened? Why is she in tears?"

"I don't know. That fraud was here" Riser seethed, frustrated. "Burent, will you tell me what he did to you? And what do you mean by you can't? Why are you apologizing?"

"I can't…" She sniffled, her face still buried in her hands. "I can't do this anymore…"

As she looked at him, Riser swore right then and there to make him pay. Never he had seen any of his girls so broken and utterly hurt.

"I don't understand, what do you mean? You have to tell me so I can understand you. Did he hurt you anywhere?"

She shook her head, much to his surprise. "No… I'm sorry Master Riser… But I'm not fine with it… Don't you love me? Us?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do! You know I love you with all my-"

"Then why her? Why her, among all people, that you chose as your wife?"

Riser froze. "What?"

"What's—what's wrong with me?"

"Burent… that's enough now…"

"No! Yubel, it's not enough! We all knew you cried just as hard as the rest of us! I heard you sobbing in your room! That makeup might have fooled him, but it can't fool me." Burent lashed, and Riser confusedly glanced at his Queen, who no longer dare to see his eyes.

At this point, even Riser was scared to ask. But he's not a wimp. "…Yubel, is that true?" Using her long purple bangs, she hid her face as Riser stepped closer to her. Gently, he caressed her lower eyelid, softly wiping away the makeup concealing her enflamed eyes.

It was as if reality crashed upon him.

She took a step back away from him. "I… I'm sorry… Lord Riser... I will always support you. We all will… Always. But…"

"If it isn't me…" Burent continued, her body wracked by the sobs. "then are we not good enough for you…?"

And they wept, the hardest that Riser had ever seen and the first time since long.

"I… I understand that we're just… we're only low-class Devils. Compared to Lady Rias, I'm just a lowly maid… to compare myself to her is humiliating for her. But… I thought… I thought I had a chance…"

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

After having said nothing for the past minutes, Lucifer finally broke the silence that was starting to feel like a curse.

"…That was… certainly a dramatic finale..." he paused, still trying to comprehend what had happened. "Never knew such game would be so theatrical. It's almost like a play, don't you reckon?"

"Wow."

"You alright there, mate?"

"Wow."

"I'd say you could use another wallop here." Lucifer said as he brought up a… sadly, an empty bottle of beer. "Unlucky. We're all out. Don't suppose you can't make another poof again?"

Sirzechs shook his head, quite literally shaking himself away from the stupor. "I can't believe that just took place."

"Well, what other option you have but to believe?"

"But he's a stubborn man!" Sirzechs practically shouted that his voice echoed lightly throughout the eerie clubroom. His blue-green eyes were filled with wonders. Lucifer just had too many surprises for him. "How did you manage to change his mind like that?"

"He's a stubborn bloke, but has some senses in him. Only took him a little to convince him he was searching in the wrong place."

"Searching? For what?"

"Love, of course!" Lucifer laughed merrily, standing up to stretch. " _Hnn_ —ah! Now then, if you can be so kind, Sir Sir, can you point me where this medical ward is? Or do I need to wait for the visiting hours?"

"…Sir Sir?"

"You said your name is Sir Zechs Lucifer. Calling you with my name is rather awkward, so…."

"Oh, you can call me with anything you'd like, but just for the record, the 'Sirzechs' is not separated."

Lucifer oh-ed Britishly. It sounded more like an 'euh'. "If that's the case, what about Zechs?"

"That's better." Sirzechs smiled. Sir Sir would be a horrible nickname for a Satan like him, not to mention confusing. "Allow me to be honest, Lucifer. I thought you were a fool. For once, being horribly wrong makes me glad. I'm willing to step down as a Satan and grant it to you."

"Hah, no thanks. Keep it." Lucifer said straightly that Sirzechs thought he didn't consider it. Well it's true. He didn't need to consider it. "I've had my turn and I failed. Dreadfully." And that was Lucifer, the Light Bringer, expressing his brief remorse. "I can hardly recognize Hell these days anyway. She has never looked so clean." A brief chuckle, "Keep her that way and you'll have my vote, Mr. President."

As jokily said that last bit was, it was genuine. Sirzechs knew. Not needing to worry about Lucifer attempting to dethrone him and even achieving his approval was the best outcome he didn't even know possible.

"But a fool?" Lucifer laughed as he slung an arm around his counterpart's shoulders. "You owe me a couple of pint for that. And a bar. In here. Specifically, at the lounge of this building. And a cat! A Ragdoll cat that will go boneless-limp once you lift her, with fur of soft, irresistible fluff that compels you to bury your whole face in it."

Sirzechs laughed at first, joining in Lucifer's laughter, but then he discovered something.

"…You weren't joking were you…?"

"Sometimes, I wish I do." Lucifer slyly chuckled as the floor beneath them emitted a bright crimson glow. The sigil of the House Gremory. "But now isn't such time. I really do want a feline, you know."

"…Oh. I'll see to it… but will you mind if I ask why?"

"Why?" Lucifer asked back, poking fun at Sirzechs. "They're silent as a shadow and light as a feather. Have you seen a Ragdoll before? They're gorgeous little creatures with fleecy hairs. I can spend a whole afternoon just petting her."

Today, Sirzechs learned, that not only the First Satan was alive, spoke in charming British accent seen as some people as preposterous, and that he was also a shrewd capitalist and a cat-person.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAH FINALLY. The number of of melodrama in this arc is TOO DAMN HIGH. Say goodbye to Riser's arc.**

 **Yes. In case you are wondering, that part in the Riser mansion happened at the last day of the Devil's whole mountain training, where Lucifer left Rias and Rossweisse for 'a fresh air'. Get used to flashback not written in italics because they annoy living hell outta me.**

 **And yes. In case you've forgotten since chapter 4, this is Lucifer. He manipulates others without needing to lie if he needs or wants to. He _is_ the Devil. He's not without his own sins. Don't forget that whenever you think he's a clown.**

 **Keep in mind this isn't an action-oriented fanfic. Not everything will be resolved with violence and some actions will even be skipped, such as what happened between the showdown of Riser and Rias since it's clear who will win. Riser's practically untouched and Rias' tired. And Asia? Lel. Don't force the poor girl to fight.**

 **Although there won't be a lack thereof of course.**

 **So instead of the ceremonial beatdown of Riser, he beat him by using slyly-crafted words through his 'servants'. I personally find 'fight for the girl' a bit tiring by now, honestly.**

 **One thing you probably noticed by now is that I enjoy expanding DxD's lore. Problem is, I don't know if that's a bad thing or if it's good because no one has ever mentioned it. Not the new orders of the Angels, not the Devils and their High Council, not the mention of the Four Horsemen. Because of that, I don't really know if you all actually liked it or not.**

 **I get that some of you are getting tired of Lucifer being carefree, but I can't just change his character just to please you. Obviously he can be serious, he just doesn't have any strong reason to be 'serious' yet.**

 **Not that it won't change my decision to expand the lore, it's just nicer if I know if you all actually enjoyed it.**

 **I appreciate the follows and favorites, but the reviews as of late have been worrying. And by worrying, I mean lacking depth. I don't know if it's because the chapters have been lackluster that it doesn't deserve any. It won't stop me from writing, because that's just shoddy.**

 **Anyhow, thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as I did. This is my favorite chapter so far. Had the most fun writing this one especially between the two Lucifers. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it as much, and see you later. Take care, and have a nice day.**


	17. Of Truth and Lies

**Hello and welcome. Hope you'll enjoy your stay and your read. Grab yourself some cookies and milk, because the ride is less bumpy than the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XVI**

 **||Of Truth and Lies||**

* * *

The infirmary Sirzechs mentioned was more of a hospital. A very expensive hospital that would give the Mediclinic City Hospital in Dubai a run for their money. It wasn't a standard infirmary or a medical ward, but a special infirmary located inside the Gremory's castle explicitly built to treat any household members or servants that requires medical attention.

Or so Sirzechs told him just about a second ago, which led to Lucifer's snark. "And a sleek floor of marbles so they can fell into glamor in case they fall."

"When you have too many golds to spend, you'll spend it on anything possible."

"An experience I can live on without, thank you very much." And on that note, the two suited Lucifers began walking towards the patients on their very comfortable bed, as the maids and healers all bowed their heads at the Lucifer. The one with long crimson hair.

And one of them, was the head of the Gremory's maid herself.

"Lord Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled, at himself and at the maids. It wasn't meant for him, but now he heard how his name would roll off her tongue when she's not being spiteful. He quite enjoyed it.

"Grayfia, You of all people should've known how I disliked all of these formalities…" Sirzechs audibly sighed, and Grayfia politely bow and was about to apologize, when Sirzechs continued, "If anyone, this man that deserves the most."

There was a slight pause, before Lucifer said; "How do you do?" to all the maids, who then bowed at him just because Sirzechs said so. "Oh please, I don't revel in formalities. Heads up so I can look at your pretty faces."

The Gremory's maids were professional, and they professionally giggled at Lucifer. Sirzechs allowed him to have his moment for a while.

"Alright ladies, back to your work. You can titter at him later."

"A pleasure." He said to the maids as they returned to their duties; save Grayfia. "Well then. Shall we?"

Lowering her head, Grayfia said; "Allow me, my lord." and led the two towards Rias' cubicle, passing the others.

His smile gradually fell to a frown as he saw the state of her servants. The blonde knight and the tiny girl were next to each other, sleeping peacefully. Akeno was on their row, and next was who he could only guess as Asia as there's only one person tending her bed. She was more tired than injured. He's sure of it.

As they moved closer, to Lucifer's surprise, Rias' bedstead wasn't any different from the other's. Still, it's an extravagant bed for a patient to be resting. But, perhaps, a fitting one for a woman like her.

Seeing her sleeping face was always a treat in itself. A reason why Lucifer always gone to sleep after she did. But, this time however, it wasn't much of a treat. When she released a moan of pain, Lucifer's smile had vanished without leaving a smirk.

"Stubborn…" Lucifer said softly with a soft sigh. The memory of her clash with the Young Phoenix was very fresh in his mind. "That's very you, Princess."

"It's the first time I've seen her bedridden."

Suddenly, his worry jumped from Rias and straight to her brother. "You're not going to cry on me, aren't you?"

"…No I will not!" Sirzechs stammered, a bit upset that he did.

"I'm sure you'd still have enough tissues even if you cry buckets. I won't be surprised if they're made of gold."

"That would be inconvenient." Sighed the Crimson Satan. "I just… I never wanted to see her hurt. But without that, how will she ever grow?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Are you her brother or her father I wonder."

"My father is worse… In fact… Grayfia," he turned to the maid, exasperation easily readable on his face. "where's father?"

"Lord Gremory was present until his highness retreated to his chamber. Lady Gremory stated that he does not wish to be disturbed by anything or see anyone until her lady placate his grief, my lord."

At that, Sirzechs could only sigh. "Just what I've been fearing of… Another reason why I didn't sit next to him is because I don't want him wailing at my ears screaming 'that's my daughter he's hurting'."

Lucifer chuckled. "A doe to the family isn't she."

"She's a fortunate child. A daughter full of love." Sirzechs smiled as he looked at his resting sister, and then staring dead straight at Lucifer. "You trusted Hell, your world, to me. I trust her to you. Do keep her safe."

"If that wasn't a friendly fixture, a Phoenix would've been stripped of his immortal flames."

Sirzechs replied the smile confidently. "I have to leave now. My adjutant is probably fuming… Stay as long as you like, Lucifer. Grayfia, prepare him a chamber. Make sure he's treated well."

"…As you wish, my lord." The head maid said as she sent a couple of maids to do their former master's bidding.

"Oh, pardon me for asking, Lucifer," the Crimson Satan said just as the magic sigil began to appear beneath his shoes. "I don't mean to offend, but, you were dead… yes?"

"Hm? Oh why yes indeed." Lucifer muttered softly, yet enough to garner even Grayfia's whole attention. "Dead and kept in a dark, smelly tomb where I long the touch of a woman ever since, one such as your sister. Passionate lady she is."

"Yes of course." Sirzechs sniggered. If someone other than the King of Hell had said that, Sirzechs wouldn't had been so happy and welcoming. "Then, how exactly did you return from the dead…?"

"That I'm not so sure myself." Lucifer raised a brow. "Was living as a human boy when then died. All of a sudden I woke up and hit my head."

"A human boy?"

"Aye. Er… whatshisface… Well whoever." Lucifer scoffed. Never been adept at remembering names he didn't care. "Next moment I found myself lying in a giant crater. Perhaps I found death to be boring, with the excitement the worlds still have to offer."

"I had an inkling it was you. Quite the crater." Quite indeed. The entire Gremory castle could've sit in there like an egg inside a nest. "Well, I'll be off now. My confidant will chew me if I don't. Make yourself at home, Lucifer. Speak to the maids if you need anything at all."

"And be at home I shall. See you when I see you."

Sirzechs left in a less flashy show of crimson light. The magic circle was smaller since it was only him.

Meanwhile, Lucifer stared to glance around. Staring at Rias wouldn't wake her up. He just had to be patient with the patients. As his eyes wandered, the two jovial browns stopped at a particularly crowded bed. There were more healers there than the other, each of them sending out waves of healing energy.

The Valkyrie.

Rossweisse.

She took the brunt of Riser's assault. He said he didn't hold back at Rias, but he certainly did if compared to when he was fighting her Rook. The scene when she was beaten replayed in his mind. Her desperation, her look of horror as her barrier was broken… Lucifer winced at the unwanted recollection. It fueled his desire to deflame that bird. Yet as it was nothing more but a match and Riser was a Devil, he'd best extinguish those flames.

Nothing he could do now but wait. He couldn't heal her. Or Rias. His talent lied in destruction. Destroy and imitate, and make women fawn over him every now and then.

Sighing, he trod back to Rias' bed. Grayfia's following behind him, and she was sincerely surprised he hadn't make any comment at her or an attempt to seduce her. She's only wasn't frank about it. Maids are not meant to wear their emotions on their sleeves.

She was granted a quiet 'thanks' as she brought him a chair. "I'm surprised not everything's made of gold or diamonds here hm?"

Grayfia had nothing to add on that, and simply kept quiet.

Lucifer gently clasped Rias' hand, at the time colder than she usually was. With his thumb, he drew circles on her hand, his other hand running through his quiffed brown mane.

"…Lucifer…?"

Seeing her rouse from her brief rest, Lucifer let out a dreary sigh. "And what did I just say. Never heed my words even when you're in a dream world."

Her eyes fluttered, not yet adjusting to the lights despite it was rather soft. "Lucifer…."

"Yes, that's my name." Lucifer softly chuckled and smiled, looking at her tired eyes that reminded him of a beryl gemstone. "You did well."

Her pale lips curled upwards briefly, but she wasn't all too happy. "…I lost, didn't I?"

Lucifer took a deep breath. Bedridden and that's what she thought of first. "It's unofficial. I'd say you have the right to say 'it doesn't count'."

"I still lost, Lucifer…" Rias sighed as she struggled to get up. Lucifer readily helped her, and by helping, it meant restricting her from getting up. She obeyed after grunting. "…My first Game and I lost…"

Stubborn girl.

"As I said, it's unofficial." Several maids began to gather to cater her needs, bringing glass of water that might be from the purest body of water for all he knew.

As the maids danced around him, he continued. "Besides, who's to say you and your small family did poorly? Especially you my dear. You were against the odds. Outnumbered. Yet you brilliantly outwitted them and took all of his men— women, except that little nosy brat."

The last remark made her giggle. It's weak, a clear hint of her exhaustion, but still counted as a giggle.

Once again, he clasped her hand, this time with more sincerity as he looked into her eyes. "Believe me, Princess. Your loss, won't be remembered as much as your brilliance. Have I ever lied to you?"

Rias clutched his hands weakly as her smile, but equally earnest. "Never. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You were worried dear. Worry can muddle your judgement."

Rias finally glanced around the big room. She realized where she was as well as her servants. Immediately, her frown reappeared. "…I wish I didn't fail them… If I had been-"

"You have plenty of time mulling your defeat or how you think you failed them and now's not the time. It's time for you to be a good young lady and rest. Hm?"

"…Alright, fine…" Rias scoffed jokily, and Lucifer regained his smile. Took a while, but he finally slipped some sense in her. "…But…. how did you do it…? Riser, I mean… What did you do?"

"Easy there, love." He said, gently rubbing her arm. "Long ago, men fought with their swords. My words happen to cut as deep. Cleft anyone in two like no other steel."

He's a silver-tongued Devil, he was. Rias knew. He's her silver-tongued Devil. "…You really did save me…"

"Haven't I told you my words happen to be my bonds as well?" He smiled, and his smile was all she saw and wanted.

"Will you kis-"

The ornamented door opened briskly as a girl with the same hair color as Rias, entered the room with haste. Worry written on her youthful face. "Where's my sister?! Is she alright?!"

Her entrance raised Lucifer's eyebrow. "Is it me or all of your siblings shares a mutual fondness towards you?"

Before Rias could ask how he knew, her hearty little sister marched to her bed. Her crimson twin-tails prancing behind her like a chiffon scarf attached to dancer's arms. Except this time, it latched on her hair instead and could even act as a whip.

"Sis!" Lucifer gave her a wide berth as the girl stood beside her bed, clutching her hand as if she's on her deathbed instead. A bit hasty but, she had a nice relieved smile on her face. "You're alright… thank goodness…"

"Of course I am, Mio." Rias managed to smile sweetly and reassuringly, expertly hiding her dissatisfaction of her sister's untimely entrance.

"You also didn't have to be married to him…" Mio muttered giddily, all smile at her beloved big sister of her. Rias simply smiled at her, tightlipped, at the moment exhausted. A little bit upset. Luckily her sister was as considerate as her as Mio didn't drabble on for long.

Rias' eyes trailed onto Lucifer as if he's the player of the match. He did, just not the match she was in. "Mio, I'd like you to meet Lucifer. If you want to thank anyone, it's him. Lucifer, she's my little sister."

"N-Naruse Gremory…" Mio curtsied. "My family calls me 'Mio'."

"Lucifer. Charmed." The young-looking Devil nodded his head politely and gave her a smile as he had to anyone; simple, but amiable.

Crimson hair but cerise eyes, almost pink. Sirzechs and Rias both had their green-blues. Lucifer assumed one of their parents had the cerise.

"Pleased to meet you, Lucifer, sir…"

"Oh, please, spare me the 'sires' and 'sirs'. We're not living in the Dark Ages." A chuckle was added. He didn't want or need to sound so loathsome about honorifics; as needless as they were to him.

As he said that, the maids around them began to gather by Rossweisse's bed. Rias saw the worry suddenly growing in his eyes, and she felt odd. He was such a jolly man, and to see him in a less jolly behavior was… simply put, not right. She could only hope he had the same look when she was still unconscious.

"…You don't need my permission to go see her if you like." Rias said, softly, a bit raspy as she sunk into the duvet. "I think I'm going to sleep again…"

A thoughtful woman. Lucifer couldn't ask for more. Rubbing her hand, a silent display of gratitude, Lucifer left with a smile.

"Sorry, Mio, but I'm still too tired to talk…"

"N-no, it's fine." Mio forced a smile. She didn't want to make her sister worry about her. There's enough worry going on in this room. "I'll tell your mother and dad you're okay. They'll want to hear it – especially dad."

"…Guess I better fall asleep faster…" If she wasn't as tired, she would've rolled her eyes. But it was as she watched her sister trod down the room when she had an inkling thought; Lucifer's wit was infecting her.

And at such, the smile on her lips stayed until she then fell asleep.

* * *

"How is she?" Lucifer didn't waste any time for a chit-chat with the delightful maids of House Gremory as he stood by Rossweisse's crowded bed. Her burn scars were slowly being lifted by a peculiar ray of lights emitted by the nurses, some brown some crimson and some even black.

"She will be fine, master," one of the helper said to him, "we have mend her inner damages, and we are now treating her scars so none will be left by morning."

"I see… that's good." Lucifer said, rather curtly as he stared at the Valkyrie's face. He's not very good at dealing with apprehension and anxiety, really. The discomfort was unappreciated. Though, casting all of those aside, he wondered how many of his men would've survived had women like them were there.

"...Well, I'll leave you to your task. Take care of her well for me, will you."

He's losing his demeanor; Lucifer realized. Seeing his darlings confined to bed brought him to a certain time where he walked among his dead men. Thousands of his loyalist along with thousands of his foes, heads, limbs, spears, swords, littered all over the red wasteland like garbage. Who knew how long it took for all of them to completely decomposed.

But those people were dead, and Lucifer's not weak. He wouldn't let the past chain him.

"The room is made and ready, master." Speaking in a polite voice but still lacking decipherable emotions was the head maid standing behind him.

Lucifer turned around on his heels. The moniker 'master' still chiming in his head. A definite upgrade from their previous meetings.

"Why, thank you." He said, smiling, "But this place is quite humongous. Will it be too much for me to ask you to be my guide?"

He spotted reluctance in her eyes. She might had deceived many but not him. Still, she politely obliged, and bowed.

The journey was rather short. Grayfia didn't give him a grand tour around the mansion-slash-castle, and Lucifer's real interest lied not in the castle or its myriads of rooms, or its simple but glamorous furniture and decors, or the many columns and decorative pillars, none of the riches interest him. But the cold, vindictive head maid of the Gremory did.

He said nothing, simply keeping his eyes on the back of her head, at the white frilly headwear that accentuated her silver tresses. As they arrived upon a room, Grayfia stood by with her standard maid-like pose, and a hand presented the door.

"Your room, master."

"Mmn. Thank you dear." Lucifer nodded, but kept his silence afterwards, eyeing her eyes in a covertly manner, as if to pry open the window to her soul, the warmth she had kept barred shut for so long.

"There will come a day where you will willingly refer to me with that." He said confidently with a confidently striking smile. A smile that he knew only disgusted her. For now, at least.

"Tell me, Grayfia," Lucifer restarted. The maid would not leave until he's satisfied and he planned on capitalizing every single second they had starting from now. "what's your family name?"

"The family I serve is the House of Gremory."

"That I'm aware of. It's your full name that I asked." A smile appeared as his brown eyes intently stared at her dull greys. "Would you please tell me? I did ask nicely."

She had no other option. He's a guest, and a maid always listens to the guest. "Grayfia Lucifuge, master."

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, shoving his hands in his trousers' pockets. "Ah, Lucifuge… The Griffins. Your name does have quite a nice ring in it. What about your father. What's his name?"

"…Rofocale Lucifuge..."

"Mmmn. Good old Rolfo…" A quaint smile found itself to Lucifer's lips, wiping away its previous slyness. "Your father was a fine man. An excellent steward. Served loyally until his untimely death. My sympathies."

"I am grateful for your consideration, master." A sudden feeling arose. A feeling she had long since felt that she had thought she was immune to it. A feeling of dread and fear of the worst.

The moment she begun to crack, Lucifer cracked a smile. "What about your mother?"

"I... never knew my mother."

"I am certain you're not one to speak nonsense, Grayfia of House Lucifuge. Or did I assume wrong?"

Despite his causal tone, the dread spread. "…I apologize, master... I never had the chance to see my mother. I was told she didn't survive the moment of my birth."

"So you're Lucinda's daughter." At that very moment, the moment his words left his mouth, her eyes began to widen ever so slightly while Lucifer's smile had faded and his eyes tendered.

"We were at war back then. Against the Kingdom of Heaven, I believe. Stood by your father's side at the time of your birth. Saw and heard him wept until dawn came. The poor sod… Never been the same Rolfo I knew since then. An excellent steward still, but never the same Devil."

While there's a possibility of him lying, Grayfia couldn't make herself believe that he lied. Emotions she had bottled was starting to leak, and crevices started to shatter the tempered glass.

"You haven't trusted me yet, do you?" Gaining trust is a slow-burn process. Lucifer was well-versed in this matter, and he found no need for him to speed up the process. Eventually, it'd burn out. He had shown her he knew more than she did.

"Fair enough. I am no more than a mere stranger in your eyes."

While smiling, Lucifer saw everything she tried to hide. The turmoil going rampant inside her head. The niggling doubts and confusion, the frustration for the yearning for the truth, to understand what happened after her birth.

"…Y-you are this house's honored guest, master…"

The bottle hadn't break yet. It's cracking, but it's still holding. Dipping his head, Lucifer then said to her just before she was about to leave.

"If you ever like to hear the rest of the story, or perhaps tiny little piecemeal of it, you know the whereabouts of my room more than I do."

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

The 'guest' room, was just as he expected. A built-in bathroom, refrigerator, television, a running air conditioner, and last but not least, a kitchenette. Fancy stuffs here, more fancy stuffs there. It was a blessing his room didn't have a giant chandelier hanging on top, just waiting ominously to fall at the perfect moment.

The only thing he cared for was the bed alone. Its king size made him wonder what size was used by the owner of this castle. Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if whoever owned this place had an entire room enveloped by mattress. Rich folks buy whatever rich folks want.

Regardless, a bed this big was quite… spacious when he had it all for himself. He'd like a company—a few, perhaps.

 **{You've garnered the respect of one of this world's leaders.}**

"For God's sake-" Lucifer flinched, "are you really fond of startling me whenever you talk?"

 **{Then what am I supposed to do? Knock?}** Ddraig growled. He's mindful for Lucifer's ability to quite literally, shut him out, but a Dragon is still a Dragon. That said, it seemed his host enjoyed his nip of snide remark, as evidenced by his amused chuckle. **{…It appears I have misjudged you. Again.}**

"And misjudge me again you will." Lucifer vaguely said as he sprawled his arms on the velvety blanket, creating a mini 'angel' wings.

Unlike most of his previous host, Ddraig could decipher this one. This, 'First Devil' still remained a mystery to him, and Dragons scorned mysteries. Most of the times a mystery began by a baseless rumor, spread by fools, accepted by idiots. Dragons were no fools nor idiots.

 **{What is your ambition, Lucifer?}** Ddraig asked with genuine curiosity. **{I have aided those who believed in wealth. Some honor. But most of the time, power came above all else.}**

"Ah, power…" Lucifer hummed softly, which Ddraig had learned to understand that it was the beginning of his 'grand reveal'. "Power, power, power. Oftentimes, those with the most power hold the least grace."

Ddraig snarled. His soul might be latched in some kind godlike artifact, but his pride as a Dragon had never waned – except maybe during that time at the mountains… Never he had stooped so low.

In his defense, he's dealing with a new kind of partner; the charismatic, incredible intellect, audacious, and uttermost mastery of exploitation borderline manipulative, that not even the Red Dragon Emperor could stop himself from hailing this Devil with reverence.

Even so, he would never take an insult, even from Lucifer himself. **{It is said that Dragons are beings of power. Our flames turn flesh to ashes, melt the finest steel, and fragment the toughest of stones. What need have we for elegance or grace?!}**

Lucifer allowed a moment of silence to pass. He could lock Ddraig again in his cell by so much of a snap of his fingers, but that would mean he withdrew from the battle.

And to withdraw from a winning battle was an action carried by cowardly fools.

The silence lessened Ddraig's rage enough to fully realize that he had lost the battle, and that it was his own words that proved Lucifer's statement.

"My point, exactly." And a wisecrack to seal the win as Lucifer's well-known smile spread by his features. "Power blinds, and absolute power blinds absolutely."

 **{…}** Ddraig mulled in silence. **{…Very well… you've proven your point. If you were any other person, I would say you are weak, but you're not. That Gremory girl and all others are. You even said it yourself.}**

"You were listening back then? Drakey you snoop!"

He ignored his jest and continued, **{Let me ask you a question, what is your ambition? I'll never ask again once you gave me an answer.}**

"An answer you wanted to hear, you mean?"

 **{No. I want the truth. We are partners now. I can't read your mind.}**

"Mmmn. Seeker of truth are you?"

 **{Us Dragons value truth and honor.}**

"And I take it this 'honor' you spoke highly of, involves throwing yourself into a battle of three great armies, wreaked havoc, killed thousands of my men and perhaps more, widowed their women, orphaned their children, all due to your imprudent rivalry with another being that I suppose value truth and honor the same way as you do?"

Lucifer's jokingly muttered words struck like the same lance that pierced his heart and felled him.

Lucifer dragged a pillow for his head to rest. It was comfy. Like the intonation of his words that followed; "So. You said you want the truth? Well here it is, Ddraig the Welsh Dragon… The truth."

"I despise you. You, and your white counterpart." Lucifer allowed a few silent seconds to pass for his words to sink in deep in his scales and shattered that last bit of pride he had. "I loathe you to an extent that I will gladly give anything, spare my life, just to see you pay for their undeserved suffering."

None of his words were said with spite. They were said casually, as if he's speaking to a friend and asking how was their day.

"Fortunately, as appeasing as that is, those men and women you killed won't return. You're no good to me dead is what I meant. I only despise you as a Dragon. Therefore, as long as you see yourself as a Dragon you once were and not as my assistant you are now, I'm afraid I have to decline forming a partnership with you or consulting my plans with you."

He didn't need to see the Dragon's face to see his expressions. One thing for certain, Ddraig wasn't smiling like him.

"See? I told you; you will misjudge me again. I never lie."

And Lucifer severed their forms of communication, and quite simply, proceeded with his life by relishing in the riches of his bed. Still, it felt lonely. It's unfair that even after the whole fiasco had ended, he still had a warm mattress without anyone to share but himself.

Or so he thought, until the several knocks on the patterned door.

"In a moment!" Lucifer slid off the bed and waltzed across the lavish room as he then opened the door, ready to greet any of his dears with a smile. "Yes?"

As he saw the woman standing in front of him, he then realized his darlings were bedbound and severely beat to trot into his chamber at this time in the night. Still, she's a beauty. A motherly beauty if he only had two words to describe her appearance. Soft tender purple eyes and flaxen shoulder-length hair. She was a young noblewoman in white dress, with an ample cleavage she didn't seem to mind flaunting.

She didn't have Rias' eyes, but he did see a semblance in their hair. So he took a wild guess, "Ah, are you, perchance, Rias' sister?"

Venelana Gremory giggled lightly as she reached out her evening-gloved hand. "I'm more of her mother, I'm afraid."

"Oh how rude of me!" His eyes flickered with interest as Lucifer smoothly took her hand and kissed her knuckles, slowly rising his head to meet hers once more. "Forgive me, my lady. You look much like her."

"I was told you are not one with penchant of honorifics, Lord Lucifer. Was I told wrong?"

"Not at all, my lady. It is true. Please do call me as you wish." Lucifer said, "However, I can't assume the same for the others, otherwise that would come across as improper…"

"A gallant man." Venelana smiled. "May I?"

"Oh, by all means! 'Tis your home." Lucifer stepped aside as she walked into the bedroom. The moment she passed him, a whiff of her perfume and already it lingered in his nose and mind. "A fine home might I add."

"We are blessed with a prosperous business." She said humbly.

"Truly?" Lucifer chuckled as he shut the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, my lady?"

"I'd like to ensure that our guests are treated with apt hospitality." She said as her violet eyes danced around the room. She hardly visited the guest rooms. Being the First Lady and all, there were plenty of important matters requiring her attention, and making sure the rooms were dusted was not one of them. Even so, it appeared her maids had done a perfect job as always.

"I wish this room is to your liking, Lord Lucifer. I'd have organized better had I known my daughter's beloved man was visiting this soon."

So they knew already. Good. He could skip the awkward introductions – not that he ever had any. "Please, you've been far too courteous my lady. I don't require luxury to breathe and live, although they are always gratefully welcomed."

"Fine things are difficult to forsake once you've had a taste, no?" Lady Gremory smiled primly. "Pardon me Lord Lucifer for disturbing your time, but I'd like to personally offer you my sincerest gratitude for all the help you've given to my daughter."

It seemed she watched the Rating Game as well. Perhaps it was broadcasted for the entire resident of Hell to see for all he knew. That, and there didn't seem to be any ill will in her now that their arranged marriage was annulled.

"Ah, make no mention of it. Normally I'd suggest to think of it as my goodwill, but that wouldn't be true."

"And what would that be, Lord Lucifer?"

"I did it for her and myself. It would be rather troubling to love someone who is married to another, not to mention the disputes it would cause..." Reeling back time, that one marriage arrangement was a complete disaster. A manmade disaster that singlehandedly destroyed an entire House.

Venelana smiled thinly as she sat by the sofa at the end of the bend. "It was a messy occasion. Perhaps we, as parents… no, we were too hasty to tie our children together without their consent…" A rueful face. It was unfit for her. "But the Devils are still striving away from extinction and the Pure Bloods are dwindling that I let 'duty' over her happiness…"

"Dwindling?" Lucifer repeated as his brows furrowed. "How many lives did the war took?"

"Which war?"

And gone was his amiable attitude. "How many wars were there?"

Venelana remained silent as she studied Lucifer's stern expression and scowl, as her son's words replayed in his mind. _'He is who he is.'_

"There were two, Lord Lucifer. The Great War," the one he died in he assumed, "and the Civil War."

"A civil war…" Lucifer took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily, massaging his temples as if a sudden headache just struck. Because it did. "Can you tell me in details?"

"…I…don't find a grim story would lighten your mood, my Lord…"

"Who's fighting who and why."

Deep in her thoughts, Venelana realized that door would remain closed as long as she didn't give him what he wanted; an answer. She also had realized her mistake. Testing his sentiment towards the Devils just to see if her son said the truth had brought this upon herself.

"Long after the Great War was over, my Lord..." Venelana began, scarcely containing her overwhelming feeling of dread as she continued with all the refinement she could muster, "with the Satans dead, the descendants intended to carry their legacy and finish what they've started."

He noted her careful choice of word to address. Using 'they' instead of 'you'. She didn't want him to bear the weight of the blame and that's considerate of her, but considerate did little in shaving away the shame.

"And what would that be."

Venelana felt her lips were beginning to parch as she swallowed. "World domination, my Lord."

"Fools…" Lucifer sighed deeply and wearily as he once again rested his eyes. Like that would ease the truth. He knew listening to them would bite him in the arse and bit him in the arse it did. "What happened to them?"

She took a deep breath. If his previous cursing was any indication, it meant that he disapproved of their actions.

"As the Devils barely recovered from the losses of the Great War, we couldn't risk one without the fear of being completely wiped out. Hence, the Anti Satan faction was formed… to prevent a war that very well may be the war that brought the Devils into extinction."

She was hesitant in using the term 'Anti Satan', but she was not particularly good at 'bending' the truth.

Venelana waited for Lucifer's reply, but as there wasn't any, she went on. "The Anti Satan faction drove the Old Satan supporters back. The Great War reduced the 72 Pillars into a mere 42. It lessened to 33 after the Civil War."

When she saw his face, she felt his pain. He had the same look like her father's when the news of his second son had fallen in the Civil War.

"What happened to them."

"We… I'm afraid, I don't know for sure, my Lord."

"When exactly did this happen."

"…A few decades after the Great War. Not more than half a century."

Another heavy sigh.

"I… I'm sorry, to deliver an ill news… Lord Lucifer." She said softly as she rose from her seat. "…I'll leave you to yourself. Please make yourself at home, and if you are willing, join us for breakfast. My husband would enjoy your company."

"If you'll excuse me, my Lord."

The Devil inclined his head somberly as Lady Gremory made her leave. When the door was closed, the first he wanted the most was to shout out his irritations and lament the utter failure of him as the former leader of Hell. He wanted to break and destroy mindlessly without anything to hold him back. But he didn't. He didn't need to take anger management class.

So instead, Lucifer steadied his breath, softening slowly and attempted to find the silver lining. Any of it that even so much of a sparkle or a shimmer would do. He thought and he thought and found nothing. Their children, possibly dead, more likely hated for what they had done. Their name, sullied. Their cause, reason of partaking the war, deemed unjust.

Another sigh punched out of his throat as he whispered under his breath,

"Bollocks…. I need a bloody drink…"

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

When morning reached the Gremory Castle, Rias was greeted with a disappointing news.

"He's not in his room?"

"Afraid not, my dear." Venelana said softly to her recently sobered daughter, now distraught. She was brought to her room while she was still asleep and when the medical experts had given her the greenlight. As were the rest of her servants in their respective room.

Yet at the time, for once, they weren't the first of her worries.

"I've asked the maids and other staffs." She said, "They didn't see him or anyone exited entered his chamber until they were asked to."

"But… but why?" She used the same tone she did when they—she, told her about her engagement. Having heard of it once didn't make it any easier to take. "Why did he leave? I… I wanted to see him…"

"And he wanted to see you too. I'm sure he'll return." She assured her, grasping the hand of her crimson-haired daughter. "I'm happy that you've found a man suited for your love, Rias."

"R-really?" Her decision to steer the matter seemed to be the right choice as her daughter's eyes lit up. She reminded her of her father so much. "You mean… you approve of him…?"

Venelana smiled tenderly. "Long ago, any mother would want their children to be taken as wife by any of the Satans. Even as a mistress. My mother told me so. While I have no such interest… it seems to me… that you have reserved a special place in his heart."

A smile was creeping up to Rias' lips, but they cast a small frown in the end, much to the mother's confusion.

"Something wrong, dear?"

"…Mom… how did you… do it?" Rias looked up at her like a lost puppy. She might be biased but her daughter was adorable when she's sulky. "…I mean… with father and his… other lovers..."

"It's mistresses, dear. Lovers come and go." After correcting her, Venelana giggled. "You never expected to fall in love with a man who 'has a big room in his heart', especially after Riser, did you?"

Rias shook her head timidly. "…But… I don't know… he's… different…? I thought I could have him for myself… but he openly flirts with other women and I know Rossweisse loves him… I'm even starting to wonder if Akeno is only playing coy or if she…"

"Wants him as well?"

Her mother seemed to always knew what she's thinking. As she nodded, Rias huffed, burrowing her into the pillow as she hugged it tighter.

Another giggle left her chest, and Venelana moved closer to her moping daughter, caressing her ancestral crimson locks envied by many. "Do you know, dear, I had the same thought when I was married to your father. I often ask myself if I can I love someone who loves other women."

"…That's right, you were betrothed to father." Rias couldn't say she supported how her mother was married by her parents' choice, made worse when it's done to form an alliance between the two Houses.

"I was, but I wasn't as much as a rebel as you." She hummed, watching her daughter pouted. "I wasn't given much choice back then, dear. We were really on the brink of extinction with only a few hundred living Devils."

"Still, I gave your father a chance, and end up loving him dearly. It's why I thought your engagement would do you well and convinced your father."

Rias' pout grew deeper. "…So you were the matchmaker…"

"I was and I'm sorry my dear. I was wrong." Venelana softly tittered, brushing her crimson hair with her fingers, feeling how silky they were. She had her father's color but she had her texture. "He may love his mistress, but he loves me as well. He cares for all of his beloved that he couldn't sleep if he knew one of us was having a trouble, be it an illness, homesickness, and very rarely, fear of being forgotten. He'll make sure every single one of us went to sleep in a pleasant mood, know that they're loved, before he did."

"Oftentimes he would go out of his way, and there's a few of us that thought it was unnecessary. A bit silly…" She smiled to herself as she recounted her husband's silliness. "but that's how he shows his care for us."

She stared lovingly into her daughter's eyes. "You can't have that one special place in his heart all for yourself, true. You can try to make it your own, but there will always be other women, girls he holds as dear. It's a sacrifice you have to be willing to make if you are determined to love him, otherwise, you'll fare better not loving him at all. Jealousy is a strong force, dear."

Rias glanced at her pillow with a forlorn look. Venelana saw the conflict brewing within, but as a mother, she had done her part. It's up to her daughter to make the choice. And whichever it was, this time, she had decided to fully support her and not make the same mistake that nearly cost her daughter's happiness.

"…I think…" Rias muttered, "I think I'll give it some more time. I've… I've always enjoyed being with him… he's silly but… he's not without his good points…. even his ridiculousness that I used to find childish is starting to be… I…I don't know... likeable?"

A wide smile spread over her alluring features as Venelana finally saw Rias' flushing cheeks. "Mfufu~ so this is how you'd look like when you're in love. I never thought the day would come this soon."

"M-mother!" Good. Not only Lucifer or Akeno, but her mother just had to tease her.

"How soon can I start expecting a grandchild? Your father would love to know as well."

"No! M-mom! We're not that far yet!"

"Oh? But have you not given him your virginity?"

"WHA-?!" Rias squeaked, her beryl-tinted eyes widening with shock. "WH-WH-WHO TOLD YOU?! Was it Grayfia?! It has to be her is it?!"

By the time Rias realized a change in her mother's smile, it was when she finally realized she had been outwitted.

"So it's true. My baby girl is a woman now."

"…MOTHER!"

Never had Venelana Gremory seen her daughter's face as red that morning. The whole castle must had heard the scream that exited the room as she did. Closing the door behind her, Rias' shout was completely shut out. There's a reason why the castle's walls were made with soundproof materials. If things went well, her daughter would soon find out that peculiar reasoning.

It might not be today, or tonight, but she wouldn't push her. And she definitely wouldn't risk pushing her likely soon-to-be in-law. As cordial and good-humored he was, that Devil was the same Devil who once was the Lord of Hell.

"My lady," one of the maids stationed nearby her daughters' room approached her, bowing courteously. "we've found master Lucifer."

"A pleasant news. Where might he be?"

For a reason, the stoic head maid looked perplexed.

"He's… Master Lucifer was back in his room, my lady."

"He's returned? Nobody noticed?"

Her silver braids sway lightly as Grayfia shook her head. "None, my lady. The doors are still locked and there's no cuts in the barriers."

Which meant anyone but those with the Gremory sigil could leave and enter. So how did he? Nonetheless, despite the faith she had in him, he still remained a mystery.

"Then… where is he now?"

"In-"

All eyes turned upon the suited man nonchalantly walking down the hallway, right towards them. "Ah! My lady!" He greeted with a beaming smile and eyes, though, he was still quite a distance away. About thirty feet away actually, and his pearly whites appeared tiny to them at such distance.

Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Jolly good morning to you my lady." So Lucifer repeated for her, this time in a comfortable distance as thin and odorless black smokes danced around him, sizzling into the cool air of the hallway.

Through all her life living as Madame of Extinction and now as the First Lady of Gremory, she had never seen a Devil crossed thirty feet faster than she could blink without exuding an insane amount of demonic power, and thought of it as if he had just walked the entire way.

"L-Lord Lucifer…? You're… here?"

"Yes! Indeed, I am here." Lucifer said giddily. His mood certainly had taken a boost since the past hours. A visit to his friendly Barkeeper was all it took. "I was there—well truthfully I was... kind of lost. But now I am here… This… is where the Princess' chamber is located… isn't it…?"

If she wasn't as astonished she would had laughed at his little joke, or honest mistake. Maybe not a full-blown like her husband would do, but she'd giggle. This case, however, there's no amusement but marvel in her violet eyes.

Venelana looked past his broad shoulder, at the very same spot of the red carpet where he stood not a moment ago, and back to him again.

"How did you…?"

The Devil raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "It was quite a long walk lady Venelana. It would be rude of me to keep you waiting just so I can give you a proper greeting, wouldn't it?"

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

"We're here." Griselda Quarta said to her subordinates as their ride braked to a complete stop. One of them was, at the moment, fast asleep on the seat beside her, her head resting on her shoulder, and her drool threating to spill off her lips.

"Hey, Irina."

With a "gentle" nudge, the chestnut-haired girl woke up with a startled yelp. "Huh… wha…?"

"Wake up. We've arrived." Griselda said again as their driver opened the door next to her. "Ready your gears and don't let go of the robes. Xenovia, have you make sure your weapon is completely covered?"

"Yes ma'am." Said the white cloaked girl standing by their chauffeur. She was on the front seat after winning a classic game of rock-paper-scissor with the other girl. She was fully awake as well, unlike Irina who sluggishly exited the cozy, AC-powered vehicle.

Stepping out, Griselda took in the view of Kuoh City's peaceful environments, where there were no skyscrapers and the roads were mostly empty of vehicles. It's not a large town where people had to hustle when they walk. People travelled lightly, enjoying the sight, smiling to other strangers. Such a sight was perhaps no longer to be seen in Rome.

But the peaceful city was the territory of their enemy, and they were not here as tourists.

Not long after their arrival, their car took off. Its departure earned a moan of complaint from Irina.

"Aaaww…. Why can't he drive us all the way to the motel…?"

"We can't get there by car." Xenovia answered for Griselda, "But… ma'am, isn't there any place to say other than that?"

"Unfortunately, no." She said as they began their walk. "It's the only place free of their influence. Purchasing a house is not possible either."

The Devils didn't just own the property. They had everything working for them. From the suppliers to the vendors and even some of the buyers. It's not unusual to find this city blacklisted by several experienced exorcists, especially after what befell the priests they had sent.

Even Griselda refrained from heading here unless it's under extreme condition.

A condition which was fulfilled by a mandate from the Kingdom of Heaven.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hello again. Thanks for reading.**

 **Poor Ddraig. My editor hated me for that bit. Stopped when Venelana entered though, and smoothened by Griselda's entrance.**

 **Not much to say, not much to explain. You're all intelligent readers, I'm sure you get it.**

 **Thank you for the supports. The reviews I got for the last chapter have been very heartwarming and encouraging. I'm sorry to have complained, but sometimes, I just can't help it. Will try to keep myself from moaning for reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the read. Have a nice day, and see you next time.**

 **And, if you'd like to have a chat, discussions or just plain nonsense, not just with me but other fun folks, here's a discord server for all your worldly DxD needs:**

discord. gg/xEApPAS


	18. Outcast

**Thank you very much for the reviews in the last chapter. It's very kind of you considering I was being bitchy :d**

 **Nonetheless, I won't rant about it. I promise. It's clear to me you all enjoyed the lore-expansion and many other stuffs. I hope the story can keep you interested in the future chapters. Thank you for the follows and favorites as well! It's hard to believe I nearly have 1k followers.**

 **Alright, enough thanks. You're here to read not to be thanked.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XVII**

 **||Outcast||**

* * *

"You sure this is the place?"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure of it!" Irina insisted. She had visited this house many times since she was a child and she had never once forgotten. She remembered all of its details, its plants and small trees adorning the front yard where she used to play around.

The Hyoudou residence. The nostalgia was flushing in, resulting a wide smile.

Their sister, Griselda Quarta, observed the house's name plate. "It says 'Kawamura'. Irina, are you sure you didn't mistake it? It's been long since you're here."

"No! I'm 100% positive this is it."

"Umm... can I... can I help you...?"

The sister and the cloaked girls all turned around to see an understandably confused and scared lady. In her hand was an umbrella and the other a bag of groceries.

Irina took the front. "Excuse me!" She said cheerily. She might had been overseas for more than a decade, but her Japanese was still fluent. "But do you know who lives here?"

The housewife, still wary, replied with much caution. "...Um... are you by chance, tax collectors?"

"Huh? No?"

"Oh thank goodness." The housewife sighed in relief, and continued in a much lighter mood. "Then if that's the case, my family lives here. Is there anything I can do to help?"

She was smiling, but Irina wasn't anymore. "Huh... what do you mean? Oh! Then do you know the Hyoudous? Can you tell me where they are?"

"The Hyoudous...? Ah, you mean the family that lived here before?"

The realization dawned on her slowly. "...Wh..what?"

Xenovia and Griselda both looked at each other, worried for their companion.

"Yes, we bought it from them around a month ago. It was unusually cheap. My husband initially wanted to pay more, but they refused, so I asked them why..." When the lady frowned sadly, Irina felt her legs were losing strength. "They said their son passed away not long before. It might be why they left somewhere else... It was a very tragic story. They seem like good people too."

Irina stared at the lady in numbing shock. The ground seemed to crumble into pieces beneath her, plunging her deep into a deep cold ocean she had never thought was there before.

Griselda was very worried now. Irina had always known to be the cheerful kind. For her not to speak a single word couldn't mean anything good. Even Xenovia was staring at her, at lost on what she should do next.

"Oh... did you perhaps, know of them? If so, I apologize to bring such a horrible news... And my condolences."

When she saw Irina's shoulders shaking, Griselda stepped in. "We thank you for your time and help." She smiled politely, and her beauty didn't fail to charm the housewife as she visibly stuttered to reply. "We'll be on our way. Come, Irina."

"O-oh! Alright then... take care." The lady smiled back and entered the gates of her house, sparing a single glance at the group of three walking away.

Xenovia, perplexed, could only stare and watch as Griselda pulled her partner into her hug. It was the first time she saw her weep that hard.

But duties are still duties. "We should get moving..." she said, "At least get back to the motel." A suburban area wasn't the best place to be when they wanted to lay low. More so when the Devils owned this area.

As much as she would like to let her girl grief, she's right. "Irina, dear, we should head back. It's not safe here."

"He was my best friend..." Trembling, her muffled cry barely slipped out Griselda's robe. "Why did he die?! Why didn't I know sooner?!"

"There's no way you could've known. We're terribly sorry for your loss, Irina, but we can't stay here."

Irina pushed herself off her. Her cheeks flushed. Anger and sadness was one terrible brew. It exhausted her like nothing else.

The walk back was quiet.

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

"My mother approved of you. She is kind, but, she met you and she already likes you? How did you do that?"

"I got _you_ to fall in love with me the very day we met, Princess. Yet you still doubt my charm?"

Rias pouted, before breaking to a smile as she giggled.

At one fuming afternoon, Lucifer lied indolently by the same bed he shared with his dear crimson-haired Gremory, now more smitten at him than ever after his deeds. She was an excellent lady with an excellent figure. An excellent taste for cuisine, although a peculiar taste for… collectibles. Not all girls had a fancy paper fan or an antic sword complete with its scabbard set on display in her own bedroom.

"I've never asked before, Princess. Where do you get those objects?"

Rias guided her eyes at the cupboard across the room. "You mean my collections?" As he gave an acknowledging hum, a soft smile splayed on her lips as she continued. Not often she got the chance talk about her hobby. "I got them from various places in here. Souvenirs from places I've been."

"You must've traveled around quite amount of times. Interesting places?"

"Mmmn, very. Those knives and wooden comb there are from Kyoto." Rias tightened her hug around his chest. "It's a beautiful city. I want to revisit it again this summer. You weren't with me back then."

Lucifer glanced down at his chest, at her head and just the tip of her pretty nose peeking out. Giving compliments were nothing new that Lucifer enjoyed on doing, but receiving them? It's like receiving a small yet thoughtful present.

"Crafty with your words aren't you? You silver-tongued Devil you."

Rias giggled. "Your fault."

Her giggle grew into playful laughter as Lucifer abruptly squeezed her belly and nuzzled his face into her flock of hair. She grabbed a hold of his arms, feeling their muscles and their sweats as she desperately tried to free herself from his evil, laughter-inducing clutches.

After a brief time of their little tussle, they were positioned in the same way they were just a few moments ago. Him on top, her below. Fingers linked. Eyes looking into one another with adoration. Both smiling without a care to the world.

Her smile gradually grew softer and timid as his spirited brown eyes glided over hers. Past her rosy cheeks and her parted lips. Past her chin and down to the bruises on her neck and chest. His eventually reached her enviable breasts and her pink buds. She would be surprised if she didn't count at least eight of his love-bites, and that's not counting her stomach and thighs.

Then his eyes swept over to hers again, and Rias could see and feel the warmth of those brown irises.

"You're gorgeous." He said, as then came his questioning look complete with a cheeky smirk. "Are you aware of that?"

She thought she had become accustomed to his trifling teases. She was wrong. Her cheeks still felt as warm and her bashful smile still broke through her best effort.

His smile widened and reached his eyes. "So gorgeous even with these hickeys. A few more wouldn't hurt, would it?"

As he snuggled down to ravish her neck that she had lost count, Rias' giggled and cradled his head. "Lucifer! I can't cover all of them with makeup!" She said in feign protest, all in her giggly breathing. Her moan escaped her mouth not long after as Lucifer planted another bruise on her smooth skin.

The time he was done and drew his head back up, her speech had become breathy. "Nnh… you're too good with your lips…"

"Practice kept it sharp."

Rias threw a mocking stare, narrowing her eyes. "Oh? And my lips are just a grindstone?"

"Delightful sparring partner, if you will."

Her smile spread again as they shared kisses full of giggles and chuckles. Her arms reached around his neck as her hands grasped his brown mane, lovingly messing his quiffed hairstyle. She had never understood why couples in movies would always move their head while they kissed, but now she knew why. He only had a pair of lips and they couldn't cover every part of her lips at once.

In due time, her breathing became frayed and coarse by desire. She felt the fire swelling in her chest and the little jolts coursing through her body. Her thighs rubbed against each other, the fluids trickling and seeping into the mattress. By the time their lips parted, she longed for him and his deft touches yet again.

Instead he drew away from her, and she was like a kitten who had suddenly lost the warmth of her mother. "...What... why?"

She had thought it was a punishment for her for neglecting him. But Lucifer should understand that. She was tired from all the exercises, and... she didn't to grow too close to him had she lost.

Rias was about to ask him to confirm her thought, but as her lust faded like a candle, she looked at him, and found he was staring at... a wall? No, his gaze seemed to go beyond that wall. For the first time, she saw the anger in his face. She saw his lips pressed tightly and his brown irises flashing those flickering blue flames.

Desires turned into worry. "Lucifer?"

As usual, he was quick to douse his anger, and was smiling at her once again. "What do you say if we head out for a walk?"

Now she was all but confused. "A walk?"

"Yes." He said simply, sliding off the bed and already dressed in his long-sleeved white shirt and trousers in just a blink. "You might want to meet these people as well."

If he was any other man she would likely be offended, take it as an excuse to refuse her and her advances, but this man is Lucifer. He knew more than she knew, she knew at least that much.

"These people? What do you mean? Who are they?"

"Not sure myself, but the holy folks most likely. Quite the strong ones, perhaps." Then their presence dimmed, slowly and slowly like a dying candle… but it's still there. Like the red tip of a candle's wick, leaving trails of smoke until it completely died out. Except, it never did. It was faint, but Lucifer sensed it moving. "Better hurry up Princess. They're cloaked."

Albeit confused, and sweaty, Rias went with her better judgment and propped herself off the bed. They would need to change the sheets later on. A damp bed isn't as comfortable.

Hence, she readied herself, using a little bit of wind magic to dry her body off her sweat and several perfume to hopefully coax the lewd scent. She headed to her dresser. Used to him seeing her naked body, and she did appreciate his leering gaze whenever she took her clothes, be it wearing them or taking them off.

She would play cutesy normally, but she didn't want to keep him waiting. And if he was right – which he usually is – the quicker they are, the better.

"Okay." Rias said, fluffing her hair from the neckline of her spring-themed outfit. Easy for the eyes but stunning nonetheless. "Where to?"

Lucifer paused for a while, his eyes tracing the ceiling as if there were hints there.

Surprisingly, to Rias, he seemed to find those hints as he said with his usual confidence, "The park."

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

It was bad enough that their place of staying was located at a rowdy district. Their cloaks and Xenovia's wrapped weapon would attract more than just unwanted attention and questioning looks, but as it was the only motel without the Devil's influences, they had no other option. If bad gone to worse, they could simply claim they were cosplayers – but that meant lying, and Griselda would chew them out for it.

The church trios set forth to their guesthouse, making little to no eye contact and maintaining none as they passed a quiet park. It was Sunday, but it might be a little too scorching for kids to get out and play. Summer was coming, after all.

There was something unexplainably eerie walking through a park where there was nobody else. Not a soult but theirs, and whoever saw them would pay additional attention to them compared to where there were people bustling about.

For example, the couple walking in front of them.

One was a foreign man in a white dress shirt. Long-sleeved. Holding his hand and tittering was a beautiful and foreign young woman with gorgeous crimson locks. A Devil.

Their faces were shadowed by the hood of their cloak, but Griselda could sense their uneasiness surfacing. Coming into contact with a Devil this soon was the least preferred scenario.

"Stay calm." She whispered, "Look around the park."

Her disciples mentally nodded. Irina naturally pointed at a nearby pond, with ducks. White ducks swimming along their yellow ducklings. Normally, she would had squeed at how cute and fluffy they were, for they were cute and fluffy, and yellow. But after finding out the death of her childhood friend? Staying cheerful was rather difficult.

The couple seemingly took interest at the bathing ducks, and they passed them without ever raising the suspicion of the female Devil. There was an odd glance due to what they're wearing, but other than that, it seemed they had avoided a trouble for now.

"You know, Princess, what's funny is that we just passed it." The man said in discernible English, in a voice casual enough but loud enough that the trio couldn't help but overheard.

"It?"

"Yes." He confirmed, "Isn't this part of the city is your tract of land? I don't recall you ever saying you allow micks wander around in broad daylight."

"Micks…?" Rias was a multilingual Devil, but slangs weren't listed in her vocabulary yet.

"Catholics, Princess." Lucifer smiled as he meaningfully directed his eyes at the three cloaked figures, who had noticeably slowed their walking pace. "Roman Catholics, to be as precise. One so saintly as well."

Rias caught up.

"Xenovia! Don't!"

And the moment she did, one of the three threw away her cloak and had wielded her oversized sword. A Holy Sword that rattled Rias to her bones, rendering her unable from moving the moment she lunged at her.

Lucifer, however, was unaffected by ostentatious weaponry. Pointing a finger, he let loose of a highly concentrated demonic power that was smaller than a red bean. Same color too. Xenovia dodged by stepping to her side by judging the direction of his finger. She failed to do the same as his shot switched direction and pierced through her calf.

Rias gasped as Xenovia winced, falling down into the dirt path chest first.

He knew the other young girl was antsy. He could see it in her violet eyes - they remind him of Akeno's, except for their liveliness and of course, the resentment. Her eyes were practically flaring with hate.

"Get away from her!"

"Stay, Irina."

Upon closer inspection, Lucifer noticed their… questionable attire. "Why, I know it's sweltering, but isn't it a bit too brazen to wear swimsuits in public?" He muttered, amused, keeping watch at the other two as he approached the blue-haired one. Not so she didn't do anything stupid, but so she did do something stupid. Such as what she did earlier.

"Good day, miss... Whosit of Whocares." Lucifer greeted with a friendly smile while Rias stayed behind. The close proximity of an actual Holy Sword was too much for her to stand.

Understandably, they didn't reply. And the girl on the ground only let out a grunt and a dagger of a glare, feebly trying to grasp her large blue sword. Impressive, considering her right leg's muscle just got torn apart.

Still, must they be so rude?

Well, fine for him. Two could play the game. Better yet, he had no obligation of holding back. Neither of these girls was a Devil.

Lucifer was not a fan of swords or sharp stuffs, but he was a fan of irony. He toyed a little with gravity to make her sword fly instead. Their eyes shifted on the flying obsidian sword as Lucifer played it like a puppeteer, making it dance and spin on the air as though it had a mind of its own. All while pressuring her to be friendlier with the dirt. He could keep his hands clean this way.

"You know, I don't peculiarly fond of churches… Their sermons. It's unbearably long." He smiled, bragging his perfect pearly whites. "Thus why, you lasses have exactly five... nah, three minutes to save her life."

That sentence alone changed the air. Their expression darkened, and the terror on their faces was raw. It was so very humane of them. Faced with the unexpected or unnatural, and fear was their go-to state of feeling.

"Unless, you want to do the interrogation instead Princess?"

Rias shook her head. In the moment she was trying to stop herself from shaking. Everything happened so fast. The chill in her bones hadn't yet subsided, and she was spiting herself for being caught so blatantly off-guard. If Lucifer wasn't there... she rather not imagined what would happen then.

"More amusement for me then." Lucifer sniggered. "As I am certain you have your own… 'holy' busyness to attend to… shall we?" He checked his wristwatch as the sword hovered right above the girl's back, pointing downwards like a blade of a guillotine. "So. Two minutes. Starting from… now."

Like the hand of a clock, the sword began to move clockwise by each second.

Threatened with the execution of her child, Griselda hadn't yet falter. "Are you the overseer of this city?"

"Dear sister, that's not how this works. I ask, you answer. Rather simple procedures, really..." He said, politely. "Also, your time seems to be running short. Not yours, hers. But yours too once hers did." His eyes landed at the girl with the chestnut hair. "And possibly hers."

Irina clenched her teeth as the string wrapped around her arm changed into a Japanese sword.

Lucifer simply cast a smile, thinking nothing of her failed attempt at intimidation. "Since you weren't aware of the rule, I'll be kind and reel back." The Holy Sword turned counter-clockwise to its original starting position; pointing at Xenovia's back. Now that he had established the rule, Lucifer restarted again. "Let's start from your names."

Griselda considered her options, and internally grimaced at the lack of choices. This was botched. How couldn't she sense he was a Devil? Xenovia's life was in danger because of her own rashness, but also because of her blunder. No choice but to obey.

"I am Griselda Quarta. These are my helpers, Irina and Xenovia." She said, her green eyes remained steeled. Not often she stole a glance at the bleeding girl, at the time, paralyzed and pressed to the ground.

"Ahh… Griselda? Italian or Germanic?"

He was fooling around to let the time ticks. "Let her go." She demanded, calmly. "I'll answer everything you want."

She's beautiful; Lucifer wouldn't deny it. That black nun-cowl of hers perhaps hid more for his eyes desired. But she's no Devil. A human woman. And Lucifer had little time to spare for humans and their wants. Especially humans who didn't listen when they should.

Xenovia screamed as the sword slashed her back, ripping a portion of her black battle suit as the color red began to spread. A shallow cut and nothing to be worried about, but enough to sharpen his point.

"Don't bend the rules, sister. That's our job." Lucifer chuckled. He still smiled, but his eyes were no longer smiling. "What order are you from. Order of the Christ? Templar? Hospitaller perhaps? Or are there any recent ones since I last checked? You religious folks love making new cults every now and then don't you."

Even Rias was no less surprised by his deductions and his knowledge regarding the religious orders that was founded roughly a millennium ago, some years after the Great War occurred. His daringness impressed and conceivably frightened her. Whoever those people were, they weren't ordinary people. Ordinary people doesn't carry Holy Swords on their back. And yet, Lucifer was unaffected.

None of the girls answered. They just stared at their blue-haired companion whimpering in pain, and that did not appease Lucifer.

"Somehow, I haven't made it clear enough. Did I speak to fast? Do I have to pick a verb from the good book so you can understand what I said?" The evil glint in his eyes indicated his patience was running low, and for once, Lucifer hoped they stalled long enough for him to take a drastic measure. "Now if you could stop wasting my time... that would be very much appreciated."

"We are from Vatican City. We are sent here to retrieve what's been stolen." Griselda told him. Her blue eyes remained cold and distant, but she couldn't hide the fear lingering within. Not from him. Not from The Devil. "They are only my aides and apprentice. Let them go, and-"

"Careful there." Lucifer warned casually, "She's already bleeding once because of your demands. I ask, you answer, remember?"

Griselda pressed her lips tightly.

"Good." He smiled. "What were stolen?"

"Holy Swords."

Lucifer quirked his eyebrow tauntingly, as if mocking her. "Holy Swords? Plural? They're stolen? Are you sure you didn't give them away for charities? How many were stolen?"

"Three."

"Three? Three legendary swords were stolen... A girl lunged at a Devil without reasoning... Is it me, or you church people lacks competency?"

Griselda didn't miss the veiled threat. "Do forgive her impetuousness. She's still young, her emotions often get the best of her."

"Alright."

He let go of his hold on the sword and allowed gravity to do the rest.

"XENOVIA!"

Before Irina could rush in to help her friend, Griselda held her by her shoulder - much to Lucifer's disappointment as Durrandal stabbed the ground. If he killed her then he'd have no advantage over these two people. Still, it made their hearts skipped a beat. Wise, careful humans are boring humans.

But her reaction triggered a chain reaction as Rias had fired a shot of her power of destruction. She missed by purpose, letting it skim past her and destroying a row of trees in the process, but it was an effective warning shot nonetheless.

Lucifer smiled as Rias stepped next to him. Her face cold and dead serious. "If you agree to explain as clear as possible why you are here in this city, I will let her go."

Lucifer paused. "What?!"

"Please trust me on this."

Ah. Lucifer saw her sly intent through her eyes – the windows of the soul as told by the trusted bartender.

"No." he said, surprising her yet again. "I apologize to disappoint you, Princess."

The air was no longer peaceful and tranquil. It was intoxicating. Their lungs tightened, and they felt as if they're slowly being strangled by thick smoke. Griselda stood resolute, unaffected by his small spell. But not from the suffocation of her children. She watched in horror as Irina and Xenovia began to choke, hands around their neck, gasping for air as they keeled over.

They were distraught, looking at her for help, and she was powerless. "What are you doing?! Enough of this! What else do you want to know?!"

Like a desperate mother begging the lives of her children. "Your faithful children attacked us. Twice might I add. Both when neither of them are in the position to do so."

"No!" Rias raised her voice, a bit strained as she didn't want to. Not when it's him. But this city was her territory to control. As he looked at her, her resolution nearly falter. He was scowling thinly, but the ire in his eyes were terrifying. Just how spiteful he was to the Church? "Let them go!"

"Why?" Lucifer seethed. Deep purple flames blazed in his eyes; a beautiful sight but not in this scenario. "They intended to hurt you, Rias. Twice."

It was sweet of him, but Rias was determined. "And they failed. Both times, thanks to you." She said clearly, intending to remind the fools who attacked her of their failures. It would be waste to miss a chance of twisting the knives.

Still, love him or not, hate them or not, she couldn't let these important people die. "You can't kill them. They're guests of this city. This isn't worth risking a war."

"Then they shouldn't have sent these jokers to begin with, don't they."

As they debated, Irina and Xenovia were getting paler and paler.

"Please! Spare them!"

"You've had your chance, sister."

Rias grasped his hand, retaking his attention to her. "Please."

At her soft plea, Lucifer sighed deeply, and nodded. Both Irina and Xenovia breathed sharply, coughing, desperate to breathe.

Rias smiled.

Her eyes then met Griselda's, holding her gaze firm, but with assurance. "Sister Griselda. Had you been any less than who you are, I'd have you and your subordinates executed. Regardless of your reasoning and position, you're crossing a Devil's territory. Not informing its overseer prior to your visit was very unwise."

Griselda fixed her posture. That man had broken her stoic façade and nearly broke her. She had never felt so hopeless, not in front of her children. Despite so, she'd keep the grace and honor she had left.

"I understand, and I apologize." She said, as calmly as she could despite her rapidly beating heart. It was only their first day of their task and she nearly lost two of her aides and herself. "Our mission is a sensitive matter and I'd rather meet the overseer myself than sending an envoy."

"Sensitive enough that you're forced to travel all the way here from Vatican City?"

"Yes, my lady. It's not meant to be shared in an open space such as this park."

Rias considered the proposal, mentally weighing the choices.

She stole a glance at the man beside her. It was clear to her that Lucifer was in a foul mood. His eyes were glued at Griselda like a lion to a sheep. He was practically butchering her in his mind.

"Very well." Rias sighed, hoping that her decision could help Lucifer calming down as well. "We'll head to my school and continue our discussion there. Meanwhile, your subordinates can be taken care by my servant. I promise you no harm will come to them."

Irina and Xenovia finally regained the strength and composure needed to lift themselves off the ground. Irina was clearly distressed, but Xenovia still had some fight in her despite she was limping and wincing from her leg wound.

"...Treated by a Devil...? I'd rather di-"

"Mind your tongue, Xenovia. We are not here to make enemies. And I will not have you die from your own folly." Griselda reminded her thickheaded companion with a harsh tone. "Pardon me, my lady. Your offer is very generous. You have our utmost gratitude."

Rias nodded briefly, before turning to him. "Lucifer? Since she's injured and our school is still a bit far from here, and seeing that I can't use my magic circle to bring them... can you please...?"

"Transporting those who tried to have you killed... That's a lot to ask, Princess." Lucifer muttered bitterly. But as Rias puppy-eyed, he only sighed, and said; "The things I do for love." as he tore up a portal from thin air, connecting the park and the dimly lit room otherwise known as the Occult Research Club's clubroom.

All while Griselda felt failure gnawing her, and dread's claws slithering around her neck. She didn't mishear, but she had mistaken him as a mere human with magical capabilities. Now she realized how horribly mistaken she was, and the gravity of the danger she herself, had led the two girls into.

She was a renowned exorcist, but no Demons or any spawns of Hell she had faced held the name 'Lucifer'.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Lucifer stood by a wall near the exit, far from the center of the clubroom, which was where Rias held a discussion with the sister. Watching her from a distance was enough to brew his ire, let alone being sat near her.

Stood next to him was Rossweisse, who had brought Asia along with her. He was told she had moved to another apartment, large and spacious enough for her and Asia. The girl was at the moment, nursing the blue-haired hothead at another couch.

"...To be nursed by a Devil... and one who is a Witch..."

"Xenovia. How many warnings do you need to keep your mouth from spewing needless words?"

She gritted her teeth, and quieted down. A pity. Lucifer was waiting for a reason to bring judgement down upon the ungrateful brat. But Koneko was with her, quietly eating a cake, keeping watch. While Kiba stood behind Rias' and Akeno's seat, looking uncharacteristically vindictive.

Meanwhile, Rossweisse struggled to come up with any topics to talk about, and Lucifer seemed too enraptured with the sister. In her struggle, she realized he was the one to always start the talk. If she wasn't so shy, perhaps she could have thought of something...

"Why is Griselda Quarta here...?"

"You knew her?"

"...I read from books... it's said she's a famous female exorcist."

His expression darkened. All the more fuel for his burning ire.

Rossweisse didn't catch that, though. "What do they come here for, Lucifer?"

"Lost swords." Lucifer scoffed disdainfully. "Something of the sort."

"Oh..." Rossweisse then glanced at Asia, presently healing a girl's leg. "Was there... a fight?"

He scowled. "Bloody brats leapt at her with their swords." Anger was practically boiling in his words. "I'd have them killed there right then." But this was Rias' territory, not his. And Lucifer was not a childish Devil.

Worry filled her. "Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. A tad vexed, perhaps." He smiled at her, but then it was gone. "Do you want to know something, Rosie?" He suddenly spoke up, but without looking at her. His stern eyes remained at the veiled lady.

"...Yes?"

"I'm wondering about many things at the moment." His tone was not his usual tone. It lacked the playfulness and the charm. It was almost if he was someone else. "I never liked brooding about my past. But now I don't know if know what my past is."

"...What do you mean?"

"For example. A name. Buné."

Rossweisse creased her eyebrows. That name rang a bell. "...Buné... I think I've heard of it before..." She thought harder, and her eyes lit up as she remembered. "Wasn't that the name of the province where we were training?" Well, excluding him.

"Yes." Lucifer replied. "He died in the battle at Ruins of Apostolis. Her mother told me that."

"Lady Venelana?"

Lucifer nodded. "He was one of my generals. Buné the Dragontamer. He was ambushed by the Fallen Angels at the Ruins of Apostolis. He fought and he won. His men lived but he died."

"And I couldn't remember. Not until Lady Venelana told me. He served under my name and fought for me and died for me. And I couldn't remember his name. A province is chosen in honor of his deeds during the Great War. Hearing its name caused a spark, but I didn't bother to stop and try to remember. I waved it all off."

She finally grasped the pain in his eyes and the frown on his lips. "Lucifer..."

He finally looked at her. "Don't it make you wonder what else did I forget? Who else did I forget? Why can I not remember everything?"

Sometimes she forgot she was in love with a Lucifer. She was reminded of that fact again today. "...It's been long years, Lucifer... Centuries, even... You've lived as humans, lived their life, and for a long time too... It's not your fault."

Lucifer sighed. Kicking himself was pointless. That, he knew. "Very well." He said, "Let's say it's not. Then what about the Civil War?"

Rossweisse had heard of it before. "Oma told me about it once... It was um... horrible."

"Horrible is it?" Lucifer chuckled. "Nine Houses were rendered extinct. Murdered by Devils. 'Horrible'? Tragedy, more like."

She wished she could do something. She wanted to do more than just listen, but she didn't know how. It aggravated her as he seemed to know many ways to lift her spirits.

"Nine families became extinct, because of my decision to listen to my people's demand that is to take Heaven. A decision that was made many years before. The very decision that killed Buné and others whose names I still can't remember."

"Heaven didn't shut their gates for them. I was the only one chosen to be exiled, but they chose to leave and follow me instead. They shed their wings in exchange for a bat's." Her heart churned as his voice shook lightly. "When my own brothers decided to banish me, they became my brothers. My sisters. And I killed them."

He then smiled at the irony. "And I can't even remember their names."

"Lucifer..." Rossweisse felt her heart shattered as she saw the redness in his eyes, how his brown irises began to gloss. She grew even more frustrated at herself. She loved him, yet she didn't know how to comfort him. Her own tears began to well, because after all the studies, the training she received, she was still a girl who knew nothing.

It only took him a few seconds to compose himself. Not a single tear was dropped. Not in front of his girls and especially not in from of the exorcist. Or sister. Whatever. He never showed his weakness in front of his enemies or potential enemies. Not unless it was a part of a gambit.

He smirked, recalling the times him and his armies had made complete fool of Heaven's and Grigori's best generals. The look on their faces must had been priceless. Shame he was busy winning at another battle.

Nonetheless, talking surprisingly lifted a bit of his burden and his ire. "Thank you, Rosie." Lucifer said, his voice reverting to its charismatic tone as he turned his head, only to find the girl's head was hanging down bitterly, her shoulders stiff.

He heard sniffles too. Something wasn't right. "Rosie?"

"I'm sorry..."

Before he could reach her shoulder, she jerked away and stormed out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Everyone who was there turned for a look, and they only found a dumbfounded Devil in white dress shirt, staring incredulously at the open door.

"I'll go see her." Lucifer said to Rias, and he stamped out of the room, searching for the Valkyrie as he closed the door behind him.

He didn't have to look far, however. She was some steps away from the clubroom, leaning against the wall and sniffling to the sleeves of her violet business suit for whatever reason. Lucifer still wondered why she was dressed so formally, but that wasn't the matter at hand.

"What's wrong dear?" Lucifer approached her, gently holding her shoulders. Just in case she scampered again. "Tell me. Was my sob story too sobby?"

His little joke didn't help much. She was still saying nothing, hiding her face as she shook her head.

"What then? You helped me earlier. Let me return the favor."

"Help...? I didn't do anything..."

"Oh but you did, Rosie. You listened." Lucifer chuckled, wrapped his arms around her and cradled her head. "Hush now dear. What's the matter? Hm? Did I upset you?"

She was moping at herself for being unable to comfort him when he needed it, and now she was in his chest again, being comforted by the man himself. Gods she hated herself much too often. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"What's that?"

"...I haven't done anything for you." She sobbed, "Rias must've... you..." She couldn't even make up sentences properly, and it only driven her frustration to the point she pushed herself away from him. "I'm useless. Why do you like me?"

"Useless? You?" Lucifer snorted, "You're not a tool, dear. And haven't we had a conversation about this before? Specifically, in your apartment?"

"That doesn't change anything..." Rossweisse muttered, "I'm not perfect, Lucifer."

"If I want perfect I'd date a mirror." He laughed, trying to lift up the mood as he stepped to her side. He felt the wall pressing against his back. "You're a sweet girl, Rosie. Smart, clearly. You're a teacher. Your students like you. You're afraid to disappoint your mother but it shows that you love her. You're amusing when drunk too."

Rossweisse shot a glance at him, glaring with her tear-stained eyes.

Lucifer chuckled lightly at the oh-so-intimidating glower. "You're unconfident. Somehow, you keep finding faults in yourself. Faults that I can't see that I'm starting to think they're just your imaginations."

"Imaginations...? I couldn't do anything to help you!"

"But you did, didn't you?"

Rossweisse froze, and finally had gathered enough to look up at him, letting him see her enflamed eyes and her northern irises.

He chuckled, smiling broadly as he drew distance to cup her face, and wiped the trails of her tears with his thumbs. "See? Like I said. Your imagination."

They stared at each other, him smiling and hers a look of stark confusion, wonder, and many other feelings still wrestling in her mind. Rossweisse muffled something when Lucifer squished her cheeks, much to his amusement.

Her gaze fell to his smiling lips... and her heart raced wildly. She loved him and she wanted him to kiss her. No, she wanted to kiss him.

"Now why don't we head back inside, hm? It's bloody blistering out here... Summer is coming."

Rossweisse froze as he let go of her, already tracking back to the clubroom. Her plea for him to stay a while longer was inch close on getting out of her mouth, but as she reeled back, thinking about everything he had done, the time he had given to her, she supposed it was enough for her.

"What're you doing standing there? Let's get-"

"NO!"

They both snapped at the door. That was Rias' voice. Without a word, the two made haste getting back inside. Lucifer practically slammed the door open, the hardly restrained rage in him searing. He would be more than happy to oblige the church ladies' recklessness.

But instead of a fight, he was instead welcomed by the sight of an enraged Rias, already on her feet. Meanwhile, Griselda still remain seated.

"You're here just to tell me, a Devil whose primary duty is to watch over this city, to let you, Church's emissaries, roam this city freely without _MY_ supervision?! If so, then I have to refuse."

Exchanging a brief glance at Rossweisse, Lucifer and her decided to walk towards Rias' seat, joining Kiba. Akeno gave the two a welcoming smile before setting her eyes at the nun again.

"I understand it is an unpleasant request, but such is the order we were given." Griselda spoke calmly. "In light of the recent unfortunate events that befell our priests and exorcists who were sent here, the ones you yourself had given approval, you must understand our reasoning."

"Are we under suspicion here?" Rias' words were not without an edge. "Do you suspect we have a part behind their deaths?"

"Four out of four priests and three of the three exorcists were reported dead. We can't afford losing more."

Arms crossed, Rias thinly smiled as she sat down. "Then perhaps you should have secured your swords better."

Impressed at the jape, Lucifer was smirking behind her. Though, Griselda's composed reaction was somewhat a letdown. "It is our own unruliness. Hence why our only goal here is to make amends by ourselves. Let us find those responsible for the thievery without restraint. We won't inconvenience the Devils and we'll leave your city once we've restored the missing swords and apprehended the culprit."

Rias closed her eyes, appearing in deep consideration. Agreeing to this would benefit the Church and the Devils' already deteriorating relations and a sure way to show her that the Devils were unconnected to the deaths of those priests. But was she really willing to let these people go around without her regulation? If they died, that would deter the relationship even more.

Yet before she came up with a conclusion, Lucifer spoke up. "If you don't mind me for saying this, sister, but you just lied."

Griselda remained calm while her aides were visibly wary. "Pardon me for asking, but what proof do you have to support that accusation."

"You're a smart woman, sister. You know who I am. Do you think I can't tell a sin?" Lucifer scoffed, his eyes merciless. "You said your only goal is to make amends. You lied. Well, partly. That's not your only goal here, isn't it."

"What?!" She shot her eyes open, glaring straight at the nun in front. "Sister Griselda, what is the meaning of this? I gave you my trust, and you dare lie?!"

"She didn't lie!" From the side, Xenovia yelled, refusing to stand idly by when her godmother was being assaulted like this. "Our goal is to come here and extract the swords, nothing more!"

To Lucifer's surprise, she wasn't lying. Which could only mean one thing; "She didn't know, did she?" When Griselda said nothing while her kids stared at her with bewilderment, he pressed on. "Oh you didn't tell them. What is it about your secret goal that you can't tell your own children?"

"Y... You're lying..."

"Oh, but I never lie." Lucifer grinned. "Rather odd isn't it? Someone who never lie to be a terrific lie detector. So," he stared back at Griselda after shutting up the bluenette. "I believe explanations here are needed. Don't you think so, sister?"

"They are here for that objective alone, it is true. My objectives, however, aside from that, is to ensure they will get home safely."

The girls smiled, thankful that their faith in her was right.

Oh she was shrewd. Lucifer had to give her credit for that. Unfortunately, Lucifer's much shrewder. Circling the couch with a methodical gait, he said to her. "So. Looking after the swords and the kids are your only objectives. Is that what you are telling us?"

Checkmate.

All eyes fell on her, looking expectantly but Lucifer's. He knew he had won. It was such a minor slipup, but the price might be heavier... Griselda took a deep breath. "It's not."

He smiled. "And what is this other objective of yours."

She stared directly at him, eyes fearless. "I am here to confirm whether or not a Devil has returned from the dead."

It was then the entire attention changed to him. Although they had known, there was still that inkling curiosity to confirm if he was who he was. A thirst for a real proof if he was the real Lucifer.

"And who told you to." His voice was anything but friendly, lined with barely contained rage. The cold, calculating gaze did nothing but augmented his menace. "Michael? Aries? Is seeing me personally considered a sin that they sent a _spy_ instead?"

Uneasiness crept upon her. "I am not in the position to say what your brothers'-" the girls gasped as she was lifted to the air.

"Brothers?!" Lucifer seethed. His eyes flashed deep lavender. "Those 'brothers' you spoke of banished me. _Disowned_ me. And you still have the gall to say they're my brothers?!"

Griselda choked, gasping for air as her hands tried to pry the invisible grip tightening her neck. She didn't fight back. She knew it was useless and would only fasten her demise and her children. She still managed to wave her hand to tell her girls to stay. She didn't have to, since Kiba had created a barrier of swords encircling them. His eyes were equally malevolent as Lucifer's.

Rossweisse reached out to him, but she hesitated. In truth, she was scared. Terrified at learning that the man she loved could reduce the strongest female exorcist into a helpless woman.

"Lucifer!" Even Rias was starting to panic. The situation had gotten beyond her control.

"...You're still... an Archangel..." She rasped.

"I'm starting to think I've misjudged your intelligence, sister. I am many things but an Archangel." Lucifer evidently snarled. Just saying that word left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Let me ask you again and for the last time before I decide whether I should crush your neck or not."

To prove his point, her neck visibly constricted as if someone was choking her for a moment. Griselda whined meekly, desperate for air.

"Who. Sent. You."

"Just tell him! Please!" Irina pleaded, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't handle another loss this soon. "Please! ...Don't die...!"

"...Archangel..." she rasped, "Gabriel..."

Griselda slumped down the couch the moment she was freed. She rubbed her throat, gasping as air filled her lungs.

With a swing of her Excalibur, Xenovia shattered all of Kiba's swords. Asia could only scream as the girl hastened to Griselda. Kiba had made them disappear before the shrapnel could harm anyone, and he was there to stop Xenovia's advance, parrying the giant Holy Sword with his much smaller blade imbued with his demonic power. Otherwise, it would had shattered.

They glared at each other, both intent to kill one another.

At the couch, Asia had no idea what to do as Koneko had Irina in her grip, stopping her from helping her friend.

"Gabriel..." Among the ensuing chaos, Lucifer's quiet whisper still managed to be heard by everyone present.

"...My sister...?" He raised his head. The rage had died away, and what replaced the bitter outcast was a brother who missed his sister. A brother who believed, among all of the Angels in Heaven, his sister would be the one who would willingly meet him. That she would see him face to face.

His faith was shattered to pieces.

"...She... sent you?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **So many tears. Poor Rosie is still insecure.  
Just a little show of his power. A very tiny show since he hasn't meet anyone equal to him just yet. **

**Anyhow, I got nothing much to say. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter!**

 **Also, new story inbound. Titled "The Last Guardian". Check it out kthxbye.**


	19. Her Wish

**Chapter Beta'd by Lancelot702**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for the reviews in the last chapter. It's very kind of you considering I was being bitchy :d**

 **Nonetheless, I won't rant about it. I promise. It's clear to me you all enjoyed the lore-expansion and many other stuffs. I hope the story can keep you interested in the future chapters. Thank you for the follows and favorites as well! It's hard to believe I nearly have 1k followers.**

 **Alright, enough thanks. You're here to read not to be thanked.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XVIII**

 **||Her Wish||**

* * *

Rias had already enough problems crowding her desk, lying with the files and documents detailing requests for the Devil's services looming, agonizingly intimidating. Three more were added in just a single day. One was the fact that she had to allow the Church's envoys to ramble in her territory without supervision, and the other was the young man who was the root of the said problem.

He completely lost it.

She had never seen him that angry before, and she was completely awestruck. Awestruck? No, that's not the right way to put. Rias was completely terrified. She couldn't do anything. She didn't do anything. She didn't want to hurt him; that's what she wanted to think, but she fully knew she was terrified of him. Him, the man she loved.

If Griselda hadn't make a mention of his sister, he might have killed her.

So far, the only silver linings she had, was no dead girls or a dead nun in her clubroom.

She tried to concentrate on the primary concern, which would be their Excaliburs issue. Even if that didn't concern her at the time, Rias had an inkling that it will in the coming days. Those Excaliburs were kept safe by the churches for a purpose, and that is to not let it fall to the wrong hands.

They failed at that. They're trying to reclaim it, destroy them even, but if they fail again, the Devils will be next in line for casualties. Worse, is that the Excaliburs were reported in her city, and without her knowing anything.

"Rias, what do you want us do with the request?"

That was Akeno's voice. Her Queen standing by her side. She must had noticed she had been avoiding the requests forms. "We'll have to postpone them for now. I can't take the risk."

"Okay."

"Also, I'll have to ask all of you to not wander outside at night." Rias said to her servants, but really, it was only directed at her Knight. "As long as whoever has the Excaliburs remains at large, caution is necessary."

As she had feared, Kiba didn't reply like the others. She doubted he was even listening to her due to how grim he looked.

She sighed. "Yuuto, do you understand?

Rias remembered the first time he glared at her. Back then it was due to distrust, but now it was irritation and defiance. Both saddened her the same.

 _'It's for his own good.'_ She steeled herself with that resolve. "Yuuto. I don't want to say it as an order but I will if that's what I need to do."

Everyone was staring at him. At the vengeful blonde Knight. Anxiously waiting for his response. They all knew disobedience could end with him becoming a Stray, and as his party, it will be their duty to dispatch him if that ever comes.

But Kiba smiled. It wasn't a smile he was well-known for. It was cold. Eerie, even. "I understand. Is it fine if I head home now? I'm not feeling well."

"...Alright. Take care of yourself, Yuuto."

Just like him, the rest were silent as he walked outside.

Groaning softly, Rias folded her fingers and lied her forehead against it. "...He'll leave at night for sure... That boy... It's been so long. I had forgotten his purpose of becoming a Devil."

"...Um... can I ask what is it?" Asked Asia.

Rias raised her head. "That's right. You didn't know, did you..."

"Me neither." Rossweisse added. "Is that why he's acting a bit... off?"

"Sadly, yes." That drew out a sigh from her. Rias decided to take a break from... well, everything. Her chair dragged against the wooden panel as she got off her desk, crossing the room to sit on one of the couches. She sat beside Koneko, in front of Rossweisse's seat.

Behind her, she could hear Akeno's tea preparation. The clinking of the ceramic cups as she placed the spoon were too distinct to be mistaken for anything else.

Rias glanced to a couch where Lucifer would lie around, whistling or humming, or cracking jests with Akeno, or just plain sleeping while her work kept her busy. He was just outside the room but she wished he was there.

She then realized both Asia and Rossweisse were looking at her expectantly, waiting with silent excitement close to that of a child. It made her chuckle lightly, before she began, "To start with, the Excalibur is originally a single holy sword. It was broken at some time during the Great War, but through alchemy and magic, the seven fragments were forged into swords. They're not as strong as the original Excalibur, but they each have their own specialties. For example, that large black sword that girl has is possibly Excalibur Destruction, while the other sword is Excalibur Mimic. It's considered very rare for someone to be able to handle the swords. I don't know its criteria, but it's often said that the sword chooses its own wielder."

Not long after, Akeno arrived with a cup of tea, specially made for her.

"Thank you, Akeno."

"Mhmm." Her Queen hummed. Ever so relaxed. She sat next to her, sitting primly. "Go on Buchou. Continue with the story."

Suddenly, she felt like a mom.

After taking a sip, Rias continued. "Years ago, the Church founded an institute." Her expression changed afterwards. Even years after, she was still sickened by heir heinous act. "At the time, it was a project kept secret from us—the Devils, and possibly the Grigori as well. Its main goal is to find a suitable wielder for the Excaliburs, using orphans so they wouldn't have to worry about dealing with the family."

The pieces were connecting. Rossweisse and Asia both had a certain wariness in their eyes, as if knowing it wasn't going to be a story with a nice ending.

"Did you know anything about this, Asia?"

"N-no..." The girl shook her head slowly. "I didn't know until today..."

"I see..." Rias huffed. "I don't know for certain what they did to the... 'test subjects', but I know that they disposed those who failed." Mild fury splashed across her face. "Orphaned children were butchered like animals. When they, the Churches, realized this, they immediately sent an envoy to shut down the project, but the envoy was murdered by those people. The news eventually spread to the Underworld."

"I overheard my brother and father talking about it. I was only 13, and hadn't been a year since I met Koneko," the white-haired girl shifted slightly. Then Rias remembered Kiba wasn't the only servants with a traumatic experience. "but even then I knew that's unforgivable. I had Akeno covering for me while I snuck out from my house. The facility was in a forest in Italy, and it was very well hidden. It was winter too, and the snow didn't help me finding wherever it was, but I did find a boy."

Her face softened. "A boy, not much younger than me. Covered in snow and bleeding. He was fatally wounded, and he was moments away from dying."

"...Yuuto...?"

"Yes." Rias nodded at Rossweisse. (12.)"It was him. He was young, but, even in his last breath, he only had one wish. When I asked him what he wanted, he said, 'To live and kill them.'. He was only 13. What 13-years-old boy would have that as a wish?"

She took a deep breath and let off a deep sigh. "It took a few years, but he finally trusted us. The Devils. And in that few years, he became the Kiba you all know. I thought he had changed, but he hasn't. Seeing those Excaliburs the girls carried must have triggered his memory. I thought _I_ succeeded in helping him, but obviously I didn't. He's like a little brother to me. If something happens to him, or if... he abandoned me, _us,_ for the sake of his revenge... I... I don't know what I would do."

The room went still silent. Rias could even feel the heaviness of the air. She wished Lucifer would come in from the door and sit next to her and tell her... anything. Anything at all. But he hadn't spoken to anyone since that... incident. Like her Knight, her lover might need some time alone.

"...Oh goodness... why is there so much to do?" With that exasperated statement, Rias got up with her cup of tea and a lighter mood. It felt better just by talking about it. Perhaps Lucifer would too. If, by some miracle, she could get him to talk first.

If she couldn't, then perhaps Rossweisse could...

"You can all leave now. There's not much to do and most clients requests for night-time visit. Think of it as a holiday." Afterwards, Rias settled herself on her desk, back on her chair and back with the paperwork. Shifting through several pages, she realized something.

Her servants were still here. "...Is something wrong? It's fine if you want to go. There's really nothing much to be done."

"I think we're all very worried about Kiba-kun, Buchou." Akeno said softly with her trademark smile. "Aren't we a big happy family? Don't we have to look after each other? Ufufufu~"

A smile crept to her lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll guard him." Rossweisse stood up, presenting herself. "As a Valkyrie my job is... _was_ to protect Odin. I'm a Devil now. Let me look after him."

Even with slightly enflamed eyes, she didn't look less brave. "Very well. You'll be assigned to watch over my Knight until I tell you otherwise."

A hand was raised. "I want to go too."

"Koneko?"

"Kiba-senpai has sharp senses. I can hide better than Sensei." That was a mild jape at Rossweisse right there, one she had successfully concealed. "I can follow him and tell Sensei where he is."

"..." Rias hoped she made the right decision. "Alright. But remember to report back to me. Anything that happens and before you're going to take action. Understood?" The two nodded decisively in response. _'...If only you realized how much we care...'_

"In the meantime, Asia," the blonde girl straightened her posture out of surprise. "you'll stay here with me. There's an unused guest room beside mine. It was originally meant to be Lucifer's but..."

"Ara~? But what?"

Hearing Akeno's evocative giggles, Rias gulped. "A-anyway, pack some of your clothes. While she's away, you'll be safe here with me."

"Yes! Thank you Buchou." The girl couldn't look more thankful. She's such a sweet girl more fitting to be an Angel. Rias genuinely felt for her.

"Hmm...? Are you going to let her hear your nighttime activities with Lucifer-sama, Buchou? Adding more of his 'mark' on your neck?"

"N-nonsense. I don't know what you're talking about." Rias insisted as she consciously rubbed her neck, hiding the hickeys and inwardly cursing Akeno for being so perceptive. No one seemed to understand her meaning, fortunately. May the innocence of her servants remains untouched by her mature jibes.

"All of you are free to leave. Stay safe."

With that problem given a solution, Rias moved on to the next problem.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

 _'Summer is coming.'_

Those three words echoed in his turbulent mind as he plainly stared at the burning yellow orb in the blue skies, in midst of all the ominous grey clouds. He felt irritated just by knowing the season of hotness and insects is looming, just lurking right at the corner of spring.

Lucifer had been silent, but his mind was distraught. Not even the sun itself could distract him from it. It was anger, disappointment, gloominess, feeling of abandonment, and confusion all mixed into one jumble of a chaotic mess. There was an empty spot in the little place in his heart where his sister used to stay.

Hearing a click from the door behind him, he glanced past his shoulder. It appeared to him the Devils had finished their discussion. Good. He didn't want to bother them. He was not in the greatest of moods and the last thing he needed was to be a nuisance.

"Leaving now?"

Rossweisse halted her walk. She had thought he wanted to be left alone. Him talking to her was a relief. "Yes..." approaching him, she fidgeted. "...Umm... thanks for cheering me up, Lucifer."

He smiled softly. "Anytime sweetheart."

The rest of the Devils went ahead. Akeno glanced at the two and tittered loud on purpose, causing her teacher to fluster. But she noticed Lucifer wasn't laughing along or even spared so much of a smirk. Instead, he looked out the window.

"See you soon, Lucifer-sama. I hope you feel better." Then she bowed at Rossweisse. "Sensei."

Lucifer nodded while Rossweisse replied with something, before turning at him and realizing the little she could do. She hoped Rias could do better than her at this... In the end, she still couldn't help him.

At the least, she should be able to help her student. "...I have to leave too. ...Take care, Lucifer."

His head bobbed the same way he did earlier.

With a long, dreary exhale of a sigh, Lucifer caressed the wooden finishing of the window's bottom frame. No dust. The staff did a magnificent job at keeping the dirt away. Not a single speck whatsoever.

Who was he kidding... he couldn't even kid himself to be concerned with the building's maintenance. His head felt like exploding. Too many meandering thoughts that twisted his brain and tied his guts to knots. He didn't like this feeling. He avoided it his hardest, but it's simply unavoidable. He felt as if he had lost the ability to distract himself, and he wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing, and it only conflicted him more.

Reality slapped him as a hand caressed his.

Lucifer turned around at her. The worry in her blue-green eyes were apparent. "Princess? I didn't notice you're here."

"...Are you alright...?"

Right. It's only normal she'd ask him. He should be worried if she didn't. "I was, until ten minutes ago. Then I blew up." The only thing he could do after making a mistake is admitting it. "I'm sorry, Princess. This is your ground, not mine."

In all honesty, Rias wasn't expecting the maturity. "I-it's fine... things didn't go as planned, but... I'm sure we'll handle it." She offered a soft, encouraging smile. "Please don't think about it too much... You must have a reason to."

A reason she'd like to know. Rias held her breath for a moment as Lucifer peered outside again, leaving her wondering whatever he was thinking right then. She had a guess, but she wasn't sure if it's a topic he wanted to talk about right now.

Another sigh. She deserved to know. "My sister, Gabriel..." Rias moved closer to him to listen. "She's a... she's a very sweet girl." Lucifer smiled at the reminiscence. "I was there when Father made her. She was so small. So innocent. There's no baby more beautiful than her."

"As she grew, we'd spend hours just walking around Eden. Sometimes she'd play with my hair or bugged me to braid hers. When I did, she would pet all animals she could find, and they would flock to her. She's essentially a Disney princess."

A smile graced her lips. A smile that disappeared as soon as his smile did. "Before my banishment, before my trial that sealed _that_ banishment, when almost all of the Angels—everyone who was there, even those who I thought were my brothers, mocked my view of those petty humans, she was the only one who didn't. Of course there were a few others who agreed with me... 72 others... in fact. But she was my only sibling who didn't."

Lucifer shook his head, as if it could shake away the bitter pain. "God I love her so much. Missed her so much. Her smile, her laughter, her hair, her... everything. I don't miss anything that blasted place has. Not its glitters. Not its gold. Not its laughter or joy or the choirs. I only missed her."

"The last time I felt this way was when I knew I couldn't see her as often. Almost never, in fact. Not even after I was elected as the Ruler of Hell. I had the entire Underworld under my rule, and it failed to fill the gap she left behind."

"...Lucifer..." Rias felt she was on the verge of tears. She wished she could feel his pain, but she couldn't. Her siblings loved her and she could see them every day. She felt the same way to her servants. All of them.

Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, and now him. Everyone had felt pain while she hadn't, and she couldn't stop blaming herself, because all she could say to them was; "I'm sorry..."

And like they did to her, he dismissed her apology.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes?" Rias glanced up at him, doing her desperate best to hide her lack of confidence. He needed comfort more than she did.

"I can't remember her face. I can't-" He couldn't finish it. Instead Lucifer took a deep, long breath and rested his eyes. "...I'd give anything to see her again. I'd wage another war if I'm a complete lunatic. But even during the war I've never seen her once. Now I'm thinking she won't want to see me. Perhaps I do have no siblings."

Oh she felt horrible. And all she could do was hold his hand. "...You have me..." she whispered hopefully. "I'm not your sister but... I love you."

Lucifer could easily see the affection in her eyes. "...I don't like being brooding. It doesn't fit me." He chuckled ironically. "Did I sadden you?"

Rias gently shook her head. "...Do you want to lie down?"

"I need a drink. Something strong and dry. Gin and... anything, really." Lucifer grumbled. Anything that could make him forget what had happened. Unfortunately, no such thing exists aside from amnesia and dementia. Both he's fine not experiencing.

He saw her troubled look. Poor girl must had been thinking what to say after that. He really needed a person he could drink with.

"But sure." Lucifer sighed despondently. "Seeing that there's no drinks nearby, and the pub's shut tight... let's settle with lying down shall we?"

* * *

The two was back in their cozy bedroom. Freed from tepid air and the niggling pollens, and all of the scent of spring. She couldn't care less about spring and its end, though she had often heard him complaining about it. The Devil took a moment as he stood by the air conditioner. Taking in its motorized cooling breeze while the Gremory heiress had stopped by the door leading to her bathroom.

She looked at him. Eyes closed as the cold wind splashed against his face. "...You'll get sick Lucifer." As if. He's Lucifer. "I'm going to take a shower... a... cold one..." her lips curled to a shy but suggestive smile. "...With you... you'd like..."

Lucifer contemplated. Then he remembered. "You don't like cold showers, Princess."

"I'll... get used to it." She said mostly to herself. "...Lucifer... you've done plenty for me. Let me pay it back."

"Goodwill doesn't need a payback."

"Then let me show you my thankfulness." Rias pleaded. "Anything. Just... just let me help. I'll do anything. I don't like seeing you like this... If there's something, anything I can do, please tell me."

Her sincerity moved him. It was like a slap. A slap that made him understand the first and sole reason he was first determined to keep himself in his cheerful mood; so others wouldn't worry for him.

"You just did, Princess." Lucifer smiled, genuinely this time. Rias kept him on her head as he approached her, the bedroom's carpet silencing his movements. He stood before her, and his eyes showed all she needed to know as he leaned in.

She closed her eyes, parted her lips slightly in anticipation. She could feel his minty breath poking the tip of her nose as her heart pumped. She could feel the warmth of his body gently caressing her own, his virile scent, and his strong arms as one held her by her waist, and the other slinked beneath her crimson locks.

Rias exhaled. His lips brushed against hers innocently. But she knew him better than that. If her recent experiences were any hints, Lucifer was anything but innocent. She was proven to be true as he pressed his lips. Slow and gentle, he kissed her, and her world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. His quiet act of gratitude for loving him.

His hand cupped her face, and his thumb caressed her cheek as their breath mingled. She let a sigh escape between their lips as his hand massaged her scalp, and she found herself already hugging him in return, longing for more.

As he pulled away, leaving her lips with a lonely feeling, Rias stared into his eyes. The tenderness in those browns that reminded her of a coffee bean. And how perfect his jaw looked even with the stubbles. And then his smile that hid his pearly whites. Her heart beat hard for him. She thought he could hear it beating.

She smiled at him.

She moved away, stepping into the bathroom, where then Rias lifted her blouse. As she let if all to the floor, her crimson hair fell down gracefully, like a crimson curtain to her smooth, hickeys-riddled back. She unclasped the hook of her purple bra; something which Lucifer seemed to do more often than she did as of late.

The brassiere slid down to join the blouse, and soon enough, her light orange skirt followed.

With only her purple laced lingerie preventing her from being stark naked, Rias turned to face him. Her heartbeat never lost speed and her cheeks were burning, but seeing the return of his smirk was worth it.

His stare was easy. It wasn't piercing in any way, but she felt as if he was sweeping over her body. She felt he was gently caressing her with his laid-back gaze. Shyly, she glanced down at her chest, and seeing the bruises only made her self-conscious. Ultimately Rias crossed her arms across her breasts as her nervousness triumphed over her poise.

"W-w... well don't just stand there..." She stammered as she looked away. "...You're making me blush..."

His smirk broadened. "You're effortlessly sensual."

As she became fully aware of the unthinkable she had done, her face reddened and Rias decided a retreat to the shower was needed. Ditching her panties somewhere in the bathroom, she then turned the faucet. Ice cold water greeted her skin like hail. So cold that she almost leaked out a cry.

She shivered, and as she looked to the glass door, Lucifer stood there, all prepared for a shower with the same self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"You should've started from your feet." he laughed as he entered, causing her to move away to give him space. He didn't flinch as the icy water spiked his back, and Rias felt as though she was being shielded.

Before she could admire his body, Lucifer gently pulled her close. Her plump, youthful breasts pressed against his broad chest, and Rias closed her eyes in anticipation.

"You'd think you should start out slow and warm..." He said, his voice not more than a whisper as he kissed her. Gently, this time. No bites, not nibbles, just a simple innocent peck on the lips. As he parted, he gave her a grin. "But then... how can you feel the thrill?"

"First, rinse your feet with the water. Then, your arms," He said like a tutor as he took her hand, and brought them close to him so he could kiss her palm, wrist, then all over her forearm. "Next, your head..."

Rias moved towards him, letting his lips caress hers once again. Few moans escaped her mouth, and more as he nipped her lower lip. He was fierily passionate and demanding, and very unwilling to lose. Not once he allowed her tongue a moment of respite even though she barely put up a fight. He was merciless. If her head was clear, she'd think her tongue would be bruised like her lips. She couldn't think much at the time, but she loved it.

"Hah... Ah..." By the time he pulled away, her breath was in tatters and her legs felt weak. Her chest rose and fell, and her pink buds hardened from both the cold water and the hotness brewing within her chest.

Another moan escaped as his hands glided down to her hips, as did his gaze to her lips. Down to her cascading wet crimson hair that latched on her tits like a wet shirt. He saw the red marks signifying what had and will follow soon and his grin broadened.

He cupped her breast and tore another of her moans, louder and sharper this time. He squeezed her gently, feeling his fingers sink and her pert nipple slid between his fingers. He enjoyed her little whimpers, her barely muffled voice that oftentimes escalated into a lewd moan.

"Perfect body. Perfect hair. Perfect mind." He hummed deeply. Silently, but not without a healthy dose of playfulness as his left thumb pressed her lips. "Perfect lips... Who am I to deserve you?"

She couldn't stand the lust. She wanted him so much that it was painful. "Please...Lucifer..."

"Turn around."

There was slight confusion and sadness in her eyes, but Rias did as she was told. She yelped as Lucifer had her pressed against the cold tiles. She could feel the cold biting her breasts. Oddly enough, that raised her desire. Without being told or being ushered by his hands, she had unconsciously spread her legs for him.

Rias arched her body forward as she felt the cold water slithering down her spine, causing her to shiver as it slid all the way to base of her back.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was busy admiring her. The way her damp crimson hair cascaded over her skin to her sides, the curves of her body, the delicate line of her back, her lovely ample bottom. Rias shuddered lightly as his hand grasped her smooth ass, tracing its curve before settling between her thighs, focusing on the wet warmth of her body and the juices that flowed.

"Lucifer..." Why was he going so slow? She wanted him to just ravish her. "Mnn... HYAAAN?!" Then without warning, he delved deep into her in one thrust. Her body arched forward. She cried out a long hot moan of fulfillment.

He slid an arm around her body, cupping her breast and this time hungrily. He squeezed her hard, as hard as he fucked her, and Rias' mewling moans bounced over the shower's wall and mirrors.

Lucifer growled and seethed his teeth as he pulled her so he could whisper to her. "You're gripping too tight Rias; I can't move. Relax yourself."

Rias nodded meekly, but before she could try, Lucifer's hand had made way to her wet folds and two fingers pinched her clit.

"Kh- HYAAH!"

She cried out then as she came. Straining against him so intensely as her juice ran through her thighs.

The way she moved was one sensual and lewd sight. Even Lucifer wondered how he managed to restrain himself this far.

As she shivered, the leftovers of that burst of pleasure still tingling deep within her, Lucifer rammed her. Hard. Her tits bounced as he shoved deep into her. To hell with going slow. To hell with pacing. To hell with those Angels in Heaven. He wanted to hear her voice and he wanted to make her cry in pleasure as loud as he could.

And he did. Her voice hitched. She was losing her mind. Rias fumbled behind with her hands, reaching around his neck as Lucifer kept grip of her hips, not once stopping his movements. She turned her head, searching for his lips, and Lucifer appeased her by giving her what she wanted.

"Mmf-! Mmn... Nnhah..." She panted at the rough kiss, no longer able to keep up as his tongue and mouth ravished hers, sucking her tongue eagerly. She could barely speak. All she wanted was for this to continue and to feel him around her and in her more.

Rias leaked out a sad moan when Lucifer pulled away from her, his cock sliding out long and slick from her love juices. But then he turned her and lifted both her legs effortlessly. Still able to think, Rias wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his neck. She pushed her body to his chest as Lucifer reentered her.

She gazed into his dark eyes with need. Lust practically had overwhelmed those jewels of hers.

Her lusty expression brought mirth to his smirk. "Enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes... please... fuck me..." The smooth cold stone was pressed onto her back, but she couldn't feel anything other than the pulsating hotness of his cock.

He moved powerfully, hungry for her, and Rias could only moan and moan. Her sweet, sweet, lewd moan that was music to his ears, along with the rhythmical slapping of their thighs together as he ploughed her deep and ravenously in and out of her rapt body.

Rias cried loud and fervently in pleasure, cumming yet again and gripping him tight. But her walls were now wet enough for him to continue.

Unable to close her mouth, Rias kept moaning. She was no longer the proud Heiress of the Gremory, but instead a lustful woman striving for him. She couldn't move her body anymore despite her desires. She had lost count on how many times she had climaxed. Too in love with him and his long, juice-dribbled hard cock ramming her. Her hold on his neck was slipping, and if Lucifer let go of her, she wouldn't have the strength to stand.

With an expression similar to fury but with a wicked smile, Lucifer pressed his forehead to hers, staring deep into her, enjoying her brimming lust and her vulgar expression, enjoying the bouncing of her hickey-riddled breasts, gleaming due to the shower water.

Lucifer let out a low growl, a guttural groan that reverberated through him as he plunged intensely into her, kept on thrusting as he finally came. Even while climaxing, he refused to stop fucking her. Rias felt his hot semen bursting up fast inside her, filling her with satisfaction.

They both were panting hard as Lucifer stopped. Their chests swelled and fell, and her legs were shivering, their love-juices dribbling down her lustrous thighs and to the drenched floor beneath them. She didn't stop quivering as she squirted one more time.

Lucifer smiled, contented and refreshed, and pulled out of her slowly as he untangled her arms from his.

As he stepped away, her knees immediately gave in. Rias slumped against the wall and to the floor, her head lolled almost like a ragdoll. Her entire body was flushed, her thighs jittered every now and then, and Rias was exhausted. Spent, but immensely satisfied.

The Devil chuckled at the sight. Knowing he had successfully turned her into one hot mess fueled his pride as a man and her lover.

"You fared better than this noon Princess." Lucifer teased with a gentle laughter. He did most of the work, but he did not mind one bit.

Rias responded with battered breaths and a weak nod of her head, causing him to chuckle.

The showers continued to drizzle, damping his brown hair as Lucifer revered the Heiress. What one hot mess of a bombshell she was.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up shall we?" He offered as he lifted her by her armpits. Still without strength, Rias fell into him. Lucifer readily caught her, hugging her tight as he softly kissed her cheek.

"...Rest..." she managed, her breathing still winded. "I need... rest..."

Gods she was so adorably sexy. "If you say so, Princess." With one hand keeping her supported, Lucifer turned the faucet and the rain stopped suddenly. He levitated a towel to clean off the juices on his dick and her cunt and thighs, and then held her tenderly as he cast a gust of warm wind, licking away the water off their skin and hair.

"Thank you Princess." He whispered to her as he lifted her up once again. Rias lied her head on his chest, resting her eyes as her lips curled. "You've been very considerate."

"...Did I make you happy...?"

Lucifer chuckled, carrying outside the shower carefully. "Very."

"I'm glad..."

How could one could be so erotic and now cute at the next moment. "You, are one sweet lady."

They both shivered as Lucifer stepped out of the bathroom, and Rias held him tighter. It felt like walking into a freezer for her. He forgot this Devil had one strong air conditioner.

Quickly, but carefully, he made way to the bed and gently lied her there. It didn't take long for the Gremory to curl herself in her blanket, and she waited as Lucifer sauntered to their shared dresser. Unlike her, he didn't enjoy sleeping naked. She forgot the exact reason, but it had something to do with the blanket grazing against his member.

Wait. That _is_ the exact reason.

She waited and watched, smiling at the sight of his chiseled chest and stomach, remembering the vulgar warmth they had shared just now.

As she noticed he had finished wearing his dark green boxer briefs and a pair of comfortable shorts, Rias spread her arms and stared at him longingly. She wished nothing more than a cuddle.

Lucifer complied. Once he shut out all the lights in their bedroom, letting darkness envelop the chilly place, The Devil slid into the bed, scooting closer and closer to her until they could hold each other.

It wouldn't take long before she fell asleep. Rias knew. Hence why she said it before her exhaustion prevented her.

"...I love you."

"I do too, Princess. You know I love you."

Amiable warmth filled her heart, and Rias snuggled to his chest once again, smiling contentedly. At least until he squeezed her left breast with a chuckle; "And your body too."

Rias blushed and pouted then.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

She regretted at what she could've done but didn't do. No one but herself to blame.

But she shouldn't. Remembering what Lucifer had said and done for her, all those words and his support, Rossweisse had resolved to ditch her insecurity and focus on the task at hand, and that was to look after her student and fellow Devil.

She cast a glance to the sky, becoming uneasy at the impending dark clouds hovering above her. She never liked thunder. Then she looked down the street. Soon, she'd have to take a left to her apartment, but not Kiba's. His was still a couple of blocks away from there.

Afterwards, she will have to rely on Koneko.

And they arrived at the crossroad. "...Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes." The petite Devil insisted. "Don't worry Sensei."

"It's a teacher's job to worry about her students you know." Rossweisse sighed as Koneko strutted away. Her expression stoic. "Be careful!"

"...I hope they will be okay. I wish I can pray for them."

Rossweisse patted Asia's head. "You're a good girl Asia. They'll be alright. Toujou's a strong girl and Yuuto's a skilled swordsman. Believe in them." She smiled hearteningly, and Asia beamed back. "Well then... let's get back. We still need to pack your stuff."

But the smile of the former Holy Maiden was short lived. "Oh... I hope I won't bother Mr. Lucifer and Buchou..."

 _'I wish I could bother them.'_ Sounded one rueful and jealous thought belonging to the Valkyrie. "You won't. They'll be happy with you around."

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed since she parted ways with her teacher and Asia, and Koneko hadn't yet managed to find him. She had reported both to Rossweisse and Rias that Kiba was nowhere in his apartment.

Unpleasant thoughts raced into her mind, and as the clouds rumbled, Koneko quickened her pace down the road.

 _'Kiba-senpai, where are you?'_

She had been in the park and searched through the shopping district, any place where she thought she could find him, but she still didn't. Her worry grew and grew, and it began to gnaw on her patient and stoic façade.

The color of the city drained away as the ominous clouds blocked the sun. A splatter of rain hit her nose, and Koneko wrinkled it in annoyance. She had to find him. He had to be somewhere. There's still _that_ power that she could use... but... No. No, she refused.

Gritting her teeth, Koneko rushed to where she knew the old abandoned church was located. That place was off-limit to the Devils, but not after what had happened a month ago, where the Fallen Angels broke the treaty. She was unsure if some of the crows were there, but she had an inkling they had something to do with the death of the priests and others.

If she was thinking about dealing with the Excaliburs... and knowing the Devils had no part in it, the church that was once a base for those questionable cultists would be the first place she would investigate.

And she was right. Hundreds of meters away, where she was close enough to see its shabby roof, she sensed the Fallen Angels. Koneko was alerted, every nerve tingling with dread as she hid into the woods nearby.

Gingerly, she took out her cellphone, but before she looked into her contact book, a thought crossed her mind that stopped her.

Should she tell Rias? She will demand her to stay back for sure. Her King would never allow her to go into the crow's nest no matter what. If she told her teacher, Rossweisse might inform Rias. If she asked her to compromise with her, Koneko doubted she could lie or keep it to herself.

Swallowing her uncertainty, Koneko shoved the phone back in her jean shorts' pocket. She didn't want to worry either of them. She wasn't going to head in there headfirst either as she's still unsure if Kiba was there. She could feel many Fallen Angels in there; their holiness was a distinct characteristic. But she couldn't detect a single Devil.

Then the rain started to pour. Heavily without any warning. The leaves of the trees were hardly any cover, and as the rain hailed over her and her clothes, Koneko grumbled.

She decided her senior wasn't there, and opted to get back to Akeno's shrine, when then her sharp hearing picked up the sound of violence among the sound of the rain. She leapt back into her hiding spot, behind a few thick shrubberies and killed her presence.

And saw a Fallen Angel towering against a girl that was on the ground, seemingly bloodied. She couldn't tell who it was due to the distance and the vision blurred by rain, but she's certain it was one of the girls sent by the Church.

...She wondered if they like to get into trouble.

She heard cursing from the man's mouth. He was tall and creepily pale, but he was strong. She wouldn't last long against him, and Koneko didn't know those girls enough to danger her life to save them. But she stayed, however, as a spectator. As a scout for Rias Gremory.

The man then grabbed a sword off the ground. It had a thin blade, like a katana. He handed it over to someone else that just arrived. This time, she knew who it was.

 _'Freed...'_ The crazy exorcist who ran away at the night when her King reincarnated Asia. She watched them talk a bit more, then the white-haired man blasted into a laughing fit as he looked down on the girl. The taller man went back inside, Koneko's eyes followed him, but her attention was torn away when she heard a painful scream.

That maniac, he was carving something to the girl's back using the sword; the Excalibur Mimic. Koneko thought she could hear the girl start crying between her screams, but Freed kept laughing.

Koneko clenched her fist. She didn't want to, but every fiber in her body was screaming at her to help the girl. Her concern was with Kiba, not that girl or Freed or the Fallen Angels.

Turning a blind eye, she silently moved over the bushes, treaded the forest until it was safe for her to come out and darted back home. Yet, before she turned around and leave, she found him.

"Senpai!?"

It was brief, but Kiba's eyes were dead sharp. That murderous gaze could only mean one thing. As the blonde Knight continued his silent charge, closing in the exorcist with a blindind speed, Koneko realized something. Something that she had forgotten and never felt once after her abandonment. Koneko remembered how dreadful it was; the fear of losing someone she held dear.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Wtf another cliffhanger? Listen danzy you lil' shit-**

 **Si amigos. If I went on, then I'll have to include the next chapter here and double the amount of words.** **Do spare a thought for both lemon and the chapter itself. Clearly atm Rias is way ahead from Rossweisse.**

 **Thank you for reading the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Special thank you for Lancelot702 for Beta-reading the story and kept the bad grammar away!**

 **Have a nice day, and see you next time.**

 **Cheers.**


	20. Rending Storm

**Story BETA'd by Lancelot702**

 **This story would never have been posted with these few errors if it wasn't for Lancelot702. Much thanks for all the time and effort you put into this and teaching me better Englishness.**

 **And of course, the readers. Your reviews are my internet cookies.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XIX**

 **||Rending Storm||**

* * *

Seven Archangels gathered in their designated meeting room. A quaint room that had held many important discussions and perhaps many to come. A room that housed a large table made of gold, and a set of chairs made from the purest silver.

Normally, a period of quietness would come when the final decision was about to be made, but the discussion had barely set afoot, let alone reached a decision. All faces were grim. The light of their white wings seemingly fading its brightness except for Gabriel's twelve golden wings. Radiant as ever like their owner.

"So it is confirmed?" The silence spell broke after Sariel had amassed enough courage to ask the question whose answer they all dreaded. "Our... _brother_ has somehow returned from the dead?"

"Father once told us no one can escape the finality that is death. Not even Father Himself." Uriel voiced his concern. It was a cruel fact, but it must be said. "He had remained dead for a thousand years and more. How could he?"

"Escaped death's grasp, _and_ destroyed the Sepulcher no less." Ariel reminded, disturbed by this fact likewise his five brothers. "He's not less powerful than he was my brothers. The devils are a shadow of what they once were, but they outnumber us three-to-one. He needs to be stopped before he conjures another rebellion."

"If he starts another, I fear the demise of the Kingdom could be near." Raguel agreed. "We must stop him before he has an army to lead."

"And for what reason will he lead that army?" The Archangel of Wisdom intervened calmly. "The first rebellion was due to Hell's inhabitable state. You are allowed to be wary of him, but don't forget our brother waged a war for his people. The Underworld is filled with riches now that it had been blessed by our Father. There's a considerable chance he won't stir a revolt."

"Chance?" Ariel said mockingly, "Since when do we rely on chance, brother?"

"Since it brings a viable option."

"And that option is to sit and do nothing yet again?" Raguel raised his voice, his silver armor reflecting the golden table as he turned to their leader who sat right at the end, visibly weighing the options. Next to him was their only sister, ever so innocent and confused by their raised voices. Yet her comfort was the second of their worries.

"My brothers, my leader, we've sent a Watcher and she nearly died in her duty for mentioning us as his brother. It's clear that he no longer sees us as his brothers. A violent man like him is not to be trusted and deserves a just retribution for his crime."

Raphael's golden robe swayed as he shifted on his chair. "Should a man be held to a crime he committed a thousand years ago? Did he not pay it with his death?"

"He brought death upon our brothers and our sisters." Ariel reminded with barely contained fury.

"And we have brought the same to his people." Uriel stated. "Both sides have suffered. Our peace has lasted a thousand years and those who have fought then have been buried. What need have we for another war?"

"We don't." Sariel chimed. "But he was dead during that thousand years. Now he is alive."

"I agree." The Archangel of War upheld the youngest Archangel. "What we require is to stop him from brewing a war. His leadership united the residents of Hell, and through unity comes great strength. With the absence of our Father, The Kingdom of Heaven will never be safe as long as he's alive."

As Raziel typed down everything that was spoken in the last minutes into his golden laptop, silence finally fell in the room as all eyes looked at the golden-haired Archangel with anxiety and wonder. Michael closed his eyes in his quiet deliberation, and all the Archangels waited.

"We... have yet to determine his motive, correct?" The keys of Raziel's laptop worked silently as Michael spoke. The Archangels nodded collectively. "Then I will speak to him."

"WHAT?!" Ariel's voice boomed through the shiny room. "Brother, you mustn't!"

"No. I must." Michael spoke with finality. "This way we can stop speculating and not gamble risking a war. It's the most peaceful way. Isn't that what we seek? Peace? Or is it blood that you wish to draw?"

The Archangels gingerly made themselves busy then. Ariel pretended his golden armor had a tiny speck on it and was brushing it with his golden finger. Raguel took the knock to his honor gracefully. Sariel slunk his thin figure a bit deeper to his seat. Both Uriel and Raphael were the only Archangels to be pleased by the suggestion.

"Any disagreement? Say it now or never." No one spoke a word. "Very well then..." Michael continued softly. "This must remain among us and among us only, until there is the need for every resident of Heaven to learn of his return. I thank you for the meeting, my brothers, you all may leave."

After the common courtesies of goodbyes, the five Archangels along with Seraph Raziel vanished in a light, leaving him only with his sister.

"...Is this the same brother you spoke of, brother?"

Michael guiltily straightened his sitting position. Somehow, the comfiest chair in Heaven didn't bring any comfort when he was faced with his sister's doe eyes. He wished he didn't end the meeting just yet now.

"Yes..." The de facto leader of Heaven admitted. "He is... or _was_ , our brother, Gabriel."

"Was...?

"It's..." Michael sighed. "It's a long story. One I doubt you would like to hear... or rather, re-experience."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

One of Sirzechs' peeves of being a "Great Satan" of the Underworld Empire, would be having to report every little thing that occurred in his jurisdiction to the High Council; a council consisted of the heads of the remaining Pillars except those who were related to the Great Satans. Unfortunately, it was also one of his duties.

So as a dutiful Devil loyal to the empire, what else could he do but serve? And perhaps, lament in silence among the ensuing chaos of an assembly he had hoped to be peaceful. Having to stand behind a wooden stand in the center of the auditorium made him feel like a felon rather than a Satan.

"Are you mad?!" One of the house head shouted, "HE was the leader of the rebellion _he_ himself started!"

"Which is why we should bring him as one of ours." Another said calmly.

"And let him reignite the war?!" And another rebuked.

"That's preposterous; give us a hundred years' time and our numbers won't near a hundred thousand." A Lord uttered.

"What about the Reincarnated Devils?"

"Bah! You're quite the joker aren't you, Lord Furcas? Perhaps we should let them lead our army as well?"

"If what he said is true," Lady Paimon made her voice heard; light and calm yet pierced through the noises. "a decision must be reached. Quarrelling like a pack of hyenas won't bring us any closer, gentlemen. Is it too much for a lady to ask order in this court?"

Sirzechs barely stifled his smile from arising as several High Councils lowered their head in shame, some whispering a grumble under their breath, including Lord Bael. Lady Paimon wasn't much older than him - in fact, she fought beside him at the Civil War despite her House supported the Old-Satan faction. After the war, she was then made Head of her House as the sole surviving member. The Last Paimon as well as her family's Kinslayer. It wasn't a wonder why she was upheld with such respect, most of the times fear.

He couldn't help but regard her with the same. Her scarlet hair did play a part. She reminded him of his little sister to a certain degree.

As the noises were reduced to silence, she waved her feathery fan. "Well then. If you could please, my dear, show us why you believe this man you spoke of is the First."

"Thank you, my lady." Receiving a nod from her and regaining the attention of the audiences, Sirzechs continued his report. "During my sister's first Rating Game, I had the opportunity to meet this man in person. I saw him conjure Power of Destruction as if it was a basic spell."

Numerous Lords started to bicker at that piece of information.

"I don't believe it is learnable ability except by those with the blood of Bael."

"It's not learnable, it's _inherited_." Lord Bael corrected firmly, somewhat ticked off. Then again, the man always seemed to be bitter about everything. Sirzechs oftentimes wondered how different he was compared to his father.

"Ah, I apologize for my mistake, my lord." Sirzechs bowed his head. He supposed, the fruit sometimes tumbled away from the tree.

"You'll do well to remember it the next time, Young Hero." Lord Bael said with scorn; a tone Sirzechs had gotten used to hear. "Power of Destruction is the pride of my blood. _My_ family's heritage. You must have mistaken it as another magic, _boy._ "

That condescending tone too. Sirzechs had gotten so used to it that it went in his left ear and exited through the other one as soon as it entered.

"Pardon me, my lord, but as one of the ability's possessors myself, I doubt I'd mistake it for something else. Power of Destruction, is, as the name suggest, a rather destructive power." That earned him a round of chuckle. "It took me years to finally sustain one without obliterating a training mannequin and then receiving an earful from my dear mother."

Another round of chuckles ensued.

"Yet, this man possesses the control and the precision to just obliterate a glass bottle." The chuckles died.

Sirzechs looked upon the High Councils as if he was gazing into their eyes. "My Lords, my Ladies. You have entrusted me as one of the Four Great Satans and for many years I have proven my loyalty and I have done my duties. I would have never asked for an audience if the matter at hand was irrelevant to the Realm. While I can't confirm the identity of this man, I do believe he is the First Devil, and so does my family."

As the noises of discussions began to rise, Lord Bael was quick to diminish the discussions. "So. You're saying that this meeting is held based on your family's beliefs? You are impressed by a man who managed to disintegrate a flask?"

Sirzechs kept his calm. "Perhaps I should have waited. But do we have the time? My lord, with all due respect, this man is the same man who discovered the Norse spy. This spy had spent months under our territory undetected, and he uncloaked them the very day they met."

"Is this the same woman who has become your sister's Bishop?" Lord Phenex asked.

"Yes." Sirzechs replied. "Not only did he uncover her, he is the reason behind the sudden increase of discovered infiltrators. I can assure you my Lords, his best interest is the Devils. It would be wise to bring him into our ranks before our foes do."

The murmurs started again, and Sirzechs smiled confidently.

Until Lord Bael shattered that confidence. "I don't recall you being delegated to give counsel to the Council. You've done your part; let us do ours. You're dismissed."

As tough as it was to swallow, Sirzechs bowed himself as he walked out of the auditorium, unaware that he was being surveyed by a pair of crimson eyes.

The moment he walked out the very expensive and overtly decorated door and shut it, he had never wanted to scream his frustrations this bad. Who knew that even being a Great Satan couldn't save him from being humiliated. Who knew that even as a Great Satan, there were things kept hidden from him.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Staring out the window of his bedroom, Zekram Bael let his mind relax while his eyes feasted on the beauty that was the Underworld. Once red and filthy, now green and prosper. The rolling hills were a patchwork of green made darker by the Dark Sun's glare. They were every hue of spring grass to deep forest pools. Apple trees blooming here and there. He could spot the distinctive red fruit in the distance.

There weren't many travelers, but that was how he liked his peace. Undisturbed, tranquil, and free from those bickerers who liked to drink wine and mock other families that weren't their own.

Which was why Zekram made a face when he sensed a sudden surge of magic booming in front of his residence. If his servants were wise, they'd shoo whoever it was unless they came with great urgency.

Not long after, there was a knock at his door.

And then his loud groan. "If you're not my daughter or my son or their children or without a pie that isn't made of apple; nobody's here." Yet the door swung open anyway, taking another of his sigh with it. "What is it now?"

As he swiveled on his boots, turning around to face this guest of his, who was a beautiful young lady with scarlet hair and dress, a mild amiable surprise filled his face.

"Ah. If it isn't Lore." He addressed the woman with a genial smile. "Come in, come in."

"Your Grace." She bobbed a curtsy, "I'm afraid I didn't bring any pie with me."

"No, no. Don't mind it all. Just one of my jests." Zekram chuckled as the lady in red entered, shuffling past his simple room. "Would you stay for some tea and pie?"

"I'm afraid not my lord. I do not plan to stay for long."

"Hah. You young Devils are always busy." The First Head of Bael sat down on a chair next to a small table where he normally dined. The table at the dining room was too big for one man to eat alone. "Is that why neither you nor Sirzechs has an heir yet?"

He might be thousands of years old, but his eyes never fail to catch a glimpse of a lady's blushing cheeks. Including the renowned Lady Paimon herself, one of which she desperately tried to hide with her regal composure and reply.

"I am not speaking on his behalf, but I would think we both agree there is no strength found in love."

Even he didn't expect that cynical response. "How so very sceptic. Are you telling me it was wrong of me and plenty others to extend our legacy?

Lady Paimon didn't know how to respond. "I-I... I didn't mean it that way, my King..."

"It was a jest, my dear." Zekram apologized as he laughed, directing his hand to another seat. "Please. Sit."

"There's no need." Lady Paimon politely declined.

He placed his elbows onto the table as he leaned forward, his fingers brushing his well-kept black beard. "Very well then. Why did you disturb me?"

"There was an assembly, not long ago." She began, her look and tone serious. "Satan Sirzechs mentioned a subject that I thought would interest you, my lord."

"Still reluctant to call him as Lucifer I see." All Paimon had always been loyal to their old master.

"He's a Gremory." Unfortunately, her loyalty was reserved to a man who was no longer here.

Zekram edged on his seat, straightening the topic before it went off road. "What subject?"

"The possible return of Lord Lucifer."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Lord Lucifer was fondling the voluminous breasts of Rias Gremory in his afternoon nap. In his dreams, he was feeling these delightful meat buns as well.

"Mnnh..." On the other hand – or rather, in his hands – the owner of said breasts had already opened her eyes minutes ago. Being caressed by her unconscious lover, she could only stifle the sound of her enjoyment so much from leaking. "Lucifer..."

Albeit tucked in a cozy sheet of warmth and with his chest warming her back, Rias needed to go. She didn't mind, really. When he's asleep, she could listen to the sound of his soft snores, or play with his tousle of brown hair, or trace the grainy stubbles of his jaw with her fingers, but she _had to go._

She muttered a quiet apology as she lifted his arm that was draped over hers. But it caused Lucifer to squeezed her breast instead.

"Kyaahn-!"

"Hm? What?"

As the girl in his hold squirmed around, Lucifer drew his arm as he sat up in confusion. He barely garnered enough life and senses as he saw a curtain of crimson waltzing away like a blur. Rias' hair, he told himself, as he glanced to his right and found the girl was nowhere on the bed.

Then he heard the sound of flushing water in the bathroom, and the rainwater spattering against the window.

Afternoon naps should refresh him. But he didn't feel refreshed at all. Grumpily, he searched the dim-lit room for the clock, and grumped a bit more. An hour of napping was not his definition proper napping in his dictionary.

With a yawn, Lucifer plopped his head on his pillow, looking at the ceiling. The inside of his mind as blank as his stare. He rested his brown eyes, squinting as he let off another groan. It was a heavy rain, and he didn't particularly like heavy rains. Too noisy. It would be a miracle if he was to get another round of sleep. And the last time a miracle happened, he died.

Hearing a door clicking open, his eyes flickered as he glanced past the velvety blanket.

"Cold~!" so declared a naked Rias as she then scampered to join him. Lucifer spread his arms and the blanket, offering safety and warmth which she gladly accepted by leaping to him, full of giggles.

As he wrapped her in his arm and the duvet, Lucifer sniggered. "That's why you should put on something when you sleep."

Pressing her ear and her face, Rias felt his chest purr as he spoke. She also heard the slight rasp in his voice. It was strangely sensual to her ears.

"...You sound vulgar."

Lucifer quirked a mocking eyebrow. "Oh _I_ sound vulgar. If I recall correctly, Princess, your sighs drowned my voice as well as the shower's."

Her cheeks warmed. "W-well... why weren't you as loud?"

"I'd rather hear your voice rather than mine when we're loving each other."

Her cheeks felt warmer. The same warmth started to embalm her body as Rias splayed her hands over his broad chest, outlining its muscles, feeling its strength and softness.

"Mhmmhmm- that tickles."

Hearing his gentle laughter, she swallowed nervously. Timidly, she pulled her head to where she could meet his eyes by looking up.

Several silent seconds ticked past as Rias fell into his gentle brown eyes,her heart thudding in her ears. She was like the helpless girl she was the night she met him.

"What?" Lucifer scrunched his sly brows, smiling a playful smirk. "Something on my face?"

"...Nothing." She replied with a soft smile. Her smile grew timid as Lucifer ran a hand along her back and down to her bouncy derriere. She realized that mischievous look far too late as she squealed from him pinching her rump. "Yah!"

"Lucifer!"

"I'm sorry Princess."

"No you're not." Rias pouted, shooting a betrayed look coupled with pouty lips.

"Touché." He cocked his head, his cocky grin spreading. "According to my scenario, this is where you'll forgive me and then give me a kiss."

She couldn't even keep up at being fake-upset at him. Maybe she was a helpless girl after all. With breathy giggles, Rias slowly scooted up so they were eye-to-eye, and leaned into him as she shut her eyes.

Only to open them again as her bedroom door was knocked repeatedly.

Lucifer was equally annoyed. "Are we expecting a guest? When do we _ever_ expected a guest?"

"I guess this wasn't written in your scenario." Sighed Rias, but that made him snort. Unwillingly, the Gremory heiress slipped off his embrace and their bed. "A moment!" She yelled loud enough to whoever was outside. "That might be Asia. She is staying here for the night. Maybe more."

"Here? Right here? That poor girl." Lucifer made a face as Rias browsed her dresser. Somehow, the cold didn't bother her anymore.

"Not in this room, Lucifer. She'll stay at the next room." Rias frowned as she flicked a light switch.

"GAH! I have been blinded by my lover!"

Giggling at his silly act, Rias grabbed a pink nightgown that wasn't transparent and slipped into it.

The Devil watched with amusement as her head popped out. But what took the spotlight was when she placed her hands under her hair and— _splash_. Her crimson locks draped down so beautifully, swaying as she made her way to the door.

"Bless you and your long hair."

Rias didn't hear what he said, but she did hear the repeated knockings that was grating her patience. "Coming!"

"Yes?" As she tugged the wooden door, she scrunched her eyebrows as she squinted her eyes, trying to recall name of the two people standing before her. One was a bearded black-haired man on his late forties, his tall, lean and broad-shouldered figure seized by a plain white noble attire that was impossible for her to mistake after the many upper-class Devils gatherings she had attended. Standing a step behind him was a young lady appearing to be sharing the same age as her.

Rias first recognized who the middle-aged man was as she met his peaceful violet eyes; the same color with her mother's.

"Grandf—K-King Bael!"

An expression of joy lit the creases of the face of Zekram Bael. "You've grown into a fine young lady." The proud grandfather said happily. "You remind me of your mother. Do refrain from calling you grandfather that stiffly title in the future dear."

"I-I'm sorry." Rias stammered, almost stumbling backwards as her widened eyes shifted to the woman to her left. The lady was clad in a striking red and golden dress with a furred golden mantle hugging her shoulders. Scarlet and gold, the Paimon colors. She exuded an air of dignity with the poised gaze of her scarlet eyes and hair that was adorned with two beastly horns, one for each side of her hair.

Again, surprise filled her eyes as she recognized the Scarlet Fiend. "Lady Paimon!"

Rias had often heard tales of her beauty, and now she learned it wasn't exaggerated. Her scarlet eyelashes were so long and lush that made Rias envious.

"Lorelei Paimon. How do you do." The Paimon nodded her head courteously, introducing with her name she chose rather than what her father gave her. She smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. The cold smile of a Paimon. Not one as cold as her head maid, Rias surmised.

"It-it's an honor. I uh..." Consciously, her hand moved to cover her cleavage as she felt a blush creeping in her face. Rias knew how to perform all the right gestures of politeness, but it was rather hard for her to remember any at the time when she was only wearing a nightgown. "I um... I was expecting someone else... I-is it alright if I change first...?"

"Oh there's no need." Zekram said, "Seeing you is an amiable sight for my aged eyes. A sight for sore eyes indeed, but grandfather is here for someone else."

"Someone else?" Rias repeated. Then came a voice that bore the British accent.

"Is it just me or did the nun used to have a much lighter voice rather than that of a man?"

Zekram Bael laughed heartily. "Haha! Is that the notorious lover of the Ruin Princess I hear? I've heard plenty from my daughter."

 _'Mom!'_ Rias scowled. Was her relationship something that all of Hell should know?

And there Lucifer emerged to the small hallway of her room, all in his glorious boxer briefs that hid half of his thighs and none of his unscarred, well-trained body.

"Huh. You're not Asia." Lucifer beamed as his eyes studied the adult and the young woman to his side. "Another one of your sisters, Princess?"

Rias almost fainted. She forgot her lover had little shame. "Well, um... K-King Bael, Lady Paimon... he's..."

"M-my King!" To her surprise, Great King Bael had knelt down and his eyes were glued to the red carpet of her room. "F-forgive me for intruding!"

The crimson and scarlet-haired girls both stared at each other, exchanging silent confusion, before Lady Paimon did the same gesture of respect.

"What? Oh no, no, don't you bend your knee. Up. Get up. Both of you. You will not bow before me or my green underwear."

Zekram Bael raised his head slowly, almost as if in fear. His mouth was opened and so were his eyes. "My King... Your servant is humbled by your presence..."

"Oh what is it with you Devils and formal reservations?" Lucifer grumbled exasperatedly, justly annoyed. "This is not England and we are not living in the last century. I'm no one's King and you're not my servant. Off with your customs and norms before I lose my mind."

Spoken like the one true Lucifer. The one who saw himself among his people, not above them. "Your Grace..."

Lucifer leaned a shoulder to a wall, crossing his hands. The light of the lamp hit his back, and casted a looming shadow on his face that made him sinister. The expression of annoyance was written clear on his face.

Meanwhile, Rias was downright stumped. Not every day she could witness a well-respected man clad in full royal outfit as well as a lady who was the Head of her House kneeling down to a man in his sleepwear.

"If I hear one more formal forms of address, you will ruin my day. Note that I do not like it when people ruin my day, Devils or not." For a man only in his underwear, Lucifer wasn't much less intimidating than he was several hours ago. As the memory of the earlier incident played in her mind, Rias felt cold fear blow down her spine. "Now rise. You will raise yourselves, tell me your name, and explain to me what all of this is about."

"Yes..." The First Bael rose ever so slowly, and he raised his head even slower. "Lorelei, if you may..."

Her dress shifted as Lady Paimon straightened her stature, and held Lucifer's eyes with respect. "I am Lorelei Paimon, Head of my House. I am honored to present myself before you, my Lord."

Lucifer grimaced lightly at another notion of lordness and such, but he couldn't stay mad at a scarlet beauty like her.

He was still mad, though. "A pleasure." He nodded, and the lady curtsied. "If you don't mind me asking; what's with the horns?"

She touched her ram-like horn growing on her head. "...These... These weren't my choice." She muttered, and they all could hear her sorrow. "These are the price of my past misdeeds. I apologize for this unsightliness."

"Unsightliness? Where?"

Rias began to frown.

"If there's anything good or beautiful in these horns, do please enlighten me, Lord Lucifer."

"Well." Lucifer hummed, scratching his chin. "There's you."

"I..." Lady Paimon took a moment to completely process that she was in fact, being complimented. Even Rias noticed the scarlet blush on the Scarlet Beast's cheeks. She wasn't too proud of it. "Oh my..."

"It's relieving to see you haven't changed, my Lord."

"Drop the lord before I drop you, if you please." Lucifer grumbled, and the mood was destroyed. "And you are?"

"I am Zekram Bael, First of my House, Last of the 72 Pillars. I was honored and served as Lady Asmodeus' Chosen, and fought by her side until the Great War took her life... as well as yours, Your Grace, and the rest of the Satans'. Forgive me, my Lord, for I have failed my duty..."

Lucifer embraced him like a long lost brother.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The rain pattered against the roofing of their building. Idly, restlessly, Xenovia had paced the seventh lap of walking around the apartment's living room, grumbling to herself. Much to her caretaker's growing annoyance.

Although, Griselda was equally worried for her girl.

"It wasn't raining when she left," Xenovia started with a scowl, "now it's been an hour of rain. Rain and rain. How much longer will she pray for the dead? Something's not right, we should go check on her."

"There is no 'right' timetable for grieving, Xenovia." Griselda reminded, straightening her black sister veil resting on her hands. She liked to leave her hair unveiled when she had the opportunity. Now was one of such. "Have respect for the departed. The boy was her childhood friend, someone who was close to her."

Xenovia stopped her treading. "It's raining and she's somewhere mourning a gravestone!" An icy stare was enough to put the girl back on line. Due to her temperament, she often said things she didn't mean, and that was one of them. At least she was quick to realize her mistake. "...Sorry..."

"You're young. You have the time to learn how to control your temper, but you best start earlier than most."

Sullenly, the bluenette dragged her feet across the traditional Japanese mats. She slumped onto the couch next to the sister's.

"I have a bad feeling about this. My gut's telling me something's wrong."

"You're not attempting to make excuses to be outside are you?"

"H-huh? Of course not!"

"It is a sin to tell lies, Xenovia."

Xenovia swallowed the lump in her throat. If she was blessed with strength, her caretaker was blessed with that and ingenuity.

And yet...

Reluctantly, Xenovia looked into Griselda's wintry blue eyes and her golden hair often hidden by the veil. She was a famed Exorcist throughout Vatican City. A revered Sister. The beautiful woman was her idol in fact. But despite that...

"...B... Back then... could you have done something...?"

Griselda placed her veil in her lap, and clasped her hand as she looked at her errant disciple. She understood what she meant.

"I could, yes."

"...Then why didn't you?" Her voice was whispery. Very rare for her case. "Why did you let that devil humiliate you?! You're not a weak person, far from it! We could've shown those devils their mistake!"

"And what would happen then?" Her soft-spoken question pierced her chest like a sword. "I may be held reputable for my deeds expelling demons. You and Irina have your holy swords you were both trained for since you were young. Against a band of ordinary devils, we'd won. But that man is not an ordinary devil, my dear. You, Irina and I, have overcame various demons and devils, but they're nothing close compared to him."

"But-"

"Listen to me, Xenovia, and heed my words." Griselda addressed. "That man is not just a devil. He was an Archangel. The eldest and the strongest of them according to Archangel Michael himself. He has led God's army and triumphed for His name, and he has led the rebellion that took his life, but also the life of many Angels, Seraphs, and four Archangels; two of which were meant to be his replacement. He is the Devil of Pride and Wrath, dear. Resisting him would be taken as a challenge to his pride that could very well cost us our life, and end our duty here."

Xenovia's shoulders sank as she veered towards the giant broadsword resting at the corner. "...So even with an Excalibur... We couldn't beat him?"

"The true Excalibur is in pieces." Griselda sighed. "That is only one of its pieces... but even if we do have one, we're still humans. A devil has their limits but so do we, and we are far more limited than them. Perhaps even if we are blessed with a miracle."

Her disciple brooded in silence afterwards. Sullen and downhearted.

"I apologize that I can't defeat him, dear. I understand you have regarded me highly. You must be disappointed." She left her seat, bringing her veil with her but not wearing it just yet. "But know that it is my responsibility to keep you safe so the two of you can grow stronger."

"...Alright... Fine." Xenovia uttered with forced acceptance. "Then why didn't you tell us about... about _that_?"

"It's an order mandated by Archangel Gabriel herself, Xenovia." Griselda reasoned with a voice that rejected any arguments. "It was not meant to be shared with anyone. A failure at that," she admitted, "but now it has been confirmed. The Satan Lucifer has returned from the dead. He walks among the Devils from the Underworld Realm, and his motives unclear. Only God can help us all."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

As a Devil, Koneko had better vision in the dark than most, but that trait was rendered useless by the thick showers and the gloomy clouds hovering above her head. Rain fell hard on her skin like needles, yet it couldn't light a candle against the red cut across her stomach.

Because of the slippery terrain, Kiba had lost his footing and would be sure victim to the katana-shaped Excalibur if she didn't throw herself in front on him. She had crossed her hands into an x-shaped guard, but the Excalibur cut through her still.

It had been long since she experienced pain due to her Rook traits; she had forgotten how hurtful it was.

"Huuhhh? You're still alive? That's—that's impressive, actually." Her crazed opponent blabbered. She felt disgusted as Freed licked her blood of his blade, who then spat it out immediately. "BAH! PWEH—Why did I do that?!"

"...You didn't have to help me Koneko."

She was wounded, but she wouldn't die just because of a single attack. "You're being stupid, Kiba-senpai."

Her senior shot her a defiant glare, and it hurt her more than her wound. "This is none of your business. Leave me."

"You heard the man!" Freed yelled, leaning on his holy sword that was implanted in the dirt. "Get outta here so I can jam my sword into his pretty face!"

She pressed a hand on her side. The transparent rainwater mixed with thick red. "There's more of them inside... we need to leave Senpai."

"They don't matter."

"Damn right they don't!" Freed bore the same grin that was starting to get on her nerves as he charged forward, Excalibur Mimic in form of a katana in his hands.

The two blades of steel cried as they clashed. Once, twice, a testing. Kiba backed off a step and Freed came after. He wielded his Holy Eraser, a dark blade that cast black tentacles to grip around the Excalibur, but he knew it could never eat its holy power never mind hold against its force. He had to be warier to stand a chance, but his blind anger was a greater foe than Freed.

Koneko would abandon a stranger from the Church, who was at the time still lying on the ground somewhere behind them, but not her senior.

As the two swordsmen parried slashes, she had dashed, ignoring the pain ebbing by her stomach, and delivered a jab right at Freed's right side. But Freed jammed his sole at Rias' Knight, kicking him away as the Excalibur Mimic turned into a tiny rope that latched around his arm. He drew out another sword out of his damp white cloak. The sword was peculiarly shaped, akin to a lightning bolt and radiated a threatening aura despite its soft faint glimmer.

All of the sudden, his speed was like lightning itself, leaving an afterimage as Koneko punched the air.

He stood behind her. " _Addio!"_ Freed laughed as he branded his sword vertically, only to meet the flat end of Kiba's black blade before he could try to see if he could split a girl in two. "Oh fuck off!"

Freed cried out in frustration rather than pain as Koneko shot her leg backward, hitting him square in the guts. It was a weak kick; she knew. She had swayed as she kicked. Lurching forward caused her to wince from the bleeding.

The crazed Exorcist staggered a few steps in reverse. He managed to return the kick with another, hitting her hard on her injury. The girl winced and flinched, but before Freed could curse a 'Fuck you' to her, he had to meet demonic steel with blessed steel. The rain continued to pour and the ringing clashes were drowned by the thunder. A flash from nearby lightning momentarily blinded the three fighters, and they all blinked their eyes.

Ironically, being a human, Freed regained his vision first. Snagging the shapeshifting Excalibur, he turned it into a small dagger and deftly hooked it into his belt as he lunged at Kiba. The girl could wait, he thought. She was injured while the Devil boy wasn't. Yet, at least.

"LEAVE KONEKO!"

He grimaced as Kiba successfully parried his diagonal slash in time, one after another. Freed was attacking hard at Kiba, driving him to take one step back after another, to the degree that Freed couldn't withhold his mad laughter. His speed equaled the Devil, or perhaps exceeded it as Freed circled to his side and managed to nick a small cut on the blonde's shoulder, before they exchanged another flurry of clashes.

At the edge of his peripheral, Freed spotted the white-haired girl using the thick rain and her small stature to find an opportunity to attack him. An annoyance, Freed thought. He preferred one-on-one battles as he could satisfy himself without having to worry about being hit in the back.

When she stormed behind him, the Exorcist gave a wide berth as he leapt to his left. The two Devils nearly collided with each other, but to his disappointment, they didn't. The small runt had stopped and the handsome bastard had halted his swing midair.

"Go away. For the second time; I don't need your help."

"Gonna argue again eh?" Freed mocked as he jammed the Excalibur Rapidly into the road, leaning against it as if it was a cane. "Alright, go ahead."

Both Devils ignored him.

"We can't stay here, Kiba-senpai..." Koneko whispered as she stole a glance at her shorts. The jean material was damp with water and blood leaking from her side. The pain wouldn't stop stinging. Where's Rossweisse? She should had been here and helped... because, "...I can't help much."

"Then leave!" Kiba seethed, and rushed towards Freed who stumbled as he quickly grabbed his sword.

" _Ay Dios Mio!"_ Freed exclaimed, entering another stalemate and a stare down with only their blades separating their faces wet from the showers. In the face of the blonde Knight's fury, Freed found mirth. "Why so serious eh?"

Holy Eraser slipped off his grip, and Koneko knew something was very wrong.

Freed had grabbed the dagger that was Excalibur Mimic with his offhand and lodged it right into Kiba's unprotected stomach. A wicked smile spread on his lips as the Devil let off a grunt as his eyes widened. The realization came slow, dripping slower like the red liquid oozing down the corner of his mouth.

"SENPAI?! NO! NOOO!"

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Freed bathed in the girl's harrowing scream. Letting Excalibur Rapidly switch hands, he twisted the small dagger that wasn't longer than his middle finger like a screw with his right hand, and pulled it out, causing more blood to spill.

The Exorcist's face twisted as he laughed, and all of the sudden, all Koneko could hear was his laughter only.

" _Requiescat in pace!_ Shitty devil—GWAH!" Freed flew away, and he felt his face had just received a punch from a bulldozer.

As he regained his footing and rubbed his sore cheek, spitting a gob of blood. "BASTARD!" He fumed at the small girl. "What the fu—huh...?"

Freed did a double take as the blonde Devil slumped to the ground. Not at him, but at the small girl standing by him. He first noticed the ears, the white tail sleek from the rainwater, and lastly the thin black slit in her amber eyes. Thin white aura now cladded her petite figure.

"Are you a Devil or a cat?" He yammered, about to lick the blood off the dagger before he made a change of mind. "Make up your mind dammit."

The raindrops masked her tears as Koneko focused her power into her hands and legs, and her mind into murdering the demented exorcist.

"I'll... I'll kill you..."

"Never heard of that race but whatever." He slid the Excalibur Rapidly into his right hand, enhancing his speed, while settling the Excalibur Mimic back on his belt. He might be perceived as a lunatic, but Freed could tell she had increased her strength multitude of times. All the better. Easy wins got boring after a while, and he couldn't say no to a lone Devil, part-cat or not.

"Won't matter when I'm done with you!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Oof. That'll leave a mark.**

 **In case you're wondering, Lady Paimon's appearance is based from Paimon from Dungeon Defense. Technically, she's not an OC since Paimon existed in the DxD universe.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope it was enjoyable. Another thanks for Lancelot702 for his useful tips and suggestions.**

 **As addio is Italian for goodbye - addio! See you next time, and have a nice day. Join this discord server where you can chat 'n shit with me and other writers about anything:** discord. gg/xEApPAS


	21. The Last Pillar

**France won. Yay.**

 **So here's an update.**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XX**

 **||The Last Pillar||**

* * *

The lounge of the old school building was chilly due to the downpour, yet the chill creeping on her skin was not because of the coldness of the air. Listening to the conversation between the two of the greatest Devils Hell had ever known did have that effect on common people to princesses and lords, that Lady Paimon was not an exception.

Great King Bael, her grandfather, was known to be a formidable man with the apt size to back it. The same trait that was inherited by his son and his son's grandson like the Bael's purple eyes. So many times she had read his name on various history books, telling his tales of valor and wisdom as he led the remaining Devils to a prosperity that neither Satans were capable of. She still found it hard to believe such Devil was her own grandfather.

But even so, Lucifer's slim yet strong features and his occasional sudden cold stare made her grandfather stop in the middle of his sentences to reconsider his words. She could only imagine what Devil Lucifer once was that his eyes could silence a Great King.

"No." He'd said firmly, "I am _not_ leading twice. You've said it yourself; the one who holds the most influence after you is your son and the councils - not the Satans. What they hold is merely glamorized position. This is why I hate bloody politics. It was much simpler when Hell was a crapsack of a world."

Rias and Lady Paimon could see the disappointment in Zekram Bael's eyes. That was the very word of his own King. The Godfather of all Devils. Or who he used to be.

"The Devils are faithful to their tradition, I fear. Purity in their blood and power are what they value most, Your Grace. Blood, especially. My son is an offspring of the late Lady Leraje and I; a Devil born between two Devils and not Demons."

Lucifer nearly laughed at this notion. "We weren't always Devils. Did everyone forget that?"

"It's what we are. We've shed it the day we shed our wings and changed our name. I suspect that you'd remember it."

"I've died many times, Zekram. Lived too many lives. Too many bleary memories. I must've dropped some somewhere because I can't seem to recall everything." Lucifer said dismissively. "Well no matter. A no's a no."

"My King, you've led us before. You were a great leader, better than anyone who had tried-"

"I'd rather not get too far ahead of myself. A great commander? Yes. Undoubtedly." Lucifer's voice swelled with pride. "Few faced me and my army in battle and lived to tell the tale of their slaughter. But a great leader?" Lucifer scoffed. His stare was hard and bitter. No longer was he the fun-loving Devil. Just a Devil remorseful of his bitter failures.

"I led, yes. To a war. Millions died; that much I can remember. I brought short-lived glories and yet defeat in the end. It was a single decision that caused the death of your kings and queens - their sons and daughters. Alone I have endangered those who followed me as a leader. Are you asking me to finish the job?"

Although it was not said without King Lucifer's well-known sarcastic flavor, that struck him like no other blow. All his life he saw The Devil as a figure deserving nothing less than respect, yet the Devil seemed to no longer respect himself.

"You've united the Devils and Demons, my— _Lucifer._ " Lorelei Paimon interjected, speaking in a composed manner. "Tales of your victory at every battle you participated are not unheard nor it was unwritten. Be it against the Kingdom of Heaven or the Fallen Angels. There never was a single deserter where even the Angels turned their wings for you. Is that not a noteworthy achievement?"

"But does it matter? Battles were won, true, but the war was lost. It's all that counts." That'd shut her up.

"I've had enough of wars." Gently, Lucifer grasped the hand of the woman next to him who had been listening earnestly, surprising her. "I've found myself a nice lady. Caring for her is much less tedious than ruling an entire Realm, I've found. And much more pleasant. Every moment spent with her is a moment well-spent."

Even when he was downtrodden he still managed to make her smile. Bashfully. All the pretty little butterflies were gathering in her stomach.

And at that, Zekram Bael found his own resolve faltering. Rias was the daughter of a daughter he loved dearly; he wanted her happiness. He could make do without that jape at the end, however. Lucifer had always been clever with words. One thing Zekram and 71 other lords weren't sure how to feel when it was being used against him.

"I'm... thankful you find her appeasing."

"Come now, don't talk to her as if she's a piece of jewelry."

That was a warning. And Zekram was grateful at that. He was gladdened to know Rias wasn't seen as some sort of trophy.

"Of course. I am most sorry. And to you too as well, Rias."

Rias smiled. "It's really alright grandfather. I know you meant well."

Be that as it may, his resolve had not died. Sending a knowing glance to the scarlet lady, Zekram prepared his last resort.

"...But, if you please, may I ask you to come with me? It won't take much of your time. That, I promise."

Lucifer had that exasperated look in his face and eyes. "It won't change my decision, Bael."

Zekram Bael wished for strength. It was a common knowledge among the Devils that they should mind themselves when the laidback Lucifer addressed them with their family name.

"Please, my Lord. Humor me."

Lucifer's fingers tapped against the armrest of the couch. For a moment, he said nothing. His eyes told everything needed to be said. The Devil was displeased. The persistence of the Bael and Paimon was unappreciated, and their prim and proper formality was no help.

As the silence went on, Lucifer took a glance at the Gremory beside him. "What say you, Princess?"

Rias didn't expect he'd ask for her opinion. As the person with the least authority, she was rather touched. A tad nervous too, being stared by the Great King himself as well as the famed Scarlet Lady of House Paimon. Not to mention the former King of Hell who happened to be her lover.

"...I... I think you should give it a chance... You haven't seen or meet anyone you have known like grandfather."

"Using reunion as a pretext. Smart." Lucifer chuckled. He could tell the Bael and the Paimon were impressed with the Gremory's cunning. "Very well then, Lord Bael. On behalf of Lady Rias here, I'll humour you."

After brief goodbyes with her grandfather and Lady Paimon, Rias was finally alone in the old building since a long while.

On weekdays, during the day she would spend it with her peerage. When dusk visited, she would spend it together with the charming Devil. Never once bothered by his status, or former status. For all she cared, he's just a Devil she loved.

Hopefully, it won't have to change.

She returned to her room and instantly sprawled on her bed. She was in a more presentable set of clothing now, but she didn't feel like getting off it and re-wear her gown. She shifted to his side of the bed; the right side as it was closest to the wall. It no longer held his warmth, but still his scent lingered.

Gingerly, Rias clutched his pillow, taking a whiff of the virile scent that reminded her of autumn. Maybe because of the accents of vanilla and jasmine?

Her heart beat faster for whatever reason. She felt as if she was doing something outlandish. Something perverted. ' _It's not perverted, right?'_ Rias found herself questioning.

But as she recalled something, she edged to the side of the bed to grab her phone, and check it for any new messages regarding her Knight or Sona's response regarding the recent events.

There was one. Sona's reply was everything she had suspected; long and thorough. The Sitri Heiress didn't seem to grasp the concept of 'short message services' yet. She wasn't able to complete reading it, however, as the name of her civics teacher popped up.

"Yes? How is it? Have you found him yet?"

She listened to the sound of the rain and the faint rumble of thunder at the other side, followed with Rossweisse's brief shriek, before her panicked words reached her.

 _"Koneko found him. They're at the abandoned church!"_

Rias didn't need much more. She contacted Akeno and demanded her and Asia. Lucifer was not by her side this time, but so it was before she met him. She would miss hearing his silly quips, but this shouldn't be much different.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

The raindrops stung her face as they kept pouring, but Rossweisse couldn't care less. Kiba and Koneko were in danger and that was all she needed to know. She did mind the thunders, however.

With haste, she had texted her King and informed Asia before she stormed off their apartment, and she had been flying ever since. Flying was still risky despite the downpour; someone might see her and start rumors, but she was more concerned about the flashing thunders.

Among all the other Valkyries, she was always the red-nosed one. She was the only one without the family's inherited magic, the one without a sense of fashion, the one who was scared of thunder, the only one without boyfriends, and the list went on and on. But she was a Devil now. She failed to pride herself as a Valkyrie, but as both teacher and Devil? There might still a chance.

She hovered at the place where Koneko had relayed to her; at the fields near the old abandoned church. She spared the details and Rossweisse worried it might be due to the circumstances, and it was. Down below, she saw her white hair whipping as she darted here and there, chasing after a man with a damp white cloak.

Despite the strange aura, Koneko's movements were sluggish as was her opponent. They must have been fighting for a while now.

And not far from them, laid on the ground, was the blonde Knight.

Rossweisse didn't waste any time. Shifting into her Valkyrie armor, she dived down sharply.

"Huh? OH _VAFFANCU_ —GAH! _"_ Freed looked up too late as her gauntleted fist was inch away from kissing his cheek.

Her sudden interference brought surprise to both party, and an unexpected punch that propelled the crazed Exorcist head-first to the grass. The sword he held bounced away, cutting few wet grass. And just then Rossweisse realized it was an Excalibur. That explained the sudden chills in her spine. Devils and holy things did not bond well apparently.

Striking someone felt oddly good, she noted. She didn't get much chance during her first Rating Game as she was given a support role, and the past days after that had been kind for the Devils; no pesky Strays to be taught a lesson or two.

She was brought back to reality as she heard Koneko's meek cry. For a moment, Rossweisse stood there, in shock, trying to register the fact the Rook had grown an extra pair of ears that were triangular shaped, and covered in sodden white fur. And a tail. A sleek white tail extending from her rear.

She was suddenly reminded that the grey-haired man could still be alive. As her head darted to where he had crash-landed, she found nothing but a flattened patch of grass.

That increased her alertness. She carefully moved towards Koneko.

"Koneko? Are you alright?" As she approached her, she saw the damp redness of her side. When she looked at her eyes, Rossweisse noticed the pupils were much slimmer. She gulped then. "Are you badly hurt? We should leave now before they know we're here."

"I'm fine. I'll be okay." Koneko spoke quietly. Tiredness dripping in her voice. "Senpai... he's hurt. Help him..."

The Valkyrie looked to where K0neko pointed, and gasped at the sight of her wounded student. Blood had pooled under his belly, and an unhealthy paranoia started to gnaw on her mind. With Koneko, she walked towards him, keeping wary for the swordsman lest he returned with more people.

Rossweisse stayed on guard as Koneko gently turned him over. Her ears caught a quiet gasp amidst the thumping rain, and soon found out why. His white shirt had turned red, and despite he was alive, his breathing was shallow, and his face had paled.

"Senpai..." Koneko cried, tearing his wet shirt with her hands and had it crumpled to be pressed against his stab-wound. "...S-sensei... Sensei, what do we do?"

Her frightened plea didn't fail to yank Rossweisse from her pause. "Y-yes... Uhm... Right... We have to get him out of here first. I-I can only heal minor cuts." she rued, "Asia. We need Asia. I've told Rias we're here. We might meet them on our way."

Koneko nodded, but her whole attention was at her wounded senior. As the rain continued to uncaringly pour on them, Rossweisse made a makeshift bandage with Kiba's torn shirt and tied it around him. She conjured a magic circle that glowed blue under him, and as it clasped on his hands, he was lifted up to the air.

She took off as well, her bat-like wings carrying her. But she once again caught Koneko's quiet whine.

"You've been tough Koneko. Just hold on a bit longer-" she told the girl who was flying by her side, until her eyes grasped something—someone on the cobbled path in front of the eerie church. "Who is that?"

Koneko didn't need to look to know. "The church girl..." she whispered, not knowing if Rossweisse could hear it as another thunder flashed by, causing the Valkyrie to squeal a little.

"We have to help her."

She flew several more feet before she realized her teacher had pulled to a full stop. "It's too dangerous!" It was the exact reason why Koneko chose to abandon the girl.

"Well I can't just let her die!" Rossweisse insisted, and it was obvious she had made her mind. "You go on ahead Koneko. The spell can last half an hour. Keep him safe! And yourself too! I'll catch up!"

"But Sensei!" No use. Rossweisse had hurried to the girl. Her feet felt as if they were chained to a weight as she hovered to Kiba's side, and started to push him and the magic circle holding him in place. She didn't know if she should feel worried or ashamed that her teacher went down to help without thinking.

Down below, she was relieved to find that Koneko had went on. But as she arrived, Rossweisse held down her gasp upon seeing the mangled state of the girl's back. The rain continued to wash away her blood, revealing the shallow cuts and the blue-black bruises scattered upon her skin and she couldn't and didn't want to imagine what else was hidden by her suit.

"What sort of twisted mind would do this to a girl?" She cursed, disgusted at the savagery.

Regardless, she wasn't here to contemplate.

She didn't cast the spell from earlier; too close to the church. A magic-sensitive being might catch the splurge of her Norse magic. Kneeling down, she prepared to take Irina into her arms, but she was forced to clap her palms upon a falling odd-shaped blade before it could slash her in between her eyes.

"Dammit! How the hell did you see me?!" The mad priest fumed, now holding his sword with both his hands, adding more pressure. His cheek had an ugly blue-black color on it.

Rossweisse grunted. If not for the Devil's reaction towards holy things, Excalibur Rapidly would be lodged in her skull. But she could feel the heat of the sword piercing through her gauntlets, and her palms were starting to burn as if the sword was made of fire. Letting go meant the girl would be in danger.

"Oh... Ohhh! You want to save her." And Freed realized that, and it amused him greatly. "HAH! A Devil and a choir-girl! You Devils are one absurd people. Can we even call you that? You're more of monsters aren't you?"

Conjuring a spell required focus. Rossweisse found it was disturbingly hard to focus when her hands were melting and the crazy man kept spouting his biased nonsense.

Rossweisse let out a cry as Freed pushed down the Excalibur, causing her to tighten her grip and hence more pain. Her hands trembled, and the torrent did little in helping her hands cool off.

"Why don't you just... scram?" Freed grinned, staring down her eyes as he suddenly regained his lost stamina. Nothing in this world brought him more enjoyment than bringing agony to these heathens.

"You let go. I'll kill her obviously-she doesn't mean shit to you anyway-and _then_ we can continue our play. I'll even give you a fifteen seconds head start. Hm? How's that sound. Am I generous or am I generous?"

She didn't budge. As her cold sweat mixed with the rain, Rossweisse stared him down. "Were you trained to use swords, or to spew empty words?"

"Well you're one feisty maggot, I'll give you that."

The rasp of the blade sliding through her clasp and searing her palms was muffled by her cry. As Freed brought down his sword again, Rossweisse fired a wave of magical blast that knocked him away a few feet.

" _Bastardo—_ Hey. Hey, hey! OI! YOU CHEATING SLUT! COME BACK DOWN HERE! I CAN'T FLY!" Freed almost throw his sword at her like a tantrum.

She ignored his uncouth curses filling the air. She bit down the pain ebbing on her hands as she cradled Irina, and took off with a jump and a beat of her wings. But even in the sky, she wasn't safe. She was caught. A pale, long-fingered hand had gripped one of her wing, and Rossweisse nearly dropped Irina as she was tugged back brutishly.

"Fleeing so soon after reaching here?" A wicked laugher delivered chills down to her spine, as the same hand grabbed her throat. The grip wasn't bone-crushing, but was tight enough that only a little air was allowed.

Despite the suffocation, Rossweisse kept hold of Irina. Even as the man strangling her turned her to face him.

"So this is the face of a Valkyrie... The Chooser of the Slain."

His face was thin and pale, with two long elf-like ears, and his slender eyes were sickening red containing a tiny black dot fixated at her. She didn't know how many, but black feathered wings were bent open behind his dark cloth. The rain didn't seem able to touch him, as if there was a thin barrier coating him.

"I've been watching you, miss Valkyrie... Yet your wings are those filthy bat's? A surprising turn. How does it feel to become one of the pitiful cretin?" Kokabiel's chuckle was uncomfortably sinister. It was a question indeed, but not one he cared to be answered. If it was, he'd loosen his grip instead of tightening it.

His tiny black pupils danced in the red as he studied the wounded girl intently. "What value does this girl possess for you Hellspawns that you would expend three of your kind? A Gear? A potential? You Devils have always been one for dirty schemes."

The lack of air was getting to her. Irina slipped from her, but was caught by Kokabiel with a hand.

"I can imagine the story... 'A faithful girl, slain by a Valkyrie-turned-Devil.' A news that may cause enough spark to alight Heaven and Hell." The Fallen Angel cackled, much to Rossweisse's horror.

He then glanced down at his grounded underling. "Freed. Make yourself useful. And lay down your sword. We need her corpse to be convincing; not mangled."

Irina fell like a lifeless husk, onto the hands of a grumbling crazed priest.

"As for you... Miss Valkyrie. I demand you to show me if you Northerners have any worth."

Kokabiel unhanded her. Both her neck and wing. Rossweisse staggered in the air, trying to regain her breath and stability. As she did, she realized at least twenty Fallen Angels had surrounded her and the large Fallen Angel, circling them as if they were a spectacle.

This felt eerily similar to her final task in becoming a Valkyrie. Other Valkyries would watch as she and another candidate fight and trade spells until either of them yield, or deemed unfit to continue the battle. The winner was obviously declared as a new fighter among the Valkyries, while the loser would need to retake everything from the start, and bear the embarrassment.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to bear that embarrassment. She already had plenty enough to bother her every night.

Despite the embarrassment, the loser wouldn't end up dead, however. They'd have another chance instead of being tortured. She supposed this was one of the major differences.

Eyeing her opponent, Rossweisse knew she had no chance. Rias had lectured on how Fallen Angels boasted their power with the amount of wings they had. This Fallen Angel had ten black wings.

However else it might be, she had little alternatives.

She looked at her hands; most of her fingers were unharmed due to the steel protecting them, but her palms were marred with burnt skin and flesh. Rossweisse winced. Her stomach churned. But she calmed herself. She had seen worse, and there will be time where she could weep and wince for all she wanted. Preferably in his arms.

She just has to make it out alive first.

"Casting self-enchanting spells? Good, good. Make it so that you can at least keep me entertained for five minutes."

Ignoring his taunt, she kept incanting silent spells that increased her resilience, another magic she developed on her own, Rossweisse braced herself while the pale man kept grinning at her. It seemed he was giving her the first strike.

 _"Never strike first,"_ She recalled her grandmother's advice that won her that final task before she was a Valkyrie. _"you will open yourself to a counterattack. Your talent lies in magic. Use it. Keep your foes at a distance. Far but in range of your spells, yet allows you time to avoid theirs."_

Due to that and Norse Magic's powerful yet slow-moving spells, coupled with her inability to learn them anyway, Rossweisse had to start from scratch.

But that was years ago. Back when she was 14. When she was even more fragile than before she met Lucifer. Before she had no one but herself to guard.

By the time Kokabiel became annoyed at the timewasting, she had coated herself with a transparent barrier and buffed her combat prowess. Will they be enough; this was the time to find the answer.

The Fallen Angel moved brusquely. He was a man who valued strength above all else, and he had that in him. He cared little for grace, as shown by his ear-to-ear boding-evil and insatiable-thirst-for-battle grin.

Whilst keeping her distance, Rossweisse fired thundering spells. A mix between Norse's brute ferocity and the Devil's velocity, but Kokabiel backhanded it away. The small explosions that came after didn't make him flinch. He was unharmed, and Rossweisse felt her hope in beating him diminishing like the aftermath smokes of her so far strongest magic attack that should had put holes in him.

Kokabiel bulled towards her, madly laughing, charging through her arrays of spells like a train piercing through the rain. His men shouted for him to do many unpleasant things to her, rowdily shouting for her to stand her ground and not be a coward.

"No wonder Valkyries rarely dies in battle; they scamper faster than they can swing their fists!" One man bellowed, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Easy for them to say. They weren't the one who was facing a Cadre of Fallen Angels.

Rossweisse gritted her teeth, just barely dodging a fist to her face as she weaved past him, firing a beam that left no mark on the back of his head. A slip-up was all it need for her to lose and potentially lose her life as well.

No matter how many spells she threw at him or the amount of times she had dodged his punches, making him dart all over the space made by the spectating Fallen Angels, there wasn't any change in his movements. They were still brusque and ominously powerful, while she could feel her magic reserve waning and her wings tiring.

She couldn't beat him. A fact she had accepted. Her spells weren't powerful enough. She doubted even Rias and Akeno could stand a chance. Odin could, she thought as she moved away from Kokabiel's attempt of gripping her neck. Odin or his sons. Riser Phenex perhaps could as well.

And Lucifer...

Lucifer might be strong enough. Stronger, perhaps. She didn't get the opportunity of seeing him in a battle, only knowing that he beat Rias and the others without moving a hand, as well as defeating Riser through his own peerage in some mysterious ways.

All she could do now was evade his attacks, and hope for Lucifer.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Wake him."

"But he's-"

"I don't care." Rias seethed. "Wake him."

Akeno frowned sadly. Words couldn't calm her friend when she's this furious. Reluctantly, she waved her hand in the air above their Knight's face, forming a blob of water that exploded on his face.

Gasping, Kiba's eyes shot wide open.

Rias allowed him to collect his thought and himself. She let him glance around in apparent confusion, figuring out where he was or how he got in the public gazebo near the town's park. His facial expression changed the moment he saw Koneko lying some space away from him, sleeping as Asia treated her.

He hadn't seen her in her Nekomata form since the first few days they met. He had thought she was a liability. Afraid of everything, wary of everything, distrusting like an agitated cat.

"Care to explain why you've done what you did?"

Sluggishly, Kiba pushed himself off the floor. His shirt was soaked with rain and his blood. He was stabbed; he recalled. It was an avoidable mistake. He should've suspected that insane priest wouldn't fight fair – even with Excalibur.

Excalibur.

That cursed sword.

As his face contorted to one of hatred, Rias slapped him.

His head kept ringing afterwards. Funnily enough, he didn't feel any pain despite his reddening cheek. Disappointment did numb you, he thought.

"What were you thinking?! Leaving with a lie, blindly charging into their nest on your own accord?! Koneko could've died because of your recklessness! If she and Rossweisse didn't look for you, _you_ could've died Yuuto!"

"I didn't ask for their help." He said, unflinching under Rias' glower. "I went there by myself. It's my own problem. This shouldn't concern any of you-"

Akeno winced as Rias slapped him again. This time with more fervor that he staggered a step.

"I won't stop until you regain your senses." Rias warned. Pleadingly.

He returned her glower. Only Akeno saw the hurt in Rias' eyes.

"Why can't any of you just leave me be?"

"I did!" She yelled, "I did just that and look what it caused?! Koneko has never been this drained – she cried when she thought you were beyond Asia's help! And now Rossweisse is missing because of her principles... None of this would have happened if the churches minded their accursed holy swords."

His expression darkened once more. "None of this would've happened if my friends are alive."

"Then what are we to you?!" Rias didn't slap him, but it felt as though she had. "Those monsters killed your friends, people you grew up with. You're furious; I can understand, but what good will it bring if you died by their hands?"

"At least I died trying."

"And what for?!" Rias was fuming at this point. Her tears dripping to her clothes that were already soaked wet by the heavy shower. "Nothing. Your friends' deaths will be for nothing. Koneko and Rossweisse's help will be all for nothing – everything they've done for you won't mean anything!"

"I didn't ask for-"

"Yes! I know! But what else can we do? We _care_ for you, Kiba. You're our friend, regardless if you don't see us as such. _I_ care for you - my cute servant – I've spent sleepless nights wanting to help you. All of you. Every single one of you I see as my own brother and sister. My father raised me to care for my family and help them in their time of need... yet I don't know how."

"I have loving parents, a kind brother and an adorable sister. My friends are alive. I have never been exiled or treated harshly by my own kind. Perhaps if I don't have any of these, I would know. I could've done something more. Meanwhile all of you have stood by my side and helped me in dealing with my issues and suffered a loss in your first game because of my incompetency."

"I just... I just wish I'm a better master for all of you... How can I if I let you die?"

Kiba took a moment to rethink everything and realized he was a fool. Glancing around, he wiped his eyes. It was raining, even under their small shelter.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

She couldn't take much more. She suffered a single hit to the middle of her chest, just under her breastplate, and she already had difficulty breathing. This man was a monster in comparison to her strength.

Kokabiel came close to her once again, reeling back his right hand for a violent hook. Rossweisse prepared to maneuver to his left, but Kokabiel smirked. It was a feint.

"-!"

Rossweisse raised her arms but Kokabiel had struck her gut, tearing air from her lungs as her body lurched forward. The Fallen Angels roared loud with laughter as their leader seized her arm and then grabbed her shoulders as he kneed her.

She didn't know how many times she had gasped, bellowing as he savagely beat her, punching through her barrier through brute force only. Pieces of her Valkyrie armor chipped away, her hip guards had shattered; exposing her black-and-blue skin. She almost fell unconscious, but Kokabiel prevented her by throwing more punches. If not for her protective spell, the bones in her body would have been broken.

The only part of her that wasn't hurting was her face. But she suspected it wasn't because Kokabiel valued chivalry and refrained from hitting a woman's face, but because she'd lost consciousness faster that way.

"Still standing?! I am impressed!" He laughed, and then he brought his leg to her sides, sending her away.

An over-excited Fallen Angel decided it was wise to join his leader's mirth. "Northerner whelp!" He shouted, raising his knee as her back flew into him. The woman cried in pain, and he and his friends boomed with laughter.

Rossweisse staggered, managing to catch her footing in the air and then clutching her stomach and chest. Rain washed away the blood staining her lips, chin, and some that fell on her chest.

 _'I'm going to die.'_ She thought. Fear had trembled her limbs and was starting to decay her strength and resolve. Her body constricted by the aching.

 _'I don't want to die.'_

"YOU DAFT FOOL!" Kokabiel roared in anger, his amusement gone.

She forced herself out of his way, but realized he wasn't heading for her this time, but instead the Fallen Angel who had struck her earlier, strangled him with a hand, and ripped his head apart from his shoulders with an effortless yank.

Rossweisse felt her knees weakening and her stomach lurching with disgust.

Kokabiel unceremoniously tossed the head and the body of his follower to the dirt below. The laughter died, as did that Fallen Angel.

"Gee boss! I'm not cleaning that mess!" Down below, watching from inside the church, Freed Sellzen announced that he had been watching as well.

"My own men murdered my mood." He grumbled, loud enough that it served as a warning that stiffened his followers. "Prove to me you're not a fool like him. Seize the woman. Bring her inside. Ram a spear through her if she struggles."

"Yes sir!

"A-at once sir! You two, you heard him!"

With a grimace, Kokabiel left for the abandoned church as his men scoured inside. None wished to risk their leader's rage.

Thunder rolled in the clouds and its roar was heard not long then. Two Fallen Angels headed her way.

The beating was over. A rest at last. She held long enough. Rescue will come for her soon, surely.

Her silver hair flowed against the rain, as Rossweisse finally succumbed to her fatigue.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Hell was beautiful.

A statement he never expected to say thousands of years ago as it would take a man with a weird taste for scenery to say as such, and Lucifer was no such man. Yet indeed, Hell was beautiful. Lustrous purple skies streamed over the rolling green hills, and actual birds were flying and singing instead of decrepit, screeching Demon fowls that were a sore sight for his eyes.

From Marax - the Underworld's Western tip bordering the unclaimed wastelands, named after yet another extinct House - to the Orobas province, the Eastern tip of Underworld with their stunning beach resort, also named after an extinct House. Every piece of it reminded him of Eden. Reminded him that his war efforts were not for nothing.

"Had it always been this way, a great deal of pages would've been chipped away from the history books." Lucifer spoke softly as he admired the land owned by Zekram Bael through the window of his tower. "That war could've been avoided. Look at this; every nook and cranny of this place can now compete for the SGD awards."

Zekram understood his Lord's regret, but Lorelei beat him in comforting The Devil.

"You couldn't have known, my Lord Lucifer." She said, calmly. At this point, Lucifer had given up with the whole formality. He had better luck stripping down her lady-ness and get her to shed her gorgeous scarlet gown. "The land prospered because the blood of the Angels. Without it, everything you've seen would be nothing more than a decayed wasteland."

"No. That's what I meant" Lucifer said, turning around, taking another glance at the modest room. "I'm not entirely convinced if a holy blood makes the best fertilizer - if so, I wouldn't have to tiptoe with the bloody apes."

Stuffing a bite of an apple pie, Zekram Bael was so intrigued that he forgot he was sick of his place's trademark apple pies.

"You were a human." He recalled, "How did that come to happen?"

"It's... a part of a deal I made. Worst bargain on my end." As he sat on a chair in front of Lord Bael and his apple pies, Lucifer groaned. "You know we've lost enough."

Zekram fell into silence - the face of the late Queen Leviathan and his late wife stirring his memory.

"That we have." He nodded solemnly. "Despite so, we would've won with you on our side."

"See? That's the problem." Unexpectedly, Lucifer groaned even louder. "That blind faith. Blinded the obvious defeat. We didn't win many battles without casualties, if at all. Our numbers were great but Demons made that number. Demons who wilts at the sight of an Archangel in their shiny armor and the sheen of their hair. They were only useful against the Fallens; they're less holy. Less uptight too."

"Heaven, however, had Dad _and_ Michael. Father isn't that much of a trouble but Michael? Oh. That bloke is one annoying coward. Never there if I'm there. Always at the other side of the war, winning battles that didn't have me in it."

"I apologize if I'm mistaken, but you weren't fond of the Creator if I recall correctly."

"I didn't." Lucifer replied with a casual tone, relaxing his hands on the armchair. "He didn't do anything when I was banished. Could've done something. Anything. He even didn't punish those crows as harsh."

It appeared his Lord's contempt to the Fallen Angels had yet to diminish. As for his Father, however... "Do you despise him still?"

"He apologized." Lucifer waved a hand dismissively. "He owes me another one, I believe. Having me put through those homicidal monkeys. They even burned their own. Witches, they claimed, while all I see was a distraught damsel, misjudged because of their beauty. Can you believe that?"

Both Zekram and Lorelei made their curiosity clear by their expression. Not, it should be noted, about the burning of "witches", but more about God's apology. Lucifer supposed he could entertain them with the truth only he and God knew thus far.

"See... the reason of the war is our horrid home. Who would want to live in Hell after living in Heaven?" Lucifer chuckled. Once he settled down, he continued. "The folk asked for Heaven. Earth was an option but nothing's prettier than Heaven. I agreed. _We_ agreed. Reluctantly. Except Asmodeus, I suppose. Always the impulsive one, that man."

"Unfortunately, the damned vultures had the same idea. Except they came in the middle of a battle to finish whoever was left like the bloody vultures they are. Skip over dozens of battles and the shouting, Leviathan was struggling against dear Mikey, Beelzebub's insects failed to spot an ambush – he lived, but was wounded. Asmodeus... well... him and his men were still the same brutes. Except fewer."

"And you, Lord Lucifer?"

"Why, I was executing the Angels, Lady Paimon. Basking the hellscape with their fertilizing blood." He grinned. Lady Paimon's cheek turned red from that black humor. "Sincerely speaking, I was gathering the army. We were supposed to aid Leviathan in the... West... I believe? Can't tell. Every battlefield looks as ugly."

"We're losing." Lucifer concluded. "But apparently not to the people we led. Every Devil clung to that fickle hope like an Angel would; old habits die hard I suppose. By that time, us four realized we'd perish before we reach the pearly gates. So before that final battle took place, I asked for Father."

Zekram widened his violet eyes. "Is it when you left the camp alone?"

"My, aren't you blessed with good memory." The Devil japed. "And yes. I suppose? As you might've guessed, that's when He apologized and when that deal was made. Being the wise and peace-loving God He is, He'd grant the ceasefire and give Hell His blessings. It's why you turned all of that inhospitable surroundings into hills and such."

Lady Paimon muttered, "And the price you have to pay is..."

"The Satans." Lucifer answered. "The rebellion won't die as long as either of us is alive. Not because we wanted to overthrow His rule, mind you, but because those we led wouldn't stop nagging and wouldn't start farming."

Zekram appeared conflicted. "So it was us..." he dourly said, "...We... we're the cause of our Kings' death?"

"Of course not." Lucifer said sternly that Zekram won't be able to refute. "None of you drove us into suicide. We gave our life so there would still be enough Devils to cultivate and enjoy the new and blessed Hell. It's _our_ decision. There's a notable difference there."

"So there you have it." He smiled, "I appreciate the tour. I really do. Our home is an actual home now. You didn't want it to recede to its dead state; I understand. But you should understand why I've had enough with leading or kingship. Too many responsibilities. And for once, there are... certain lovely individuals I care more than I do myself."

"I..." Zekram paused. Dozens of thoughts racing in his head. Love, he supposed, was indeed many things at once. Liability was one of them. "...Yes... I understand, my Lord."

"Oh don't look so glum." The Morning Star chuckled warmly, rising off his seat to give a slap on Zekram's robed shoulder. "You've worked your buttocks. Every single one of you have done your part well. Let the young do their share. Have faith in them. Enjoy your days. I'm certainly enjoying mine."

Zekram gave a simple nod.

"If there's no more attempt at coercing me, I'll excuse myself. It had been a fun tour. It's gladdening to know I'm not the only one left, Zekram." Lucifer smiled, genuinely. Warmly.

His smile changed as he then laid his warm brown gaze at the Scarlet Lady, currently sat at a bed due to her dress.

"You should take me out on tours more often, Lady Lorelei of House Paimon. Certainly there must be places I've yet to see."

Lorelei curtsied gracefully. "It would be my pleasure, Lord Lucifer."

"It's mutual then." The Devil grinned as he tore a doorway from the thin air, connecting Zekram Bael's bedchamber with Rias Gremory's bedroom, catching them both by surprise. "Until next time."

And so gone the jolly Devil, letting sour silence reign the room.

Zekram didn't touch his half-eaten apple pie. He simply stared at it, brooding, only moving as he heard Lorelei's dress scuffing the bedcover.

"King Bael?" She asked softly. Years of her visit had made him acute in telling her disposition. Right now, she was distraught. She didn't show it. Her expression was collected, but her soft tone was a dead giveaway.

He sighed deeply. There was no one to blame but his own expectation he set too high. Yet even so, the disappointment remained irremovable.

"Too much has been forced on him." He broke his silence, "Lord Lucifer has done enough."

Paimon had no say to that but "As have you, King Bael. The Realm has always been your first concern, never yourself. Your rest is more than deserved."

"Not an easy rest I'm afraid." Zekram said, "My son's stubborn thirst for power, an unknown group shifting in the shadows, the late Satans' descendants getting antsy... and the Norse spies just recently."

"The Satans have handled the spies, and they've won against those impertinent fools with less power. They can do it again."

"Fools..." Zekram repeated. "I can hear the late Beelzebub weeping in his graves." He partly said it as a joke. "Yes, the spies have been taken care of and are under custody indeed... But not the Asgardians. Not even Heaven has the gall to send a single spy to Hell."

"You're worrying again my King." Lorelei reminded. "I believe Lord Lucifer is right. We may not have your strength nor your wisdom, but there are those who will devote to the Realm. The Satans never wavered despite their limitations in power. There are Houses that supports them wholly, one of them being House Phenex. Of course, the Houses includes the House of the Satans."

"Your heir might seek something else and has set his mind on that. But your legacy doesn't stop in him. I apologize in advance for saying such thing, but Lady Venelana and Sairaorg don't have the immense pride or arrogance your son holds profoundly."

"Sairaorg..." The Exiled Bael. Recalling that spiteful title pained him. More so as it was given by his own son, to his own son. Just how far could the apple fall from the tree? "Venelana has her family. She's happy. Don't drag the only Bael content with her life."

"Without her, we'll lack resources."

Zekram frowned again.

"She has given us her support. It is her decision. As am I, she wished for you to rest at ease. We may not have Lord Lucifer with us, but we aren't without confidence or the authority to support it. Let us carry your duty, my King. We'll serve this Realm well, and hopefully, erase your doubts."

He met her eyes after staring at his pie at last. The determination was evident, flaring in those scarlet orbs. A woman with strong sense of duty that not even her own family could vanquish.

"Ever since you felled your own kin for siding with them, every sliver of my doubt in you have been cleansed."

"I didn't slay them because they sided with them. I slew them because they've became a threat to the Realm."

"Your dutifulness frightens me as it has impressed me."

"My King." A smile graced her lips.

"I suppose you're right." He ran his hand on his silvering black beard, a habit he developed ever since it had reached his neck. "I am indeed old. It won't be long before you'll need to greet me by my bed."

Her smile waned. "...I'm sure you will open the door for me as you did before."

"Hah! Then you best show up with a pudding in your hands if I do."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Kiba with the pinpoint _EDGE_. **

**I hope I didn't overdo that one scene. Was it too sappy? I dunno mayn. You tell me.**

 **Maybe I didn't make it clear yet, but some lore and history of this story is not historically accurate with the canon dxd _and/or_ many books, bibles, fables and legends. It features the same characters only. Should be obvious enough with all the changes.**

 **That said, thank you for reading. I'm working on my thesis at the moment so that means even less frequent updates to all my stories are to be expected. So, sorry. But see, I don't want to repeat college despite the fun it has.**

 **Lastly, many thanks for Lancelot702 and his ideas.**


	22. Hero

**An update? What is this blasphemy.**

 **It's not Lancelot702 who beta-ed this chapter because he's being busied, but luckily Zazuki Kurosuki is there to end the 'days this story hasn't been updated'**

 **Nuff said, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XXI**

 **||Hero||**

* * *

"Centuries I was kept in the shadows... Knowing nothing. It matters little now."

After a thousand years, the moment finally arrived where Angels of the highest order in the Kingdom of Heaven sat in uncomfortable silence in the face of the most beautiful Archangel ever known; Gabriel. Not, it should be noted, because she was furious. That played a role on its own as well, but their fear grew due to what she had regained; her maturity as God's Messenger, and the buried memory of her exiled brother.

Pressurized by the pleading eyes of his compatriots, Michael attempted, "...Dear sister, perhaps we can-"

"Please, brother. I wish only for their view. Nothing more." Gabriel said, calmly. "I trust they are gathered here to express their opinion regarding this matter and not stare at the reflections on the table and pretend they know nothing."

Everyone present became even more concerned. If there was anything else equally memorable as the Outcast's heinous treason for turning against their Creator, it would be his wit. Hearing that coming from her mouth, no matter how softly spoken her tune was, it was an unwelcome semblance.

Yet still they said nothing.

Gabriel frowned. Disappointed. "Brother Ariel? Do you have nothing to add?" The Archangel in the golden armor could be seen wondering why he was the first pick. "Brother Uriel? Won't you share us your thoughts?" The lips of Archangel of Wisdom remained shut. "Is there no soul in this room who can provide a reasonable argument to detain me from inviting _our own brother_?"

"It is unwise to bring him here, dear sister." Archangel Sariel suggested. "A thousand years it may be, he is nonetheless a rather rebellious and desirous individual. Two chaotic traits noticeably unfit for this place."

"What he desired was freedom, not chaos. If he is rebellious, explain to me why he did not protest during his trial? Thousands of Angels regarded him with disdain without needing a reason and yet he stood in silence. Thousands jeered him as if he was already an outcast." Her expression went bitter. It was an ugly memory. One she wished she still forget. "He was an Archangel. He is my brother. Am I not the only one whose memory was cleansed?"

The Archangels wilted.

All except Michael. "Sister, as badly as you want him to return, he is not without his punishment."

"He was dead." Gabriel reminded. "If death didn't shed him from that sentence, what will? Need I remind you that it was your very own decision that caused Father to banish His most beloved son?"

"He led a rebellion against Heaven." Sariel brought up another point.

"Another of the many things that would be avoided had he stayed here. That rebellion is no more." Said point was shot down. "The war has been resolved. Banished and stripped off their powers... those who followed him cannot live as long as us. Be it Earth or Hell, he's alone."

"You long for him, sister." Uriel finally spoke. "That we understand. You loved him as a brother."

"And I love him still." Gabriel reminded.

"...Of course. An honest mistake." The Archangel of Wisdom continued, "But will the same be said for those who lives here? Angels will be wary of him. Some may hold scorn. Contempt. An Angel needs to refrain themselves from these emotions. Even here, he will remain to be seen as an exiled prince. Not to mention his desire for freedom; won't his stay become another punishment instead?"

The Archangels took a breath of relief, regardless how awful it felt to see Gabriel's face.

Michael felt he had betrayed her. It was him who suggested their Father to seal her memory. Otherwise, she would never leave her bedchamber. She would weep for him until this very moment, and her stiffened lips implied she was about to.

He wouldn't able to understand her admiration for their brother. Not then, not now. Helel spent more time with her than he did with other Archangels. Taught her everything he knew that was good. Made her laugh the way no other could. He felt sorry for them both. For the tragedy that had befallen them.

Michael realized he wanted their exiled brother back. Sitting on one of the chairs with his leisured attitude and his jests. As long as it was needed to return the smile of their sister.

 _'If he wasn't Lucifer... could this end differently?'_ "I had thought of seeing him and talking to him, to discover if we need to worry for another war myself." He earned a hopeful look from Gabriel. It warmed his heart instantly. "Should we put this talk on hold for the time, sister? Mayhap you want to see him?"

Although she reserved her joy, Gabriel's face alighted with hope. "How? He resides in a place held by the Devils. To cross that lands would result a broken pact. Why did I detain myself from breaking the peace these few days?"

"There will be no need for that peace to be broken." Michael promised. "I have sent a letter of request to the Devils days before. We'll need to wait for the reply."

"And if there is never a reply?"

"...Then we'll need to wait for him to move elsewhere that isn't under the Devil or the Fallen's jurisdiction."

It was the only option for them and perhaps for the entire Kingdom of Heaven to recover some ties with the Exiled Prince. Because the letter Michael spent writing and contemplated for hours had become nothing more than a pile of ashes sitting in the hearth of Castle Bael.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"You're not coming with us, Yuuto, and that is final. Koneko's tired and you were nearly killed. Someone has to bring her and Asia home safely." Was Rias' stern order to her rebellious Knight, who conceded this time. "Head back to the school. Sona should be there. And _stay_ there until we're back."

Surprisingly, the Bishop had another say. "But I can help?"

"Of course, Asia. I don't mean anything bad by saying this; but you can't defend yourself." Rias told her as soft as she possibly could. "I don't and I won't blame you for that, but you have to understand if... a fight occurs later, me or Akeno will have to keep you from harm."

Asia fidgeted with her fingers. "Oh... y-yes... I'm sorry I can't do more..."

"No one's blaming you, Asia." Gently grabbing her shoulder, Rias smiled warmly, making sure she got her point across. "Your talent is healing others, not hurting them. And if you're hurt... who else can heal as good as you do?"

"...Are you going alone with Akeno-senpai, Buchou?" Kiba asked. Koneko was in his arms, resting.

"I've told Sona about this." Akeno answered for Rias. Her tone was much more serious compared to her usual airy one. There's the time and place for everything; she understood this. "She said Saji and Yura are the nearest to that place. The rest will need time to prepare."

"Good." Rias nodded. She then stared out at the pouring rain. "We'll meet with them first and make plans later."

"What about Lucifer-san?" Kiba asked.

"He's... busy at the moment. My grandfather is talking to him, most likely. I don't know when he will be back." She allowed a smile. After all of this had calmed down, she wanted to see him. There is a calm after the storm, after all. "The rain's letting up. Let's go Akeno. The rest of you; stay safe."

"Yes. You too Buchou, Akeno-senpai. I'm... sorry..." Kiba muttered. Shame made him unable to look at her in the eyes. "I was an idiot."

"You're forgiven." Rias smiled softly, cutting his apology short. "I'll listen to the rest of it when we get back."

Now Kiba felt like twice the idiot. Any other master and he was likely to be branded a Stray.

"Be careful..." Asia sincerely said. "Please bring back Sensei safely."

"We will."

Kiba watched his seniors left under the subsiding rain, taking off to the skies. Their damp clothes glued to their body didn't bother them, and they didn't let the current situations cloud their mind or hasten their decision.

Years later, he still was far behind them.

"We better get going too." Kiba said. "Stay close, Asia."

Asia stayed close by him the entire walk to her and her teacher's shared apartment, not once she stopped worrying the girl cradled in his arms or her two seniors. It was all that she could do apart from healing and praying, and her healing was not needed now, and praying hurts.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Never could stay put; was Lucifer's opinion about a certain Gremory, who had seemingly left the school building without notice. Doubtlessly, a Devil's duty must be the major reason for this act of disappearance of hers.

"A Devil's duty." Lucifer repeated those words out loud. As he stared at the ceiling of his crimson princess' room, he sniggered as he found the phrase didn't sound less silly. "Duty... burden more like."

Defending your territories while stripping theirs. Killing them while defending your men. Crushing their morale while keeping yours inspired. Plenty others that Lucifer would rather not dig away from his tomb. He was freed from Heaven and all of their rules and do-gooder morals, yet those chains of responsibilities were then bound to his feet. All because he was appointed leadership.

Why did it have to be so hard for a being like him to live freely and do whatever he wants whenever he wants?

 _'Most likely due to others' existence.'_ , Lucifer answered meekly. If no one was around, he could do just that. Unfortunately, there are others and always will be unless a homicidal maniac with enough destructive power and complete lack of heart and cunningly-wired brain decided to commit an all-race genocide.

He found it reassuring that neither his Father or His brother were crazy enough to do that.

Other gods could dare and try. If they looked past their differences and joined into one massive army, a unit, there's little that could stop them. Luckily, they were proud and haughty bunch that he suspected shaking hands was considered taboo for them. However, if that was cast aside, his Father and Uncle will have quite the trouble.

Mars and Hades were the first to pop into his mind. But Mars was a literal knobhead. All muscle with no brains. Most of his believers died along with the demise of the great Roman Empire despite he was named of a planet, and now his name was unheard of along with the rest of his brothers and sisters. A gentle nudge of his Father's finger would dent his armor.

As for that boney fellow, the Ruler of the Realm of the Dead did despise and avoid other races who had flesh like they carried bone tumor. The Great War might have had a different ending had he agreed to lend the Devils his Grim Reapers. They could never hold a candle against his Uncle's, but their numbers will make up for it. Great cavalrymen without a doubt. Their skeletal horses could fly and their hooves left trails of mystical blue flames.

Lucifer always wanted a flying horse that leaves trails of mystical blue flames.

Yet, putting everything that had happened into reconsideration, perhaps everything turned out for the best for all that mattered. Now Hell was just a misplaced name and no longer a desolate, fiery pit of doom. There existed a pretty flower meadow where he could run and sing until kingdom come. The Devils - putting their low number and low birth rate aside - lived prosperously. Even the smallest noble house had a castle and tracts of lands _._

All of this was achieved without him regardless of what Bael told him. Things went just fine without the Godfather of Devils, Prince of Darkness and all those epithets that kept showing up without regards. He saw no need putting him amidst all of these things again and add more epithets into his name.

Taking Rias off from that dutiful world was proven to be tough. It seemed Zekram's dutifulness ran hot in her veins out of all things that could have been.

It didn't bother him. In due time, she'll learn how to take things easier. He'll simply have to teach her better. And he should ask her a name for their soon-to-come Ragdoll cat her brother's still searching. He wasn't great with remembering names, less at giving them. He'd name the cat Ser Pounce-a-lot should the naming fall to him.

At the moment there was no fiery redhead to cuddle unfortunately, and the blanket weren't as soft as her body, but he'll learn to make do. For now, Lucifer settled for an afternoon nap.

A very brief one. The plump pillows and the velvety blanket surrounding him was about to manage lulling him to sleep when there were knocks scraping the door. He groaned loud and clear, making sure he found the knocks were not welcome.

"Just get in."

His voice didn't reach as the knocks repeated themselves.

"Oh bloody hell—just open the bloody door and get in." Grumbling, Lucifer rose from the bed and headed for the door. He found a young bespectacled girl with black hair that reached her knees. He had seen her face somewhere, but she mustn't had left an impression on him since he didn't recall her name.

She's a Devil, that was for certain. And since she wasn't any of Rias' lackeys, it could only mean one thing. "What earth-shattering matter requires my attention this time?"

"Sir- S-Sir Lucifer... Sir. I didn't... expect to see you here." Tsubaki stuttered, averting her eyes. Not because he was shirtless and his body was athletic and appeasing, but because it was only covered by a green boxer briefs. "P-pardon my interruption..."

"Yes, yes. You're pardoned." Lucifer said lazily. Pardon this, pardon that. It was like he was living in a royal place. Well the mannerism was royal alright. A royal pain in the arse.

"...Th-thank you..."

"Aren't you well-mannered, giving gratitude to a man in his underwear. Just don't go kneeling in front of me, dear, and we'll get along just fine."

Tsubaki did not know how to respond to that. Or where to look. "Y-yes... thank you Sir Lucifer... S-Sir..."

"Well then? Are you here strictly to thank me?"

"N-no! I'm here to— I-I'm here to examine if you have returned... and a-and..."

"Aaand...?" Lucifer made a face. An amused one. He didn't recall seeing this kind of expression when he was summoned by the Student Council. Maybe he should consider showing up with only his boxer more often.

"K-K-" Tsubaki took a long and deep breath. "P-P-President asked for your presence at the Student Council's room! I-it's imperative that you are there! Th-thank you very much!" And thus, Tsubaki Shinra stormed off the corridor despite the school's regulation to not run in corridors. It was her very first crime as a perfect student.

"Why? Can't we have the meeting here?! ...And off she goes."

Meanwhile, back at the door, Lord Lucifer and his Forrest Green Boxer sneered at himself with much self-satisfaction. His nap was cut off, but not for nothing at the very least.

* * *

His walk through the school was filled with his random humming and whistling. Despite his mulling, he did not, ladies and gentlemen, arrive in the Student Council's room with only his underwear. No. He showed up with his grey dress shirt and his usual black pants. Not his most respectable appearance, but this was a school. And if it was respect he wanted, he wouldn't care for theirs.

"Lord Lucifer, thank you for coming." Sona welcomed him from behind her desk. Her tone had significant difference in intonation and deference. It seemed that Sirzechs had spread the word.

"Thank you for thanking me." He quipped in kind, glancing around the room. It was as boring as he remembered, but with fewer people who disrespected him, now that they knew who he was. Typical. Like most of the apostles aside from that one guy. He forgot.

As well as the presence of the nun and the hot-blooded girl, sat in the middle couches of three.

Wonderful. New playthings. "And here I thought we've severed our ties, never to see each other's faces." He began in a sing-song voice, waltzing around Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, and Momo Hanakai. Not that he remembered any of these names. Rias had kept him acquainted enough, and he never felt any inclination to be buddy-buddy with her best friend or her lackeys.

He sat down at the seat to their left and lifted one of his leg, his brown eyes set on the two religious females. "Should I have expected this sudden change of heart?"

"We are here not to spur nor reignite our past's grievances, Mr. Lucifer." Griselda Quarta didn't bite, but Xenovia Quarta did it without thinking. _If_ the sister didn't prevent her from getting up her seat and threaten the Dapper Devil.

That pacifist answer didn't appeal to him. At least not to his childish part.

"I mean no disrespect Lord Lucifer, but as long as I am here, I cannot have you start quarrels with our guests."

"What, not even a little? So why am I here then." He asked in a clueless, innocent voice. "I could be sleeping right now. And I should be."

"I'd like to think you would wish to know about the current condition." Sona replied. "Rather, if you already knew of the cause for these current situations."

"So in simpler term; I'm a suspect." He could see through her sugar-coated words, and Lucifer was not amused. He was thoroughly disappointed by her horrible judge of his character, and his day was now in ruins. Despite so, he kept his voice lighthearted. "What is it now. If it's your candy you think I nabbed, I didn't. I dislike sweets. Nearly as much as I dislike false accusations."

Considerably, the air thickened. His lighthearted voice inspired terror as his words of warning cut deep.

"Mr. Lucifer, I assure you, we mean no ill will."

"Yes, yes - save it sister." Lucifer had enough of formalities and correctness in one day, thank you very much. "Get to the point so we can all save our precious time shall we?"

"Certainly." Griselda said quietly. Xenovia looked she was about to burst. Lucifer didn't mind as her attempt at containing herself was rather amusing. A diamond in the rough. The only silver lining he found so far. "Our companion, Irina, has disappeared for almost two hours by now. She was mourning at the town's cemetery, but we've looked there and through the town without result. If, by chance, you have seen her after our last visit, please do inform us."

That cracked a chuckle out of him. "Not only your swords are missing, and now your little girl had vanished under your pretty nose. At least now I know who not to call if ever require something to be kept."

"It is entirely my mistake." Griselda admitted.

"'Course it is. You're her watcher." Sniggered the Devil, carefreely. "But no. I was resting at our room. I did not see anyone – except a very old friend of mine but... it really is not your concern at the moment isn't it?"

"...Might I ask who this 'old friend' of yours is... Lord Lucifer?" Sona asked cautiously, uncertainly as she didn't want to ignite Lucifer's wrath. But her curiosity got the best of her.

"They are Zekram and the delightful Lady Paimon. They gave me a grand tour around Hell. He's gotten fat, honestly speaking – my prime suspects being the pies."

"I see..." Now she wished she wasn't so fearful of asking, because his reply was carried with nonchalance, as if he didn't intend or would bother to hide it.

Nevertheless, a private conversation with the Great King Bael and the infamous Scarlet Lady of House Paimon. A discussion she would want to hear no doubt.

"My apology for diverting the subject." Sona turned to look at the sister and the uneasy teenager. "Have you tried searching the town's outskirts?"

Her black veil swayed as she shook her head. "No, we have not. Are there any places of interest that might have gained our attention?"

Sona was thinking, considering if she should or shouldn't tell something she knew. Lucifer could tell. Her facial expression didn't change but the silence said it all.

"There might be. It is an abandoned church belonging to the Grigori until roughly last month. However, I must forbid you from proceeding to that place."

"Any particular reason we are allowed to know?" Griselda asked without pressure, though the suspicion level had clearly risen.

"Presently, there is a dispute against the Fallen Angels. You've requested our blatant disregard regarding your activities. Should you interfere, we will have it revoked."

"...I understand." Griselda closed her eyes solemnly. "Then I believe there is nothing left to be said. We thank you for your time."

Sona raised from her seat as Griselda got up. Lucifer stopped bothering long since and was planning on getting to know the motherly-aired Kusaka Reya better after this dull talk is over.

"What?! No, no, no- Irina could be in that place for all we know!"

"Xenovia."

"No!" She stomped as she stood, putting Sona's servants on alert. "She's _my_ friend. I don't care if all of you are going to implant a tracking spell or fly over my head, I'm going there and see for myself and none of you can stop me."

"I can if you want." Lucifer offhandedly offered Sona. "Done it once. Just say the magic words."

Xenovia made a sound at that. Sounded like a quiet grunt of disapproval.

"N-no... I believe it won't be necessary." The bespectacled Devil said with a hint of unease. Lucifer had expected as much. He did say those things not out of contempt but more to see the girl's reaction. Although, he wouldn't go back on his words either.

Under Griselda's calm but piercing gaze, Xenovia reluctantly eased her temper. "I apologize for my companion's discourtesy."

"It's fine. If that is what you wish for, then so be it. We will not stop you, but the terms will not change. Should the girl you are searching be in that place, we will lend you our aid in exchange of yours, with the condition that you will obey our demands there and let us oversee your search for the missing Excaliburs afterwards. However, the condition still applies regardless of her whereabouts."

If they agreed, the Devils will get the most benefits of either outcome. A one-sided proposal. Clever. Lucifer commended her mind for that. Now everything relied on the sister. Would she agree, he wondered. Xenovia did too. It was the first time he saw her looking hopefully and nervously at the blonde sister.

"I accept your terms." To his small surprise, she agreed. And so readily as well. He suspected she would do it anyway.

Xenovia looked as though she had found hope.

"Are you certain?" Sona asked. "Those who have chosen you as their envoys might have a different voice in this. Shouldn't you be more concerned on finding the artifacts rather than your companion?"

And now she was shifting the entire responsibility for the sister to take, and was said methodically. This girl was indeed a sly Devil.

"Finding the Excaliburs the task we are assigned to, I admit. But lives should worth more than swords even if it is an irreplaceable artifact. Her life is as equally irreplaceable, if not more."

Lucifer had a different opinion on that. An Excalibur is an Excalibur. A girl's a girl. Men had tried to create another Excalibur – the complete one – to no avail. Breeding a gifted girl, on the other hand, not only it wasn't as hard nor require a very saintly blacksmith or alchemist, it offered more fun to be had as well. Then again, he had never forged a shiny sword of justice and such.

But really. He didn't care about either subjects. Fewer Holy Swords; the better. Fewer people who have capabilities to wield them; the better.

"Very well." Sona said with a faint, elegant smile forming on her lips. "You may proceed as you see fit. Shinra will accompany you and inform the Devils once you are there. Rias will hold the highest chain of command until she says otherwise. Until then, farewell."

Finally, a name that he gave a damn. It seemed his napping will need to wait.

"Well why don't you say so? What are we waiting for then?" Lord Lucifer said as he tore down yet another portal leading directly to the old abandoned church, to the same place where he met Rias and her small band of misfits, much to everyone's surprise. "Come on then. Get on with it."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

She believed it couldn't be worse. She was wrong. _'It could always be worse.'_ a bitter reminder echoed as Rias eyed the steeple of the godforsaken church in the distance, peeking above the trees. She should have had it destroyed the first time she stepped there and wrote it off as accidental damage.

"What do you think Senpai?" Asked Genshirou Saji. Sona's Pawn and the only male member in her peerage. She mentioned his eagerness was commendable. Rias will tell her that his deliberation was commendable as well, unlike this certain Knight of hers. "I can _feel_ them. I just can't tell how much of them are there. I'd go closer to take a look inside, but Yura-san didn't let me."

"Didn't you say you were scared?"

"No I didn't. It was raining heavily at that time. You must've misheard it." Saji was quick to deny Yura's claim and shoved it under the rug.

Rias could only offer to care little of his braveries or lack thereof, however. "If there's only a few, their presence shouldn't reach this far."

"It's either their number or their strength." Akeno followed. "Although... it almost feels as if they're boasting instead of being cautious... Don't they realize they're camping in the Devils' ground?"

"They have one of our own... it's likely they're challenging us." Rias scowled. "Keeping her as hostage... unforgivable."

"Did Kiba-kun say anything about that place?" Asked the tomboyish second-year, hoping to douse Rias' growing anger.

"He was too focused in fighting a priest to care about anything else." Rias said regretfully. "There was the girl the church sent, however. Are there any words from the sister?"

"I don't think so... If there is, Kaichou hasn't told me yet." Which was highly unlikely. Sona always kept her peerage informed including things that weren't meant to be their concern. As her closest friend, Rias knew that much.

Saji paused for a good couple of seconds. "...This is really happening." He mumbled to no one in particular. "I'm honestly very nervous. What should we do Senpai?"

"We can wait for Meguri-chan or more." Yura offered her piece.

"Is there enough time?" Akeno added, sounding uncharacteristically concerned. "I'll gladly blast that building anytime Buchou~"

"I'd let you if Rossweisse or the girl wasn't inside." Rias would rather not lose a peerage _or_ increase her workloads. Lucifer would very not like that. The churches wouldn't as well, regardless the number of headaches they had caused. "Let me think for a moment."

They let her think for as long as the moment needed whilst the drizzle teemed. They waited under the makeshift umbrella Akeno had created by using air magic to shield them from the rainwater, and their clothes were dried using the same magic. Saji never got to express how their underwear was showing through their wet clothes verbally, but Rias' bold red brassiere or Akeno's daring blacks would be forever treasured in his head.

Compared to Yura's, they... lacked the means to be compared to. _'...Then again... Her face and her chest do make girls flock.'_

This world could be unfair. And Saji felt like an awful person for thinking about that, and mentally apologized to his blue-haired companion.

"There might be not much time." Rias suddenly spoke. "One way that I think of is using distractions. A fight isn't needed. Three of you will spread out and create noises to gain their attention and move elsewhere and do the same. Or, you can stick together in case you're caught."

"While you sneak in alone?" Akeno and Sona's group immediately found the plan unsupportable. "You know I can't let you do that, Rias. I won't be able to save your skin if I can't see you."

Rias chuckled confidently. "I'll just have to save my own if that's the case."

"They won't leave the place completely barren." Saji spoke his mind. Though if they do, it would be very stupid of them. "What if there's still many of them?"

"I'll obliterate them." Rias answered simply. "Don't forget you are allowed to hurt them, or even kill them if need be. This place is no longer theirs because of their very own mistake, and holding my servant hostage is a deed deserving death. They will not get out of this alive."

Despite the fact she was one of the "Great Onee-sama", Saji still found her terrifying. Another reminder that a Pure Devil's morals wasn't as humane like a Reincarnated Devil like him or Yura. The other Onee-sama smiled, though... as if she found the Gremory's ruthlessness appeasing. Saji felt highly uneasy.

 _'Queen of Sadists indeed...'_ With a smile like that, she would be every masochist's dream. His classmates would testify. Not him though. What was happening again?

He had gotten too nervous that he didn't realize the plan was in motion. The crimson-haired heiress had gone elsewhere to hide and lie in wait, while her Queen had stormed off with a peculiar smile playing on her lips as if she would be savoring the coming moment.

Meanwhile, he was still here, standing and doing nothing but being lost in his thoughts. "Damn... There they go." he muttered aloud. "Guess that's what makes them different."

"Are you scared, Saji-kun?"

That was a tease on his pride as a man. "W-well of course not!" He rebuked. He went quiet after that. "They're so confident in this... I mean... I've never killed a person. _You_ 've never killed anyone too... right?"

"No, of course not." She said naturally. "We don't have to kill anyone; we just have to... lure them to someplace else."

"I know that." Saji brushed away his wet light brown hair from his forehead. "What I don't get is how they just look so... ready."

Yura understood where he was headed with this talk. "...Kaichou said that becoming a Devil will eat away your conscience gradually. You won't feel as guilty when you do something bad than you would if you're still a human."

"...She did say that." He sighed, wiping away the rainwater off his brows as he glanced down. He shouldn't have worn his shoes. Now they were all muddy and grasses clung to them. He should've worn his slippers.

"Gremory-senpai is pure blooded, and most of her servants have been a Devil longer than us, and some of them aren't even human to start with. I think that's why they took care of the Stray Devils more than we do. They're just... more used to it." Yura pointed out.

At the moment, Saji didn't know what to feel; relieved because he didn't have to kill as often, or ashamed because he hadn't done as much as them.

"You're so bothered with killing like you will." Yura chuckled, "Worry more about getting out alive. Kaichou will be mad too if one of us get hurt or kidnapped like Sensei."

As a barrier separating the area with the human world erected, the two Sona's servants brought themselves on track.

"...Right... Sensei..." He whispered, energizing himself by shoving away the killing and focused more on getting the job done. "Wouldn't want a new civics teacher. They'll notice me dozing off straightaway. Let's go save her. Can't have Akeno-senpai stealing the show!"

He'll do just fine if she stole all the kills, though. That one Saji was completely sure he wouldn't mind missing.

* * *

Rias waited behind the bushes as she saw Saji and Yura both heading towards Akeno's direction, attracting several more Fallen Angels who were meant to stay behind while the others chased after Akeno. Originally there were around a dozen of them. When she counted only four remained stationed, she made her move.

She wasn't as deft as either Koneko or Kiba to move undetected or kill them as fast without alarming the others. Her strategies will have to make up for it.

Or her powers.

They were ineffective against a phoenix, but crows aren't immortals.

A black orb-like projectile blazed through the air and a head, and as the body hit the ground and tumbled down the stairs, she conjured more and more as Rias made her way.

"Shit- there's another one over here! Sonuvabitch killed Jevon!"

So much for stealth. It was never her forte anyway. Like javelins, they lunged their light spears at her. Their meek holy power possessed little difficulty for her unholy power to consume.

"I am Rias Gremory. Daughter of Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Gremory. You have someone of mine. Where is she?" She stated calmly, loud, and clear while the black orbs swiveled around her, contracting and violently spasming due to its unstable energy.

"The Gremory bitch..." She heard one of them whispered, and quickly silenced the man with a Power of Destruction to his head.

Colors were drained off their faces as their companion joined his other headless friend, spewing blood from their severed neck.

"Bring her back to me and I'll let you live." Rias lowered her head and let them know she wasn't merciless. The difference in their power was obvious. These Fallen Angels were neither an Angel nor a Devil born from two powerful Devils.

"H-heh, sorry to disappoint you _my lady._ But either way, we'll be dead anyway. Our boss doesn't like failures." Another man said, as brave as his shaking knees could manage to muster. "We're in luck though, he doesn't like Devils more."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Boss...?"

"Indeed I do." Kokabiel emerged from the depth of the church, unfurling his ten black wings as he raised to the air, and swiped the remaining of his men with one fell swoop of one wing. "I despise weaklings. I despise weaklings who resorts to cheap underhanded tactic such as sneaking in and utilizing a diversion."

"Kokabiel..." She whispered. Oddly enough, she was more bothered with the headless corpses that were his doing rather than hers. "Have you no respect to your men?"

"If he's respectful then I'm a fucking saint!" A man shouted. Rias recognized the voice. It was Freed. He was standing by the entrance of the church, arms crossed and wearing the same grin.

Both of them ignored the former priest.

"Respect is earned. Becoming my underlings does not guarantee it." He said with his everlasting 'I'm very evil' grin as he crossed his arms. His evil red eyes did little help in toning down his hostility. "How kind of you to come here to grovel, Satan's little sister."

"I am Rias Gremory." She said proudly. Lucifer had to make her bow down to him, and he will need to do just as much. "I'm here to retrieve my servant."

Kokabiel raised a thin black brow. "Your servant? Ah... you mean the Valkyrie?"

"Yes. Her." Rias prepared a new set of her destructive spells. Meeting Kokabiel was unexpected and rendered her plan ineffective, but it offered possible explanations as to why her Bishop had yet to return. "You're crossing the line, Kokabiel. The Satans will not approve of this. You're threatening the white peace."

It was then his grin somehow widened. He was smiling. Smiling wider as if something good had happened or was about to happen.

The world fell through her feet. Good for him was likely horrible for her.

"I defeated her, Gremory. She was... disappointing."

They said that rage blinds. It did. The unbridled fury exploded within her and clouded over her wiser judgement, and the black orbs on her hands violently twitched. She suddenly understood Kiba's reasoning. Why he became his vengeful old self.

This malignant crow killed her servant. Forgiveness was no longer an option.

The caster's strength and desire for destruction fueled the potency of their Power of Destruction. And right now, Rias wished nothing but his death. First few spheres she shot were easily whisked away by his wings, but the next few had sent a few feathers flying.

Kokabiel's grin widened as his wings took the brunt of the flurry of demonic magic. Thirst of vengeance granted her strength. Good. The stronger she becomes; the more satisfaction he'll gain after defeating her. Losing a few feathers meant nothing.

" _This_ is the fearsome Power of Destruction that killed my men...? He grated as he caught the destructive ball with an open palm as he casually walked towards the Ruin Princess. It twitched violently before it was crushed afterwards.

He frowned then. "More... More! Is this the extent of your power?! Is the master as weak as her servant? Or is it because you both are a Devil?! Is that a tear I see...? The Valkyrie was pathetic but she never shed a tear. You _are_ inferior to your own servant. Pitiful, you Devils are."

Her anguished scream tore into the air as Rias shot another spell pointblank right into the center of his stomach. Kokabiel only let out a grunt as his grin had gotten an inch wider. The shot tore apart his ornate green garment, revealing the muscled pale skin beneath, unaffected by the same power that could reduce a person into ashes.

Rias glared into his pair of red eyes through her vision blurred from tears. She did not move an inch despite he was towering against her.

Kokabiel grinned as a blazing yellow light sword materialized by his right hand. "What you think I am does not matter. The end justifies it. If I have to be a fool for there to be a war; then so be it."

Her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. It was exactly a war he sought in all of this.

"You're a fool to risk a war. If you think I will risk that much, even if... even if you killed her, I won't put the entire Underworld to war just to have you killed." Her brother wouldn't approve of it either, and she understood why.

"You won't. I agree; her death is too insignificant. But what of yours?"

She distanced herself from him this time. Kokabiel allowed it. He found it more rewarding to slay a struggling whelp than one who succumbed immediately without a fight.

"Mark my words. This will be a day to remember, Gremory. The fallen will rise. All others will fall."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Moments passed until the blurs clear and returned her vision. Pillars, a flight of stairs, a ceiling so tall that it reminded her of the Grand Hall of Valhalla. Maybe because she was lying on the floor. She didn't see anyone from her limited vision, but even so, she couldn't make out where she was now, and trying to remember where she was then only hurt her head. Worse, her throat still dry and started to taste like iron and smelled of blood.

A drink.

When she was little, when she could barely lift her father's wooden practice sword, her parents told her the first thing they searched after winning a battle was a drink. Father would reach for the nearest person and demand wine, beer, anything with alcohol while her mother would ask for water. They never mentioned it would be the same case if she lost.

Her throat was a desert and her lips sifted with cracks and dried blood.

Sight, smell, and taste, the next sense she regained was touch.

 _'It's cold.'_ She didn't know if it was ever this cold in this springtime, but she felt cold. She had her armor on, but many parts were chipped or torn. Her skirts were ripped, her breastplate fractured, and possibly a few of her ribs due to the tightness she felt.

Lastly, sound. She heard coarse coughs scraping against the marble floor behind her, echoing throughout the large room. Irina, wasn't that her name?

"Nnh..." She groaned meekly as she tried to lift her body, recoiling in pain as the wound in her back throbbed like it was about to burst, followed with the crying of the bruises covering her body begging her to not move a muscle. It was too painful that she shed a tear despite herself.

As it was, Rose forced herself to stand, staggering in the attempt. She slowly reached for her back, and hissed as she touched the rough scar. It seemed that their light weapons had meld her flesh instantly.

Devil's weakness... what a fearsome thing.

Trying to ignore the thumping pain, she looked at the young girl. She was lying on her side, her eyes shut, but her flushed face wasn't without a pained expression as cold-sweats dribbled down her chin.

Her marred and bruised back... The shallow cuts were flaring angry red, though the blood had dried. She felt awful for her. For everything that had happened. Enemy or not, nobody deserves this. She was just a girl.

"Are you... are you alright...?"

No response. Irina was resting. Rose felt it was best to let her. She couldn't find it in herself to wake the girl.

She wished to help, but there was little she could do. Her magical reserves had run out. There wasn't a single drop left for her to revert back to her everyday clothes. At least then she would have something to cover the girl's body. She barely had enough strength to stand, and the huge double doors which was their only exit refused to budge. Either it was locked, or she was too weak.

"We'll get out of here..." She whispered to encourage herself. "...Somehow..." and proceeded to discourage herself the next second.

Wearily, she sat back down, and lied down, careful not to accidentally stretch her scar. She didn't feel she had enough strength to inspect the room or get up the stairs leading to a huge cross.

She was spent, and she couldn't rely on the injured girl to miraculously take down dozens of Fallen Angels either. Or anyone. Lucifer... perhaps. But does he know where she is? Or rather... does he care enough?

He had Rias after all is said and done. Someone he held dearly and loved him back in return. They slept on the same bed, and whenever she stole a glance, it was obvious they were fond of each other. Understandable. Rias spent more time with him.

Still, she wanted him here. Having him beside her made her feel better and he kept the demons away. The dark thoughts that mauled her more than often and more than enough.

 _'What's going to happen now...?'_ She wondered. Especially when hope kept dimming. People often said hope dies last. The Northerners said that too. 'Fight until hope dies', or 'hope dies last'. The words of the braves.

They never said what's left after it dies, and she was afraid to find out.

Irina shivered, muttering something incomprehensible with her shivery voice. Rose moved closer to her then. If she couldn't heal or seal her wounds, she still could keep them both warm until whatever may come, comes to them.

The large double doors flung open. Kokabiel entered, and on his face sported a grin filled with self-satisfaction Loki often wore whenever his schemes worked. And soon enough, as he came in full view of her, she found out why. Grasped tightly in his pale hand was a lock of crimson hair, and coating the sand-colored marble floor in red was the blood left by her battered body.

"Rias...?"

It took effort, but she lifted her face. The right part of her forehead was cloaked in red as it ran down her right eye and to the edge of her lips.

"Rose... Rossweisse..." Her voice was as weak and quiet like a whisper. She smiled then. "You're... you're alright..."

She let off a soft sigh as Rossweisse's scream tore the air. _'...It... doesn't hurt...'_ She noted dimly as she stared down at the shining golden light sword protruding from her chest, quietly sizzling as her blood flowed through. Maybe because there was so much adrenaline from her previous fight. Perhaps because of the amount of injuries she had sustained had numbed her senses.

Kokabiel flung the heiress without regards and unceremoniously. His final insult to the Gremory heiress. Rias rolled a few times before stopping, leaving blotches or red in her trail.

Rose's eyes went wide with horror as fear pricked her cheeks. "Rias...?" She left Irina's side, and went to the unmoving Gremory's, falling near her and immediately pressed the gaping wound on her chest. Blood quickly seeped into her hands.

The shirt covering her stomach was soaked in blood as if every thread of it was red. Red trickling down from a corner of her lips. Even some strands of her crimson hair had specks of differently-shaded red. There was far too much red. Too much that she was sick of seeing it.

"No... no no no...! J-just keep breathing Rias... A-A-Asia will be here soon. Hang in there please...!"

Glazed blue-green eyes looked at her. "Luci... Lucifer..."

"He'll be here soon too! He'll... he'll make everything right; I-I know he will! Just don't go!"

"Love him... you..."

"What...? What do you mean? Rias...? Rias?!" Her hand clambered to touch her neck, shook her shoulder gently, searched for a beating vein. Any sign of life. She found none. "Rias?! RIAS?!"

"Well isn't that sad?" Another figure emerged from the opened door, and the smirk he wore wasn't less horrid to be seen. Freed gave a mock salute as he leaned by the doorframe. "Slut was hard to kill you know? Kept getting up. So very persistent. Hey... isn't she just like you?! It's like it's a thing for you Devils."

That monster. That monster killed her. "What... what have you done...?"

"What have I done?" Kokabiel's chest swelled with pride as he laughed, standing tall and strong above her and the dead Gremory. His laughter stopped as sudden as his change of expression; grim and menacing as how a leader of Fallen Angels should. "What I've done is what should have been done the very day you vile bats set foot upon this city and mocked my kind. The very day the name 'Fallen Angel' was reduced to dust and become a mat for your kind to dirt off the soles of your shoes with."

She cried. Rias didn't deserve this. "But... why? Why did you kill her? What has she done to you?! You've had your swords!"

"Not much more than my own kinsmen being trodden down. If not for that peace-whoring bastard, we would have been remembered not as the meek who fled a war. Not as cowards who forsook the deaths of those who had fallen for our cause. Even if we lose, we'll go down with honor."

Honor? What was he saying? Why didn't it all make sense to her? He's still alive, isn't he?

"Why her?!"

"Why...?" His chuckles were mocking. "She was Satan's precious little sister. Those swords were meant to draw her. Lure her into the open. Never for me. For her brother to crawl out of his cave. A threat of this town's destruction will bear that result yet now it is no longer a necessity... It is a shame to have gone to such great length only to have her offer herself. And it is all thanks to you, Valkyrie of the North."

Rose froze. She saw the light, and it was terrible.

"A Devil you might have become, Valkyrie. Our enemy. But today? You are our hero."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **It's a downhill ride, gentlemen.**

 **I always thought canon Kokabiel was an omegalul of a villain. Then again, so are most of DxD's villains. They think they're smart while in reality they're too stupid to villain. But if you think Kokabiel is bad, that midget fat priest is ten-times worse. The most unmemorable villain and perhaps character of DxD more than the Phenex's second son. Which is why I excluded him from the story. Kokabiel ain't no need some fat chump's help.**

 **Yes, before you ask, it has been planned. Though I want her death to be dramatic, not all deaths are dramatic where the victim somehow extends their life, as if saying to death 'just 5 more minutes pls k thx bai' amirite. She's no Deadpool. Besides, what should matter is the impact of her death.**

 **This is the hardest chapter I've written so far, I'll be honest. From Gabriel realizing she had been tricked, Michael's dilemma with Lucifer, Kiba realizing how edgy he was, Asia realizing her limited usefulness, Rossweisse and Irina in general, and Rias' death. But Kokabiel's "You're the hero" to Rossweisse is what takes my cake.**

 **If you're feeling bummed, I recommend reading "Everyday Life with Supernatural Girls". It's good because it's mine. Lastly, keep the reviews spoilers free, thank you very much.**

 **You might think nothing is coming off of Rias' death, but stick around until the next chapter and you'll decide then.**

 **As always, thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Been getting a lot of the same question, so here's to clarify. Lucifer returned just a _after_** **her death. The breaks weren't chronological. So the events happened like this: Kiba went home - Rias and Akeno met Sona's peers - Rias meets Kokabiel - Rias dies - Lucifer came back home and met with Sona.**


	23. Her

**Wassup my dudes**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XXII**

 **||Her||**

* * *

"Unpleasant as ever, this place. Ironic if you think of it, considering this place is right below a bloody church."

Those words came out his smiling mouth without much consideration. It would be his last ones for a good while as he took a look around the spacious area.

He saw her and her crimson hair lying on the floor, and everything suddenly turned into a cacophony. His walls crumbled and his smile disappeared as if a thief stole it dead in the night, never to return.

Rossweisse sat helplessly beside her, an angry red line marring her back, but he saw only her.

She stared at him with confusion and terror and tears streaming; a broken look. One he'd sworn to dislike the most. Her hands were coated with red. Her clothes were messily bloodied and torn.

"Who are you?" A tall and extremely pale man standing by her with a sword held on his right hand. His red eyes stared at him but lacked the rest of the emotions currently spilling off Rossweisse's face.

"I've seen that face before... Hey I know you!" Freed said, jubilant with the encounter, "We met the other night. No idea why he's here. Hey are you lost?!"

Lucifer didn't respond. As more and more Devils and the church's envoys walked in cautiously through his portal, gaining the attention of Kokabiel and his warrior of light, Lucifer walked towards her. His gait slow at first, but quickly broke off into a hurried sprint.

"Hmph. Her lover I see." Kokabiel muttered. Passively he observed the young man, now kneeling beside the Gremory. He directed his attention and his light sword to those who might grant him amusement. "None of you are, however."

"Kokabiel..." Sona seethed. Seeing the Gremory whom she grew up with since neither of them could barely walk in that state had drained all of her composure. Her vision had never been blurred this fast.

"Leviathan's younger sister..." Kokabiel grinned as he recognized her, extending his arms as if to welcome her. "I was mistaken to think this day can't become any better."

"You... you will pay for this!"

Xenovia only needed one look at her partner to make up her mind. "You bastard!" She brandished her Excalibur Destruction, violently shredding the wraps and rushed towards him. Griselda didn't get a chance to calm her.

But her rage wasn't the only one that burned and exploded the moment the fuse was lit. Sona had cast a torrent of water, forming into a large sea serpent hovering above her and her servants. A preparation as Kokabiel was currently too close to Rossweisse and Lucifer, and her deceased friend.

In midst of the brewing chaos, Lucifer had conjured a small protective barrier. Nothing could hurt her anymore. Nothing should.

As the fighting began, the shouts and the yells and the clashing of steels, Lucifer was deaf to all of it. He heard their screams, their yells, the violent splashes of water and the crumbling rocks from the stone pillars, the sound of explosions or the buzzing of a light sword, Rossweisse's choked sobs, everything.

Gently, he lifted her by her shoulders, and brought her head close to his chest. Few specks of blood stained his white dress shirt as he cradled her tightly, rocking her back and forth, whispering "Oh no." every now and then between his sobs.

He'd drench even his suit in tar if that could bring her back. Her crimson locks fell over his arms, and he found that not even the metallic smell of blood could dampen her lovable scent.

How long had her body laid on the cold ground? Her warmth now had been stolen. The silence of her lifeless body was synced with the wails of Rose's wails, desperate to find any remaining flickers of life in her body, only to be met with cold silence.

"No," Lucifer choked, "no, no, no! You _can't_ do this to me Princess." It was a useless thing; he knew. He had lost many men and women who followed him and the only thing he could do then was move on and fight for them, but this was not the same.

He wasn't at war. He shouldn't be losing anyone.

"I'm sorry... It's... it's my fault. It's my fault... I'm sorry..."

He was unresponsive to Rossweisse's cries, but only because he chose to. Tumultuous his mind was; he refused to believe she was the cause of this. That wouldn't end well.

"I shouldn't have left." He spoke, barely making a sound. "I shouldn't have left you. Oh God— why did I leave you?"

This wouldn't do. Mourning? Mourning was such a gloomy activity. Too atypical for him and not to mention horribly depressing. It should stay on the sideline. Revenge, on the other hand, had never sounded more appeasing. A needed distraction from all of this.

He laid her down as gentle. Wiping his eyes and exhaling, he took a look at her.

"How are you holding up?"

She sobbed. She sobbed and wept. Guilty tears; he knew.

"Right. Of course." He whispered with whatever comfort he could offer. Lucifer moved next to her, close enough to know he wouldn't harm her injured back as he pulled her into a hug. He could use a shoulder to cry upon, but she needed it more than him so what the hell.

"Save the tears. We'll spend them together later."

"But I... Rias, she's-" her voice hitched as her body was wracked from her cries, all sweaty and red. "It was my-"

He shushed her. "I don't want to hear none of it. Not now. Not right now, please. You'll stay here, and," he took a glance at Rias, thinking this would be a great time for a miracle. "...stay. Be safe for me darling. I can't lose you too."

"I'm sorry...!" Rossweisse sobbed harder, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched him stepping out from his shimmering golden bubble-like barrier.

On one side, the girl with the blue hair and a few number of the adolescent Devils ganging up on the priest, throwing slashes and magical spells. Some floors away was the chestnut-haired girl, currently not moving.

Despite their number superiority, they were losing. Red cuts were showing from their clothes, and a girl was just slashed, effectively taking her out of the fight.

They were fighting with rage. Fools fight with rage.

Not his problem.

On the other side he saw the pale man, the nun, Sona, and the girl who dragged him out of his bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. He wasn't going to sleep there for a few nights. Weeks. Maybe months. Lucifer never realized how sentimental he could get or how much longer his humorful take on the world could persist and help him deal with everything that wanted to wipe the smile off his face.

Because who knows. Father might. Uncle might too. He might had teared up too soon since the Devils have those magical chess pieces. He hoped the whole reincarnation phenomenon applies to Devils as well, but if it didn't, then he supposed he could try groveling at his uncle's feet for the little good it would do. But before all of that, revenge sounded fine.

It wasn't a peculiarly exhilarating fight. It couldn't even be called a fight. Not much blows were traded, no devastating spells lobbed all over the place, destroying what could have been avoided. There wasn't any, in fact, only a couple of attempts aimed at the blonde sister which failed during its swing as Lucifer had his hands severed with two precisely timed and placed portals.

Had he been in a better mood, he would had snickered or at least grinned as Kokabiel swung his bloody stumps clumsily, not yet registering his arms had been chopped off clean from their elbow.

Kokabiel didn't scream or wail in agony. He flew in place, stationary, looking at his arms or where they should had been with a befuddled look. He became angrier instead.

Hateful men will always hate, Lucifer surmised. He brought him down by grabbing his shoulders, and drove him onto his knees forcefully that Kokabiel's knees cracked the floor on impact. He'll break whatever he had to break.

His previous foes finally able to catch their breath, all looking equally exhausted from the brief fight they had. It wasn't even ten minutes, but real fights don't last long like they often interpreted in medias, and their stamina and magic pool wasn't unlimited either, and Sona was emotionally drained.

But they were now disgruntled by the crack as the bones in Kokabiel's legs gave way to the intense force pulling his body down. A cracked white piece jutted out from his trousers, smeared in blood and torn flesh and shredded muscles.

Lucifer locked gaze with the Fallen Angel, whose black wings exuded black smokes as they were slowly consumed by flame, starting from their tip, all ten of them, leaving nothing behind. It wasn't much different to ordinary fire from a matchstick; this one simply hurts more and burns slower. Fire of Damnation, the Angels labelled it. They all have sensitive wings, after all. But for Lucifer, it was only fire.

Kokabiel's pride gave him the power needed to resist wincing or screaming, but all who was there had turned their gaze away from him. Everyone seemingly forgot this was the man who killed Rias. Just because they were horrified and even felt slight sympathy for him as he was flayed open by an invisible force. Lucifer was peeling him alive.

Still, Kokabiel didn't break. His lips did twitch as they bleed, as did his eyes as his cheeks started to shed. His entire muscles tensed before eventually they too began to shred away, but the Fallen Angel didn't crack.

After a minute, Lucifer halted the process. Immediately Kokabiel slumped down to the floor.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely, as he slightly prodded Kokabiel's head with the tip of his shoe. Just to make sure he wasn't dead yet. Death would be too generous. His uncle had always been too gentle. And charity was not Lucifer's virtue.

"Are you an idiot?"

He asked again with the same genuineness after receiving no answer but some sputtered blabbers.

"Why - before I completely skin you open - WHY?!"

No answer. Kokabiel even had the audacity to give him a bloody smirk. As if he had accomplished something he didn't know.

He was livid. "The war. Your people fled because they realize how horribly weak they are without Father's blessings. Perhaps they need a reminder that bugging other people was not a very smart move."

"Heh... It's over. I won." Kokabiel's breath was uneven and loud. His struggle to endure the pain was starting to show.

Lucifer pressed his lips tightly. Amazing how this man could get him to spite him more.

"Who even are you?"

Knowing he wouldn't get anything soon from him, Lucifer looked at the others. Understandably, they were horrified, even if they weren't the victim of the Satan. His 'methods' had distracted even Rossweisse and Sona from mourning their deceased friend.

"Anyone?"

"He's... he's Kokabiel." Sona muttered, her cheeks flushed. "A Cadre of the Grigori."

Lucifer nearly snapped again. "Bloody hell- are you kidding me? A Cadre?! A Cadre. That's what... a leader?" Receiving Sona's nod, Lucifer glanced down, at the man whose face lied beneath the soles of his shoe. "How could someone as logically blind as you are and criminally stupid as you, could be chosen as a leader. Did your people simply had to make do with what they have? You? Is that it?"

Kokabiel flinched. He could see he wounded his pride. "I will kill-"

A kick to his chin silenced him. "Oh bugger off. Kill this, kill that. Are you an adult by appearance only? Why is it always the idiot that gets ignorant and arrogant while the capable ones keep doubting themselves?"

Lucifer cast a glance at her. If Death was willing, she'd return. But he knew his uncle better than that. The best he'd get if he groveled was a lecture about the fairness of death and all of that backward riddles bollocks.

He didn't even have any taste left to torture the crippled, wingless, Fallen Angel. He was revolted by the idea, that a single man from a former enemy state, who was a leader, would risk it all, and managed to do all of this. With or without the approvals of his brethren; it didn't matter. He did it anyway. The damage had been dealt and he had lost her.

"I should murder you for this. You and your miserable, ungrateful, pathetic insect of a living being-" he took a deep breath. There was a reason he didn't like getting mad. "All because you killed her. A woman who is good and kind and loving—and you killed her!"

Lucifer grabbed a fistful of his black hair and his rage boiled again. The barely controllable drive to bring this man to a fate worse than death.

He was furious, despite his looks. His eyebrows didn't lower enough to make his nose bridge wrinkles or tire his cheeks. His hands didn't shake and his head didn't beat hard from any terrible headache. His eyes weren't wide open or flaring red like all of those action heroes in those fantastical cartoons. No terrifying black aura oozing off his body.

He was an Archangel now a Devil that was downright angry in a tranquil, inhumane manner, that it terrified others.

But as much as he wanted to, Lucifer knew better than to kill him. He could, but he knew he shouldn't. Killing him would mean he would have to deal with the supernatural and their worlds; actions and consequences and all. That would clash with the fact he didn't want to deal with anything.

Killing him would mean he'd have to deal with the supernatural world and its politics. He held no interest in politics, or managing a realm or taking part in managing it. He just wanted to 'live'. He had that with Rias. And having something he had taken away was not an entirely nice experience he wanted to relive again.

He started to think of everything he lost, and how many of it mattered to him. The falling out with Heaven? He could live with that. Its entire population decided to brand him as traitor? He didn't even flinch. He knew what he believed in. Having his own sister distrusting him? That one hurt, but he eventually got over it. But losing her? The woman who he had grown to care more than his own being? All because this genius bastard wanted- what even did he want?

The floor cracked into webs as Lucifer slammed Kokabiel's face to the ground, and left him bleeding there.

The air was foul; burning those feathers wasn't such a bright idea, and there was too many silent sobbing. It was too depressing. People were miserable, and it was weighing him down when he was already struggling to find some footings.

He focused on something else. He didn't see that white-haired priest; he must had escaped the sleek bastard. The church people were back with their own unconscious girl, gathered and huddled and happy, though their guilt oozed from their tired faces. They had their happy little reunion so good for them.

But what about his side? The Devils? What about him?

Everyone was too emotional including him that he, for once, didn't know what to do. Didn't know who to blame but himself. Rossweisse was crippled with blame, which translates to him having to make her feel better later. He will have to talk to her parents too. And her brother. Sirzechs will be furious, no doubt. He will have to get used to not having her by his side, not able to tease her, or feel the warmth of her hands as she hugged him or the rosy scent of her skin as she laid her head on his chest.

How come death was so depressing? What was his Father drinking when he made death a thing?

The room was getting too uncomfortable for him. It felt as if the walls were going to crush him.

Lucifer left the group without a word, exiting the large room and then climbed the stairs. He sat outside the church on its small flight of stairs, trying to calm himself or at least try to as his mind was haunted by the 'could have been'.

Akeno appeared not much later with her white and red traditional outfit, and with her came along two other Devils. Their clothes were a little bit torn, some red splotches on their shirt, but they seemed alright.

"Lucifer-sama?"

Good Lord. This won't affect just him, but Akeno and the rest of her 'peerage'. Just imagining how they will react gave him headache. Just thinking how he should break the news gave him a headache.

Akeno knew something wasn't right, fortunately for him. Lucifer's struggle to assemble a sentence and his bloodshot, lightly-enflamed eyes made it uncomfortable for her and fertilized her worries. She immediately stormed inside. Saji and Yura followed suit, but not before giving and odd-glance at the man on the staircase.

He looked up at the orange sky, its shades darkening as time slowly passes by.

When the sun has set, no candle can replace it.

"...Ah sod it all."

He would be needing another guide.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"Where...?" The first thought that echoed and the first words she uttered as the black smudges disappear. She found herself currently sat on a stool, slumping at a flat surface. A table.

Her neck raised her head oddly easily. If she remembered correctly – which she did – she was dead. That raven Kokabiel impaled her.

She nervously glanced down and fumbled to her shirt. She was wearing the same shirt, and as her hands tugged and felt it, there wasn't a single rupture to be found clinging to the fabric nor her chest. It was as if she was perfectly unharmed. She expected a headache, but she felt perfectly fine.

She flinched as she heard the distinct clinking of glasses in front of her. There was a man standing behind the table – no, a bar island. He was a tall, and his skin had a dark chocolate shade to it. His messily-styled hair was white as snow.

Despite the flavorful aroma that she couldn't quite tell what exactly, she was confused. He was a bartender, she surmised, and she was in a bar. Alone, apparently, after taking a quick glance around. But where was she?

"The void, they'd say." The eloquently-dressed bartender gave her the answer, causing her to flinch as if she didn't expect an answer.

Confused, but having no many other choices, Rias braved herself as she took another glance around the dimly lit interior. "Where... what is this place?"

"A bar if I made it accordingly from what I've seen. Few details might be missing; a gap to fill. I can't precisely tell you where this is or where we are, as we are nowhere and everywhere. That's why it's the void."

That answer was as vague as it was unhelpful.

"Do know I don't intend to be ambiguous with my answers, young miss. It is how it is."

Her eyes broadened a little as she studied the man, watching him pour some liquid into a small glass one after another, done in an eloquent manner. It was charming in a way. She didn't know any of those beverages. Lucifer might know though.

"Lucifer..." She whispered. A frown etching her lips. "...I want to see him..."

"Eventually you will. In time." The bartender slid the glass of cocktail to her. There was slice of lime decorating the edge of the small glass, and sprinkled around it were small white powders, similar to salt. "It's on the house."

She was only distracted by the foreign beverage briefly. "Eventually...? What do you mean?" It was an unconsciously said demand, stirred by her confusion and slight anger. She calmed herself down as he couldn't possibly forbid her from seeing Lucifer. "...Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Identity. None of the living seems able to live without it." The man chuckled as he stored a metallic shaker into its place. "Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly perhaps, they never fail to give me a new one. A name is just a name, isn't it not? Whatever its name is, a rose would smell just as lovely and honey taste as sweet."

As interesting as his philosophical ideas were to her, she wasn't here to discuss philosophy. It did remind her of her first meeting with Lucifer... about his name. Before she could get him or herself back on track, he beat her to it.

"I find myself more commonly known as Death. You are here because you died, young miss."

"I'm... I'm dead...?" She repeated gloomily, slowly panning her head down and not knowing how to react. "I'm... dead...? Does... does that mean I can't see him? My family? Or anyone?"

"Have a drink. It'll help. I promise you; I tell no lies." Death ushered as he sauntered around the bar, heading to sit at the stool beside her for all the good it could do. If she was calm, she would be able to tell she wasn't the first person that entered a state of panic and confusion he had to dealt.

She didn't take the drink. She stared at it blankly instead, unresponsive to the man now sat beside her.

"This isn't fair..."

Death smiled softly. "Is it unfair because you were treated unjustly, or because you did not get what you wanted?"

"This... this is wrong... this isn't how it supposed to be..."

"You must fee dejected, and yet you blame someone else. What is there to blame but yourself?" He gently reprimanded. "You fought against a foe whose strength surpassed yours. A neutral spectator would naturally lean more towards your foe. Even more so when you were driven by rage; and rage blinds, young miss."

"But I! I..." Rias quieted down, realizing there was truth to those words. "...I... I just think—thought, that I could defeat him... I never thought I'd die... Not this soon..."

"Is that how you perceived your death to be?"

"What?"

"Did you see your death to be peaceful? Living thousands of years in content, and passing away in your bed surrounded by your children and their great grandchildren? The people you love?"

"...I... I guess so..." She admitted, sullenly. "...But..."

"Nothing happens without a cause."

"..." Her death was on her own. Even she knew. No use denying it.

"Exactly." Death smiled gently. "Many claimed life is unfair that it's broken, or their death is unfair, where it is their idea of fairness that is broken. There isn't a way things should be, only what happens and what you do. Such thing as the ideal order of everything in your world are illusions made by the living to make living more bearable. Or easier to face, to put it simply."

It took moments, but eventually, she understood the point he made. One part of her – perhaps her _living_ part – refused to agree, but she found herself agreeing to it as well.

"Of course, living isn't a task where everyone can do just as well. It is indeed a competition, and some are given a head start. Loving parents, wealth, looks, good education." Why did she feel all of those were directed at her? "But even those who have everything can be overtaken by those who doesn't have as much. It's what they do with they have what mattered."

For a being known as Death, he sure was chatty.

"My apologies." His voice was like a freshly grind coffee; smooth and carried a certain appeal. "It's been a while since a soul has come to stay."

Her gloominess subsided. She accepted the fact that she was dead. How she could accept it this soon she did not know, but her best bet was that this... _entity's_ presence had something to do with it. He was a stranger, and yet she felt strangely comfortable with him. Maybe because he's Death? Or was it because she's dead? Maybe it was his fluency with his words or the fluency of his tone.

It was unexplainable too how she immediately trusted him that he was Death, unlike what she did to Lucifer...

"...Does... will everyone go here?"

"No, not everyone. Elsewise, I can never have the place for myself. As you can see, this place isn't quite nearly as large as your planet. However, don't mistake it, young miss, this place is not the final destination. It's a resting room, one can say. A peculiarly exclusive resting room. You can consider yourself are a very important client."

So a VIP, but a dead VIP. "Why am I here? I doubt... I doubt I have ties with you... um... Sir Death... Sir...?" Now that she thought of it, how should she refer to him? Her courtesies lessons taught her how to act in front of nobles, not... a Death. What even was he? A primordial God?

"You needn't worry about formalities. You've given and received enough as a living." He smiled softly. His smile was tightlipped, faint, and his eyes smiled when he did. He reminded her so much of Lucifer, but less... cheekier. Rias felt a bizarre callback to what Lucifer often said about formalities. "A company is all I ask for."

He noted her confusion and the myriad of questions brewing in her head, a common case for a soul who had recently forgone their body. "You wonder why you are here, correct?"

She gingerly nodded. "Yes. If I'm dead... then how can I be here?"

"You're dead. That is undeniable. Your time has ended."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "...Is this death... then? Why am I not... dead?" This was a subject she never studied or found in her books. Not even the library in her family's mansion poked these peculiar topics.

"You are dead." He said again, not helping. "Your physical body, that is. Your soul, as you can tell, is alive and well. Such is why you are here."

"But you said I'm dead?"

"You asked for Rias Gremory, not your soul. No soul possesses a name. A soul is a soul."

First she discovered death didn't hurt, now she discovered that Death himself could be frustrating to deal with.

Death, of course, simply chuckled. Been there, done that, she guessed. Like a teacher who had taught and answered their old student and new the same way.

"As I have said, your time has ended. Yet time does not travel here. Here is where there is no time but the present. There is of course, a present _before_ the present that is now, but that too, was a present. Simply an older one."

"...What? I... I don't understand."

"Unfortunately, being freed from your mortal shackles does not free you from your impaired understandings as a living being." Another chuckle. He was so human in appearance that she couldn't believe she was talking to Death, but the slight all-knowing way he spoke frustrated her so much a braggart would.

And Death, as expected, took notice. "Did you expect me as a hooded skeleton who wears a black cowl and carries a large harvesting tool by chance?"

"It's just that... that's how you were often portrayed..." She stammered. Mindreading is such an unfair ability. Though if she possessed such ability, it might be fair to her and... great. Now she was second-guessing herself.

"Alas, this is the form the living is most comfortable seeing and conversing with. Would you rather if I am a skeleton instead?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't you worry, young miss. You've had a lot of time to worry. Now is not the time. It is not my place to say, exactly, but it is fine for you to not understand all there is. Some may come to you eventually, some may not. At whichever case, it isn't your fault."

She was completely baffled. To think a stranger – no, Death, would be so comforting. "I... I see... thank you."

"Make no notion of it." He was, after all, simply doing his job.

As silence settled once more, she began to shift awkwardly. Bewildered and still completely lost. "I still... um... don't understand why I am here. If this isn't the final destination, there's still a place I have to go, right?"

"Correct." Death droned. "You are here because you are simply not ready yet."

"Not ready? How long am I going to stay here?"

"Until you wish to move on with your next life. You are free to leave anytime you want."

But didn't he say she wasn't ready?

Though, by now she could tell he knew what he said; she just had to live with it. Or carry on with it...? Was 'carry on' the right term for a soul? She cast away the thoughts for now. "Can we all... do that? Stay and... wait until we are ready?"

"Of course. I am nothing if not fair." His smile grew. "Many others whose occupation are similar to mine. Those who wish to stay are allowed to stay in a room, spectating their loved ones or those they care continue their life without them."

"Is... is our time restricted?"

"How do you restrict something that doesn't exist in here?" Death cocked his head. "I would not recommend a soul to move on with regrets. Its rather... unhealthy for their next live. It may take a long while. A lifetime or two. Sometimes until those they spectate fade as well."

"Next lives?" She perked up at that. "...Reincarnation?"

"As one would put it."

Rias thought for a while. "So the Hindus and the Buddhists are right."

"Partially. God does exist and so does many other." Death's every reply was as if the words were hummed instead of spoken. It carried a certain tune to it.

"...What kind of God are you?"

"Me?" Death paused, as if considering his words and thoughts. Rias thought he was an omnipotent being, perhaps she was wrong?

"I'm just a man." He said, softly. "A very old man."

She had so many questions running rampant in her head. Did Lucifer ever die? How did he live so many lives when after he died? What will happen to her? What exactly causes 'death'? Him?

"...Are there... are there any second chances?"

"Chances?" Death raised a white eyebrow at her. "Chances are had when you were alive. For what else do you think 'free will' exists?"

So it streams right back at her and her bad decision. Curses. "...If I... 'move on', what will happen to me?"

"You will forget everything you know. You will be reborn. You can become an entirely different person, or the same under a different name and looks. Or a completely identical person to 'Rias Gremory'." He looked at her, his head leaning to one side. "You'll never know."

Never know. That sentence haunted her.

"As I have said: it is fine to not know everything. When you know nothing and doesn't try to learn anything, is when you should be afraid."

"What am I allowed to know?"

"Many things I know. Many I can teach. You are fortunate, as only those who shares a close tie with me can have this learning experience. So I suppose, I am not entirely fair after all." Death gave way to a self-satisfied laughter and smiled as he stood up, returning behind the bar as he knew his comfort was no longer needed.

Rias watched him curiously, still thinking his words and her lingering regrets.

Regrets was one thing she didn't lack. She regretted not helping her servants overcome their problems, despite all that she had done for them. She regretted barging alone. She regretted her death. She regretted not savoring the time she had spent with him. And with the regrets followed the questions.

What had she done? Were her parents proud of her? Her brother? Was there something she had done to make her family proud of her? What about her servants—

"My servants... What will happen to them?"

"Whatever will happen to them."

"Please." Rias pleaded, "I need to know. I _have to_. At least... at least Rossweisse. Is she... is she...?"

"Everyone dies, young miss."

Rias pressed on. That was an evasive answer and she wouldn't take that as an answer. "Is- is she dead? Is she going to die...? I-I have to know!"

They stared for what seemed to be eternity. Which it might. His eyes were blue like a perfect spring sky, as piercing as ice but his smile warmer than the gentle sun.

"...Please..."

"No." Death sighed. "She's not dead."

Her shoulders relaxed. It was her first sigh of relief since coming here. "...Thank goodness."

"You certainly are, an affectionate girl."

"...What do you mean?" Seemed to be a pointless question if Death knew everything, but what the heck. What was he going to do to her? Kill her?

"What made you ask for her?"

"..." Rias paused. "She loves him. _We_ love him and I'm... I'm here, now. He was cast out from his own home and I thought-" She choked. Her tears started to well and prick the corner of her eyes. "He doesn't really show it but... I don't want him to be alone..."

"I see."

Sniffling quietly and wiping her eyes, she stared at the glass of liquor. She had expected for the drink to become lukewarm, but from the looks of it, it was still enticingly cold. Death's doing, she guessed.

Should she drink it? But she was still considered underage for drinks— then Rias realized she was dead and was still bothering herself with living things. In the end, she drank the entire margarita in one go. She confirmed the white powder coating the glass' rim was salt, as it was salty at first. But then it tasted a strange bitter, rather smoky, but then it was sweet and sour. A limey taste but not just lime. It 'fizzed' her.

"There a two kinds of drinks, essentially. One that you sip and savor, and one you swig down. Wine and bear. That, young miss, is not how you drink a margarita."

Unsurprisingly, there was an unofficial official way to enjoy drinks. How come her table manners lessons never mentioned this? But that was beside the case. "You said that I share a close tie with you?"

As she looked at him, Death was already minding her glasses that had been transferred to his hand, scrubbing it with a white cloth. He dropped it on the table as he replied her stare.

"As things stand, Rias Gremory, you are my son's lover."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

He teleported to the Grigori Institute; located at the very heart of their region in Hell. Supposedly out of reach from the Devils and Angels. The foyers weren't as grand as the Devil's as they tend to waste their wealth, but it wasn't by any means, unimpressive.

From his point of view, he would describe it as more... office-like, rather than a palace or a mansion. The buildings were tall and took as few spaces as possible whilst still allowing the workers to work efficiently. Hell wasn't as big as Earth and their part of Hell was even smaller; so they had to make do.

Which they did.

However, not every day Azazel was forcibly dragged away from his peaceful little 'laboratory' by an urgent news that required his undivided attention. Usually someone else took care of it for him; Shemhazai, which is the point of having underlings. But when Shemhazai specifically asked for him personally, stammering and rasping through the slowly spinning magic circle beside his ear, something had horribly gone south.

The moment the light of his magic circle waned, he saw, and heard why. Pinned to the marble walls of the foyer, were the black wings of his people, nailed by black spikes, one for each wing. Shemhazai was among one of them. A spike for each of his ten black wings.

Their groans and the cries sent him back a thousand years to the past. Azazel froze. But what stunned him most was his Cadre's body. Kokabiel was alive, but by all that is holy, he would be better off dead in that current condition.

But not all who was in the room was hurt. One man stood at the middle of the open area, hands pocketed in his black suit pants, gazing around as if he was admiring the Fallen Angels latched on the walls.

Azazel would had drawn a weapon, but what use of it if this single man did all of this.

Before he could say a word, the man glanced past his shoulder, smiled, before turning around and walked towards him. "Ah, there you are. I was starting to wonder if this is the right address."

It wasn't the welcoming way he smiled or talked that scared him so. It was the fact that Azazel couldn't tell what he was. No Devil's demonic essence. An Angel would never do something like this without falling. The Gods – whichever belief they belonged- have something better to do than visiting Hell and he had never met one with such a posh accent.

Azazel glanced around again. It was hard to focus when the people he knew for years were grunting in pain all around him. And suddenly, the man was in front of him, extending a hand.

"Seeing how they look at you with hope and slight embarrassment, you must be Azazel. Right?"

For the first time in his life, Azazel didn't immediately shake an extended hand.

"Did you do this?"

"In my defense they pointed sharp objects at me. Purely an act of self-preservation in my part. They were rather jumpy, but nothing a proper leash can't handle." Lucifer chuckled. Right hand still extended.

"Well? Is it too much to ask for a handshake and an introduction?"

Azazel treaded carefully and decided it was best to shake his hand. "Azazel."

"Enchanted. I'm Lucifer." He smiled in gratification as Azazel felt the bones in his hand splitting. "And your peon murdered someone I dearly, dearly loved."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I know, I know.  
wtf danzy i come here to read not get philosophical with death reeee  
Well I like the idea that death is some comforting guy so deal with it**

 **And how dare you say her death brings nothing that soon into her death. are you mad she's dead or are you questioning my writing ability grrr :C  
Seriously though, reading those kind of cynical reviews? Feelsbadman. Just because you don't know or think her death isn't good for the story, doesn't mean I didn't think things through**

 **I was deeply hurt and hereby request a bar of chocolate – preferably milkyway – to be mailed to my address within the next 24 hours**

 **But, really. I appreciate your thoughts. Telling me 'why u do dis, dis is bad' clearly shows you care about the story.  
** **If I got it wrong, well screw u. I'm sticking with that mindset – my fragile ego demands it**

 **I'm not going to confirm whether or not Rias is permanently dead or not because where's the fun in that? Go have fun making your own conspiracy theories**

 **and please don't lecture me about how Lucifer should be god's creation and not a bartender's. I've already gone rogue from the bible by using different set of angels as archangels and from canon dxd by making Metatron _not_ a weeb ninja, and common sense by writing this story, so go away and let me have my fun**

 **Anyway, there's an update done. I am a very busy man, but I'll see you in the next one.  
** **Probably next year's easter** **ᕕ** **(** **ᐛ** **)** **ᕗ**

 **Also, here's discord group link I was forced to post by the dictator:** discord. gg/uDxVym8 **(Don't join. It's filled with communist propagandists and me)**


	24. The Descent

**Wusgood my dudes** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Apparently past me is very grumpy when the reviews are filled with critics and the 'ur fic is shit mixed with shit it's shit', and it turns my writings and decision making into shit. What a fokin pussy amirite**

 **Anyway, the blame's obviously on me. So goddammit me cyka blyat**

 **But I think it's still on the 'fine' part of the scale. A little bit too late to change them now, but they're still salvageable. hopefully**

 **worst case scenario is that I will scrap some of the latest chapters and redo them again, which will be a last-bitch-ditch attempt, because I'll procrastinate more and only pump out one chapter per year**

 **Anyway have fun blin**

* * *

 **Lucifer**

* * *

 **Chapter XXIII**

 **||The Descent||**

* * *

From his long life, many lessons presented to him to be learned. One particular lesson he learned was that while there were many individuals with various personalities, all of them seemingly boiled down to three types when it comes to dealing with anger. They'd either stay silent and deal with it alone, be it by locking themselves behind closed doors, or perhaps secluding themselves as to not hurt others by accident until they calmed down.

The other type was the one he had seen the most, especially from the Cadre of his organization. The ones who would lash everything to the nearest thing or person they could see, seemingly wanting to show the entire world their anger. Both of these Azazel had learned how to deal with.

But the last kind, also the rarest one, was the one who could hide it all behind a smile. No eye twitching, no seething teeth, no tears, just a smile that brought eerie unease. These were the ones he had most trouble dealing with and would rather leave them for Shemhazai to handle. But today, his luck hit rock bottom.

Now, not only the person in front of him fit snuggly into that last category, this person also happened to be Lucifer. 'What kind of Lucifer?' was the most important question. Though, as history and the current ongoing event suggested, supported by his subordinates pinned to a wall like paintings, anyone with the name 'Lucifer' rarely brought good news.

"I'm… sorry to hear that." Azazel said, holding back the pain of his broken fingerbones. He could feel some shards biting the inside of his skin.

The person responsible for his injury smiled. "How considerate. Apology makes everything better in an instant."

"All I can offer, sadly." Azazel responded with the same amount of sarcasm, but with a flinch. He appreciated sarcasm even it was directed towards him, but not when his right hand felt like it was being split open. "If I ask you 'what do you want from me', are you going to answer with backward riddles?"

"Were I in a better mood, Azazel, this'll go on until the end of times." Lucifer replied genuinely, but his tone quickly soured as quick as he shattered the remainder of his hand, and pulled Azazel towards him in a blatant display of power. "But my mood at the moment is sour as hell! Not that it's the correct expression anymore – but let's not worry about that right now. That wretched _dog_ of yours murdered my lover."

At last, Lucifer finally let go of his hand, now nothing but a crumpled sack of skin containing bits of what used to be a working hand.

Azazel did not hesitate to cut off his right hand. It was beyond repair and the pain was unappreciated. He quickly stopped the bleeding with a sprinkle of magic, and had already thought of a way to put one of his projects to serve as a substitute, because he certainly didn't want to have a hook for a hand regardless how cool sounding it is.

As he treated his hand, Lucifer waltzed around to take a look at everyone who was hung up on the wall, who was still conscious, to look at them with a smiley face.

"Now I know it would be… _nonsensical_ of me to accuse the whole entirety of you for a sin this man has commit, and bring infernal judgment such as one I have delivered to this man. Which is why, as of right now, there's only one person who is no longer with us today. However. By the Almighty God Himself! You would be gravely mistaken if you think I can't be nonsensical."

"So!" He stopped, and faced the Fallen Angel again. "As you are the leader of this misguided cult, I'm granting you a chance to make a proposal. Now go ahead. Propose."

Azazel fought hard to not show the dread he felt in front of his juniors.

"You want to bring her back. Reviving the dead; didn't your kind find a way to do that?"

"Why on earth would I be here if I know how?"

"What do you want from us? We can't revive dead people. It's your kind's specialty. You'd have better luck asking the Angels."

"You're one of them. Well. The Fallen kind.." The reply was sharp. As if Lucifer knew it would hurt him. Luckily, Azazel wasn't the kind of Fallen Angel who'd lose his head over some insult. "Mind you, it wasn't an Angel that killed her."

"Fain enough. But you didn't answer my question."

And Lucifer never did. He glanced at Kokabiel instead, contemplating about something. Perhaps finding another way to beat the living out of him all over again.

In the time of mute, Azazel glanced around, taking another look of his underlings currently pinned to the wall. Some had fainted, some still crying, some looked as if they didn't realize what was happening yet.

He heard the sound of a flesh ripping and as he turned his head to see, his junior was already charging at Lucifer, pulsating light spear in her hand, blood dripping from the holes on her wings.

"DON'T! YOU IDIOT!"

Whatever plan she had in mind, it failed. Lucifer swiveled swiftly and caught her wrist. All the bravery in her eyes drained as quick as it emerged as Lucifer stared into her eyes. They were strong and sharp, but Lucifer's mildly annoyed stare seemed to had drained its steadfastness.

But the sudden burst of bravado surged once again as she smirked. Lucifer appeared confused for just a moment, until dozens of light spears buzzed his ears. His destructive demonic energy made a quick work of all of them. Without looking too, as his narcistic side urged him to show off. A lick of salt to her wounds.

He yanked her up by the arm, hoisting her, and slammed his forehead to hers. It didn't knock her out, but it made her dizzy enough that when Lucifer let her go, she hobbled before dropping to the floor, clutching her head in pain.

"You tried at least." The Devil whispered, rubbing his forehead. "Nice suit though."

The suited woman held her head, possibly experiencing the worst headache. "Sir Azazel… run."

"No please don't." Lucifer ushered to Azazel, making a face. "Surely you won't abandon your people. Look at them; they're alive. Not well, but they won't die either - not counting that pale-faced loon over there. It's too late to save him now, but at least it's just him."

Azazel looked to where Lucifer nudged his head; towards Kokabiel, who had just died. There was sadness, as brief as it was. Volatile and hardheaded he might be, Kokabiel had fought beside him. Side to side for the same goal; home. At least until he became a glory hound.

Yet another old soul who had gone away. Even after the war was over, new paintings still didn't stop appearing.

His musing was cut off as Grigori's Chief Secretary raised to her feet, staggering as she tried to conjure a light spear.

"That's enough Penemue. You're normally the smart one."

The woman persisted. "You have to leave… sir. I'll hold him back."

"Ma'am, ma'am. Please. If you have thought of this through, think it through again. Look at yourself! You can barely stand!" Lucifer warned jokingly but still readying himself. His warning was ignored as she lunged at him.

Azazel turned his head away, unable to look. They were clearly outpowered and resisting him would only bring misery. Penemue was a great woman, serious when need be, losing her would be a great loss. But if that meant the survival of his kind, then there's little he could do.

But the light spear flashed briefly, and it disappeared. Penemue fell to the floor not halfway to him.

"She fainted. After all that bravado. Brilliant." Lucifer paused, gazing at the unconscious woman.

He noted her purple hair: long and silky, lightly smeared with blood. "Well, Azazel, don't act like I'm about to commit a whole race genocide - despite how appealing it sounds… I'm here to find the numbskulls responsible for letting that blabbering dimwit run loose and ruin my day. So then, was it you?"

A 'yes' wouldn't be a wise answer. "Used to." His reply made Lucifer grumble. "He went rogue a few weeks ago. Convinced others to join him in his 'redemption'."

Lucifer almost couldn't believe what he heard. " _Redemption_ …? _WHAT?_ Don't you hear how stupid it sounds? It's better if he's just plain evil and not dumb!" Then he remembered what Kokabiel said earlier. About the entire Great War and his regret and whatever. "…Unbelievable. He's actually stupid. And he was what…? Your carpe or something?"

"Cadre." Azazel sighed, staring at the corpse as if asking 'why did it go so wrong?'. "You'd be surprised how many looked up to him and how many despised the Devils."

"And surprisingly how many lacks the brainpower. Gullible idiots transcend races I suppose." Lucifer sniffed. "What, you don't bother with security? Don't you have some specific plans or protocol whatever to track him down? Or maybe you just don't care about your reputation."

Azazel took no offense, though he had all the right – but not the time. "I told you, you would be surprised at how many supported him. We have plenty of expansionists here, and many more that are still bitter about the past war. Tracking him without inciting our own civil war was not exactly easy you see…"

"It's funny that you think I'd care, but I appreciate you telling. Always reassuring to know how helpless you feathered people are."

Azazel shrugged. "It's not Fallen Angels if we don't revolt to something."

"Those Frenchies must be your descendant." Lucifer plodded around. Azazel noticed he paid extra attention on where he was stepping.

Azazel chuckled. Though, there was a question that had been niggling him. He debated if it was wise to ask, but after seeing and studying this 'Lucifer's behavior, he figured it wouldn't put any of them in a dirtier mud than they already were.

"…What're you gonna do?"

"Hell if I know. I was hoping he's still a part of… whatever cult you have. I won't have to be a braindead genocidaire if he was. Coming here's pretty pointless now."

Some part of him was relieved he wasn't talking to a complete psychopath who was beyond reasoning. Part of him was anxious if he was talking to one in the making and only him could prevent the clean wipe of the Fallen Angels.

"…Ah yes, does he have any family?"

"Kokabiel? No. He thought it's a waste of his time."

"Bah. Balls..."

"…" Azazel would rather not imagine what he would've done. Maybe it was a good thing Kokabiel was not the type to settle down. "If he does, what will you do?"

Lucifer lightly hunched his shoulders. "Very bad things I'd say."

"Right."

"Though I'll be honest: I'm not satisfied with just this. You don't happen to have a… list of people who are in his little club… do you?"

Azazel worked his mind, hard. He couldn't just let him butcher the rest. Not all of them went with Kokabiel willingly: some because their friends were in it, and some was just following orders. He recalled all the scriptures he read, all the Sacred Gears he studied or learned or heard, every book he had spent nights reading and all codex he decoded.

"Well? You won't happen to be stalling me, yes?"

"The Grail…" He muttered, "Of course. There's the Grail. Should've thought of this sooner."

"The what now."

"The Grail. The chalice from the Last Supper – Sephiroth Graal, a Longinus." Azazel swore he saw Lucifer rolled his eyes at the word. That wasn't his first time hearing it. Good. He could skip the boring exposition. "It's the only Longinus that can bring back the dead – or so it's told."

"What makes a rusty cup better at reviving people than those… fancy chess pieces."

"The Devil's Evil Pieces works by infusing demonic power contained in the Agreas Crystals with whoever you are resurrecting. It's like a permanent drug – what I think at least. The Holy Grail brings them back to life the same way Jesus resurrected that one guy: by miracle. How it works? God knows. Maybe it's blessed by Jesus' index finger."

"And you know of this how? What even is this crystal you spoke of?"

"Are you sure you're a Devil? Anyway, Sacred Gears interests me." Azazel said simply. Kind of braggingly even. "Come, follow me."

He strolled off onto door and entered it, causing Lucifer to involuntarily follow him as well as leaving his wounded juniors behind.

It was like entering a different building. The hallway was narrow, white, and clean, its breadth only enough to fit three to four people at most. Frosted glass doors decorated the smooth white walls, and theirs shoes clicked as they walked through the tiled white flooring.

"Don't you suppose you should help bringing them down first?"

"They're tough people. They'll manage."

"For tough people, they weren't so tough."

Lucifer watched Azazel as a small magic circle appeared on his ear. He could hear the panic and chaos on the other side. How cute.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. Send some guys here and some janitors while you're at it. And don't come to my lab."

Lucifer shrugged. If this person was planning to stall him, he had prepared multitudes of way how to enrich his day by raven hunting. But for now, Azazel remained to be his only lead of bringing Rias back. He didn't care about this 'lab' thing whatsoever to ask what he was researching. Fallen Angel stuffs he betted.

"I hope you don't mind the welcoming party."

"I've had worse. You're not leading me to an ambush, aren't you?"

"Nah. That'd be stupid. You pretty much disabled everyone that works here." Azazel turned right at an intersection, he glanced back to make sure Lucifer was still following him. "We don't usually receive Devils. Even if we do, they normally made reservation."

"Wasn't planning to stay. Also wasn't planning to come here the second time, but we'll see. Maybe I'll rehearse the 'Second Coming'. But instead of Jesus, it's me."

"Haha… I don't know how to feel about this, but thanks for not killing my guys." The concealed threat didn't fly by Azazel's head. Best to switch topic. "You mentioned she was your lover earlier. Who's the lucky lady?"

There was a brief chuckle. Lucifer appreciated his easygoingness. "Rias." He said as his brief joy died, the rage creeping back as her dead body flashed. "Huh. I'm upset again. Thank you for bringing her up. This Grail of yours better work."

When Azazel pulled to a halt, he did too. He turned around, and it might be due to his hand that was now gone, because his face was paler now.

"…Rias? Was it Rias Gremory?"

"Bloody hell – yes." It irked him that he used 'Was' instead of 'Is'. "Now if we can jog on and find that bloody cup?"

"Oh…" Azazel muttered, his eyes opening wide in alarm. "You've gotta be shitting me."

Lucifer made a disgusted face. "I would never joke about that."

"Kokabiel, you fucking moron." The Fallen Angel seethed; his face grim.

Lucifer noted panic was starting to show. "Don't have a PTSD episode right by me."

"It wasn't-, yes. Right." Azazel continued to walk, hastening his pace. "We'll have to find that damned grail as soon as possible."

"Okay…? What's with the sudden urgency?"

"I didn't know he killed a Gremory."

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

"They murdered _my sister._ "

"It seems you have forgotten that you are no longer a Gremory. Have we assumed wrongly? That you would uphold your own vows when you are honored the tittle of a Satan? Your family matters are not to be a concern for you to perform your task."

"She's my little sister damn you..." Sirzechs seethed, his teeth grinding. He knew the futility of trying to bring the importance of family to the same person who disowned his own son and never admitted the existence of his younger sister just because she was born from a second mistress, but Lord Bael wasn't the only noble.

Then again, it was still a futile effort. Bael held the most influence within the council, and that made him the most powerful noble in the whole Underworld. One thing everyone knew but never dared to say a word against it. All of them collectively lost their fangs the time Zekram stepped down.

"I would recommend against acting rash in the eve of your rage, Lord Sirzechs." Paimon offered.

"What will I have you _recommend_ my lady?! Sit here idly?! What proof do we need? My sister has a fucking hole in her stomach. _My sister._ Letting them stay after they murdered my sister; is that what you ask me to do?!"

A deep frown shadowed Paimon's face. Heavily disappointed. They shared roughly the same age yet this was her first time seeing the Hero of the Civil War acting impulsive.

"Kokabiel carried his action out of the Grigori's interest." Lord Bael interjected. It was hard to see, but a smile was present. "A rogue Fallen Angel. Such as Stray Devils are to us, he will undergo the verdict overseen by his own kind – as it has always been, and should be." He emphasized his last statement to remind every councils of his brainwashing: tradition is key of survival.

"A trial?! That bastard doesn't deserve a trial! He stole the Holy Swords, ran rampant in _our_ territory, and murdered her!"

"Satan Lucifer, please remain-"

"NO!" Sirzechs didn't need to think to shoot down Lord Phenex's advice. That didn't have a desirable effect towards the other nobles.

"Tell us what is it do you want. Tell us. Are you going to sever the ties with the Grigori? Is that the Satan's desire or a Gremory's?"

Lord Bael stared hard at Sirzechs, his smile wiped cleanly as several eyes were on him. Tension mounted between these two powerful, influential figures, with either side willing to back down. But Sirzechs failed to answer.

"What Kokabiel deserves does not concern neither you or us. He has murdered one of our own, and by not hunting him down like the animal he is, is a sign of goodwill. The white peace _will_ remain." The Bael shifted back to his seat, his voice calm yet not without a degree of finality. "We will see to it that your anger will not threaten the peace _we_ have kept for centuries."

Paimon did not like where this was going, and she certainly disliked how Lord Bael had Satan Lucifer dancing in his palms, toying with him and slowly but surely pushing him to the edge, and the fact that no one dared to risk their position in the council - or make the wrong move for some: herself included.

Noting that Sirzechs had been gritting his teeth in silence, Lord Bael gave a last shove. "Good. As the matter is settled, perhaps now we can find an insight as to why Rias Gremory fell victim to the rogue Fallen Angel. The action she took and what she failed to take is potentially crucial in the prevention of the same undesirable outcome."

Several nobles didn't conceal their uneasiness. One of such was Lady Zepar, a great duke respected by her dukes and their barons. "Perhaps we may discuss it without Satan Lucifer's attendance?"

Unfortunately, Lord Bael didn't regard her with the same amount of respect. He eyed her hard as though she was not a part of the Councils. Only few could maintain eye contact with Lord Bael. Lady Zepar was not among them, and she quickly skulked away as if she had never said a word.

To Lady Paimon's further grievance, Bael nodded instead, smirking even. Yet another scheme he had developed in such a short amount of time.

"Indeed. The recent events must have rendered you unstable, Young Hero. You may leave us. Rest assured her untimely death will not be in vain and will serve as a lesson to all other territory-holders as well."

"What did you say?"

Lord Bael was calm amidst the hostile air surrounding the Gremory. "The ill-fate that befell Rias Gremory… 'your sister', as unfortunate as it is, perhaps was not as unfortunate. But instead the result of an avoidable blunder. Rash decision making, for one, is one of the possibilities. Sending away half of her peerage who were meant to protect her, heading into the enemy's lair by herself: all of these seems to be the perfect recipe for disaster."

His fists were trembling. "I refuse to stand here while you belittle my sister."

"You may leave, Young Hero. You've done your duty. Let the Councils do ours."

"To hell with your councils." Sirzechs spat. "Blind fools can see everyone here are your puppets. There's no opinion other than yours. I'm tired of being your puppet, _Lord Bael_. I resign. Farewell."

It was too soon to break out from their cover, and thus, Lady Paimon could only rest her eyes in defeat.

"Abandoning the Realm - you've made a terrible mistake, Young Hero." For once, Lady Paimon agreed with him. "Do not assume by dishonoring yourself you are freed from the Realm's regulations, boy."

There was no reply, but the slammed door seemed to indicate one.

When all the Lords and Ladies started to bicker as Sirzechs Gremory left the assembly, Lord Bael was the only Devil found smiling, and only Lady Paimon ever saw his smile that was rarely accompanied with his eyes.

"Impulsiveness runs within their blood." Bael sneered, smiling in satisfaction. "Seeking revenge for his lost family member is an understandable want. If the boy wasn't a Satan that is. Surely we all understand doing so will pressurize or even break the stability we've achieved and kept for centuries.

And yet, my Lords. My Ladies. As we all witnessed, Satan Lucifer is not yet able to fully control his emotions. Despite his experience, he is chained by his family ties: hindrances in doing his duty without a fault. He ludicrously thrown false assumptions that demeaned the Great Councils - _us_. Thrown away the greatest honor bestowed to a Devil. It is a grievous event, but nonetheless, our Realm will remain strong, and it will persevere.

I, Razzath Bael, Great King of our Underworld Empire, Lord of House Bael, hereby appeal for the revocation of Sirzechs Gremory's title as Satan Lucifer.

In order to prevent possible future grievances, I propose the traitor Sirzechs Gremory shall be kept close under house arrest or thrown in the oubliette until the Councils' further decision. Let any who oppose state their reasoning this once."

Lady Paimon narrowed her eyes. Everything fell too perfectly into place for this man. As much as she wanted to aid Sirzechs, he had left a bitter aftertaste to all the heads of the house present, including those who were backing him as shown by their reluctance to defend him. Rising to his aid would also raise Bael's suspicion on her – which was already threatening the fine line of trust and mistrust. Anymore and she might be the next victim of his ploy.

 _'...Sirzechs Gremory... I never took you for the reckless fool.'_

"I disagree." Calm and collected, that would be Lord Asmoday. The King with a pair of long curved horns. Similar to hers but black in color. An intelligent individual who she hoped she could trust. "Earlier you said, Lord Bael, the Satan was controlled by his emotions. We can't overlook the words he said and the decision he took, but wouldn't you agree should he was not under duress, he would've not done the same?"

"Then it proves he wasn't ready." Another Lord interjected. This time, Lord Bael didn't mind having others speak for him, for it was Naud Gamigin. The Great Marquis who enjoyed dressing flashily. "I don't find it's farfetched to say we all knew from the start that a Gremory as Satan is not the best of choice. Now please don't get me wrong, they're a great family. But they tend to… get overly intimate with their servants. Not to mention their own flesh and blood. If losing his sister breaks him this badly, who can say what he'll do if he loses someone closer? Let's say, his parents? Or his wife should he ever decides to settle down?"

The argument won several Lords over, and already it seemed the decision had been agreed.

"We can't forget Satan Lucifer has a tight relationship with his sisters." A Lady said. "If there is anyone he's willing to give his life for, that would be his sister."

Paimon kept her frown in check. That Lady tried to reason, but that was no help at all.

"Ah. Now that you mentioned it… Satan Lucifer – well, _former_ Satan I suppose – was not the only Satan who is overly fond of their sister. If I'm not mistaken, doesn't Satan Leviathan dotes on her little sister too? Please don't look at me wrong, I'm merely concerned if another war occurs because of doting siblings. That would be… pitiful. Kinda ugly to be honest."

That damned Naud knew his ways with words. Others see him as a fool who never knew to shut his mouth, but Paimon knew better. What's worse was that he would and will stir disorder just for the sake of watching other squabbles like headless chicken.

"We shouldn't act by presumptions." Lord Asmoday reasoned, "Though it is necessary to take precautions, having two vacant Satans will spur more trouble perhaps far more than its worth. One step at a time, my Lords and Ladies."

"Then who will take his place?" Lord Phenex raised a question. "How about the people? What _about_ the people? There are not many Devils who can win them over as the "Young Hero". There will be an uproar!"

"In due time, the people will learn their Satan has deserted his responsibilities and thus barred from receiving the same honor in the future. Young Hero or not, his failure should not be rewarded by blind faith." Lord Bael stated. "As for the absence of a Satan, I'm certain we can find one among our household a suitable candidate. Until there is one, I offer myself to take the responsibility, though without the title as I am unfit for such. Or perhaps there is a Devil willing to take this honor at this very moment?"

As she thought, no one lifted a hand. Some probably didn't want to bother. Being a Satan _was_ more mentally taxing that it suggested. Some no longer thought highly of the title that was simply a glorified puppet. Some were too scared of the consequences should they fail. Some didn't want to abandon their family. Some just wanted to be in Bael's good graces or at least stay away from his aim.

Paimon brought her thumb to her chin and her curled index finger on her lips.

The sly Bael... There must be something else he was aiming for more than the role of a puppet that he controlled already, but what? Whatever it may be, she could be sure it was nothing that would please her.

Zekram Bael must learn of this, and soon.

* * *

 ** _Break_**

* * *

Lucifer sat on a cheap-looking stool with wheels. It looked like a bar stool except it's poorer, lame, and unbelievably dull. He supposed these Fallen Angels' troubles also included financial budgeting for vanities – but the impressive lobby told him otherwise. Lucifer decided it was only Azazel being a cheapskate.

He was inside a library or some sort. All he could see were shelves and books and more boring and dusty old books. Several weird-looking gadgets locked inside a glass display case, but nothing that caught his attention as he never was interested in gadgets or other gimmicks. And, he was unbelievably bored.

It had nearly been an hour since Azazel attached a piece of machinery or gadget or whatever it was to replace his hand. Looked hi-tech and too gimmicky until it transformed into his exact hand. At that point, it freaked him out.

He couldn't remember why he was still here, until he realized the reason there were papers and books scattered all over the wooden floor was due to Azazel searching for hints to locate the almighty Grail.

"Good God, murder me, please."

" _Or,_ you can also pick up a book and try to find it." Azazel bit back. Three opened books were floating by his head.

"Frankly, I'd rather die."

"Suit yourself then."

Lucifer whined. He found peace by reminding why he was here. First it was for vengeance – unhealthy, shortsighted, and admittedly rash. But now he was here for her.

"…You have those computers at the other room. Are there nothing there? This place is an absolute mess… I think I'm getting a headache."

"There's only the records of the Gears I've researched. I've only read about The Holy Grail. Wasn't interested in it."

Lucifer sluggishly glanced at Azazel who was reading yet another antiqued codex pages. "How come?"

"Too holy. Too bland." Lucifer couldn't deny that. He agreed with his point. "And overall a chore to find. It's hard enough locating a low-tier Sacred Gears. Finding a Longinus is like a needle in a pile of hay."

"What even are those things? What's their point of existing?"

"You're gonna have to ask Daddy for that. To help the humans I guess, since only them can have it."

Lucifer scoffed. "Riiight… Special toys for His favorite ants in His special ant-farm. Who else would they be made for? And please don't say 'Daddy' again. It's creepy."

Azazel chortled. "Not a big fan of His works, huh?"

"Don't get me wrong. He's great and all, but please. There's definitely some kind of favoritism towards those silly monkeys. They got Earth while we have to make do with some pile of red doo-doo. It's pretty now, but back then? Christ almighty."

His spiel caught Azazel's attention, and it snatched him away from his solo research. "You sound like you were from 'back then'."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am from back then."

"Really." Azazel left his codex. "Where were you during the Great War?"

"That depends doesn't it? Sometimes the van, sometimes the back, sometimes watching. Other times in some tent."

Azazel thought for a moment. He didn't like where his thought wandered. "Wait… wait a minute. You're _that_ Lucifer?"

"What do you mean ' _that_ ' Lucifer." The Devil eyed him with a slight offended look. "Fuck me, how bloody many Lucifers are there? Don't tell me my name have become the equivalent of 'John Smith'."

He gave Lucifer an odd look, studying him as if he was a Sacred Gears he never thought existed, or one he thought to be long-lost, but here it was right before his very eyes.

"How come you're posh?"

"Are you making fun of me? Are you having a laugh?"

"'Course not. I'm not an idiot. Tell me who would expect _The_ Devil to be British?"

"Firstly, I'm not British. I _sound_ English." Lucifer cracked, and allowed a smile. "As for the accent… it's the fancy sounding innit? You'd argue it's out of the place but why would I _not_ want little bit of an extra attention? Its crisp. I'd pick German but that would make me sound constantly angry."

"Attention." Azazel repeated, clearly disappointed. "I don't know. It's hard to imagine."

"What? You have something against the Brits? Besides, having goat horns and constant frown and sporting the entire "I the Devil, I very not good" appearance is plain monotonous and not to mention ugly."

"Fair point."

"Well don't stand around then. I wasn't here for an interview. You wouldn't want a me 'colonizing' your kind now, would you."

As teasing as he was, Azazel wasn't sure enough if he said it jokingly or not, and retreated to the shelves he was rummaging. He had other more crucial questions to be asked to this Devil, but that should wait. He didn't want to risk his head or his others' head, especially considering who his guest turned out to be.

After another agonizing minutes, Azazel finally found what he was looking for.

"I got it." The Fallen Angel exclaimed, turning around with a book on his hand, an expression of delight on his face. "It dates to nearly a decade ago, but its-"

Lucifer had his head down in a lifeless way, his arms crossed, and his whole body seemed to be devoid of life. 'Lo and behold, he was fast asleep.

"You're something else aren't you." He shook his head, and poked Lucifer's leg with his shoe. "Hey."

"Hmm, yes? I wasn't... sleeping."

"You do realize you're not really in a friendly territory aren't you."

Lucifer took several seconds to tidy up his memories and recalling who the hell was this man. "Ah right. Right. What would you do anyway? Try to kill me? You wouldn't do that."

"I won't, but I'm not the only Fallen Angel here, Lucifer."

"True. Technically I am one as well."

Azazel had enough of his silly talk. He had a Lucifer and _the_ Lucifer on his tail. "I found the Grail." Then he shrugged lightly. " _Sort of._ The last holder – at least the most recent one - was in Rome,"

"Eugh… Rome… Why _wouldn't_ it be in Rome."

" _but._ This was recorded from 2010. Almost ten years ago. There's a chance they had died or left the place. And if they have died, then we're out of luck as Sacred Gears don't seem to have a pattern in choosing their next holders. It might even take years or decades or even centuries for another suitable person."

"Okay." Lucifer only heard all of it, but listened only to some part of it. "Who in the right mind have enough time to write these books?"

"Us, of course."

"Ughh… right… you're the 'Watchers'." Lucifer groaned. "You pervert."

"And not without its reason."

It seemed this mad researcher had developed the same 'interest' towards the female specimens like he did. "Alright, enough jabber. What's next?"

"Head to Rome, ask questions."

"Simple enough. Let's go."

"Wait, wait…" Azazel interjected, much to Lucifer's nuisance.

"What?! I have a dead lover here! Don't forget that it's still one of you that murdered her, and I'm perfectly willing to be unreasonable as possible if this doesn't bring her back."

"No, listen to me for a bit. We're heading to Rome, and most likely, we're going to have to go to the Vatican."

"Okay. And?"

His lack amount of sense unnerved Azazel. "It's a place with nuns and everything unbearably holy and goody. The papacy is there. Why did you think there's been no Fallen Angel or Devils that have ever taken a step at that place since 2010? It's why the record hasn't been updated since. What do you think will happen if a Devil, and more importantly, a _Lucifer,_ walk into a place like that?"

"Why then let's find out and see! Then we can make some joke that start with, 'A Lucifer walks into a bar and meets a Pope', that kind of thing."

"No, no, no – that won't work. They'll never tell you anything even if you threaten them."

"Threaten a nun? Dear God, Azazel, what monster do you think I am?!"

"The eccentric kind." The Governor plainly answered. Lucifer somewhat agreed, giving him a shrugging nod. "You'll have to go slow on this one. _We_ have to. It's the only lead."

"Balls." Begrudgingly, Lucifer stayed put. "Fine. What to do then."

"We send a letter. It'll take time, but that's all we can do."

"A letter?! At this day and age? You have wi-fi, can't you email them or something? Surely at least there is one person there who has a cellphone. Or a brain."

"You can try calling them."

"Okay, what's their number?"

"I don't have it."

Lucifer looked as if he was contemplating if he should kill him right there.

"Why don't you try asking Gabriel?" Azazel asked. He recalled it was the sure-fire method to ensure whether or not he's the real Lucifer and put his inner debate to rest. "If it's you, she might-"

"Nope." The notion was quickly shot-down before Lucifer spiraled into self-loathing/pity again. "Nope-nope-nope. Can't do, won't do. Next idea."

Unfortunately, that response wasn't enough to assure Azazel who he was talking to. The two stared for a while. Lucifer was about to crack another jape until Azazel gave up.

"I'll get the paper. Unless you already hooked up with a nun, it's what we got."

That sparked an idea. "…Actually… Speaking of a nun…"

* * *

 **Break**

* * *

The next day couldn't come sooner.

They had done their mission, despite the setbacks. Despite they did almost nothing on their end. Despite they caused the death of a young girl. But it was done. The Excaliburs were reclaimed. Irina was injured but she survived, even healed by her…

Her fist collided with the thin wall. "Damn it!"

They completed their mission, somehow, and the only one who died was a Devil. All of them survived, but Xenovia couldn't accept it.

 _"SHE CAUSED THIS! IT'S BECAUSE OF HER SHE DIED!"_

She couldn't shake away the screams or the accusations either. After Irina was healed, she and Griselda stayed a while. Eventually the rest of Rias Gremory's peerage arrived, and by God she wanted to forget what happened as soon as possible.

They were humans who turned into Devils, they accepted an unholy force, and yet they cried as if they were humans. Even the little girl… Koneko, was it?

She blamed Irina for the death of her master. That she caused Rossweisse to stay to help her friend. It horrified her to know all of this wouldn't happen if she didn't let Irina to pay her respects, but how could she have known back then?

Irina won't forgive herself if she learns about it. At the time, she was still resting in her bedroom. Griselda stayed as she was feverish. That abandoned church was oddly cold, laying on the floor for that long and in that state had gotten the better of her, even if she was an energetic girl. Though, she wasn't the same after finding out that person had died.

Now what will happen next?

The superiors would be gladdened, but they won't care about the loss of a Devil. At most they'll send a letter of apology or condolences, but that's it. The girl will stay dead, and the sense of failure won't ever leave her for, possibly the rest of her life.

And then there were three loud knocking on the door. She moved closer, and as she was about the pull the handle, a familiar voice howled.

"Little pig, little pig! Let me in."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **I got many shit for the last few chapters but thankfully no death threats so far. That's something right?  
Pls say yes**

 **Okay, so. After re-reading practically everything from the start to finish, I'd say "excuse me, what the shit?" to whoever wrote it for improvising and making things happened. Things that I wanted to avoid. Like aids, or shit writing going full depresso mode,**

 **No, I'm not talking about Rias' death. This one was and is in plan. HOWEVER, Lucifer acting like your everyday punk OC and screwing with the fallen angels cuz he can was not what I had planned. _And_ , Griselda's role was supposed to be much bigger and better than just being there being an imaginary hot nun but ALAS mistakes were made**

 **Oh, reason why I've been away is because of my thesis. It's completed now so hallelujah there is a god. It wasn't good but even I don't give a damn. I'm just happy it's finally over**

 **Also I'm now a fiancé and a working man. I actually have responsibility now**

 **Other than the reasons above, I've been playing Warhammer 2 and still is, and don't think I'll be stopping anytime soon. Why do games have to be addicting mayn?**

 **Okay cya**


End file.
